


The Faces of Heath

by Asianninja



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 122,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: What happens when Christen and her friends go out to a bar to have a girls night out and she meets a mysterious woman And has one night stand? Will Christen be able to face the next day from what she has done with this stranger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic I had in my head, I'll still be working on my first one don't worry. But enjoy!

“Drink it up, girly girls!” Kelley’s voice broke as she yelled across the table. She set down fives shots each for the girls that were seated in the booth.

“Jesus Christ, KAO, no need to yell.” Christen stuck her finger into her right ear to block annoying shouting.

“I'm just fucking excited we got off work on the same day and we can have a girls night out!” The freckled girl clinked her shot glass with everyone surrounded at the table who supported her reason. Christen rolled her eyes and laughed.

“So, what's new in your life, Chris? Kells here bagged a man, Ali just got engaged to Ashlyn and Meghan just moved to Portland.” Her blue eyed friend, Alex, leaned on her elbow, a little too close for comfort, near Christen.

Christen waved her hand in front of her. “There's nothing going on in my life at this moment. I'm still instructing yoga and I'm still single.”

Ali, across from her, grabbed her hands “Press, baby, you gotta find yourself a man. Or woman.”

Christen’s mind went back to her previous relationship with a guy. It started off great, but as months past, her boyfriend became too obsessed with her and would follow her everywhere. She even found a bug on her phone. That really irked Christen, so she practically kicked the creep of a boyfriend out of her apartment and her life.  
When she tried to think of her last relationship with a girl, nothing came through. It's been quite a while since she's been with a girl.

“Guys are off my list for a while. Actually, dating isn't on my mind currently.” Kelley sidled up to Christen and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“What about hookups? One night stands? Friends with benefits?” Christen gave her cheeky friend an awry look.

“I don't think that's my ideal plan right now, O’hara.”

“Just trying to give ya options.” Kelley shrugged and went back to talking with the other girls at the table. Christen downed her shot with the rest of the girls and Kelley, unfortunately, ordered two more rounds.

Eventually, they all decided to up and dance on the floor that was provided at the club. Christen was tugged by Alex and she insisted that she ‘let loose’ on the dance floor. She tried to repel on dancing, but she figured she looked extremely awkward when she was the only one standing pin straight in the club. She decided to give in to her friends and let the music take over her body.  
Her body was twirling around on the floor, she even grinded a bit with her friends while on goers gawked at them. She let the alcohol buzz through her body as she danced.  
As she lifted her arms in the air and started to sway to the beat, she felt firm hands crawl up to her waist. Christen decided to let it happen and kept on dancing with a stranger behind her. Their bodies pushed against each other. Their hips moving in sync with the thumping bass. One firm hand slid around to her stomach and splayed out. She could smell faint scent of cologne, mixed with some mint and sweat.  
After about 20 more minutes of potential grinding, she wanted to take a gander at this stranger. She swung her body around and was shocked from what she looked upon. She was expect a man but, she was speechless.  
The stranger was gorgeous, brunette hair that was straightened and it flowed onto one shoulder. The club was dimmed, but Christen could tell that there were eyes of a shade of dark brown. The stranger was about her height. Wore a casual black tee with a necklace around the neck. Tight ripped jeans that hung low on their hips.

As she continued to stare, a voice came from the stranger in a deep tone.

“Like what you see?” The stranger took a step closer and grabbed her waist to bring her against the stranger's body.

Christen gnawed on her lip as she continued to roam her eyes over this beautiful girl in front of her.  
The older girl leaned into Christens ear to whisper, “Cat got your tongue, kitten?” The presence of the girl's mouth this close to her ear, sent goosebumps over her body.

“You're beautiful…” Christen cupped her hand over her mouth as quick as she said those words. _Did I really say that???_

The brunette girl smirked and tugged on her hand to follow her. Christen was trailing behind the girl to the bar. She looked back at the dance floor in search of her friends, but they already got lost in the sea of dancing people.

The girl stopped and urged Christen to take a seat a the bar. She waved down the bartender. “What do you like?” The woman offered.

“You don't have too…” Christen uttered.

“Oh, but I want too.” The girl grinned back.

“Gin and tonic, please” the older woman ordered two drinks and a few moments later, they were slid onto the bar.

“Drink up, kitten.” The girl took a drink from her alcoholic beverage and observed Christen as she took small gulps of hers.

Even though Christen was still buzzed from the previous shots she had taken, she soon finished her drink and her head began to spin.  
The slim brunette moved closer to Christen, rubbing her hand up her thigh. “You looked stunning when you danced out there. And your moves are one of a kind.” Her voice was low and sultry, it pulled a string in Christens stomach. She knew this stranger was full out trying to get her, so she decided to play along.

She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and slid it up to her neck.

“Mmm, you weren't so bad yourself, stranger.” The tanned girl leaned a little closer and smiled sweetly.

“Are you drunk, kitten?” The girl quirked an eyebrow at her. She could smell the strong invigorating scent of alcohol.

“Maybe, what's it to you?” Christen wanted to drag this out.

“I don't want you to go home with no one supervise you.” Christen smirked a little.

“I’m a big girl… I can handle myself.” She was starting to feel more of a buzz than before and less of the problems she had earlier.

“But, pretty girls shouldn't go home alone…” the older woman purred softly.

“Then you shouldn't be going home alone, either.” Christen smirked in triumph with her come back.

“Are you calling me pretty, kitten?” She drew circles on her hip bones.

“Is this your way of picking girls up?” Christen ignored her question and shot her a snarky one back.

The other girl laughed at this, “oh no, just keeping a watchful eye on you, kitten.”

“So you're saying you're willing to take me home?...” Christen pushed herself off of her seat and into the body of the other girls.

The brunette groaned inwardly from the immediate touch.

“Not unless you want me too,” she whispered in her ear.

 _I can't stay away from this girl. Something about her is pulling me towards her. Fuck it. What could go wrong on being with this stranger_?

Christen leaned on her toes up to her ear, “then take me home.” She said in a lustful voice.

Next thing she knows, she's being tugged through the club and out the back doors.  
Christen was hit with a wall of cold air cooling her face. It was getting stuffy in there from all the mushing bodies. Before Christen could take the slightest deep breath, her back was pushed up against the wall and her arms pinned above her.  
The older woman slotted her leg between Christen’s and jerked her hips into hers.

Christen let out a sharp gasp from the contact, but suddenly her lips were covered by soft luscious lips from the other girls. She kissed back with ferocity and intensity. The older girl pushed herself harder into Christens. The restrained girl wiggled her arms above her head, straining to get them free, but that only made the brunette tighten her hold.  
_Fuck you, Kelley on mentioning one night stands_

The kiss was ended just as fast as it started, leaving Christen heaving for air. Her hands were released from their positions and the older girl reached in her pocket for her phone.

“Pick me up now.” The slim girl slipped her phone back in her pocket and grab hold of the young girl's hand, again leading her out into the streets.

As they turned a corner, Christen caught a glimpse of a luxury limo stretch rolling up.

 _Holy… is that…_.

Her mind didn't have time to process as the girl opened the back door and ushered her inside. Once she was safely seated, the older girl let herself in and shut the door. Her arm reach out to a panel and pushed a small button.

“Stark, head to my loft” she spoke swiftly and ended the call, within seconds, the limo started to move, the older girl pushed Christen back into the leathered seats and placed herself between her legs. She zeroed in on the tanned girl's neck and started peppering her in kisses and soft bites.

Christen let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around the girl's back, feeling the broad muscles over the thin tee flex within her touch. Feeling the expanse of her back. _God, I haven't felt this turned on in forever_. Still drunk off the drinks, her mind was everywhere. She found her confidence and grabbed the slim girl's face in her hands and crushed her lips into hers. She bit on her lower lip hard, earning a growl from the girl. She then soothed over it by sucking softly.  
Her hips started to roll upwards into the ones on top of hers. Seeking for any kind of contact between her legs. Slim hands began to travel up her shirt and thumbed the fabric up over her stomach. Chills started to rise up in her body. She ran her tongue along the inside of the girls mouth, begging for entrance. The older girl gladly let her in and started to suck softly, enticing another moan from the woman beneath her.  
“Fuck” she heard the woman above her curse in pleasure. But she also felt her shift to move off of her. _We already here?_

The girl opened the door and slipped out first, sticking a hand out for Christen to grab. The two made a haste to the front doors of the brunettes loft, she swiped her key through the door and it opened with a beep.  
She was pushed through the threshold of the loft and she wasn't able to get a survey of it.  
Instead, she heard a faint click of a lock and she was swung around to face the girl.  
_One night stands…._

The girl had fire in her eyes. She was hungry for her. She took a step in closer to Christen, and dragged her hand up and around Christens leg to her ass to grasp it firmly. She lifted her leg up around her waist and hoisted the other leg around her. Christen instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. She started to push her hips into her stomach, gaining some small friction to her core. “Shit, kitten…” the girl pushed her lips into Christens and slipped her tongue inside claiming dominance. The girl began to move through the house and down a hallway, keeping their lips connect as she pushed through the door. Christens hand entangled itself into the girl's soft hair and pulled slightly, rewarded with a whimper from the girl.  
She shuffled to the end of the bed and laid Christen down gently. She detached Christens legs from around her waist and put her arms down to lift her own shirt off, revealing a defined set of abs. She chucked the shirt over her shoulder and crawled up to meet Christens lips again. Her hot mouth covered Christens as she pushed the fabric of Christens shirt up over her stomach, just like she did in the limo.

Christens hands wrapped around the girl's neck and she let one of her hands trail down her chest, over her bra, and over her firm stomach. She felt the girl flex under her and push herself into her hands.  
She wanted her now.

The girl above her lifted herself on her hands and raked her eyes down Christen. She reached down with her hand and tugged on her shirt roughly. “Off. Now.”

Christen scrambled to reach the hem of her shirt. She sat up and deftly got rid of her shirt. Leaving only a red lacy bra that hugged her breasts perfectly. She laid back down letting the eyes of the girl take her body up and down. The brunette sat back on her knees and ran her hands up her stomach and over her bra to cup her breasts. She could feel the hard points of Christen’s nipples protruding through the bra. the girl bit her lip and squeezed roughly.

Christen arched into her hands and threw her head back with a strangled moan bubbling from her throat.

Not wanting to wait anymore, the girl slid back between Christen’s legs and began to unbutton her pants. Christen’s breath had become ragged and her chest heaved with anticipation. The girl between her legs leaned down to lick around her naval and bite softly as she pushed her pants down, keeping eye contact the entire time. Agonizingly slow, Christen felt as if hours past after she was discarded of her pants. Tobin kissed her way back up Christen’s lean body and re-connected their lips together.  
Christen needed the girl to be less clothed and more skin on skin. She traveled her hands down to the girls jeans in an attempt to take them off, but her action was aborted as her hands were pinned above her head. The girl shook her head at her and smirked. Christen was about to die from sexual frustration by the time the girl got between her legs. She tossed her head back and let out an annoyed groan. “Please…”

“Patience is a virtue, kitten…” the woman purred and kissed up her neck to the shell of her ear. “Keep your arms above and don't move them, understand?”

She nibbled on her ear lobe and licked the shell of her before making her way back down between her legs. Christen was getting wetter and wetter from her voice and touch. She burned with desire forming within her core. Shaking with arousal, dying for release. The slim girl gave equal attention to her thighs as she kissed and massaged them. She ran her fingertips softly up her legs and stuck her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Sliding them down tantalizingly. Finally getting them off her legs and dropping them to the floor. She trained her eyes to Christen’s soaking wet folds between her legs. She was dripping down in between her thighs with want.

The brunette ran a long finger between her folds, gathering the wetness that pooled in her folds.  
Both girls moaned in delight with the contact.

Christen bucked her hips up.

“You're soaking…”

She rubbed just beyond the outsides of her wet folds, teasing her, building her arousal. The caramel girl let out a moan through her lips. “Touch me…”

The girl moved in close around Christen’s clit, doing tight circles around it, not putting immediate pressure on it. Earning a throaty moan from the girl beneath her.

“Beg for me, Kitten.” The slim girl inched her hand up the squirming girl’s abdomen and to the cup of her bra, she slid her hand underneath the cup and pinched her nipple between her fingers. She tugged softly at first, then got a little rougher by rolling it in her fingers.

Christen pushed her chest up into the hand that was causing ministrations to her. “I want you so bad right now.”

“What do you want me to do?” The lust in her voice made Christen squirm even more as her fingers avoided her bundle of nerves.

“Fuck me…” Christen cried out into the empty room of darkness.

“Louder…” the girl continued to circle around her engorged clit teasingly and painfully.

“Please fuck me!” Christen begged a little louder with want.

“I can't hear you.”

Christen lifted her hips up into the hand of the girls and screamed “fuck me! Please! Please! Just fuck me!”

The girl smirked in the darkness “as you wish,”

Christen then felt a long thin finger enter her core and she arched her back into the air with a moan. “God, yes!” Her hands fisted into the pillows above her. She turned her head to the side and let out a huff of air.

Twisting and turning in and out of the girls core, the brunette bent her head down to lap at Christen’s clit teasingly. Christen’s hands shot down to grab a handful of the the girl's hair and tugged.

She pushed her hips into the hot mouth of the girl, but then a cold rush of air hit between her legs and the girl lifted her head.

“Hands above your head, sweat heart or I stop.” Christen groaned and weakly threw her hand back to their previous position.

Once again, she felt a hot mouth cover her and she cried out in pleasure. “Yes, more, I need more…” her body squirmed with delight and her hands clenched into the sheets.

Christen’s wish was finally granted, by having two slender fingers slowly thrusted into her. Curling them up to hit her sweet spot that she desperately hated and loved. A gasp emitted from Christen as her heels dug into the bed to raise her hips. A hand drew up to her stomach to press her back down onto the mattress to keep her from moving as she was being thoroughly fucked.

The brunette wrapped her lips around the clit that has been begging to be touched and sucked hard. “Oh, please, right there, keep going!” Hearing the voice from the girl above her, She flicked her tongue over and over, working Christen to the climax. She nibbled on her clit roughly and with a final curl of her fingers, Christen released a rush into the girls needy mouth with a loud crying moan. “Oh! God!” As she rode out her enticing orgasm into the mouth of the girl, her body went limp and her breathing became rapid.

The girl below her removed her fingers and sucked on them softly, getting any last taste of the girls blissful flavor. She then crawled up the body of Christen’s and settled next to her.

She pulled her almost lifeless body into her own and pressed her front into her back with her arm draped over her.

Christen closed her eyes and regained herself.

_I hate you Kelley…._


	2. A Lead For What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen finds something out about this mysterious girl. What beholds from the strange girl she has slept with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for this story. Its a little short, but I figured it'd be good to put this one in. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment and feed back below! I love to read them!

Christen cracked her eyes open as she felt a hand pull her tighter against the body behind her.

 _Oh yea… shit_.

The girl nuzzled her hair and whispered “I know you're awake, Kitten.” The voice was just as sexy as Christen could remember from last night, as much as she would love to cuddle and bask in blissfully enjoy each other, she had no idea who this was and didn't know anything about her. She needed to get out of here. 

  
_Wait, what time is it???_

Christen sat up and looked for her pants. she found them wrinkled on the floor and she grabbed them and dug in her pocket to reach for her phone. Clicking it on it read 1:30pm.

  
_Oh fuck!_

She had multiple messages from her friends from last night.

 **Kelley** : _WHERED YOU GO?!_

 **Kelley** : _ARE YOU OKAY?!_

 **Alex** : _wake up Chris! It's time to go to work!_

 **Alex** : _you're going to be late for work!_

She had other messages from her friends that she had yet to open before she was tugged on to the bed again from the stranger. “Something up, sweetheart?” Christen wiggled away from her and got up.

“Don't touch me.” Christen was now scrambling for her clothes. She didn't have time for cuddling and kisses.

The girl in the bed sat up and rubbed her head. “You weren't saying that last night, kitten,”

Christen had enough of this. She groaned as she grabbed her shirt. “Enough with the ‘kitten’ okay? This was a one night stand and I should've left earlier. This was a mistake” the girl raised a brow at Christen.

  
“You _should've_ left, but you didn't and you're still here, kitten.” The brunette stretched her arms above her head, letting the sheets fall down from her chest. Christen tried to avoid her gawking at her tempting chest.

“Stop calling me that! I'm not your kitten or any other pet names!” Christen deftly got her pants and began to get dressed.

“Where are you going to go? You don't know where you are at this moment.” The girl inquired.

“ _I_ am at a _stranger's_ house who _I_ randomly hooked up with, which was a big mistake, and I don't even know your name.” She pulled her pant leg up on one leg, “and I don't want to know your name either. It'll make things worse,” she pushed her last leg through her pants and buttoned them up.

“How would knowing my name make it worse?” The brunette girl got up and walked to her closet to retrieve joggers and a t shirt.

“It just will. I don't need this in my life and I regret everything about it.” Clasping her bra onto her chest, she shimmied her shirt back on. Wrinkled and man handled, but she didn't seem bothered.   
She went out the bedroom door and ran down the stairs looking for the front door.

“At least let me walk you out-” the stranger offer but Christen shot back “I don't need you damn help,” she stomped her way through the house, looking for an exit.

_Where the fuck am I?_

She walked down the hallway and ended up taking a left into a giant kitchen. _Nope not here._

She continued to walk around in a haste to leave. She turned a corner and she bumped into something hard.

“Listen, you're freaking out about this a little too much. Take a deep breath okay?” The stranger held her shoulders softly.

“No! Let go of me! This was a terrible mistake! I-I just want to go home!” Christen was going insane. She didn't know what to do or where she was. Her head was spinning from the angry hangover coming in.

She began to hyperventilate.

She felt herself tugged into a room that looked like a casual living room. She was sat down on a couch and her hands were held from the strangers.

“Look at me, Kitten,” the girl urged her but she shook her head and looked down.

“Look. At. Me.” Christen could sense the coldness in her voice so she met her brown eyes.

“There, now take a couple deep breaths” Christen followed the instructions and took three breaths. In and out of her mouth.

“I'm going to get you some water.” The brunette got up and took strides to the kitchen. Christen faintly heard cupboards open and the water running. The girl came back and handed her a glass of cold water.

“Drink,” the girl nodded her head and watched as Christen threw her head back, taking the water in.

  
“Better?” The girl asked

“A little,” Christen mumbled and set her drink on the table.

“Would it bother you if I asked for your name?” The girl desperately wanted to know who she was.

_God, names? That's how people become attached and I won't be able to throw her off._

She kept going over reasons on why she shouldn't, but she heard herself say her name before she thought anything else, “Christen”

“Well, Christen, you're currently in the upper east side of Manhattan.” The girl sat back and took in the gorgeously tanned girl in front of her.

“What about you? What's your name?” The girl next to her smirked and waved her off.

“Not important. But-” before she could get her sentence out, Christen butt in.

“How is your name not important?! Isn't it normal for people to give names during one night stands? I gave you mine! I feel like I've been cheated a bit.”

“Is it really going to bother you?” Christen nodded and crossed her arms.

“It's only fair.” The girl smirked at Christen.

“Tobin,” Christen raised her brow.

“What the hell is a ‘Tobin’?” Christen almost laughed at this.

The girl frowned. “A Tobin is me… that's my name, kitten.”

Christen had realized that she had slightly offended Tobin.

_Shit_

“Oh… I'm sorry…” Tobin waved her off and her face relaxed.

“Don't sweat it. Now, we need to get you back your own life.”

“Like I said before I don't need your help. I'm going to call my friend to come pick me up.” Christen dug into her pocket for her phone, she clicked the side button and waited for it to light up. Nothing. She tried again and she still got nothing.

 _What the hell? It was just on ten minutes ago_!

In anger, she repeatedly kept pressing it, wishing for it to return back in her favor.

She gave up after many attempts and threw her phone on the side of the couch. She could feel Tobin staring at her with amusement and she rolled her eyes.

“You were saying?” Tobin had a shit eating grin that Christen wanted to slap right off. It's almost as if she was enjoying watching her struggle on getting her life back together.

“Shut up! Just get me out of here.” From her answer, Tobin whipped her phone out and her fingers were flying over her screen.

“Where do you work?” Tobin didn't look up from her phone, but her fingers and have stopped midway through typing.

“Why?” Christen was not too thrilled about giving personal information with this ‘Tobin’.

“So I can have you dropped off there.” Tobin lifted her gaze from her phone to stare intently in Christens eyes.

“Are you not taking me?” Tobin clicked her phone off and set it on her thigh.

“Do you want me too?” Christen thought about it, but it was another bad idea to go through with.

“Just call a taxi for me” Christen needed to get out of here quick. She was getting annoyed with Tobin being so calm through this process.

“If you want that, then I'll have a cab for you in 10 minutes, but for now, you need to relax yourself. Stop making things overly dramatic.” Before Christen to give her a snappy comment about how relaxed she was, Tobin got up and went to the kitchen.

Christen set her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. _God why did I do this?_ She got up to look for a bathroom to check herself. While she was walking through the house, she noticed that it was very modern and spacious. It wasn't any ordinary loft, it was it very well put together. Tobin must've had it personally designed for herself.

The walls were brick from the warehouse building design, the roof was tinted black, the floor was wooden and the living room was carpeted. There were very few pictures hanging in the loft, the only things she picked out were small portraits of her and her friends and Arsenal soccer pictures. She quietly padded down a wide hallway and peered into the rooms that the doors were left open. She had noticed two guest bedrooms and two bathrooms. She had noticed an ajar door at the end of the hall with light peeking out.

She doesn't know what made her get pulled to the end of the hall, but her feet took her towards the door and pushed it open slowly.

She immediately noticed the large panel windows that were in the room, looking over the city of New York. She gazed out the windows, this loft was built on a small hill with few trees and it was very secluded. She could see hints of a fence bordering the small backyard. This view was spectacular. If Christen had lived here, she would never leave this room. She would sit here and read her books, drink coffee and practice yoga.

After she got in the view of New York City, she realized she hadn't looked what was actually in the room. She turned her body to face the spacious room and her eyes found a baby blue jersey framed on a wall. It had the name ‘Heath’ on the back in bold white letter across it and the number nine. Right next to it was a bother framed jersey, but it was red, black, and blue. The red and blue was on the collar of the jersey and the black was the main color. It again had the letters spelling out ‘Heath’ in white and a number 17. In front of the jerseys, there was a small glass display showcase. She moved herself to get a closer look on what laid inside.

 _Is this?..._ Christen had heard stories about one soccer player who had accomplished so much at such a young age. She wasn't interested from her own friends telling stories about the national soccer team making it into the finals of any tournaments. She always shrugged them off and went back to her own work.

There were run down shin guards and beat up grassy cleats. They had grass and dirt stains all over them. She pivoted herself again to the right and saw a larger glass case, revealing four gold medals and a trophy in the middle on a high pedestal. There were various pictures around the room. Her eyes tried to catch every single one. There were too many to count.

They captured teammates in action and a few of them in group pictures. There was one where hands were in the air lifting a trophy up high with confetti in the air.

There was one that had Tobin sliding in the ground in mid celebration.

There were newspaper articles that were cut out and laminated on the walls.   
Some read: “ _shocking record broken by Heath!”  
“The rivalry of Thorns and Pride!” “National team makes it to championship!”_ And her eyes caught on an enlarged text that read “ _Heath has a traumatic injury, will she continue?”_ And another had red lines underlining words and sentences. “ _Disappearance of Heath, the legendary soccer player of the world, where has she gone?”_ There was a black and white picture of a body crumpled on the ground holding their leg in pain.

_This is her! The famous soccer player that no one knows what happened!_

The gears started churning in her head, she read every line of the articles gathering any information that she could use, before she could read finish the last sentence she caught a whiff of coffee and hazel in her nose.

“What are you doing, Christen?” The deep slow voice made Christen jump and turn around to face the girl.

“I-I was looking for the bathroom and I got a little distracted,” Christen stuttered her words out and blushed red.

“This isn't the bathroom, Christen. You passed two of them on the way here.” Tobin was impassive, but her face showed nothing.

“You're the soccer player that vanished after your injury,” Tobin groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

“I don't have time for this, your cab is here,” Tobin needed this girl to leave before questions filtered out of her mouth.

“Why are you hiding? People have been questioning where you've been for the past couple years.” Christen had slept with a former national soccer player.

_Oh my god I slept with her. I slept with a professional athlete who's won the World Cup and gold medals._

“Son of a bitch, I told my designer not to put this here.” She grumbled and stormed out of the room. Christen quickly fell in step with her.

“I can't believe you're in New York. Why did you move here?” Christen had so many questions. She wasn't a huge fan of soccer but she's heard about a player disappearing for some years.

“I'm not dealing with your questions. Your cab is here and you need to leave.” Tobin walked to the front door and opened it for her. But Christen made no move to exit.

“I want answers,” Christen crossed her arms and planted her feet.

“And I want you to leave. Twenty minutes ago you were so eager to leave my house, but now since you've figured out my private room you've anchored yourself to stay.” Tobin gritted her teeth and her jaw flexed.

“Because you're the athlete who had a severe injury and you haven't been sighted since!” Christen was filled with shock and confusion. She can't believe she slept with her and found out the missing soccer player.

“Why the hell is this such a big deal to you? I'm just another human being on this planet trying to live life.” Tobin kept the door wide open, waiting for Christen to leave.

“Everyone wants to know why you left the field and moved! Let alone you're still alive and breathing.” Christen wanted to dig deeper into Tobin's story.

“I moved because I didn't feel safe back in LA and I needed some time to gather my thoughts. Yes I'm living here, but I'm not going around bragging about myself that I'm a ‘famous’ athlete. Happy? Now go.” Tobin waved her arm in front of the door.

Christen smirked and puffed her chest out as she strides outside. “Thanks, I think I might have a lead on my work now.” Tobin's mouth was agape and her eyes were wide.

L _ead? What lead? A lead for what?_

Tobin scrambled to say something. “A lead for what?”

“Keep an eye out on the newspaper, Heath. You might be famous again.” She opened the cab door and seated herself inside. Before Tobin could say anything back, the cab had pulled its way out of the driveway.

“God fucking damn it!" Tobin slammed the door and the vibration caused the loft to shake. She might've screwed herself on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... what do you think?
> 
> Feed back and comments below! I love to read them!


	3. Rise and Fall of Tobin Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen finds out more about this 'Tobin Heath' she also needs to figure out a lead to have it run through. Will she able to make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you get! This one is a little short, but it's better than nothing! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment and feedback below! I love to read what you guys have to say!

After thanking the cab driver, she tipped the man five bucks and stepped out to walk up the stairs to her apartment. It wasn’t anything like what Tobin had, but it suited Christen’s needs. Medium sized building in New York. She got a good lease on it also. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a decent sized kitchen for her to experiment with cooking on days when she had work off. The living area was big enough to fit her whole family in it, along with a few of her friends. She was very happy that she was able to rent her first apartment out in New York.

She dug her keys out from her pocket and let herself into the warm and cozy apartment. She toed her shoes off, letting her feet come in bare contact with the wooden floors. She took in her housewarming scent. Letting it fill in her lungs. She was quickly brought out her daze when she remembered that she needed to start the lead.

She quickly ran down the hallway and searched for her phone charger. Her first priority is to get her phone back to life and do some research. Once she plugged her phone into the charger, she let it set on her dresser and looked underneath the bed for her laptop. She bent over to let her arm roam the space under the bed and she felt a smooth cool surface and she wrapped her hand around the edge of it and pulled it out. She set it on her bed and got changed into something more workable she could deal with.

She chose on a tank top and some loose sweat pants. She pulled her curls into a messy bun above her head and grabbed her reading glasses. She then flipped open her laptop and sat down propped against the headboard with pillows supporting her back. 

Her phone began to buzz constantly from all the late texts from her friends last night. She chose to ignore it, she'll answer them later. Right now, she needs to get her job done.

Once her computer was booted up and running, she went to a search engine and googled for ‘Tobin Heath’.

“Alright, let's see what you got, Heath.”

She began scrolling through many online articles of this girl and she clicked on one source.

“ _Rise of a soccer star_ ”

Christen opened another window and began to type some notes.

_From New Jersey. Played since she was four. Made Olympics at the age of 20._

As she kept digging and digging for information, she found one article that stuck out.

“ _The Fall of a Soccer Player_ ”

Intrigued, Christen clicked on the link and a video popped up, what appeared to be a video of the national team playing against Germany. She found the number 17 on one of the jerseys and saw the name ‘Heath’ on the back above it. She put the volume up and watched.

**Announcer** : _here goes Heath. Long ball towards her, sending back to Christie Rampone, Rampone weaving through defenders._

Tobin was incredible as she watched the girl dance with the ball at her feet. She was so perfect. She never faltered when she touched it. she had to admit that she was very impressive.

**Announcer** : _throw in for USA_.

Christen saw Tobin run wide on the side. Waving and calling her teammates name. The ball was kicked over to Tobin.

**Announcer** : _Leroux to Heath! Within the box she pushes the ball between a defenders legs, she did it through two defenders! Oh what a sight!_

She was in awe as she watched Tobin make a fool out of the players.

**Announcer** : _Heath makes a great pass, and- oh Heath is taken down by a tackle!_

Christen lifted her hand to her mouth in shock after seeing the bodies fly on the ground. She could see Tobin's mouth fly open and scream in pain, her eyes screwed tight from the searing burn erupting in her body. Her face was red and she was sobbing uncontrollably as her leg lay limp next to her with white things poking out.

**Announcer** : _Heath is down! Tobin Heath is not getting back up. It appeared to be a tackle from the front, but Tobin wasn't looking as she was taken down by the defender. Oh, the bones are sticking out of Tobin's left leg. This ain't good- cut it. Cut it. Cut the camera. I SAID CUT IT!_

The camera focused on Tobin's body, curled on her side, holding her leg that had been broken and blood painting the pitch in bright red. It went on replay and christen got another shot on a different angle. The defender clearly slid into the front side of Tobin's left leg and practically popped the bone out of place. Quickly, teammates, coaches, and medical staff ran to Tobin to aid her. Christen wanted to gag and quickly scrolled down to read the article.

This was in 2015. They were in a friendly tournament. ‘ _Friendly_ ’.

_'Tobin Heath, taken down and ruthlessly beat up by German soccer player. Heath will be hospitalized for a couple months or more, depending on the recovery'_

She also noticed that she was taken out of the tournament and was taken back home immediately. She backed out of the link and clicked the one below.

“ _Absence of Tobin Heath_ ”

2015, March 4th, a few months after her recovery.

_"Tobin Heath has yet to play another game with her club and country. Let alone she has not been seen since after she recovered from her broken leg. Both of her team's, Portland Thorns and USWNT, have also noticed the loss of their player. It has been a couple months since they have heard from her"_

Christen continued to dissect information out about the soccer player the rest of the night, but wasn't able to form a lead.

World champion, best midfielder, four time gold medalists. Not including Olympics, came from a religious family, went to UNC, had three siblings - a brother and two sisters. Was the first draft pick of NWSL to the Portland thorns.

Christen was definitely not getting anything done.

* * *

Christen walked into her office the next day with a determined look on her face as she passed her co-workers. All refreshed and clean from her little spa treatment she treated herself last night. She entered her office and closed the door, needing to get this done and out to publish.

As she was typing out the last few paragraphs of the paper, her door handle jiggled and opened. Revealing a freckled girl along with a blue eyed friend.

“Christen! You're alive!” The freckled girl dashed across the room and hugged Christen, crushing her lungs.

“Y-yes, Kelley, I-I'm alive,” she patted Kelley on the back to let her go.

Kelley unwrapped her arms and have her an apologetic look. “Sorry, we just didn't hear from you when you disappeared from us from the club.”

Alex closed the door behind her and walked over to seat down. “Yea, what happened. Please tell,”

Christen sighed and faced her co-workers and began to tell.

“So, after you guys made me come dance with you guys in the sweaty pits of bodies, I danced and I began to feel someone dancing behind me,” Christen continued to the party where Tobin had taken her to her loft.

Kelley laughed, “ohhhh, scandalous.” She nudged Alex's arm and went back to christen. Christen glared at her friend and skipped the whole sex part and went on about the soccer room.

After she finished her crazy story, she saw the wide eyes of Alex and Kelley. They both turned to look at each other. Unable to form words for a couple more seconds, until Alex swallowed and leaned in.

“let me get this right, you left the bar, with some stranger,” Christen didn't say anything but she nodded. “And she took you to her loft,” Christen could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she nodded again. “Then, you basically fucked her,”

  
Christen looked down and mumbled “well, I didn't really do anything. She did most of the work,” Alex threw her hands up and rolled her eyes, “you spent the night with her, began to freak out,” Christen narrowed her eyes on her. “I wasn't freaking out…” Alex waved her off with her hand and resumed. “Then you ventured into a secret private room with her soccer life and accomplishments…”

“YOU FOUND TOBIN HEATH!” Kelley blurted out loudly. Christen chucked a spare notebook at her.

Alex whipped her hand against Kelley upside the head.

“Shut the hell up, Kelley!” Christen hissed out.

“I can't believe you found her! LET ALONE YOU FUCKED Tobin Heath!” Kelley was wound up and was ready to fire questions. Christen was not braced for this.

“You have to run this! This is too good!" Kelley exclaimed.

“Me fucking Tobin? No!” Christen was appalled by Kelley's behavior.

“Was she good? She have a total bomb ass bod? What about her tongue? How long is it? Oh! And her fingers?!” Kelley was being totally abrasive right now, and Christen needed to finish her paper. “Get out!” Christen shouted and sat up from her chair and shoved them out the door.

Kelley tried to intervene , “But Chris!” She was cut off with the door slamming in her face. “Go finish your articles!” Christen yelled at the door and took several deep breaths before returning to her desk.

_Okay, time to finish my article_.

* * *

Christen was done writing her paper and she was now reading over it for any errors that may occur. She spent a whole three hours with this and she was excited to get this out and running. She had been able to pick out minor problems with her article. Such as punctuation, capitalization, and run on sentences.

When she did her last check over her paper, she made a copy and put it in a file, she was about to click send until she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in!” Christen hollered.

She heard the door creak open. Kelley's face poked through the crack. Her face was flushed and her eyes were huge.

“Kelley, what do you want know?” Christen groaned and rolled her chair back away from the computer.

Kelley licked her dry lips and spoke, “uh, well, someone,.... very important. Um. Here to see you.” She wasn't forming complete sentences and Christen was all sorts of confused.

“Kelley, just tell me!” She wanted to know why she was being interrupted.

“Someone is here to see you…” Kelley said quietly.

Christen wasn't expecting anyone at this time. Or at all.

“Who?” Christen had a puzzled look on her face.

When Kelley opened the door fully, there she stood…

Tobin. Freaking. Heath.

“Fuck” Christen mutttered.

Tobin’s lips twitches and she stepped inside the office, closing the door.

“Hello, kitten.”

_Damn it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?!
> 
> Leave a comment and feedback below! I love to see what you guys think!


	4. There's a Thing Called Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin find Christen at her job, she desperately needs that article to be stopped, but Christen is resenting her. Either Tobin gets her way or Christen runs the article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM BABY! ITS GAMEDAY!!!! just because of that, I wrote this chapter for you guys! There is smut in here, so be responsible. Anyway! hope you like it! Love you all for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment below and some feedback! I love to see what you think. Ask some questions or say something that you think may happen!

 She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat as she saw the woman take a seat in front of her desk. Her cologne hit Christen like a truck as it went up into her nose. She won’t deny it, she smelled so good. If she was blindfolded and she had to find the girl, she could easily let her smell do the work.

 

“Hello, kitten.” She had a smug smirk as she relaxed into the cushioned seat across from Christen.

 

“How did you find me?” Christen asked directly, not wanting to be sidetracked by her.

 

The girl leaned forward from the chair and rested her elbows on the desk. “It’s not hard to search for someone who’s name is “Christen”, let alone the way it is indifferently spelled,” Christen’s mouth was open in shock. 

 

She couldn’t believe she had searched for her - track her down and find her. It was technically an invasion of privacy in Christen’s defense. 

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Christen had narrowed her eyes at the girl. Willing to put up a fight.

 

“I already told you, I did some background researching and a file check on you, kitten. Plus, when you mentioned something about a ‘lead’ I knew it was referenced to newspaper.” she hummed and she spoke again, “I was able to breakdown every newspaper companies and I was surprised that you work for New York Times, not New York Press.” she grinned as she made a small pun.

 

_ She knows my last name too, fucking perfect. _

 

Christen sneered at her attractive smug face, “You know, theres this thing called privacy…”

 

Tobin grinned, “Something that you wouldn’t know since you went into that room without permission, kitten.”

 

Christen rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “So, why are you here? To threaten me? Blackmail? Bribe?”

 

The brunette’s face went into seriousness and business. “I came here to talk about the article,”

 

Christen sighed and let a groan come from her throat, “What about it?” she watched as the girl was taking a pen out of her pencil holder and began to doodle on a corner of a piece of paper.

 

“What will it take to have you not run it?” She didn’t lift her eyes as she asked.

 

Christen swiped the paper that she was drawing from right under her. She won’t allow her to manipulate her and invade her space.

 

“Nothing will stop me from running this article, Heath. I need to run it, it’s one of my best articles. It’s part of my job.” Christen’s voice was harsh as she talked.

 

“Even if it means ruining someone’s life?” Tobin snapped back at her.

 

Christen locked eyes with her, “Why would it ruin your life?” She was still curious on why she moved all the way out here.

 

“That is for me to know only, kitten” Christen was getting pissed off with Tobin now.

 

“Just like looking me up on my records isn’t only for me to know” Christen turned her chair back to the computer and began to type.

 

Tobin had an urge to break that damn computer. “What are you doing, Christen?”

 

Her fingers hit the keys with every second that passed. “Finishing up my article and sending it through,” Tobin’s jaw clenched and she shot daggers at Christen, although Christen wasn’t paying attention to her. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

 

Christen stopped typing and turned her head slightly to her “And why is that, Tobin?” 

 

“You are going to regret on sending it through to the editor.” Tobin’s voice was low and husky.

 

Christen’s lips smirked “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have taken me to be fucked in your ‘private’ home” Something in Tobin clicked, she stood up and paced quickly around the desk to Christen. Christen went back to typing as she felt Tobin hover above her.

 

Tobin pulled the chair back on it’s wheels and had her spin around to look up at her. “Tobin, you need to leave, you came in here unannounced.” That didn’t do much to the girl standing above her. Making Christen weak and her heart flutter. “If you don’t run that article, I will leave” Tobin had to get that article deleted.

 

Christen stared up to the lanky girl, “That’s not going to happen.” 

 

Tobin placed her hands on the armrests and lowered herself to Christen’s ear. Her breath made Christen squirm and shiver beneath her. 

Tobin whispered into her sensitive ear, “What if I took you right here… in your office?”

 

Christen was appalled that she would even suggest it, let alone offer to have sex again. She had about enough of this, she set her hands on the girl’s shoulder and pushed. Tobin was glued to her position over Christen. “I said leave” Christen tried to sound firm and in control, but her voice was faltering before her.

 

Tobin put her head in the crook of Christen’s neck and kissed softly over the pulse in her neck. Christen bit her lip and hated how her body betrayed her with her hormones. She hated how good this feels right now, how good Tobin can make her feel with one touch.

 

“You know you enjoyed that night.” Tobin said in a husky voice as she bit her teeth down on Christen’s neck, emitting a small gasp. “Just think back about how good I made you feel. Kissing you, touching, biting, sliding in and out of your wetness, making you cum at the end of it all.” Tobin’s mouth trailed back over to her ear as she spoke.

 

Christen hadn’t realized that her hands were gripping Tobin’s hips hard, flexing and squeezing. She was not happy about how this turned out, she knew she was going to regret this so much.

 

She gasped as she felt Tobin’s lips lick right under her ear. 

 

_ I hate myself. _

 

As if Tobin read her mind, she lifted her head up and crushed her lips to Christen’s. Christen didn’t take a second to respond, she kissed with urgency and want. Fighting back into the kiss that Tobin initiated. Tobin pulled Christen out of her chair to stand up. As she kept kissing Christen’s soft addicting lips, she reached behind Christen to swipe everything off of the desk. Christen was pushed back until her thighs hit against the edge of the desk, she knew what Tobin wanted and listened to her without words being said. Sitting back on the desk, she pulled one arm around Tobin’s neck and brought her in between her thighs. 

 

She heard a satisfied groan from Tobin as she stepped into her, she had her hands on the desk of either side of Christen’s legs. Tobin nipped on the bottom lip of Christen and ran her tongue over it and pushed it into Christen’s greedy mouth, letting her suck and taste her again. Christen arched her back so her front was flushed against Tobin’s. Fire was building up in both of their bodies as they fought for dominance. A hand weaved into the soft locks of Tobin’s hair and tugged roughly, getting a growl out of Tobin. Christen was in full throttle to take pleasure from Tobin. 

 

Tobin pushed her hand behind Christen’s back to push her harder into her own. With Christen’s one hand in Tobin’s hair, and the other hooked around her shoulders, she moved away from her hot mouth and began to trail kisses to the underside of her jaw. Her jaw was spectacular, she didn’t dare to move away from the edible flesh in front of her. Tobin hissed air between her teeth as she let Christen explore. 

Christen was nipping and licking on her jaw, sucking and leaving small purple marks. Tobin’s hands searched for the girl’s hips and tugged her closer. Christen discovered a secret spot on the girl’s neck, right next the jaw bone, that made her body shudder. She began to experiment with it; biting, sucking, and licking. Tobin’s hips bucked into Christen’s in search for something to relieve her. 

 

While Christen was distracted with her neck, Tobin was able to regain herself and saw the article on the computer screen behind Christen. She inched her hand off the hip of the girl and slid it over to her mouse. Christen’s hands then started to toy with the hem of her shirt as her mouth went to her ear. “I hate what you do to me, Heath.” Her words made Tobin bite her lip and heat formed inside her. She was finally able to block her body feelings and reach the mouse.

 

The hands were venturing up under the shirt and over her chiseled abs. Tobin’s body quaked and her stomach flexed beneath the heated palms. Her vision was going blurry from the sensation of Christen’s touches and kisses all over her. She moved the mouse to find the cursor, but Christen grabbed Tobin’s face and brought her back over the edge with a breathtaking kiss. Tobin didn’t want Christen to find out, so she played along and kissed back into the hot mouth. Christen dug her nails into Tobin’s stomach and the girl above her gasped from pain and pleasure. She pulled her head away to dip her head back to the tempting neck and ran kisses down from her ear. She kept her eyes open the whole time as she moved the mouse over a delete tab.

 

As soon as she was about to click, she felt fabric rubbing on her core. She took her head back and looked down between her bodies to find Christen’s hip grind against her stomach.

Tobin’s mouth was gaping and her throat was dry as she watched the girl. She let her have her fun with her body as she was able to click the tab. It then popped up another windows box asking “are you sure you want to delete this?” Tobin groaned in annoyance, but Christen thought it was the ministrations she was causing that made her groan.

 

Tobin threw Christen off guard as she snaked her hand between Christen’s pants and stomach, sliding further down to cup the drenched underwear. The hips jerked, seeking for more contact from her hand. Tobin ran her fingers over her through the underwear, teasing. Christen moaned breathlessly into Tobin’s ear. Tobin kept up her left hand as she clicked the ‘yes’ button. 

 

The window vanished and another one came up, displaying a progress bar of deleting it. Tobin sneered and rolled her eyes as she had to wait for it to be deleted.

 

It moved at a snail's pace to 100%, Tobin let that go and she went back to give Christen her full attention. She pulled her hand from between Christen’s legs to deftly unbutton her pants and pull the zipper down. She could see the anticipation as she lowered her pants and underwear down her hips, just enough to fit her hand more comfortably in her pants. She quickly took a glance at the computer screen to check the progress, 35%. 

 

Tobin ached for the feeling of Christen’s wetness, not being able to take anymore, she wedged her hand to Christen’s core. Soaking  and dripping, Christen was. Tobin put her lip between her teeth as she felt the wetness coming down between her thighs, she felt so soft, silky, and wet. Christen moved her hands up Tobin’s back to grasp at her, clawing at her for her to come closer. Overcome with pleasure and desire from Tobin, panting into her ear in heavy breaths.

 

Tobin rubbed her finger on the outside of Christen’s lips, watching Christen’s body react to her. She teased her finger, circling her opening, dipping the tip of her finger inside, feeling her muscles clench. She wrapped her hand around Christen’s neck, pushing her back slightly to look in her eyes.

 

Christen saw the fire in Tobin’s dark eyes as she looked at her. She swallowed and gasped from the finger pushing inside her. Tobin kept her eyes on her, and only on her as she had her finger to the knuckle inside Christen. “Oh… god…” Christen moaned out. 

“Did you miss this, kitten?” Tobin whispered and stilled her finger. Christen moved her hips on Tobin’s finger, upset that she stopped. Tobin drifted her hand away from Christen’s neck and down to hold her hips steady. “Answer me, Christen.” Tobin demanded.

 

Christen opened her mouth, letting the cool air into her, “Yes.” That one word sparked a fire in Tobin as she pulled her finger out. Christen whimpered from the loss, but it was replaced by another gasp as Tobin thrusted two fingers inside of her. Curling and twisting her fingers to push against the soft walls of Christen. She saw the girl arch her back and her eyes closed. Her mouth releasing a shattering moan into Tobin’s ear as she leaned her forehead against her shoulder.

 

Tobin swiped her thumb over Christen’s clit, getting a jerk from her hips in reaction. She smirked a little and looked at the computer screen. 60%. Tobin’s growled and pushed her fingers in until she couldn’t go any further. Christen cried out and her hand shot down to grab at Tobin’s wrist. Urging her to keep moving. Tobin let in to her desire and firmly pressed her thumb on her bundle of nerves, circling tight on it. Hearing Christen’s moans in Tobin’s ears were a major turn on. Tobin was starting to feel wet herself as she fucked Christen.

 

“How does it feel, Christen?” Tobin curled her fingers up as she pulled out before slipping them back inside. “S-so, good.” Christen was having trouble finding words at this moment as she felt her clit get flicked. 

She was close, Tobin can feel the walls tighten on her fingers and she kept them thrusting in and out of her. She began to tremble and her hand was relentless as she went to circle her clit over and over. Christen had to be quiet, she angled her head into Tobin’s neck and bit down on a tendon and let out a stifled moan. Tobin had to bite her own lip to stop a moan from escaping. Tobin had pushed Christen to an intense nerve wracking orgasm. She let Christen ride her fingers through her orgasm, shaking and biting down hard on her neck. As she saw Christen stop shaking, she quickly looked at the computer once again and it had completed, the window then disappeared and nothing came up afterwards. She internally patted herself on the back.

 

Christen was still coming down from her high as her nails dug into Tobin’s biceps, leaving half circled marks in her skin. After her post-orgasm bliss was through, she lifted her head to see brown eyes looking down on her. Tobin leaned in for another kiss. It wasn’t rough or fast, it was slow, tender, and soft. Tobin disconnected from her and shimmied her underwear and pants back up her legs, while maintaining eye contact. With a final tug, she zipped her pants up. Her fingers were still covered in Christen’s wetness, she brought them up to her mouth and covered them, sucking them dry and making Christen burn with desire again. Tobin swirled her tongue on her fingers until she got all the excess off. She wiped her fingers off of Christen’s hips and moved to have her mouth next to her ear.

 

Her breath tickled Christen’s ear as she whispered. “It was nice doing business with you, Kitten.” Christen was frozen in her spot, she watched Tobin step away from her and smooth her soft hair back down from its unruly mess that Christen had created. She straightened her shirt and walked around her desk to leave the office.

 

She opened the door and before she left she said, “You also might want to lock your files, Christen,” Then she was gone.

 

Christen sat there in disbelief from what she heard.

 

_ Lock my files? What did she- oh fuck! _

 

Christen whipped herself to face her computer screen. 

 

_ How is this possible? How did she even? Mother fucking bitch! _

 

She clicked through multiple folders for her articles like a maniac. She found zero results. This was the last straw. Her deadline was today and now she had nothing. She slammed her hand on the table that made her desk shake. “Son of a bitch!” Christen yelled.

 

Christen grabbed her purse and ran out of her office and ran down the flights of stairs. When she exited, she saw Tobin’s lean body walking into an alley on the opposite side.

 

Before she crossed the busy streets of traffic, she looked both ways and ran across to the alley.

 

She was a couple steps behind her and she yelled, “You Bitch!”

 

Tobin stopped in her tracks and smiled from the voice behind her, just as she was heading to her car.

  
_ This should be fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of that? Tobin is a pretty smooth character in this story!
> 
> Leave a comment below and some feedback! Ask questions or comment something that you think might happen!! I love to see what you guys say and think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen goes to confront Tobin and she gets a life lesson from Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update because I have nothing else to do. Here you go. 
> 
> Leave a comment! Some feedback! I love reading them!

Christen had fury in her eyes. Tobin stood straight and waited for her approach. When Christen was in perfect arms distance, Tobin spoke, “couldn't get enough of me I see,” she gave a cocky grin. It was soon wiped off her face when Christens hand slapped across her face, making a cracking noise in the empty alley.

Tobin's head turned in the direction where she was slapped. She waited for a few seconds then licked her lips. She turned her head back to the fuming girl.

Christen had her jaw clenched and Tobin opened and closed her mouth to flex her muscles. “Now… why did you do that?” Tobin said, staying calm.

“You fucking deleted my article! It was supposed to be run today!” Christen was now yelling in Tobin's face.

Tobin crossed her arms and a red mark was starting to appear on her left cheek. “Well, you should've listened to me. And usually people keep things backed up on their computers at home or on a hard drive,” Tobin stated. Christen was about to throw her purse at her next.

“This is my job, Tobin! I'm a journalist! I need stories to write with! And yours was the only one that was big enough to go through!” She was on the verge of hitting her again and breaking down from the stress building up.

Tobin reached in her pocket for her car keys. “Find a story that doesn't involve ruining people's lives, Christen,” she clicked a button and heard the car behind her unlock.

Christen threw her hand up and turned to walk away, “whatever, I'll just re-write what I memorized from the article.” Tobin latched onto her elbow and brought her back.

“Why can't you find another story? Is it that hard?” Christen yanked her arm away from Tobin and stepped back. She didn't need her to touch her. She didn't need anything from her.

“Yes, yes it is, Tobin! You don't understand the life of a normal person because you're a famous soccer player! You've won the World Cup, you won gold medals, you have money, fuck, you even have a Ferrari here!” Christen gestured her hand to Tobin's black car behind her. “You don't know how it is to struggle with debt and earning enough money to stay alive. You're rich enough so it doesn't matter to you. You fucking sleep around with people and then leave them the next day. Now tell me, that trying to find another big story, is going to be easy? What else is there happening in New York that doesn't deal with crimes or economic problems? Tell me!” Christen was ranting and letting everything out to Tobin. She didn't take one breath as she continued to talk about her problems.

Tobin furrowed her brows and walked to christen until she began stepping back, stepping until her back hit a wall. Tobin cornered the girl and got close.

“Don't fucking tell me about a ‘normal life’ nothing is normal in this world. The world is a shit place anyway. It's filled with a bunch of lies and stereotypes! We're lucky that people even dust on this fucking planet! You don't know the shit I've been through from my childhood. You can't say shit, because you think you've got it bad, when everybody else has a worse life than you. No Money, no jobs, no home! No food! Nothing!”Tobin glared at her green eyes.

Not taking her eyes off her. “Yea, I have money, I played soccer, I fucking won shit. But I worked for it Christen. I worked my fucking ass off. I worked until I said I couldn't do anymore, but I pushed through. The cup doesn't mean the world to me. It's great to have, but it's worth nothing. My life has been shit and it hasn't gotten any fucking better. Ever since I moved here I thought I could restart, but you had to come along and fuck me over. So don't tell me that your life is so fucking hard and you can't find another damn story to write about.” Tobin got even closer to her “because a lot of people would kill to be in your shoes right now. A paying job, a house, food, car, utilities whatever the hell you have. Do not complain about how sad your life is and how worse it could get. Because other people have it worse than us, Christen. You better fucking enjoy the life you have now, because in one snap, it'll all be gone. ” Tobin finished her monologue and continued to stand close next to Christen.

Christen’s chest was thumping hard and she was able to find the urge to speak. “I hate you,” she spat out.

“Many people do, Christen. But they can think whatever they want. It doesn't affect me,” Tobin backpedaled away from her and turned to head for her car.

Christen didn't move from her spot, she just leaned back against the wall and let her purse fall next to her feet. She put her hands up to cover her face and tried to hide away from the world.

Tobin heard the purse fall and the faint sniffles of Christen. Tobin hated the way she was soft-hearted in Most cases such as this one. She took a deep breath and went back to christen.

She approached her carefully, not wanting to cross a certain line. “Christen,” Tobin wanted Christen to open up.

But Christen shook her head in her hands, “just leave, I don't care anymore.” She muffled into her hands. “Look at me, Christen.” Tobin took a step closer and had urgency in her voice. She saw the girl's head lift to reveal red teared stained eyes. The tears were beginning to dry on her cheeks and Tobin wanted to hurt herself for what she's about to do.

Tobin talked gently with a soothing voice “if you need a big story to publish, I can pull a few strings and get you an interview with one of the NWSL teams.” Christen was done, she couldn't take anything else from her.

“It doesn't even matter anymore. I'll just find a stupid minor story that probably has to involve kids throwing rocks at an old mans car.” She lowered her eyes and she felt very small in front of the girl, wrapping her arms around herself.

Tobin groaned from her response, “I'm being serious, if you really need a story… I'll arrange a meeting with some players and the manager,”

“How do I know you're not going to trick me?” Christen had a sense that Tobin was going to have a catch with this offer. But she shook her head.

“I promise, i’ll help you find a story so you can publish.” Tobin bent down to retrieve Christen’s purse from the ground.

Christen’s voice started to waver “I don't know if I can trust you. I don't even know who you really are” Tobin handed the purse back to her, and Christen shakily reached for her purse and tucked it under her arms.

“Then get to know me. Spend time with me. You'll see I'm not that bad as a person after all.” Tobin gave her a small smile.

Christen wiped her tears and looked at the girl, “nothing more but friends.” Tobin nodded back at her. “Yea, just friends.”

“Okay,” Christen was able to retain herself quickly and Tobin

Tobin watched as the girl took control back over her breath. “And no fucking pet names. The fucking kitten thing is weird. I don't know why I fell for it at the club.” Christen’s nose was still runny, so she reached into her purse to grab a tissue.

“Whatever you want, Christen.” Tobin waited till Christen was ready to go back into the world.

Tobin waited for her to say something, but after some more time went by, she spoke first “are you going back to work?” She asked.

The girl shook her head “no, it's not worth it. I'm just gonna tell them I didn't feel good and head home”

Tobin nodded and stepped back from her. “Have a good day, Christen…” she hopped in her car and drove away.

Christen sighed and began to walk to her own car across the streets. _Fuck this_.

* * *

Christen woke up with a gasp, her ears were ringing and she had no idea where it was coming from. She realized the familiar tone and looked to her left and saw her phone buzzing. Kelley’s face appeared on the screen and she groaned. She reached for her phone and pressed the call,

Christen rubbed her eyes and yawned out, “hello?”

Kelley screamed through the phone and Christen had to pull it away from her. “CHRISTEN!!! IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU FOR 3 HOURS!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Christen looked at her phone screen and saw the time at the top. 6:45pm. When she came back from argument from Tobin, she went directly to her house and crashed on her couch. She hadn't realized she slept for that long.

“Sorry, Kelley, I was feeling out of it today so I came home to nap.” Christen rubbed her eyes again to rid of the sleep that still lingered.

“At least you're okay, but tell me what happened with Tobin Heath.” Kelley insisted and Christen rolled her eyes.

“Kelley, I don't want to talk about it,” she got up from the couch and stretched.

She heard a gasp from the other line “something bad happened! Spill!” Christen walked as she held the phone to her ear.

“Kelley, no, it's okay. Nothing bad happened.” Christen hoped that Kelley couldn't see right through her.

“BULLSHIT, CHRIS!” Kelley shouted in frustration. Christen ended up in her kitchen and searched for a water bottle in her fridge.

“Kelley, enough. Why did you even want to call me?” She unscrewed her cap and took a drink.

“Yea, we're looking for your article, did you send it through?” Christen clutched her water and gritted her teeth. She totally forgot to tell them.

“About that… there's a problem,” she started

“Christen what the fuck did you do?” Kelley hissed through the phone.

“Someone may have deleted it from my computer when they came to visit…” she whispered, crossing her fingers that Kelley didn't hear her. But Kelley gasped loudly.

“CHRISTEN! WHERE IS THE ARTICLE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! IT WAS DUE TODAY!” She was currently screeching in the phone.

“Shut up! Oh my god, Kelley.” Christen growled back.

“Who deleted it?!” Kelley began,

Christen sighed and leaned onto the kitchen counter “look it-” Kelley started talking again

“It was Tobin wasn't it? How the hell was she able to get to it? Chris, you better have something backed up!”

“Listen, it was my fault she was distracting me,” as soon as Christen said those words she regretted it immediately

“How was she distracting you?...” Kelley whispered cautiously.

Christen felt heat go up to her face “she was doing things and I wasn't paying attention. I was sidetracked and she-” Kelley interrupted her, “She fucked you.” _Ouch. So blunt_.

Christen bit her lip and stayed quiet. “CHRISTEN ANNEMARIE PRESS! how could you have sex with her! In your office! At work! Oh my god! Don't answer that! Just tell me how she deleted it.” Kelley was unfathomable.

“I'm not sure, but she managed to do it behind my back…” Christen kept chewing at her lip from the nerves.

“I can't believe you. I just can't- Christen! Why?! Ugh. Never mind. Do you have it backed up somewhere?” Kelley inquired but Christen knew she didn't have another copy of it. She thought she didn't need one since it would've been out already.

“No” she stated and she walked to her room. Kelley let out an exasperated sigh “you better figure something out, press.”

Christen sat on her bed “I know, I'll get an article soon I promise.”

“You better, or else you're in a doozy with the editor. And you're definitely going to tell me about the ‘distraction’ Tobin caused." Kelley said roughly.

Christen then ended the call and flopped herself on the bed, sprawled out and looking at the ceiling.

_Jesus Christ. Everything sucks._

* * *

A new day is a day for Christen to restart herself. Two days after she had the problem with Tobin. She has the day off and the yoga studio is closed for renovation. She has nothing to busy herself with. She settles herself in her living room on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table with her computer on her lap. She was doing a quick check on her email when she saw one particular name stand out.

_Tobin Heath 9:00am_

Christen groaned internally and clicked the email.

_Christen, hope it doesn't bother you that I found your email. We're going to have to schedule a place to meet for us to arrange the interview with the NSWL. I was hoping that you could join me for a cup of coffee, lunch, dinner or whatever. It's better if we discuss this in person rather on technology. Hope to hear from you soon._

_~ Tobin_

Christen was still contemplating on whether to trust Tobin or not. In the alley, she did sound sincere and willing to help, she went with her gut feeling and started to reply.

_I would rather have a talk about this with a coffee in my hand. I'm am free today, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Pick a time and I should be able to work around it._

_-Christen._

After she hit send, she began to go through the rest of her emails. It wasn't until five minutes later that another notification came up with Tobin's name.

She quickly moved her cursor to open it.

_Good to see that you're awake at this hour. How about coffee and lunch? Let's say 10:30 today? There's a place that serves coffee and lunch. The ‘Ivory Cup’ just a little place up in the city. I'm sure there'd be something for us to eat._

Christen tapped away her response.

_Okay, 10:30. And this isn't a date._

_-Christen_

Tobin emailed her at lightening speed. It shocked Christen that she waited for her to open it.

_10:30 it is. See you soon._

_~ Tobin._

Christen let a guttural groan escape her, closing the computer she went to get herself ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and feedback below! I love reading them!


	6. This Isn't a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has Christen met her for lunch to talk about the NWSL article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the next chapter! And also, i don't think I'm going to continue on 'New Starts, New Love' story. I don't think I can work with it anymore. Sorry guys. But I think this one is the best I've written so far. But enough about that! Enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment down below and feedback! I love reading them?

Christen had arrived at the Ivory Cup on the dot. She scanned the small shop, searching for the slender soccer player at the tables.

“Glad to see that you're on time, Chris,” a mellow voice scared Christen and she yelped. “Don't creep up on me like that!” She hissed as she turned around.

Tobin smiled and ushered her to a table. Getting seated at a two top, Christen looked at Tobin up and down.

_Hair down, curly; Plaid shirt, tan skinny jeans and sunglasses in her shirt pocket._

Tobin raised her menu to her eyes and scanned the list.

Christen looked at her menu flat on the table and ran her eyes over it.

She found something that might please her and folded her menu and set it aside. She glanced up at the girl in front of her and she saw her brown eyes staring back.

_How long has she been watching?..._

“You find something?” She asked.

Christen threw a nod at her. “Yea, I'm going to get coffee and some French toast.” Tobin leaned back in her chair and nodded. “Sounds delicious.”

The waiter came over to check up on them and jotted their orders down. He swiftly picked up the menus and paced away to the back.

Christen bit her lip and picked at the edge of the table as she felt Tobin stare at her.

“I talked with a NWSL coach yesterday,” Tobin started as she folded her arms in the table.

Christen lifted her eyes up, “what'd they say?” Tobin dug in her pocket for her phone and opened the email.

She began to read word for word. “We would love to have an interview with the New York newspaper. We are currently focused on training for the NWSL title. We are in Florida for the time being and we are waiting to get back from you,”

Tobin clicked her phone off and slid it to the side, going back to christen. “The team is Orlando Pride. Their first home game is coming up in two months. So, that's in April. Do you want to interview them before or after the game?” Christen didn't know which would be better. Two months isn't that long in retrospect, but it seemed like a thousand years.

“Who are they playing against?” Christen needed to gather more information before she could work on an outline. “Seattle Reign, should be a good one to watch.” Tobin sipped on her brewing coffee.

“When would I need to get a plane ticket?” Tobin waved her hand like it was a joke. “You don't need a ticket, you'd be flying with me,”

_With her? On what? A helicopter? A jet?_

“I don't a chaperone.” She muttered.

“You need someone who will be able to get you to the manager without any security problems, Christen. In their eyes, you're just a nosy journalist looking for some cooked up drama and news,” Tobin raised her eyebrows at her and Christen rolled her eyes.

“When are we leaving?” Christen stirred some cream into her coffee, waiting for Tobin to answer.

“Don't get ahead of yourself, Christen. It's in two months. It's only February. I'll have everything organized and ready when we fly out.” Tobin didn't need to be asked questions on how she does everything. She's done this countless times when she was on her team.

Christen took a small sip of her steaming coffee, letting the hot liquid trail down her throat. “What team were you on during the NSWL?”

A sigh came from Tobin and she gazed at Christen. “I don't know if I can answer that, Christen.” How is Christen supposed to trust her if she won't give her some slack.

“Well, how am I supposed to ‘get to know you’ if you won't answer my questions?” Christen scoffed and crossed her arms.

“Don't ask anything about soccer or my family.” Tobin stated, “that includes my childhood,”

Christen had her mouth open “that's unethical. That gives me more the reason to not trust you.” Tobin was not letting Christen in what so ever.

“Start off with something simple,” Tobin offered as she drank her coffee.

“Like what?” Christen was getting irritated by this girl's lack of Help.

“What do you like to do in your free time?” Christen groaned from the most typical question on the face of earth.

“Are you serious right now?” Tobin showed no emotion as she waited for an answer.

Christen gave in and let the air out of her body. “Whenever I have a day off from work, I usually just hang around my apartment and get some small chores done. I do yoga everyday and I just plan my day out. Sometimes my friends and I go out and have a girls night, but that's rare because we all have different work schedules.”

“So you're a yoga junkie?” Tobin inquired.

The eyebrows furrowed on Christen’s face. “I'm not a junkie. It helps me relax everyday.” She snapped at her.

Tobin smirked slightly. “You live off of your planner everyday? How is that not stressful?” Tobin would have never pegged Christen to be so organized in every single way.

“No, it's your turn. What type of music do you listen to?” Christen refused to answer anymore of Tobin's questions until she had her fill.

“Bossy little thing aren't you?” Tobin had a smug grin and Christen glared at her.

“Pop. Sometimes classical music. Helps me regain myself when I'm getting out of hand.” Tobin finished and the waiter came out with a tray of food, setting down Christen’s toast first, then Tobin's cheeseburger.

Tobin thanked the waiter and grabbed some ketchup from the side. Christen already started cutting her toast into pieces as Tobin squirted ketchup on her burger.

The toast exploded with flavor in Christen’s mouth, sweet, savory, and delicious. Tobin had engulfed part of her burger into her mouth and christen watched her jaw muscles flex with every chew.

Tobin wiped her mouth with the napkin and swallowed. “Was journalism your first career choice?” Christen covered her mouth as she finished digesting the toast.

“No, but I took journalism as an elective in high school. I thought it was interesting on how newspaper worked and the efficiency people put into their articles.” Tobin ate a couple of fries on the side of her plate as she listened.

“I wanted to go into business and work for the government, but luck wasn't on my side after graduation of college.” Christen finished as she shoved another mouthful of toast.

“I majored in psychology in college,” Tobin commented. Christen gave her a puzzled look. “I don't think of you to be a people person,”

Tobin chuckled at her little comment. “People tell me that, but I've always been curious on how people act and think in the world. It was a lot of work and studying to push through, but it always had something that interested me.”

_Psychology…_

“I remember when I had psychology class in high school. It was a drag and I almost always fell asleep. The teacher had such dry humor and he always went off topic,” her teacher was good at giving lessons, but he would always stray away from the important concepts on the subjects. That's what made christen hate psychology.

“I enjoyed it thoroughly in my school. Bunch of notes, little homework and small worksheets. The tests were a breeze because my teacher always picked me as his favorite. He sometimes slipped me some answers” Tobin swiped her fry in the ketchup.

Christen ate her last bite of toast and she wondered, “how did the teacher not get caught?” Tobin shrugged and smiled.

“I'm not sure, but it was amazing,” Tobin assured.

They casually finished their food and their plates were taken away by the waiter. They were left with their cups of coffee and themselves.

“Did you drive here?” Tobin cracked through the silence.

Christen shook her head and drank her last bit of coffee. “I called a cab.” Tobin fished for her wallet and pulled out a 20 and a 10. She flung in on the table and stood up.

“Come on. I'm driving,” Christen stood up slowly. “It's okay, it's not a big deal,” Tobin cut her off.

“I insist Christen. Just follow directions okay?” Christen shrank and nodded. She trailed behind the lean girl to her car.

_Fucking sports car…_

Tobin revved up her car and Christen held onto the seat after she got buckled. She isn't sure if Tobin is a safe driver or a complete maniac on the streets.

Tobin backed out slowly from her spot, shifting it into drive and cruised down the streets. Christen released her death grip on the leather seats and relaxed. The ride was smooth and the faint radio playing in the background.

“What kind of car is this?” Christen asked quietly.

Tobin had one hand on the wheel and her arm resting on the console. “BMW M3, 2017,” she returned.

_Holy fuck…_

Stopping at a read light, Tobin began to speak. “What do you think of it?” Christen looked around the interior of the car. “It's cool, smells new and the leather is soft.”

Tobin smiled and pressed the gas when the light turned green. “Where do you live?” Christen began to tell her where to turn and where to drive.

Tobin found her way around the streets and parked on the side in front of Christens apartment. She turned the car off and stepped out, walking to the other side to open Christen’s side.

Christen gingerly got out and walked up to her door, she felt Tobin come behind her and she wasn't sure if she was just being nice or if she wanted to come in.

It turned out that Tobin was following Christen into her home and up the stairs to her apartment. Christen hooked her coat on the rack and Tobin ventured around her living space.

“How long have you lived here?” Christen turned her head to find the brunette running her fingers along the walls.

Christen felt small in the same room as her, but she answered. “Almost a year, seven months.” The slender girl padded into the kitchen, studying the Materials of the counters and the fridge.

Christen walked over to the exploring girl and stood across from her. “You want something to drink?” She asked in a small voice.

Tobin found Christen’s eyes, “water sounds good.” Christen opened a cupboard and found a cup, walking to her fridge and grabbing ice. Tobin saw a magnet on the fridge door with a college name on it. “Stanford?” Christen finished filling the cup with tap water and handed it over.

“What about it?” Christen was ready to defend herself about her college.

She watched the girl gulp at the water. “Guessing you attended there?”

Christen stood proudly. “Yea, great school. Best couple years of my life” Tobin snickered and Christen gave her a wary look.

“It may be a great school, but the soccer team, not so much,” Tobin walked away into the living room and Christen followed

“How would you know? They're amazing and we have a great reputation.” Tobin sat onto the cushions of Christen’s couch, “that may be, but they failed to beat UNC.”

A groan came from Christen and she sat in the couch, away from her at a safe distance. “It was a rigged match!” Christen shouted out.

Tobin set her cup on the table “I beg to differ, UNC had an amazing attack method and Stanford was everywhere on the field.”

“You're making things sound worse.” The arms crossed in front of Christen’s chest.

“If only, tar heels had fire in their blood for the NCAA title. It clearly lacked in Stanford.” Tobin loved to irk Christen.

“Shut up about it, you clearly didn't come in here to talk about it.” Christen’s little reminder had Tobin refocus.

“Right, I’m here to help come up with questions for the interview.” Christen didn't need help. She could do this on her own. It wasn't so hard.

“I can form questions on my own, thank you very much, it's about soccer” Christen shot back and Tobin grinned.

“Only about soccer? Do you even know the latest news about it?” Christen quickly thought about something that might slide by Tobin.

“One of the players is pregnant….” Christen hesitantly said.

“And this is why you need someone who's been on a team to help you. No, no one is pregnant.” Tobin looked around the room. “Do you have something to write things down?”

A sarcastic laugh came from Christen and she got up. “Duh, it's my home” she went to her room and retrieved her laptop, she found Tobin on her phone looking up Orlando pride.

Opening her computer, she went to a blank page for notes. She waited for Tobin to come back from her phone as she tapped the computer softly.

Tobin frowned at Christen when she looked from her phone. “What?” Christen looked at herself to see if anything was wrong.

“You don't have paper?” Tobin mentioned and Christen shot back up. “Yea?”

The brunette set her phone on the table “I find it more efficient to write them down by hand,”  
Christen groaned and shook her head in annoyance.

“But if this works, then okay.” Tobin quickly added.

The day was mostly spent by rough drafts of questions being filtered between the two. Tobin had Christen look up the teams and some background checks on some players. That took at least an hour for Christen to gain the knowledge. Christen’s fingers were slacking from the rapid typing in the keys. Tobin caught the slow movements and offered to switch.

With Tobin with the computer, Christen got up and went to the kitchen. Tobin was clicking and scrolling on windows opened with soccer. Christen returned with a bag of pretzels and some water for them.

She saw a smile form on Tobin and she was curious on what she found amusing about this project. She leaned over and gasped.

She had a picture of her as a kid in a tiger costume from Halloween enlarged. “Tobin!” She slapped the invading girl in the shoulder and Tobin clicked out of it. She heard her laugh and she frowned. “Sorry, I accidentally clicked on a folder and it popped up.” Tobin apologized as she went back to the previous window.

“Yea, sure. Remind me to never trust you again with my stuff,” Christen quipped.

“I'm pretty sure I saw another picture of you naked when you were little…” Christen flipped her off and slapped her on the arm.

Tobin laughed and went back to work.

Scrolling through the page she checked over the questions. “You can't have this one, it's too broad,” Tobin highlighted it and hit backspace.

She said that about Christen’s other ten questions and Christen knitted her brows. “How is that one a bad question?” She lifted her finger to the screen.

Tobin swatted her hand away and deleted it. “You can't ask them which team they like better. It's bias.”

Grumbling, Christen fell back into the couch and watched Tobin's mind float back into work mode. She was able to get a closer look of Tobin's profile with the lights on. Her jaw was very defined and chiseled, her arms minorly flexing with the movements of her hands on the keyboard, her teeth sinking into her lower lip when she pondered about a question. Her hair was wavy and cologne was wafting up into the air.

While Christen continued to daze, Tobin hit the enter key and sat back. “I think that's all we're going to get done tonight, Christen.” She turned her head and caught Christen staring at her, her face creeped with a red shade and she quickly averted her eyes.

She cleared her throat and leaned over the computer to see the progress.

Tobin handed the computer over to christen and stood up, straightening her clothes and stretching slightly. “Look over that tonight and I'll see what I can come up with later.” Christen nodded and placed it on the coffee table. She followed the lanky girl over to the door,

“I should be able to get another reply from the coach tomorrow. I'll let you know. In the meantime, keep thinking.” Tobin turned the handle, “I'll see you soon, Christen” she threw over her shoulder and slipped out.

Christen hadn't said a peep back to her as she left and she waddled her way to the bedroom with her computer in hand.

“What am I doing?...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments and feedback! I love to read them!


	7. Thanks for The Invite...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are invited by Kelley to go out for another girl's night. Will the same thing happen like it did in the first night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling in with a new chapter up! Hope you like this one! Thank you for sticking with me for this story! You guys are amazing!
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome below!

Christen flew her hand up to her eyes and rubbed them from frustration. “Tobin, this isn't a damn essay paper. It's an article.” 

It's been a couple days and Tobin has been helping Christen continuously with the article. Tobin has been visiting Christen at work to get more progress done. She's even stayed late at her apartment for good measure and making sure she doesn't do anything irrational. 

“Christen, you want a big story, you're gonna have to make it worth readable to people. Everything has to be precise and grammar has to be consistent.” Tobin has seated herself in Christen’s desk on the computer.

“I know the process of running an article. It's not hard and I know grammar from freaking middle school, Tobin.” Christen said gruffly. 

The most they've got, is the information about the recent trading between Orlando and Portland. There is a major trade process that may be completed for Meghan Klingenberg. In other news, Tobin found that Orlando Recently drafted a few fresh legs. In addition, they have upgraded the stadium. 

Christen opened her notes that she written last night and gave Tobin some ideas. 

“I did some searching and I saw that there's a goalkeeper, Ashlyn Harris? She was currently traded there?” Tobin needed to confirm the information, so she quickly typed in Ashlyn Harris. 

Little did Christen know, that Ashlyn Harris was Tobin's close friend when they were on the national team. They went surfing all around the world together and always came to visit one another. 

“Yep. Transfer to Orlando from Ashlyn.” Tobin quickly saved the page and clicked exit. 

Christen continued to tell Tobin what was in her notes and she searched them for proof. 

There were over five pages of notes and Tobin sagged back into the seat. “Okay, I need a break…” and on cue, Kelley burst through the door,

“Chris, I need- oh…” her voice fell as she saw the two in the same room. She's seen Tobin walk in here the past couple days, but she didn't think she'd be staying this long. 

A throat cleared in the room and Kelley looked down at Christen. “Kelley what do you need?”

Kelley had a notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. “I need you to tell me what you got for this article?”

Christen briefly explained to Kelley as Tobin went into her phone, absentmindedly seated in the background. Kelley nodded along with Christen, “when's the quickest time you can have it in by?” Christen’s stomach plummeted and she swallowed. “A month….”

The arms of Kelley fell to her sides and she let out a raspy irritated groan. “A month? Chris, you haven't had an article since two months. If you want your name to stay in ink, you better get this down fast. The editor is riding my ass because of this.”

Christen stood up and waved her hands. “I know I know, Tobin has been helping me with getting a meeting with the Orlando Pride coach. His schedule is booked to the dot and it's hard to work around it.”

The freckled girl closed her notepad, “alright. I hope I can trust you with this, Chris. I'm trying to not sound annoying but it's our job. I don't want us to get fired.” Christen felt bad for putting Kelley into this mess. 

“Thank you so much, Kells. I know how hard you work for us. Thank you for supporting me.” Kelley gave a heartwarming smile back to her. 

The freckled girl was about to leave but she turned around. “Oh, also, tonight the girls and I are heading out to the bar if you wanna come,” Christen bit her lip and thought about it. She didn't want to answer with Tobin in the room. 

“You could bring Tobin if you want.” Kelley added with a smirk. 

Christen shook her head, “I don't think she-” a voice cut through her own 

“I'd go, sounds fun. Don't you think, ‘Chris’?” Tobin was about to get her ass beat from Christen now. 

“Great! I'll see you guys tonight! I'll text you the details!” Then she was gone with the door closed. 

“So, Chris…” no, Christen wasn't going to have her be called Chris by Tobin. Absolutely not. 

“Piss off, Tobin.” Christen sneered as she sat back down, earning a small laugh from the girl across from her in amusement. 

Tobin leaned against the desk, the chair creaking from her weight. “I can't believe I didn't think of ‘Chris’” Christen threw her pen at the girl. “Don't you start too,”

Tobin quickly reacted to the pen and caught it, mere inches away from her face. “I don't know, Chris. It's adorable.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Christen pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“You're unbelievable right now. Go back to work!” Christen snapped back and Tobin casually went back to typing. 

“Thank you…” the girl looked over to christen and smiled charmingly. “Of course, Chris,” and she was then hit by Christen’s notepad.

* * *

Shutting off Christen’s computer, Tobin cleaned up the papers spread all about on the desk. Christen was collecting her notes and pushing them into her bag, she heard Tobin walk around the desk and wait for her.

“You know, you don’t have to come….” Christen addressed to her.

Tobin reached down next to Christen to grab her bag, slinging it over her left shoulder, “It would it rude for me not to take up Kelley’s invite” Christen pushed past her out of the office, Tobin smiled and locked up the office.

Entering the elevator with the brunette, Christen rested against the wall. “Aren’t you worried that you’ll blow your cover?” she chimed in with an eyebrow quirked. Tobin pressed the button for the ground level and turned her attention to the green eyed girl.

“I’ve been laying low for two years, my tracks are covered and I made sure that people couldn’t trace me.” Tobin justified to Christen and she could feel the eye roll from the woman. “Don’t jinx it.” The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, having Christen lead the way outside to the lobby.

“Do you have the bar where Kelley wants to meet with everyone?” Tobin walked into the chill air outside with Christen by her side.

“Just drive me home and I’ll let you follow me,” Christen took a step in the direction of her apartment, but Tobin caught her elbow. “Ride with me, it’ll save time.” Tobin insisted and Christen was ready to counter her offer, but she saw the stern look that Tobin was giving her. With reluctance, she sighed and went with Tobin to her car.

The ride was quiet as Tobin drove in the darkness, only lights from the street lamps and buildings lit the roads. “Right here,” Christen pointed out to the side. Tobin veered her car into the parking lot across the street, setting it in park and seeing Christen already out of the car and pacing away with a bounce in her step.

She quickly caught up in step with the hasty girl, “sure, don’t wait for your ride…” Tobin remarked and she was gutted in the stomach by an elbow.

“Can it, Heath.” Christen swung the door open and fumes of alcohol and smoke swallowed them both. Tobin stood tall among Christen, surveying for her co-workers, it was dark and very sketchy to her liking. Not her typical bar she would go to if she had a choice.

Christen weaved through mashing bodies in the bar to where Kelley’s voice sounded in the back. Her voice was so distinct to Christen’s ears. It was like a game to find the loud freckled girl in a bar.

“Hey, you made it!” Kelley was already half way gone, Christen noticed five shot glasses scattered in front of the intoxicated girl. Kelley staggered out of her seat to wrap Christen in a warm bear hug. Christen had her arms trapped to her side and Tobin found this rather interesting.

“Yea, wouldn't miss it for the world.” Christen stammered out, after she released Kelley’s death grip from her, she saw that Tobin had gathered two seats for her and Christen. “Thanks…” She sat down and heard the chair skid on the floor as Tobin seated herself next to her. 

Tobin saw five girls sitting with them at the table, one with piercing blue eyes, a dark haired girl with a tattoo on her forearm that looked to be in german. She caught two other girls that appeared to just be here for drinking and dancing. Obviously plain women who politely took Kelley’s invite.

“Chris! I bought shots for everyone! You need to down two! Because I got too many!” Kelley was screaming on the top of her lungs, Tobin was worried that the girl was going to burst a vessel.

“Okay, Kelley,” Christen grabbed the drunken girls hand in hers. “We definitely need to lay some rules down. No screaming for the first part.” the pupils of Kelley’s eyes were wide like saucers and she nodded with enthusiasm,“And you have to have Alex do a head count before you go waltzing over to the bar,” Christen jerked her chin in the direction of the blue eyed girl and Tobin took note of the girl.

“Thank you,” She released the clammy girl’s hands and went back to face the table. Tobin heard something slide across the table and nudge her arm, she looked at the object that hit her and smelled booze. “Bottoms up, if you’re only here for chit chat, then you shouldn’t be here.” The blue eyed girl that Tobin saw, Alex, had casually thrown the glass across the table with ease and she studied her carefully.

Christen felt the tension between the two girls and spoke up, “It’s okay, Tobin. I’ll take it if you don't drink…” Tobin shook her head, telling her silently that it’s fine. “I came here to drink on Kelley’s terms.” She wrapped her hand around the tiny glass and tilted her head back, downing the shot swiftly and setting it back on the table.

Her throat tingled from the burning sensation in her throat, but she gave a sly smirk to Alex, hearing a huff of air come out of her.

“Chris?” Christen turned her head to the dark haired girl, raising a shot glass to her as well. She didn’t hesitate like Tobin did, and took it down with one smooth movement. “Thanks, Ali.” She gave a reassuring smile to her. Tobin also marked down the girl’s name.

Through the course of the night, the girls were mostly wasted and their voices turned into shouting. The glares from Alex has died down from Tobin as she became loose with the alcohol running through her body. Kelley had been slipping Christen and Tobin shots, one by one. Tobin was able to hold her liquor, but she ruefully drank it as she was getting shot by shot. Christen choked on her fourth shot, covering her mouth to excuse herself. Tobin leaned over to her ear, “You good?” Christen nodded for her response as she felt the liquid burn down her throat. “Y-yea, went down the wrong pipe…”

Her slurring was getting the best of her as she spoke to Tobin, she rubbed her head to settle the headache that was forming. With the loud noises from people and the glasses being slammed down on tables made it worse for Christen. In addition with Kelley screaming across the table. “Do you want to leave?” Tobin proposed.

She got another shake of the head in return, “No, I just need air…” Tobin pushed her seat back and lifted her hand for the drunk girl, “come on, we’ll take a breather outside.” Slowly and ever so carefully, Christen took the outstretched hand and lifted herself up, staggering slightly and Tobin had to steady her hands on her waist to keep her from tumbling over.

Tobin managed to get the woozy girl out of the stuffy bar and to the streets of fresh natural air. Christen leaned against the wall of the bar and took in her breathes shakily. “You sure you don’t want to head home?” Tobin had to make sure that Christen was determined to stay.

“Yes, Tobin. I’m okay, the noise was becoming too much for me.” She heard the girl struggle with her words as she answered. Tobin counted seven shots that Christen took in one sitting, she only had five compared to everyone else who went wild. Her body was buzzing but her head wasn’t spinning out of control like Christen’s, she was able to remain stable when she consumed countless of shots in her body.

They stayed outside for another five minutes when Christen demanded to go back inside. Tobin held onto Christen as she guided her back into the crazy bar, watching out for bodies to come crashing into her or when Christen lost her footing. Just as Tobin was about to seat Christen, Kelley came out of nowhere “Christen! Come dance with me! It’s my favorite song!” Then she was out of her grasp and saw her being tugged into the dancing bodies in the middle.

Christen started off slowly with Kelley, dancing with careful movements so her body doesn’t get overwhelmed. As Kelley was dancing with her back against Christen’s front, another warm body came behind her, Alex.

Tobin sat with a drink in her hand observing the three girls grinding up on each other. She didn’t care about the two girls on either side of Christen, her eyes focused on the body that was sandwiched in between the hot messy bodies. Tobin’s fist clenched on her thigh as she chugged her drink, desperately wanting to be the one feeling Christen’s body against hers, but she promised Christen to be on good terms and follow her rules as friends. Tobin swallowed thickly as she watched the girl let loose, Alex rubbing her hands up and down over Christen’s sides and over her stomach. Kelley had eventually ventured away to find another dance partner to get down and dirty with.

Her blood boiled when she saw a guy step in front of Christen, pressing himself forcefully onto her. Tobin gritted her teeth painfully against each other. What bothered Tobin the most, Christen didn’t seem phased by the stranger rubbing himself sloppily with her. His callous hands roughing up the shirt on Christen, urging her to force her hips into his. Tobin searched for Alex behind her, but at some point in time, she disappeared.

When the guy put his face into the crook of Christen’s neck, Tobin shot up from her seat from the intimacy he had created. Marching over with jealousy and protectiveness inside her, she shoulder checked him off of Christen, “I’m stepping in” She said gruffly and weaseled her way to break contact between the guy and Christen. The man held his hands up and without any problems, he stumbled away to find another girl to grind with.

Christen wrapped her arms back behind Tobin’s neck, using her to support her weight as she struggled to stay on her feet. Tobin could feel the weight going down on her, making her stand upright against the drowsy girl. Christen had stopped moving and rested her head on Tobin’s chest, having trouble getting air into her lungs. Panting out into the shirt of Tobin, taking in invigorating cologne.

Tobin decided that it was time for them to go, sensing the wobbling body that she has been holding steady. She leaned down to the girl’s ear, whispering softly into the sensitive ear “I’m taking you home, Chris. You don’t look well.” Christen nodded quickly, her head still against the strong chest of the tall girl. Her throat was tight and her vision was starting to falter before her eyes. Her stomach was churning with the thumping bass vibrating in her body, her head throbbing with every pulse.

Tobin had Christen outside in the air without telling her co-workers. She had one hand low on Christen’s back, ushering her to the parking lot, she had to re-route the stumbling girl when she began to trail away from her. She helped Christen get in the car, buckling her seatbelt and making sure her limbs were inside before she shut the door.

Tobin was cautious about making turns in the car, glancing over every couple seconds over to the girl leaning her head on the door with her eyes closed. She didn’t want to upset the girl’s stomach with a sudden jerk of the car, she set a calm speed in the late night. 

Christen winced every time the car made a minor bump on the road, her body began to shut down on her, unable to give her body orders to stay with her. Before she knew it, they were at Tobin’s loft and she heard her side door open. Bringing her arm behind the weakened girl, it wasn’t until seconds later, the girl doubled over. A gagging sound erupting out of her mouth, Tobin had Christen move to the grass, holding her hair back to let the projectile empty out of Christen. Rubbing her back, feeling her back heave, shake and twitch from her muscles pushing everything out. 

_ I’ll have Stark clean this mess up later. _

After Christen wiped the excess with the back of her hand, she had her hands on her knees, bracing herself for another wave to come up. Tobin made the first move and sweeped the girl into her arms bridal style. Christen didn’t have the energy to protest the gesture, she just accepted the warm arms and nuzzled herself into the broad body. Her face had lost color, pale and ghostly, her eyes struggling to stay open.

She felt herself laid out on a plush comforter, she immediately missed the touch of Tobin’s heated body. She sat upright quickly, but her head stopped her from continuing, her throbbing became into pulsing headaches. “I’m right here, Chris.” A voice came from the doorway as the door was softly closed. 

Tobin padded over to the side of the bed, “Let me help get your clothes off so you can sleep better, okay?” She spoke with a soft tone, slowly so Christen to take in the words. Christen didn’t speak but she lifted her arms above her head for Tobin to lift the loose shirt up and over her head, sitting there in her lacey bra. Next were her pants, Tobin slid them down without preamble and folded them on a chair in the corner. 

Christen’s body felt free, free from it’s confines. She laid down and burrowed herself against the soft feather pillows on the bed. A few moments later, she felt the bed dip behind her, Christen wasn’t sure what made her go over, but she wiggled her way over to the heated body of the soccer player. Tobin had took a mental note about drunk Christen; she was needy, cold, desperate, and like a baby puppy in search for comfort. Even though she’s only witnessed two types of Christen’s drunken states, she found herself loving this type of Christen. Warm, wanting to be held, and having a desire for someone to cuddle with.

Tobin had changed into sleep pants and a tight tank top, Christen made herself at home on her chest, shivering form aftershocks from her heaving outside. Pulling up the sheets and blankets over the clammy girl, she felt the shaking subside and her breathing even out. Christen’s hands fisted into her tank top and her leg rested overtop of hers.

Tobin could get used to this as a friend…

_ I can deal with this... _ She felt the body squirm and bury her face against her sternum before relaxing again

  
_ Oh yea, I can totally deal with this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about it now?
> 
> Comment and feedback below!


	8. Have You Thought About Boxing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen wakes up in Tobin's home again for a second time. This time, for a different reason. She later meets up with an old friend from high school that she hadn't seen for three years, and meeting them for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one night! What do you think about that! 
> 
> Leave comments and feed back below!

“Chris, wake up, Christen…” Tobin softly shook the sleeping girl, she saw an arm fly out towards her and she had pain shooting in her eye. “Fuck!” Christen groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes in panic, quickly looking around for the source of a possible intruder. Her eyes focused on a crouched figure, hands covering its eye from pain. As her eyesight got sharper she gasped what she saw. “Oh god, Tobin, what happened?” Christen threw the sheets off of her body and knelt down to the floor.

Her voice was raspy and muffled as she spoke into her hands, “I was trying to be nice and wake you up because I have breakfast for you, you had other plans apparently…” from Tobin’s explanation Christen winced “Sorry. Don’t wake a girl up from their deep sleep…” Tobin rolled her eyes at the girl, “sit on the bed, let me see.” she helped the cringing girl onto the edge of the bed for her to sit, “Move the hands,” Tobin refused, “I don’t need you to play doctor…”

“Do you want me to punch you in the stomach this time?” Christen taunted and the brunette took her hands down, there was already a bruise forming on the underside of her eye. “How bad does it look?” Tobin uttered.

In all honesty, Christen thought it looked okay, only swollen and turning into a black and blue bruise. “ It isn’t bad, but you need to stop the swelling with ice though.” Christen stated.

Tobin stood up and rubbed over her eye softly, she was quickly hit in the arm by Christen, “Don’t touch it! Go get some ice!” Tobin held her hands out like she was caught red handed. “Alright, Doctor, alright.” She padded herself out of the room to search for ice.

Christen was left alone in the bedroom and she automatically realized she wasn’t in her home. She was back in Tobin’s loft.

Seering pain came into her head and she groaned, _at least I’m not that hungover_ …

She paced herself into the bathroom and flipped the lights on, it made her head pound from the blinding lights coming into her eyes. She squinted at the mirror to find herself only in her bra and underwear. _What the hell? Did we? Oh god… not again_ …

Christen was filled with terror after finding out what she’s in. Her makeup was coming off and her eyeliner was smudged.

She cleaned herself in the bathroom and rinsed her hands. Her face was freshly washed and the makeup was a drag to get off, but she let her face breathe from the air. She had to ask Tobin what happened last night. All she remembers is dancing with a guy and then being dragged into Tobin’s car.

Christen trudged her way down the hallway, following the scent of food into the kitchen. Tobin must’ve heard the shuffling of her feet on the wooden floors, she turned her head and found the girl dressed in a UNC shirt and some small joggers.

She had to smile at this slightly from what she picked. “Looking good, Christen,” She commented and she went back to cooking pancakes on a griddle. Christen looked down at herself and she blushed. _Damn it… I thought these were my clothes_ …

“I uh-I didn’t- I thought I put on my clothes… sorry.” She stammered out, but Tobin shook her head as she walked back with a plate full of pancakes and eggs. “No need to apologize, Chris. It looks good on you.” She gave a small smile and slid the plate across the counter to her. It was clear that Tobin didn't put ice on her eye from the way it kept swelling, Christen was about to scold her, but Tobin spoke first. “Sit and eat, you must be hungry from your hangover.”

Matter of fact, she wasn’t feeling that sick this morning, she felt okay “I don’t really have a hangover, but I will so take this. I’m starving.” she sat herself down on a cushioned stool and Tobin waddled herself right next to her, sitting close to her. The two ate in comfortable silence, only asking for the syrup to be passed to them in small voices.

Christen picked at her last bit of pancake, “What happened last night?...” She was afraid to even ask that question because she was even more scared to hear the answer.

Tobin felt Christen tighten up when she asked her, “nothing happened. I promise.” Tobin set her fork and knife on the plate and turned to face her. “I brought you here, because you weren’t able to take a step without falling over last night. I made you take your clothes off so you would be more comfortable as you slept.” Christen was relieved and she nodded, taking a sip of her milk.

“You also threw up in the front yard…” Tobin said bluntly, she got up and went to open her dishwasher.

Christen covered her face, “Oh no… I’m sorry” she couldn't believe the second time she was out with Tobin, she had to vomit everywhere.

Tobin rinsed her plate and stuck them inside the dishwasher. “I'll have Stark clean it up. No worries,” Christen made a face.

“Who's Stark? Is he like your butler or something?” Tobin walked over to the counter and took christens plates back over to the dishwasher.

“He's a friend.” Tobin shut the dishwasher and it began to run.

Christen gave her a deceiving look. “A friend who willingly cleans up someone's vomit?”

Tobin chuckled “I don't like referring Stark to a butler. He's a friend and he just helps clean the house.” Satisfied with that answer, Christen sat with her arms crossed in the counter.

“So, what did you think of the girls last night?...” Christen asked warily. Tobin turned around and rested against the counter “they're a bunch of characters. I didn't know Ali got engaged to the Orlando Pride goalkeeper, Ashlyn.” Christen wanted to smack herself for not giving background information about them. They even looked Ashlyn up and she forgot about it.

They went on for minutes about her friends and telling how they met. Christen had to apologize for Alex's behavior, when it came to Christen; Alex was the protective mother of her child. She didn't like when someone interacted with her unless Alex met them first.

Christen ran a hand through her hair and it got stuck through the wild tangles and she groaned. “I hate my hair…” she trudged all the way back to the room with Tobin following closely behind.

With both of them in the same bedroom, Christen held up her wrinkly clothes from last night. “I can wash them if you want and you can find something of mine to wear,” Tobin offered gently.

She's done so much for Christen already. “It's fine. I'll just change back into them and head home. I need a shower anyway,” Tobin walked over and held her hand out. “Give me the clothes, Christen.”

Christen stepped back “Tobin, I said it's okay-” Tobin narrowed her eyes as if Christen wanted to test her. She handed her smoky scented clothes in the girl's hand and watched her chuck them in the corner of the room. “I'll wash them. Don't worry, I'm going to do laundry tonight anyway.”

Christen held her arms out to the side, “well, I need a shower. I smell disgusting.” She sniffed her arm and she made a disgusted face.

“Shower here. I have a towel and there's shampoo already in there,” Tobin pointed her hand to the bathroom. Christen opened her mouth to retaliate, but Tobin beat her to it. “Don't argue with me, Christen.” Tobin said harshly and walked out of the bedroom with a bag of laundry and her dirty clothes.

She was so hard to negotiate with. Let alone even give her another option that isn't in her terms.

She entered the shower with hot steamy water, letting it sting her back as she steps in for a couple seconds. Titling her head back to let the water cascade down her hair, running her hands over and thoroughly for water to sink in.

Her mind wandered from her job to Tobin, she's been so gentle with her, steady and calm. Christen was wrong to even think about publishing that article. She would've destroyed her life, making it an absolute disaster.

Tobin was growing on Christen, with her smooth chiseled jaw, her smile lighting up in the darkness, her eyes hooded with seriousness when she meant business, something about her drove Christen to insanity. She's never met someone so… closed off from the world but her. She hadn't realized that Tobin had literally no one outside of her home. She can't imagine what happened that dramatically changed her points in life.

She's so courteous, well-mannered, a little cocky, but she's putting herself first. Something that made Christen want more and more.

Thinking about the woman made Christen writhe and squirm. Tobin wasn't a stranger anymore, but she is still dangerous. That spurred desire in Christen.

Christen closed her eyes and let the water bask in her skin, trailing her hand down, down over her chest, her stomach and to her final destination between her legs.

She couldn't stop thinking about how perfect the girl looked to her. Spotless, glimmering, her lips when she bites on it slowly as she thinks. Christen ran a finger through her folds absentmindedly. Drenched from desire and water mixed together made it so much easier for her.

Christen rubbed circular motions around her bundle of nerves, slow and tight, painfully torturing herself. She sunk her teeth in her lower lip to stifle moans.

Through her darkness of her eyes closed, she imagined the beautiful brown eyed girl.

Pressing her fingers against her clit she rolled her hips expertly into her hand, her free hand went up to tweak her nipple. Twisting and pulling, pinching and tugging.

Her body slick with the water and want, she easily pushed one slender finger inside her, gasping and throwing her head back. The sensation made her tug her nipple harder, rubbing a thumb over her throbbing clit over and over.

Panting in the thick humid atmosphere of the shower, swallowing thickly and grinding her herself into the heel of her hand.

Using more pressure with her hand, she began to thrust in and out of her core, her nipples tender from the major arousal she caused. She used the heel of her hand as a stimulation for her clit, pushing down with every roll of her hips as she fucked herself relentlessly.

Christen needed more, she pulled her lone finger out and slipped in two, groaning from the instant contact, curling them inside her walls with precision. She couldn't hold back a moan coming up, she let it out slow and quietly, afraid to be caught by the host at the house.

She was close, her body became tight, her muscles clenching around her fingers. Pushing her fingers to the knuckle and a swipe over her clit made her come undone. Christen let it go, let the dam break and moans filled the air. Luckily, the sound of the water running drowned out her pleasure sounds.

Her body shook with her orgasm and she placed her hand on the wall to keep herself upright. Her legs about to give out as she caught her breath slowly.

Christen swallowed roughly and looked at the water draining on the floor. _What the fuck did I do?._..

* * *

Tobin entered her living room with tight jeans and a buttoned up shirt, she was finishing on her last button as she came out.

Sinking into the seat next to Christen as she settled into the cozy couch, “so you're off work huh?” Tobin asked as she turned the tv on.

Christen nodded back, “yep, but I have to leave soon, I'm meeting a friend for lunch in an hour,”

Tobin lifted her legs up to rest on the table in front of her “who's the friend?” Tobin keened.

“An old friend from high school. I haven't seen him since,” Christen finished and Tobin’s face fell when she heard ‘him’.

Tobin bobbed her head to tell Christen she was listening, “what time do you need to be there? I'll drop you off,”

“12:35, he said I don't have to be really early though. So I have time to spare.” Christen added and Tobin nodded her head again.

Christen looked over at Tobin's eye, it was slightly worse. The swelling has increased and the bruise was expanding. Black and blue mixed as it covered under her eye, it wasn't puffy, but it was definitely a sight to see. She wanted to soothe Tobin, but she didn't have the right to do it.

“how's your eye?” Tobin glanced over at Christen, “it's hurting, but not too much that I’m in need to go to a hospital.” Christen blushed and looked at her hands on her lap.

“Sorry, again. I don't really have control of my body when I'm startled awake.” Tobin nudged her softly.

“It's okay, I kinda deserved it. You have a good arm, Chris. Ever try boxing?” Tobin joked.

Christen laughed “as if, I'd be out on the first punch thrown at me,”

The bruised girl chuckled and returned her attention back to the tv.

The two were lost in Tobin's tv show, she explained to Christen the dynamics and the main plot of her favorite show; Game of Thrones.

Christen made some side comments and minor jokes about their ‘world’ and Tobin glared at the girl.

“Give me your phone,” Tobin held her hand out to the side.

“Why?” Christen shot back,

“What did I tell you about arguing?” Tobin raised her eyebrows.

Christen scoffed “I'm not arguing I'm just asking why,” Tobin snatched the phone from her hands and Christen shouted. “Hey!”

Tobin was on her phone for one minute and then tossed it back to her, “there,”

Christen was confused “what'd you do?”

Tobin went back to her show on the tv, “I put my number in if you need anything”

Christen shoved Tobin in the shoulder, “you could've just told me you were doing that, asshole.”

Tobin gave her a sly grin and Christen hit her with the couch pillow. Tobin swiftly caught in her hands and wrestled it out of Christen’s grasp. She gave her a warning look and Christen knew what was coming next. She attempted to flee the scene but Tobin had latched onto her waist and pulled her under. “Tobin!”

Tobin sat on top of the helpless girl and pinned her down. “Get off me, you jerk!” The girl whined and Tobin grinned.

“That's not a nice way to say thank you for letting you stay over,” Christen pushed at the older woman's stomach.

“I wonder…” Tobin tapped her chin as Christen was struggling beneath her. “Wonder what?!” Christen demanded and saw fire in the girl's eyes.

 _Shit_.

“Tobin! No!” Tobin's hand went to the sides of Christen’s and began to squeeze her and wiggle her fingers into them.

“Stop!” Christen was in a fit of laughter and her chest was heaving from the spasms that Tobin caused. Tobin smirked in triumph and continued to tickle the girl tirelessly. “Now what do you say?” Tobin remarked but Christen didn't say a peep.

Tobin went in for another round and christen tried to pry her hands off of her sides as she was being forced to laugh. Tobin grabbed the girl's wrists and flung them above her head, leaning down and sitting on top of the girl.

The girl beneath her was panting with shallow breaths, chest rising and falling from laughing so much. “What do you say, Chris?”

Christen gulped thickly and she looked into the glimmering brown eyes. “Thank you…” she murmured. Tobin turned her head so her ear was facing Christen.

“Thank you…” Tobin trailed off, wanting Christen to finish what she started.

Christen rasped out, “thank you for letting me stay,” Tobin had a victory smile across her face, but Christen continued. “And use you for only your cooking skills and the shower. I think it's time for me to go actually,” Christen jabbed and Tobin tickled her sides again.

Christen yelped and let out in defeat “okay! Okay! Thank you for letting me stay period!”

Tobin stopped her merciless hands and stared into the green sparking eyes of the girl below her. Her eyes flicked down to her lips and she saw a tongue dart out to wet them.

Tobin wanted to feel her lips against hers again. Wanted to hear Christen moan into her mouth, wanting more and more of her, But she promised.

Christen’s eyes were hooded with desire as she stared back into Tobin. She saw her throat move as the girl swallowed thickly. She wants Tobin, but it was against everything she put through into this relationship. She made Tobin promise to be friends, were they even friends at this point?

Christen cleared her throat quietly and Tobin's eyes shifted away from hers.

Tobin sat back in her seat “that wasn't so hard was it?” Christen pinched Tobin's bicep and she let out a small cry. “Don't even think about it, Heath. You deserved it,”

She held her hands up and smiled. “Fair is fair, Press,”

Christen won this round. “Now, be a friend and drive me to meet my friend, please.” Christen waved her hand like she was royalty and Tobin let out a belly laugh. “Whatever you want, my lady…”

* * *

Tobin pulled over to the curb and let Christen hop out, “thanks Tobin!” Tobin nodded “text me when you're done and I'll be back to get you,” Christen was about to reprimand her, but Tobin narrowed her eyes.

Christen groaned “fine,” she shut the door and walked up the stairs into a quaint restaurant.

Her name was instantly called from the side and she saw a man with brown hair and blue piercing eyes. “Josh!” She ran over and Josh stood up to wrap Christen in a hug.

He lifted her off her feet and set her down. “Chris! It's been too long, hun!” He let Christen sit down first before he sat.

“Three years?” Christen stated and Josh nodded. “Way too long.”

Christen and Josh fell into conversation like it was yesterday; talking about their careers and where they are now. Christen mentioned briefly that she's working in the New York Times and Josh had told her that he had signed a contract with his band.

“You're starting the band again?” Christen gasped.

Josh was in a band back in high school, but they broke up due to senior year and college.

“Yea, the old Axes and Hammers,” Christen was one of the first people to know about his band, they had an album being worked on and they only wrote three songs.

“I remember when you invited me to your house to hear the music you guys came up with.” Christen smiled and she bit out of her Italian sub that she ordered.

They continued to talk about Josh's band, and he later brought up personal things in life.

He wiped his mouth “are you seeing anyone these days? Someone special?” He winked and christen shook her head fast. “No, I don't have time for that. My life is already busy as it is.” Christen drank her water. “What about you? Did you lay down a woman yet?”

Josh laughed with a deep rumble “nah, no one has caught my eye yet. I hope to find someone soon, though.”

Christen could hear the sadness in his voice, but she reassured him “you're a sweet guy, Josh. You'll definitely be able to find a girl”

Josh returned a warming smile “you're sweet, Chrissy,”

Christen cringed. “Oh no, not that one…”

Josh kept up with the banter and Christen hid her face.

Josh put his napkin on the table and sat back, “ah, Christen. It was so good to meet you for lunch.”

“Same with you, Josh.” Christen dug in her purse for her card but Josh reached his hand and stopped her. “It's on me, Chris.”

“Josh,” Josh squeezed her hand “I got it. It's not a big thing.”

Christen let Josh have his way and the two got up to leave. Standing out in the brisk air, Josh had his hands stuck in his pockets. “Thank you again for meeting me here”

Christen turned to Josh with a small smile. “Of course, I missed you. It was great to catch up with each other.”

Josh swayed on his feet before he spoke again “do you want to come over to my place for a bit? Watch a movie or something?”

Christen actually thought about texting tobin and telling her that she didn't need picked up “actually I-” an arm silenced her from behind as it snaked around her waist.

“She has to work on an article with me, she's busy.” _Tobin_.

Josh narrowed his eyebrows and darted his eyes to christen.

Tobin protectively stood next to Christen with her arm tightening around her. Like she was claiming her own territory.

“And you are?” Josh started, but Christen wiggled from Tobin’s arm.

“I'm sorry, Josh, I do have to work, but I'd love to do this again,” Christen tried to ease the tension between the two and Josh nodded back at Christen.

“You have my number right?” Josh asked softly.

“Yea, I'll have to set up another time for us to do this.” With her reply, Josh wrapped his arms around the small girl and squeezed. A little too long for Tobin’s liking. 

Tobin growled low in the background.

The two pulled back from the embrace and Josh waved as he turned the other direction

Christen smiled and it quickly fell when he was out of sight. Turning her head to face Tobin. “What the hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and feedback below! I love reading them!


	9. You Never Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin doesn't speak to Christen for a few days and christen finds that a little odd. She needs to find Tobin and make sure that's she's alright and safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO. okay. Here you go. I rushed to finish this and there's a cliffhanger at the end because it was getting too long! But enjoy!
> 
> Follow my tumblr if you want to talk to me or ask questions! --- whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback below?

“What the hell was that?” Christen sneered at the girl.

Tobin frowned, “What was what?” Christen’s mouth was agape and she laughed coldly “Your behavior, just now!”

She got a shrug in return, “I didn’t do anything wrong, Chris.” she gave her a dry response.

“You texted me that you were ready, and I came here to get you.” Tobin chided and the feisty girl pushed past her.

Tobin swiveled herself to follow “Christen, where are you going?” Christen’s strides were long and quick, but Tobin’s legs were able to step up.

“I’m going home.” she said crossly. Weaving her body through the passing citizens on the sidewalk leaving Tobin falling behind.

“Christen!” Tobin called out, but Christen kept her head up.

Tobin wrapped her arm around her elbow and pulled her aside. “Tobin! Let me go! I can’t stand to be with you right now!” whipping her arm out of Tobin’s hand she growled back at her.

The girl wasn’t getting it, she couldn’t stand to be around her after her imprudent actions. She wouldn’t even explain why.

Tobin blocked her path, towering over the fuming girl. “Chris, I don’t see what I did was so wrong.” Her face was in a frown and her eyes were scanning over Christen’s face. Christen shoved her back,

“What you did wrong, was completely acting irrelevant back there, Josh is my friend I don’t need someone to come and protect me. I’m capable of myself! He’s not a creep, I haven’t seen him for three years and he recently moved here so he could move on with his band!” Tobin stood there with no emotion as Christen yelled.

“You came out of nowhere and automatically you have some kind of claim on me?!” Christen was infuriated that Tobin wasn’t giving her any slack. Upset that Tobin stayed quiet as she scolded her.

Tobin saw the betrayal in Christen’s eyes, dark and dangerous that she has never seen before. “I’m sorry,” she emitted silently. Christen was then able to swallow as she heard Tobin speak.

“I’m sorry I acted irrational to your friend, I should have waited in the car for you. When I saw him, I thought he was a threat to you…” the brunette admitted and Christen exhaled.

Why did Tobin even care about who talked to her? It bothered her on how she cared so much about Christen, even though she hasn’t known her for that long. What made Tobin so attached to Christen? Why is she protecting her from the world?

Christen was then able to make a conclusion on the way Tobin was acting; she’s probably never had a connection with anyone since she moved away from soccer. Christen is possibly the only person that Tobin would consider a ‘friend’, she’s been so cut off from the world, that she hasn't been able to form any extended relationships with anybody. Tobin was alone, for more than three years.

She’s been hiding away for so long that she can’t remember what it was like to have someone to console her, be next to her and laugh.

Although she was a grown woman, there was a terrified little girl inside of her. Hesitant to trust anyone, not wanting to leave her comfort zone, always finding a way to get what she wants, having things her way.

This pulled at Christen’s heart, she was a scared girl, afraid to let someone take her away from her only friend.

Tobin waited for Christen to give her sympathy, wanting to hear her voice again, “I forgive you,” the eyes of the chocolate eyed girl lifted “But that doesn’t mean I’ll forget the way you acted towards Josh…”

Tobin bent her head a bit “Of course, Chris.” Christen leaned back against a wall and waited for Tobin to regain herself.

She caught Tobin straighten herself, “come on, I’ll take you home,” Christen gingerly followed back to the restaurant and onto the curb where she parked.

The ride was silent and Christen can’t stop thinking about Tobin’s inner child. She’s so bold, daring, and mysterious. But Christen wants to know what’s going on in her mind, what keeps her from explaining her views.

Tobin quietly walked Christen into her apartment keeping her mouth shut. Christen went to her room and changed into something more suitable to be in her home. She came out finding, Tobin on her phone “Yes, I got it….” She was able to hear a male voice on the other line, she came out with Tobin’s clothes she wore in her hand.

Tobin was all business mode and the tone she used was stern, “We need to get it done as soon as possible, we can’t afford to wait another month.” Tobin saw from the corner of her eye, Christen standing against the doorframe, her eyes darted away from Tobin.

She let the man ramble into her ear, “two weeks? Fine, I’ll have Stark contact you for more details.” She clicked the phone off and walked over to Christen, “Who was that?” Christen asked.

Tobin avoided her question, “are you doing anything in the next two weeks?” she was given a frown from her.

“I asked you something first, Tobin.” Christen stood her ground, but Tobin was set on getting her question answered first.

“Answer my question first, it’s more important than yours at this time.” Tobin crossed her arms,

“That’s not how things usually work, you don’t always get your way.” Tobin ran a hand through her hair with a groan, she wasn’t going to argue.

“It was the coach from Orlando Pride.” She finally answered and Christen widened her eyes a bit. “What did he want?” Tobin held her hand out

“Answer mine now, Christen.” Tobin spat out and Christen huffed out air. “I’m not doing anything in two weeks.”

Tobin pivoted on her feet and headed to the living room. “Can you at least tell me why he called?” Christen yelled at the back of her.

The ignorant girl sat on the couch and was typing away on her phone. “We’re going to Florida in two weeks, make sure to clear your work schedule and give your friends a two weeks notice.” Christen padded in front of the girl. “What? Where the hell did this come from?” When she didn’t get an immediate answer, she kicked the soccer player’s leg.

“Well?” Christen held her arms out. “The coach called me because their match was rescheduled to March 15th, something with the opposing team’s schedule got fucked up or something.” Christen listened eagerly, still clutching onto Tobin’s clothes.

“I booked us a flight for March 13th,” Before she could finish, Christen intervened, “two weeks? And two days before the game? Tobin, we’re in the same time zone, we aren’t going to suffer from jet lag.”

Tobin’s face fell, “Don’t interrupt, Chris.” she got a glare from the standing girl and she went on “Yes, two weeks. It’s March 1st. I had us fly out early, because the coach wants to give you some pre-game interviews with some players.” Christen sat next to Tobin, “Couldn’t we interview them on the day of the game, but before?” With the brunette setting her phone on the side she was able to give her full attention to the curious girl,

“It’s not my schedule we’re working around, Chris. I’m just trying to make sure you get a good article.” Christen squirmed under her gaze.

“What time is the flight?” she inquired,

“9:20am, shouldn’t be bad traffic that day either.” the caramel girl sighed and leaned against the cushions, falling into a quiet atmosphere.

Tobin was calmly sitting next to her, moving her eyes to the floor. She heard Christen’s body lift from the couch and pace into a room, “By the way, I still need to return your clothes, I’m going to do laundry right now. You should be able to get them tonight if you’re staying.” Christen called out from the room.

Thinking about her offer, Tobin had to do some work of her own. With that in mind, she got up from the couch and went to Christen. “Give them to me whenever you can, there’s no rush.” Christen was already running the washer, putting detergent inside with the clothes.

“You’re not staying?” She had a hint of sadness in her voice. Tobin shook her head briefly, “I have to do some work back home, but I’ll stop by your office tomorrow to let you in on more details about the trip.”

Christen bit her lip and nodded as Tobin went to exit her apartment.

Christen set her hands on the washing machine and groaned, “fucking christ…”

* * *

Christen’s hands were flying over her keyboard, typing a word per second as she looked from her notes to her screen. She was almost done typing them out when her state of mind was jolted from a knock on the door. A hand flew over her heart from the instant sound and she felt her heart race. “Come in…” She called out to the door, still trying to calm down her pounding heart.

 _Must be Tobin_  
She glanced at her clock, 1:45pm, Tobin was usually here a half hour earlier on her daily schedule, but that puzzled Christen. She drew her mind away from that as she saw the door swing open.

“Christen?” _did her voice get deeper overnight?.._.

She looked up from her screen and she wasn’t expecting to see this particular person.

“Josh?” She smiled and got up from her desk, walking around to meet the surprising man.

Josh had a dashing grin and hugged Christen tightly. “What are you doing here?” Christen pulled back in shock.

“You mentioned about working for the New York Times, so I popped in to visit.” Josh was always a charming man, he was an absolute gentleman and Christen always found that to be one of his best assets.

“Here, take a seat.” Christen gestured to the chair in front of her desk, moving back around to sit in her chair.

She watched as Josh leaned back into the soft chair, his eyes taking in the office. “Is this where you spend your hard working life?” He picked at the chair’s armrest.

Christen chewed on her lip from her unexpected guest, “Most of the time, but the editor this year has been flexible about off days.” she started to draw on a blank piece of paper to keep herself occupied.

“What days are you off?” Tilting his head to the side as he watched the hand move in circles from drawing.

“Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays. Sometimes Saturdays, but that’s if I’m lucky. Plus, counting holidays also.” Christen said off the top of her head. She noticed the bottom of Josh’s lip stick out

“So you’re not actually free this saturday?” looking at the handsome face of Josh’s turning into a pout made Christen want to hug the poor man.

“Probably, not. Why?” the blue eyes gazed into Christen’s green orbs as the man spoke, “I wanted to tell you that the band and I are doing a gig at Cozy Corner Cafe.” Christen grinned back.

“Really? That’s awesome!” She was so proud of Josh she couldn’t tell how happy she was on Josh going after his dream,

Josh rubbed the back of his neck from nervousness, looking down and chewing on his lip. “Yea, I was coming here to also ask if you wanted to watch us…” He trailed off on the last word and Christen spoke up, “I’d love too,”

Josh’s heart warmed and he smiled, “I’m gonna have to talk to my editor and see if I can squeeze your gig in.”

A smile quirked on Josh’s lips from her answer, he kept quiet as Christen picked at her nails. Josh got the courage to talk again to the beautiful girl across from him. “Are you… when do you get off work?” he stuttered.  
Looking at her phone, she clicked it on “I get off in ten minutes actually.” She quickly started to shut down her office. As Josh watched the girl make her way around her desk, organizing and putting things away; he asked her “Do you have time to catch a late lunch with me?”

The scattered girl piled folders into her bag and threw it over her shoulder, “I guess I have some time.”

Josh walked outside with Christen, standing in a close distance, close enough to smell her floral addicting fragrance.

Christen was fiddling with her phone, constantly checking her messages from Tobin. She repeatedly refreshing her phone, but there was nothing poppin on the screen. She was upset that she hasn’t heard from the girl for over 24 hours. _She’s probably sick, or she’s doing some errands… but she would’ve told me._

Her brows were knitted as she walked next to Josh in silence. Josh nudged the focused girl in the arm “Christen?” she lifted her head up, “Yea?”

“Did you want to sit down and eat or get something quick?” Josh leaned in next to her.

“Something quick, I have to meet up with my friend back at my apartment.” She lied, she felt bad, but she wasn’t feeling like spending the rest of her day outside in public.

Josh was able to scout out a place where they could swiftly order subs and have a quick talk.

Christen already downed half of her sub. She hasn’t eaten anything since this morning; that was only a granola bar and some water. Josh wasn’t a picky eater, but he barely touched his sub. Christen watched him take two or three bites. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, Josh spoke up, “so, who was that girl yesterday after our lunch?...” Christen froze and swallowed her last bit of her sub down her throat

“Ah, she was a friend…” Josh gave her a weird look. “A friend?” Christen nodded. “Yea…”

Josh didn’t want to push further with the girl so he let it slide for now. He saw the girl check her phone and she quickly wrapped her sub in a bag and dig for her wallet, “Chris-” He was thrown a disapproving look and he held his breath. “It’s my turn to pay, Josh.” She tossed a 20 on the table and stood up, “I’m sorry I have to leave so soon, but I promised my friend that I would help her with some chores.”

Josh looked gloomy, but he got up to hug the girl. He smelled nice, Christen noted, by not as good as Tobin… “I’ll see you saturday?” He pulled away with hope in his blue eyes. Christen smiled “I’m going to try and make it happen, Josh.”

She caught the small smile he formed on his lips and she pivoted to head back to her apartment.

* * *

It was 11:00pm and Christen still hasn’t heard anything from Tobin, she was able to occupy herself by cleaning up her apartment and running some errands outside, but within that whole time; her phone hasn’t buzzed.

This went on for three days, Christen went through her daily routine, eat, work, break, work, go home, sleep. Again and again. Tobin was off the radar for Christen, she didn’t know how to find the mysterious girl in the big city of New York. Her heart was faltering every time she woke up and went through the day without talking to Tobin.

It wasn’t until Christen was coming out of a store, buying a purse that she always wanted. She was getting ready to depart from the curb when she saw a slim figure across the street. She only saw the back of the person, but from the brown hair cascading down behind the person; she automatically recognizes the figure as a female. Tan skin contrasted against a stark white shirt, along with skinny jeans that hugged her legs.

She leaned on her car as she waited for the girl to turn. Waiting to see the profile of the slim suspicion across from her.

Christen bit her lip once she viewed the cutting jaw line when the woman turned. She quickly averted her eyes so she wouldn’t spot her being watched. From the corner of her eye, a black car pulled in front of her, watching the girl step inside and drive off.

Christen had to get to the bottom of this. With that, Christen got in her car and trailed the black car.

* * *

Christen followed the car through back roads at a safety distance with a car in between them. She let the car turn right up a hill, she waited a few seconds before she followed right after.

She immediately saw the bright lights shining the outside of the house. Tobin's loft.

She idled her car across from her house, headlights off, and hiding herself from the view.

She watched as Tobin exited the car and unlock her door, stepping inside and closing the world out.

She made sure to wait for 20 minutes before turning her car off and approaching the loft.

The front door handle turned easily. _Of course she wouldn't lock it._

She was going to have a talk with Tobin and her home security. When she put one foot inside, the lights were dimmed to the lowest setting, the mood inside was uneasy as she walked in.

“Tobin?” Christen called out into the noiseless home.

She heard something smash against the floor, shingle sounds. Must be glass.

She heard a disgusted voice in the midst “shit! Goddamn it!” _Tobin…_

She quickly padded her way into her kitchen, following the echoing noise.

She went around a corner to find blood splattered on the tile floor, she lifted her hand to her mouth. A bottle laid empty with an alcoholic smell evaporating in the air. The transparent liquid spread around the broken empty bottle, spotted with drops of blood.

Tobin must've heard her from the way she whipped her head up. “Chris…” her eyes were droopy, her black eye was still visible and she looked like she hasn't gotten any sleep for the past few days.

Christen swallowed and walked up to her. “Tobin?” Tobin held her hand and shifted away. “Christen you shouldn't… how did you get here?”

Christen cautiously moved closer to the scared girl. “Tobin, what happened?” Whenever she moved Tobin flinched in reaction. It pained to see the woman so terrified from her careful moves.

“Have you… have you been drinking?” Tobin snarled and shoved past her. “You should go back home…” Tobin was pulled back and her hand was grasped by the wrist.

There was a slash deep into her palm. Oozing with red liquid, traveling down thick and slowly to the ground. Tobin winced when she flexed it. “Tobin, we have to get you cleaned up,” Tobin yanked her arm back and glowered at the caramel girl.

“There is no 'we' in this, Chris. You need to get the hell out of here.” She turned away into her bedroom, but Christen was quick on her heels.

“Tobin, please…” Tobin didn't care if Christen followed at this point. She dug into a closet and pulled out a white basket with bandages and first aid kits.

Christen coward in the room with the drunken girl. Tobin could feel her presence still here as she wrapped a bandage tightly over her palm. She snapped her head to the girl with her eyes hooded with darkness. “Leave, Christen. I don't want you here.”

Christen padded up to her as Tobin watched her step by step. “What happened, Tobin? Please tell me.” Tobin yelled in frustration and turned away, hands on her head, pulling at her brown hair.

“Why don't you ever fucking listen! Fuck!” She saw the injured woman kick over a small table, throwing pencils and papers into the air with a smash. Christen whimpered from the noise Tobin made.

Tobin growled and hit the wall with her fist, puncturing a hole into the dry empty wall. “It's not that fucking hard to listen, Christen. Just follow the fucking instructions you're given!”

Christen ran over to the raging girl and spun her around “Tobin! I'm trying to help you! Calm down!”

Tobin's eyes were coated in regret, sinful meanings, disheveled, anguish, anger. She was terrified of being seen like this. Scared that she's unleashed an animal in front of Christen. Her breath stinks with alcohol. Clearly overdosing on too many swigs of a bottle.

She was cold, her eyes filled with panic. Christen cupped her face with both hands to her chilled skinned cheeks.

Something turned in Tobin, she tore away from Christen and slammed her against her bedroom wall, making the loft vibrate from the impact. Christen gasped and found herself pinned.

“You just don't fucking get it do you?” Tobin sneered at Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn!
> 
> Comments and feed back below! I love to read them!


	10. One Question That Can't Be Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is drunk, all over the place, Christen tries to help Tobin, but she doesn't know what she's getting into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO GUYS! UP AND READY TO GO! Also I read some of your comments; THERE IS NO DOMESTIC VIOLENCE IN THIS STORY! IF ANYONE IS TERRIFIED OF AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, DON'T WORRY I DON'T WRITE ABOUT THAT STUFF! ALL FRIENDLY HERE!
> 
> But yea! have fun and read!
> 
> find me on Tumblr to ask questions! --- Whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> comments and feedback are welcome below!

Christen saw the broken girl in front of her, standing centimeters away from her face. Her breath washing over Christen’s in waves. The alcohol stained in her mouth.  

“You just don't fucking get it do you?” Tobin muttered, and Christen was afraid to take a breath. 

Her body shuddered from Tobin's intense stare. With a growl, Tobin pushed away from the wall and stumbled back out of her room. “Fucking shit…” Tobin grumbled as she walked. 

Christen was finally capable to breathing, choppy breaths, but she was bringing air into her lungs. 

She found her way back out to the kitchen where the distraught woman was, leaning against the counter, chugging a bottle of jack. 

The broken bottle was still left unmanned on the floor. 

_ Where the fuck did she get that? _

Christen pushed her chest out and took a deep breath, stepping proudly with each step. “Put the bottle down, Tobin.” She got a stink eye in return as she kept on drinking the burning liquid down her throat. 

Not letting herself be pushed away from the taunting girl, she put another foot in front of her other one. “Put. The bottle. Down.” Christen meant business as she stared down Tobin. Her voice was quivering, but that didn't stop her from standing up. 

She saw Tobin's knuckles turn white from gripping the bottle harder. Tobin was untamable at this point, but Christen had to try and ease her mind away from whatever was bothering her. 

They were in a contest, seeing who would back down first. Tobin's eyes never left Christen as she came towards her. She stiffened when she smelled her unique perfume invade her space. 

She placed her warm hand on the cold colorless hand that was grasping the bottle, she felt the grip loosen and she took it out of her hand slowly. Tobin swallowed and her gaze bored into christens.

Putting aside the bottle, she moved into Tobin, slowly and tentatively. “Can you please tell-” then Tobin's hands went to her neck, not choking her, but it startled Christen. 

Christen felt the fabric of Tobin's bandaged hand against her neck, Tobin could feel Christen’s throat move as she swallowed thickly. They didn't say anything, unable to form coherent words, just staring, basking in each other's presence. 

Tobin moved her thumb to stroke Christen’s cheekbones softly. Christen stood like a statue as Tobin rubbed her cheeks. 

She could see the wetness in Tobin's eyes, petrified and scared. Her thumb ran over Christen’s bottom lip. Her dry clammy hands shaking as she held Christen’s face. She leaned forward as if she was going to kiss her, Christen closed her eyes. Waiting for the final move of Tobin's lips onto hers. 

But Tobin directed her lips to her cheek, pressing soft lingering kisses on her heated skin. She guided her lips down, brushing her jaw and up her neck. Leaving a trail of fire behind on her neck, Christen searched for Tobin's hips with her hands, squeezing and rubbing her thumbs over the hip bones. When Tobin ghosted her lips over to Christen’s ear, her breath tingled her sensitive skin. “Why, Christen?” Tobin whispered. 

Christen blinked her eyes open from the broad question. It was one question that could be answered in many ways, one in which Christen couldn't answer. A question that could be answered wrong and disproved from Tobin. 

Regaining her voice, Christen eased Tobin back. “Tobin, you need rest.” Tobin looked at her with unruly eyes, shaded and mischievous. Before Tobin's thoughts could process, Christen had Tobin down her hallway and into her bedroom. Tobin staggered as she was lead by Christen, swaying into the wall and dragging her feet. 

Christen managed to hold up the intoxicated girl all the way to her bed. Pushing Tobin's shoulders down so she can sit on the bed, she stood over the torn girl. Tobin immediately had her hands on her hips, swinging her back onto the bed with force, knocking the wind out of her, Christen let out a small yelp. 

With Christen now under the old woman, she felt Tobin's body press against hers, flush chest to chest and Tobin's arms holding her up above her. 

Deeply staring into Christen’s eyes, Tobin had an urge to drop her head down and kiss her senseless. Christen must have read her mind, she rolled the girl off of her and sat up quickly. Tobin had her eyes closed, screwed tight and her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took. 

She lifted the back of her hand to the sweaty forehead of Tobin, she was warm, but not fever wise. Tobin was knocked out cold as she rolled over to her back. Christen scanned her eyes over the limp body on the bed. 

A couple minutes ago she was feral and indecisive. Christen couldn't make one move without Tobin pouncing on her. The moon was peeking in through the curtains on the window, lighting Tobin's face slightly. Only the faint sounds of the air conditioning running, the creaking of the house and Tobin's shallow breathing echoed inside. It was 11:40pm. Tobin was battered for who knows how many days. Something had to have triggered the woman to consume loads of alcohol in her body. 

Christen cupped her jaw softly, feeling her skin return to its temperature, she was gorgeous. No doubt about it, but seeing Tobin beat up and taking herself down tore Christen a part. Christen had Tobin vow to stay friends, nothing more. Yet, with everyday passing and interacting with the woman; a feeling emerged inside her as she got to know the soccer player.

Biting her lip at this thought, these kinds of feelings were not supposed to be present in this kind of relationship. Whatever Christen felt about Tobin is more than just being friends–no, something entirely new to her. This was only meant to be a platonic relationship–a relationship where Christen is only able to feel welcomed in the presence of this girl. But she feels safe, comfortable, protected when she doesn't need it. 

Knowing Tobin has strayed away from the public, she doesn't know how long since she's been in a serious relationship with someone. She can't bare to hurt the already damaged girl anymore. Tobin is the only one putting herself out for Christen–she needs to return the favor. 

Running her thumb along her chin, Tobin hasn't been this close in contact with anyone else–besides the one night after she first met Christen– she hasn't felt the caring warm touch of another human being, someone to soothe and console her when she breaks down. To feel something so delicate and agile in her heart, Tobin has forgotten what it was like to be cared for, she's lived in a cold lifestyle with no one to come and aid her. Christen insists on changing that. 

Christen slips away from the bed quietly, and tiptoed out to the kitchen to clean up the blood and the broken glass. 

It took her within 15 minutes; she spent the first five looking for a cleaning closet, taking out a broom and dust pan. She used the other 10 minutes on disinfecting the floor and the kitchen counters that blood may have dripped on. 

She was throwing away a wipe when she head the floorboards creak. She flinched and covered her mouth. A middle aged man, dressed in a dapper suit and tie, not too shabby looking to Christen. 

“W-who are you?” She asked in the empty house. 

The man scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed on what he walked in on, not expecting someone to be here. “Uh, I'm Adam Stark…”  _ this is Tobin's Stark? _

Christen dropped her hand back to her side, “Are you the so called butler of this place?” Adam tilted his head to the side “Heath doesn’t really associate me with butler…”

A smile formed on Christen’s lips as she remembered what Tobin said about comparing Stark to a butler. This was a good time for Christen to inquire about the broken girl. She wasn’t expecting Stark to be at a young age and certainly handsome. He had black hair that waved up in the front, short but soft. His face covered with coarse hair with a small beard appearing. Accompanied with a tailored grey suit and a skinny blue tie.

“So you work for Tobin?” Christen asks after a moment of looking at the man. Adam tightened his dark blue tie, “I guess.”

“What do you mean?” the girl went on and Adam came into the kitchen. “Heath and I have been friends for some time. She gave me a job as helping around the house. She basically did me a huge favor.” Christen still wants to pry about the friendship between the two.

“How long?” she padded to the fridge in search for something to quench her thirst. “Ever since she got called into the national team back in 2008.” Shutting the fridge she had a gatorade in her hand, her face perplexed. “2008? Nine years?” Seeing the head nod in confirmation, she downed half of the gatorade.

Satisfying her thirst, she knew that Adam has seen the change over the woman from the past years. She couldn’t have always been this cryptic her whole life. There must have been a point in time where Tobin has felt free in the world; acting like a playful child.

“When did Tobin become so…” struggling for the correct word that would fit, Christen bit her lip, “isolated with everyone?” Adam shifted from the question and cleared his throats.

“Tobin had a strong bond with her family, especially her parents. They supported her with everything she did in life.” There was something behind this story and Christen had to find out, even if it was in the middle of the night in a drunken girls home; talking with someone she met three minutes ago.

“She loved her friends and family, she always turned to them when she needed them most,” Adam slid a stool out so he could get comfortable. “Her friends described her as ambitious and boisterous. Whenever she met someone new–it was like she had this magical power– she would befriend them within seconds. Easing them out of their comfort zones.” 

_ So Tobin has a soft heart. Or did…. _

Christen was all ears with Adam, attentive and drawn with Tobin’s story. “During soccer camps, she had to have a ball at her feet. She nutmegged her teammates, her coaches, and she did it to me once.” Christen quirked her lips slightly. “The way she moved with the ball on the pitch, it reflected a lot on her personality. You don’t know what she was going to do, you could never keep up with her. She’s always one step ahead of you even if you think you’ve caught her.” Adam rested his elbows on the counter as he kept going.

“She’s broken three records, and won multiple medals, including the World Cup.” Christen already saw the evidence in Tobin’s room.

“I did background checks on her; she played for UNC and Portland Thorns right?” Adam nodded slowly. 

“She broke the most goals for UNC and her own club. On the national team, she beat the beep test record by hitting 55 shuttles. I have never seen a person have that much courage as they kept pushing themselves to keep going.” Christen bobbed her head along with Adam. 

Christen had so many questions that she still needed to be answered, this may be the only time she’ll be able to get some. “When was the last time Tobin was in a relationship?”

Adam avoided her eyes and his leg bounced with anticipation. “2015…” Christen was about to ask another question, but Adam already knew what was coming. “Ever since the injury… Her girlfriend tried to be supportive. But something in Tobin changed. She refused to be seen with her, didn’t want to be held or taken care of. She spent all her time at the hospital, not wanting any visitors.” Christen’s mouth dried up and her throat was getting tight.

“Tobin’s girlfriend had enough of it. She broke up with her right after she got cleared. Tobin didn’t feel anything after the breakup. She treated her like crap when she was dating her, I was the only one who was allowed to be in the same room with her.” Adam felt guilty, his stomach was turning in a bad way that made him want to hurl as he spoke.

“Can you tell me more about the injury?...” Christen said quietly. Adam got up and shook his head. “I shouldn’t be telling you all this, if you want to know. You have to find a way for Tobin to open up to you.” Christen bowed her head from asking the question. The man pushed the stool back under the counter and checked his watch on his wrist. “It’s 2:10 in the morning. You should probably get some sleep.” He made his leave, but he was gently stopped by Christen’s hand. 

“Thank you…” Adam was about to open his mouth, confused on what she was thanking him about. “Thank you for telling me.” She was returned with a tight smile.

“Thank you, I’ve never seen Tobin like this with another person for so long. I hope you can get her to open up to the world.” Christen gave him a nod and he silently walked out.

 

* * *

 

Tobin was still in her sprawled out position when Christen left the room. Christen searched Tobin’s closet for something more fitting so she could sleep.

Finally dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose fitting tee, she tentatively padded back over to the bed, slipping under the covers next to the soft breathing woman. Before she could lay on her side, a strong slim arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her back. Christen held her breath as she felt the wisps of hot air tingle her neck. Tobin had Christen trapped against her, absentmindedly spooning Christen from the back, her hands warm and pressing against her stomach.

  
Christen blew out a breath and closed her eyes to be swallowed into the depths of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK BELOW! I love to read them!


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen talks with Tobin and wants to have her trust her. She wants to make the girl feel safe with her. She also goes out to see Josh and his band play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is looooong. But it's worth it! I promise! Two in one day! Speciall!!!!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like this one! I worked really hard on this! Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr--- whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback below!

The air was chilly, goosebumps rising from the skin, the room so brisk and dark. Christen fluttered her eyes open, the sheets were covering the lowest part of her back. Turning her head, she saw the rise and fall of a woman’s chest beside her, breathing slow. Her mouth opened slightly and her head turned to the side, laying on her back as she sleeps.

Christen raised herself on one elbow, holding her up as she lays on her side. Brushing some baby hairs away from the girl’s face as she lays there, oblivious to the world. The girl must have sensed the slight gesture as she blinks her eyes open to the soothing touch. Her eyes adjust to the light.

Christen noticed the redness forming around inside her eyes, the girl groaned and sat upright, cupping her heas. Christen stays on her side of the bed as she watches the woman regain herself.

The girl didn’t make eye contact with her, looking down at her lap, she knows that Christen is here; waiting for her to say something. Swallowing with a lump in her throat, she speaks. “Chris?” Her voice cracks and Christen desperately wants to move and hug the girl.

“I’m here, Tobin…” Christen pushed the covers off her body and crawled over to sit cross legged next to her, taking her shivering hands in her own. Tobin’s mouth was dry as a bone, she wasn’t able to force herself to look at the soft girl’s green eyes.

Pushing past her insecurities, Tobin muttered “Did I hurt you?” her question was laced with fear. Christen shook her head quickly, not wanting Tobin to think she laid a hand on her.”No, no you didn’t” Tobin shut her eyes and took in a choppy breath.

“Tobin…” She didn’t respond, she didn’t have the will too. Tobin shook her head.  
She felt a warm hand cup her jaw, lifting her head up to Christen’s perspective. “Open your eyes, please.” Tobin couldn’t resist her gentle request, she cracked her red stuffy eyes open.

“You’re alright, Tobin.” Christen whispered, “You’re here, you’re safe.” Christen ran her thumb over Tobin’s eyebrow, looking at her with confidence and assurance.

“How are you here?” Tobin was able to feel her own hands as she clutched at Christen’s.

Christen rubbed Tobin's hands in comfort as she spoke, “last night, I was doing some shopping for myself, up in the shopping districts. I was getting ready to head home until I saw you across the street.” Tobin tore her gaze away.

“You came out of a liquor store…” a frown appeared on Tobin's mouth, unpleasant with the fact that Christen spotted her.

“I waited, waited until you left in a car. You wouldn't talk to me for three days, Tobin. I was getting worried that you were hurt or something–I trailed your car and ended up here…” Christen trailed off as Tobin scowled.

“Why weren't you talking to me, Tobin?” Tobin let the question go right over her head. “You should go home.” This had Christen stir.

“You can't block people out. You need to deal with your problems. Let me try and help” Tobin shot up from the bed and a frustrated sigh left her.

“You can't help me! There's nothing you can do!” Tobin paced in the bedroom and Christen watched her move, back and forth.

“There's gotta be someway, Tobin!” Christen quickly made the steps over to Tobin and grabbed her face. “Be calm, okay?” Tobin’s breathing accelerated.

“Chris,” in a softer voice “I'm too far gone.” Christen rubbed her jaw “no you’re not. There's still a piece of you still left in there that I can help.”

Whatever Christen was doing to Tobin, it made her tear her walls down–breaking her out of a shell she's been inside for years. Finally having someone to protect her besides defending for herself. Christen made Tobin weak, made her willing and submissive from her touch.

Christen was taming Tobin's beast, getting the upper hand of the wild animal that was let loose. Tobin's never been willing to let someone inside as much as Christen.

Tobin kept her contact with Christen. She leaned her forehead against the girl and kissed her nose softly. Winding her arms around the girls back, pulling her close against her solid body. “Christen…” Tobin sputtered gently.

Christen slowly dragged the girl back onto the bed, sitting down first and scooting up to the headboard. Tobin crawled over to the irresistible girl, moving over and collapsing onto her stomach. Her head laying on her chest and her arms bound tightly around her midsection.

The day was still new, the sun still rising. The birds became vocal and the lights were still off, only leaving the rays of the sun to shine in.

Tobin wrapped herself to Christen like a vine on a tree. Running her hand up and down the slim girl’s back, over her head and through the wavy strands of her hair. Cradling the woman like she was her own child, scared to let her go into the world. Afraid that she'd never return. She felt the woman nuzzle her face against her chest, letting out a big pocket of air from her lungs. Her leg was tangled with hers as she laid on top of her.

Keeping up the small touches on the girl’s back, Christen began to speak, “when will you tell me about your past?” Tobin’s arm clenched harder from her words.

“Not yet… just–not yet.” She muffled against her chest and Christen took her word for it.

With Tobin taking in Christen’s touch and her body, Christen decided to try and start a small conversation with her.

“I finally got to meet Stark,” Tobin hummed in response.

“He's a gentleman. I can see why you hired him.” Christen attempted to get the girl to say something. “I didn't know you guys were friends for 9 years…”

“I met him when he was at one of the USA’s soccer game.” Tobin implied and Christen dug her nails slightly into the girl's back, giving a small pleasing back scratch.

“He previously worked for Pia Sundhage, the old national coach.” Tobin went on into her shirt. “He didn't have a job, since Pia was moving back to Sweden to coach that team.” Tobin shifted closer to Christen.

“I felt bad for him. He really loved his job working for her, Pia was like a mother to him. After I found this out, he didn't really have money to provide for himself. I offered him a job to just be personal service for me.” Christen was drawing patterns on Tobin's back as she listened.

“He was thankful that he was able to earn money. He was really happy, so grateful that I gave him a job.” The heart in Christen’s chest ached from the sweet gesture Tobin did for Adam.

“Tobin, that's amazing.” She got a grunt in return. She stopped scratching her back and Tobin instantly looked up. “I'm serious, Tobin. That was very sweet of you.” The older woman huffed and laid her head back down so Christen could resume her small ministrations on her back.

Christen rested back on the headboard, with Tobin’s body partly on her, she let the girl succumb to the peaceful silence in the room until she spoke again

“I met up with Josh for lunch again a few days ago…” Tobin stiffened under Christen and she knew that Tobin would get uneasy about this.

“He invited me to go see his band at the Cozy Corner Cafe.” Christen pressed her nails harder against Tobin's back, earning a soft hum.

“When?” Tobin asked softly.

“Tonight at 7.” Tobin rolled her eyes, but thankful that Christen wasn't able to see. “Are you going?”

Christen toyed with the fabric of Tobin's shirt “actually, I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me.”

Tobin stirred and wiggled herself so her leg fell in between Christen’s “I don't think that's my thing, Christen” she admitted in a low voice.

“What isn't?” The fact that Tobin didn't want to be in public? Or be seen with Christen?

“Watching a band play in a stupid coffee shop,” she replied harshly. Christen felt the sting from her blunt answer.

“Well, I'm going. Just think about it, okay?” She wasn't able to hear an answer from the stubborn girl as she just laid on her.

Christen needed Tobin to have a better way to interact with her, even if it means getting a shrug or a head nod in response. She tapped the girl's back, a sign that had Tobin raise herself up a bit.

“I need to head back to my apartment.” Tobin sneered back at the girl. “Stay here, until you have to go to the coffee place.” Christen chewed on her lip gently from her offer.

“I have to change clothes, Tobin.” She already knew what Tobin was going say. She made a mistake on saying the words.

“Find something here. There's bound to be something that you could wear.” Tobin pleaded. Christen didn't want to argue about clothes, she gave in reluctantly and nodded.

Her eyes shifted down to Tobin's bandaged hand. It was now blotted with dried blood and it was starting to sink through. “We should change your cloth,” she wiggles out from under Tobin and went to the kitchen. With Tobin on her heels, she found a towel in a drawer.

Wetting the towel with warm water, she put that aside and went to the bloody hand. Carefully unwrapping the bandage work that Tobin has done, she made sure that she didn't peel off any skin from her palm as the bandage was sticking.

Her palm was still gruesome. The gash had a small layer of skin that healed overnight, but just barely keeping the blood from flowing out. She picked up the towel and pressed it against her hand. Tobin hissed through her teeth from the vexatious stinging.

Christen ignored the girl and kept cleaning the dry blood. As Tobin was getting used to the pain, she admired how Christen was able to fix her right up. She watched how her touches were slow and docile. It's been awhile since she's been taken underwing. This feeling was almost foreign to her as she was cleaned up.

Taping the last wrap of the bandage, Christen patted her arm. “There, should be better for your hand,”

Flexing her hand minorly, Tobin lifted her eyes to Christen, “thanks…” she saw a glimpse of her lips raise. “Of course, Tobin.”

Christen meandered into her living room with Tobin following her, as if she was hooked onto a leash.

Tobin immediately laid on Christen as she sank into the cushions of her couch. Christen instinctively put her arms around the girl and returned to her back rubbing. Tobin was enjoying this, giving small hums and purrs when Christen ran over a specific spot on her back. She made mental notes about her secret erogenous zones, spending a little more time on the areas to watch the girl squirm.

They had the tv flipped on and Tobin announced that there was an Arsenal match on FOX sports. Christen was struggling with Tobin's remote, and Tobin single handedly had the game on without any problems. The game was in high definition on Tobin's flat screen hanging in the wall.

It was Arsenal vs Liverpool and Tobin was all eyes and ears as she watched the players runaround on the field.

As Tobin was lost in the game, Christen weaved her hand into Tobin's soft brunette hair, massaging her scalp and bringing her into a soothing state of mind.

The game ended at 2 and the two spent the afternoon on the couch, tangled with each other as they casually flipped through shows. Tobin had found a channel that had to do something with cooking and Gordon Ramsey.

As time passed, Christen had to get ready for Josh’s gig. The woman on her was zoned out, she must've fallen asleep around 4:30. She nudged the shoulder softly. “Tobin. Tobin you need to move,” she heard Tobin intake a breath as she moved.

“What time is it?” Her voice was laced with sleep. “It's 6:30, I have to get ready for tonight.” Tobin shook her head and nestled herself against Christen.

She sat there trapped in Tobin's arms for another five minutes. “Come on, move. I'm serious. I need to get up.” A grumble came from the girl as she sat up unwillingly. She rubbed her eyes and she was still tainted with sleep. Christen took this opportunity to sprint into Tobin's room and find something appropriate to change into. Leaving Tobin bewildered on the couch with her human pillow gone.

* * *

Christen came out wearing on of Tobin's long sleeve shirts and she managed to find a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly. She was lacing up her shoes when she heard Tobin's feet move along the floor.

Tobin took in the sight of Christen in her own clothes. She will never get tired of seeing the girl wear her clothes, even if some of her shirts were a little too big. Something about Christen wearing her clothes sparked a fire inside of Tobin, she was beautiful and stunning when she strutted around in them. Better looking than Tobin in that case.

“Are you coming back?...” Tobin pried, revealing a small face of worry. Christen stood up and took in the girl in front of her. “Do you want me too?”

Tobin gingerly nodded and Christen grabbed her hands. “You know you can still come with me if you want.” Christen suggested again, hoping to win over the girl. Tobin gave her a blank expression and exhaled.

Placing a hand on her cheek, Tobin leaned into her hand. “I'll come back then. It'll be a few hours though, but I'll be back. I promise.” She gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and sauntered out the door.

* * *

“Is that who I think it is?” A voice boomed inside the shop and Christen already knew who it was.

Whirling around, she was picked up and squeezed. “Josh!” Christen giggled and hugged him back.

Josh set her back onto her feet and grinned. “I was starting to think that you were going to blow me off.” Christen pushed at his shoulder. “I'm not that mean. Besides, I miss hearing you guys play.” She was then wrapped in a side hug and she smiled.

Josh was dressed in a thin black knitted sweater and bronze khakis, topped off with some black Converses. “Do I look okay?” He held his arms out so Christen could expect him.

Christen brushed his shoulders “you're fine, don't worry about it. Now go and get ready!” She shoved Josh towards the small stage where his band was set up and he threw a smile over his shoulder.

Christen searched the place for a chair. The place wasn't exactly what Christen expected, but it was a decent sized restaurant. The lights were low and the tables were pushed back from the stage. It wasn't a big stage, it was like a stage that people would perform poems. The coffee shop was modern, small booths, pictures of art made from street artists. This place had a mellow vibe and a small crowd had come in to listen to Josh.

Christen was able to seat herself back against a wall, still able to see the band clearly.

Josh tapped his finger on the microphone to sound check it. “Hi, welcome to the Cozy Corner Cafe. I'm Josh and I'm here with Axes and Hammers. Thank you for coming in here and watching us perform. We hope you enjoy tonight!” The room roared into small applauses and whistles and Christen went along and clapped.

Josh had a guitar strapped around him, he was in front of the drummer and accompanied with a bass player, another guitarist, and a pianist.

As Josh strummed the first chord, it vibrated Christen’s chest and the shop. They fell quickly into a smooth pace with the drummer forming a beat for them to play off. The tempo wasn't too slow nor was it fast, just the perfect rate to be played in a coffee shop.

Josh stepped up to the mic after the band played a small intro, his voice overpowered the instruments with slight dominance.

 _Baby, its you. You've never left my eyes._  
_From all the pain and the worries that made me cry._  
Baby, its you. Holding me and never letting me die.  
We hold on as we live life and we survive off each other.  
It's you… keeping me above the water.

The heads of people bobbed to the steady lazy beat that coursed in the building, an easy vibe that came off of the music from the band. Christen bit her lip as she kept listening to the music. Her leg falling in beat with the drum, her fingers tapping on the table. The music sank into Christen’s body, slow with ease and through her body.

The song ended and the crowd cheered from the intense music.

“That was Above the Water. Just a little song to let you guys ease into our other ones through the night.” Josh stepped away from the mic and let the drummer start a loud thumping beat.

Within ten seconds, all the instruments played their part. And Josh’s vocal part chimed in.

 _We’re run down, wasted, torn apart and long gone._  
With no one around and only with our song.  
We don't give a damn as we live our lives.  
Feeling the earth fall is like our back being filled with knives.  
Today is here, Today is here  
Keep on living and don't have fear

Josh and his band played for another hour singing small ballads and steady rock songs to get people’s blood pumping. Christen felt like all those songs had a meaning in her life. Swearing that she's heard this familiar song. She couldn't place a finger on it, but it had to represent something.

Josh took a small break and let his band provide instrumental music in the background as everyone went up to the front to get some drinks and food. Christen moved herself between songs to a small place in the corner so she could stretch her legs.

Swiping down on her Instagram feed, a shadow overlooked her phone and the scent of cologne struck her. She raised her head and clicked her phone off; smiling at the person who appeared.

“What do you think so far?” Christen grew a bigger smile. “You guys are amazing. It's great to hear you sing again after all these years.” Josh had a smirk on his lips and he leaned his shoulder on the wall.

“Really?” He asked to make sure.

“Yea, really. I'm proud of you, Josh” Christen smiled warmly at him as he shifted a little.

“Two of those songs…” he started and Christen raised her brows.

“They were about you…” Christen’s heart plummeted and her smile faded.

 _The songs actually meant something. He wrote them about me… fuck_.

“M-me?” She blurted out and Josh nodded.

“Yea, I wrote them back in high school. Don't you remember hearing them?” Josh looked hurt from her reaction and Christen shook her head merely.

Josh’s face frowned and he gazed down. Clearly broken that Christen didn't catch on.

“You and I were best friends back in high school. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Christen, you were the first person I've told about my band…” Christen began to get hot, her throat tightening and having the struggle to breathe.

“I had to write my feelings out for you, I didn't know how to say them, so I put them in a song. I still feel a lot about you, Christen.” Josh stepped closer and Christen held her breath.

“Josh, that was high school. We both changed.” Christen averted his eyes and she was cornered by the man.

“But I haven't changed the way I feel about you, Christen.” Josh’s words hit something in Christen. She didn't feel the same way, she's afraid she led him on in the past and now he's producing songs about her.

“Josh-” she began to speak but she felt something Press against her lips to silence her.

It was Josh’s lips up against her own. She didn't want this. She was pushed back by the force of the kiss and before she could tear herself away, all the pressure was taken off from her.

She held her hand over her lips in shock… she heard a scream.

_Where did Josh go?!_

The scream brought her back to reality and she saw a crowd of people move over to her. She realized it wasn't her that they were staring at, it was the two bodies on the ground.

 _Tobin_!

Josh was tackled by Tobin and her fists were cracking against his face with momentum. She needed to act now.

Finding the strength to move, she grabbed Tobin's arm.

“TOBIN! STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!” Christen’s cry didn't get through to Tobin. She was back to her feral beast and she was already gone.

Josh lifted his arms in front of his face as Tobin kept pummeling him. Again and again.

“TOBIN!” Christen ripped the savage girl off of Josh, finding him with blood on his face and running down from his nose. His eye was swelling and his lip was busted.

Christen had planted her hands on the seething girl’s chest to keep her from going back in. She felt her chest heave with pants and her eyes were hooded with anger and destruction.

Josh’s band mates pushed through the sea of people and went to help the beat up man on the floor.

Christen ripped her eyes from the floor and sought out for Tobin's. “Tobin! What the fuck are you doing?!” Tobin gave her a glare.

“Go outside. And get in the car.” Tobin sneered as she bore into Christen.

“Tobin-” Tobin cut her off with her own voice.

“NOW!” Christen pushed herself into the crowd to find the exit.

Christen made her way outside, but she refused to step in Tobin's car. She made her decision and went the opposite way. She made five steps and she was jerked back.

“Get your fucking hands off of me!” She tried to break free, but Tobin had better grip and pushed her inside of the car. She joined Christen in the back and tapped the car, signaling the driver to push the gas

Christen was fuming. That was obvious.

She was the first one to burst in the car “What the fuck were you thinking?!” Tobin sat facing the front and let Christen scream.

“Are you fucking serious right now?! I can't believe you fucking did that!” Tobin fisted her hands on her legs as her ears rang from Christen.

Christen’s jaw clenched and she was boiling with anger. “Are you not going to fucking answer me?!” She shoved at Tobin and she took in a breath to calm herself.

“Let me out of this fucking car!” Christen jerked on the car handle, but it was already locked.

“Tobin! Fucking answer me!” Christen was screaming at the top of her lungs and thankfully, they arrived at Tobin's place. She heard the locks click, and Christen fled the car and kicked open Tobin's front door.

Tobin was quick to act and sprinted inside to deal with the rampage. Shutting the door, Christen crossed her arm and scowled at Tobin.

“Tell me why the hell you did that to Josh!” Tobin slowly approached her and held her hands up.

“Don't fucking come near me, answer my question!” She back peddled every time Tobin came close.

Tobin swallowed, “he kissed you, Chris…”

“That doesn't mean you fucking punch him! I was going to push him off anyway!” Christen groaned and shoved past her.

“You're fucking stubborn and you're a maniac!” Tobin let Christen speak with her words, but she pressed her against a wall.

“Don't fucking touch me!” Christen snarled but Tobin didn't budge.

“He kissed you, Christen.” Tobin’s voice shook and this made Christen even more angry.

“Yes! He kissed me! Why does it fucking matter anyway!” Tobin slammed her palm on the wall next to her head.

“Because you're mine!” Tobin shouted, inches away from the girl's face.

“I'm not yours! I never have been!” Christen pushed the girl's shoulders, but Tobin had her body tightly pressed into hers.

“You. Are. Mine.” Tobin was determined, her voice raspy and dark.

“No… I'm not..” Christen cried out, but quieter.

Something between Christen’s legs pooled, making her weak and vulnerable with Tobin. This wasn't good.

“Yes, you are.” Then Tobin crushed her lips onto hers without preamble and Christen gave in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe
> 
> Comments and feedback below! I love reading them!


	12. Tearing Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't need to say anything about this chapter
> 
> Find me on tumblr--- whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback below!

_ She’s mine.  _

Tobin crushed her lips to Christen’s soft ones. It took Christen a few seconds to respond. She felt the girl give in to her wants, fisting her hands into her shirt. Tobin allowed it. 

Tobin breathed in Christen, inhaling her with every breath she makes. She grasps at Christen’s hips, firmly grabbing them and pushing them against the wall as she kissed Christen deeply. 

Christen let a moan escape out of her lips and into Tobin's. She snaked her hand behind Tobin's neck and tugged on her hair roughly. Tobin hissed from the pain and she let her mouth fall open, Christen took the advantage and trapped her bottom lip between hers. Sucking and biting, sinking her teeth into the chapped lips of the brunette. Christen opened her mouth and Tobin pushed her tongue into hers, Christen welcoming the sensation as she sucks on her tongue. 

Tobin explores her mouth and Christen becomes more and more frantic. Tobin hoisted Christen’s leg up around her waist, with Christen getting the message, she jumps up and swings her other leg around.

Ripping her mouth from Christen’s lips, she gasps for air and Christen narrows on her neck. Finding a sensitive spot where Tobin shivers, licking and nibbling over her damage.  The girl rocks her hips down against Tobin's stomach looking for friction. “Oh fuck, Chris…” Tobin moans into her ear and Christen picks up her hip movements. 

“Tobin…” she breathes out, Tobin pushed away from the wall and travels to the bedroom, lips still attached and Christen still grinding. With Christen panting in her ear, it ignites a fire in Tobin. On a mission to take this girl right now–nothing can stop her, nothing will. 

Christen flies down onto the bed and she takes Tobin down with her. Her hands tangling into her unruly hair, but she was taken back when Tobin pinned her wrists above her head. Their tongues roll in sync with each other–licking into mouths and reveling in their taste. Tobin steers away from her plump lips and travels down her neck, Christen cries out when Tobin bites down on her pulse. Her hips gyrate up to Tobin's, desperate for more. The teasing continued on Christen's neck as Tobin drew patterns with her tongue. 

“Tobin, please. I want more.” Tobin growled and moved south down her body, leaving trails of kisses down her chest. Her hands rising her shirt and Christen sits up abruptly, ripping it off and doing Tobin's job for her. Seeking for her lips again, Christen grabbed Tobin by her shirt collar and pulled her forcefully; crashing their lips once again. Tobin was on fire, inside and outside. She burned with lust and she was going to be in a frenzy if she didn't touch her. The sounds of their lips connecting and sucking combined with needy sharp breathes had Tobin grasp at her side. Feeling the hot smooth skin beneath her fingertips, christen felt like she was going to combust just from the girl touching her. Tobin was hungry–starving for the taste of Christen on her lips. 

She pressed Christen back against the bed and slid her hand up over the ridges of her stomach and over to cup her through her bra. The girl arched into her palm and she felt the hard point of her nipple pierce through. A rumble left Tobin's chest and she attacked her neck, sending waves of pleasure shooting all over her body. With her mouth latched onto her neck, Tobin palmed her breast and squeezed, receiving a loud moan. “Please, Tobin. I want you,” Christen had her head thrown back and Tobin pressed her mouth on the top of her breast, sucking softly and making christen squirm. 

Fed up with the torturous teasing, Christen shoved Tobin back and unhooked her bra in one swift movement, flinging it to the side; her breasts now bare for Tobin to look at. Her nipples hardened from the chill air of the room, her light brown contrasting against her caramel skin made Tobin's mouth water. She wasn't given any spare seconds until Christen pounced on her. Flipping their positions and now Christen was pinning Tobin down. Tobin took in the view with the topless girl on her, beautiful and raw for her–for her only. 

“Christen…” Tobin strangled out in a moan and christen ran her hands over Tobin's chest through her thin shirt. It was Christen’s turn to take pleasure from Tobin.

Tobin sat up and placed her hands firmly on the girl's hips, grinding down hard and earning a groan from Tobin. “Shit, Christen… you-” Christen cut her sentence off by kissing her roughly. Tobin let Christen take control of the kiss, she let her hands slide under her shirt and rake her nails hard down her stomach. Tobin threw her head back and gasped loudly; music to Christen’s ears. Christen was an animal, there was no turning back now

Tobin was definitely going to have marks on her. 

_ God, this woman is actually mine… _

Tobin's mind was racing. Filled with lust, striving for more. This wasn't some ordinary fuck–this had more meaning this time. This didn't relate to any one night stands, this consisted of passion. Tobin didn't do passion, but Christen was willing to show her. Tobin was always accustomed to a quick fuck and bail, something that would take the ends off quickly rather than indulge in this much pleasure. 

Tobin felt hands tug on her shirt, wanting to rid of the fabric that's covering her chest. Arms lifted, Christen deftly pushed Tobin's shirt up and over her head. A sports bra concealing her chest and licking her dry lips as she stares. Tobin lifts her hands to cup both of her breasts, bare in her palms, feeling the weight in her hands. Christen raised herself on her knees a bit, pushing her chest into Tobin's greedy hands. Tobin leaned in to kiss her breastbone, moving down the valley of her breasts. Kneading them and Christen’s hips jerk against her, stomach quivering and her breathing becoming heavy.

Christen fisted her hands in Tobin's hair, forcefully guiding her to her neglected nipple. She let a breathless moan fly out as Tobin’s mouth covered her peak. Tobin's tongue swirled and lapped at her nipple, Christen pressed her head harder into her chest, taking in her ministrations. Her other lone nipple was pinched and manipulated by Tobin's talented fingers as she worked her mouth on her other one. Christen felt wetness forming in her underwear, seeping through and her stomach was filled with fire.

Christen’s hands found the bottom of her sports bra, raising it up, Tobin had to move back so she could fully take it off.

Christen leaned back to take in the work of art of Tobin. She was beautiful, radiant and elegant. This was the first time Christen saw the bare slate of Tobin. Perfect, divine, delectable, and so fucking sexy. “Christen,” Tobin whispered and the girl dipped her head low to take her lips in her own.

A hand ran around the back of Christen, splaying on her skin, flexing and clawing to bring her closer. Her hips adding more pressure as she grinds down with every move, Tobin left her mouth and went to play on the grounds of her neck. Sucking hard enough that Christen could feel her pulse through it. With Tobin leaving small nips and kisses, she reached down between their bodies and discovered the button of Christen’s pants

Tobin slipped the button through the hole and shimmied them down over the girl’s hips. Lifting up, Christen allowed the dominant woman run them over her ass and past her legs, Christen had them around her ankles and she kicked them off. Tobin pulled her in by the back of her neck and Christen was lured towards her, putting herself between the girl’s legs and she went back to those plush lips.

Tobin didn’t need to see what she was wearing, she let her hands tell her as she felt lacey material covering her lower half. Christen was relentless as she sought for her mouth, heatedly licking into her mouth; the unique taste running over her tongue. She let Christen take over her mouth as she wedged her hand once again between their bodies, cupping Christen through her underwear and she mewled from Tobin’s hand. Christen sighed into Tobin’s mouth, her hips undulating into her hand. “Touch me, Tobin… please” with Christen pleading so wantonly, Tobin began to circle her clit through the fabric.

Christen lost her rhythm and snapped her hips. She tumbled over the edge and pushed her core harder against her hand. Tobin pulled her underwear aside and slotted her fingers into her folds. It was easy to slide her fingers through her folds from the arousal that dripped between her legs. Christen’s mouth dropped open and Tobin raised her head to slip her tongue along her lower lip, running along the seam and sucking on her lip.

Rocking her hips into her hand, Tobin pushed the tip of her finger inside her heated walls. “Oh, Tobin.” Christen rasped out and Tobin took that as a sign to continue, but after she flipped Christen onto her back to watch the girl squirm. “Do you want me, baby girl?” Tobin had her finger on the outskirts of her core and Christen moaned. “I do… so much.” She writhed under the gaze of Tobin, lifting her back off the bed from the teasing. 

And to Christen’s wish, Tobin eased her long finger all the way into her core; rewarded with a shattering cry and the hips thrusting up. 

The sight of Christen undulating before her eyes made Tobin want to devour her, keep her locked up for herself. The way her stomach curved up as she arched, her abs tensing and her breasts tender and desperate for touch. Curling her finger up into her soft interior walls–rubbing over and over, taking in the sound of Christen’s breathless moans. “Tobin!” Crying out, it’s like Tobin already knew what she wanted. Sweeping her thumb over her clit quickly, she felt her muscles clamp down on her lone finger. Tobin was getting restless, she had her own lust pooling between her legs as she kept Christen wiggling under her. 

Before Tobin could get to her bundle of nerves, she was pushed away with force. Tobin’s finger dislodged from her core and she was confused; scared that she might’ve gone too far. But that’s not what she saw in Christen’s sinful eyes. Christen was quick to act and she crawled over to Tobin– a predator stalking prey. Tobin has never seen Christen so valiant, it made her drip with more lust.

Christen hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her joggers and underwear. Tobin lifted her hips so she could slide them down. Now they were on even playing grounds. Tobin was a blank canvas and Christen was about to taint her.

Smoothing her hands on the insides of Tobin’s legs, spreading them wider so she could nestle between them. She left a heated trail on Tobin’s skin and she saw the dangerous look covering her green eyes. Tobin weaved her hand into the locks of the dark hair and brought her up her body, searching for her hot mouth. Their lips mashed and Christen bit down on her chapped bottom lip, sinking her teeth in hard; Tobin hisses from her action but she feels a tongue soothe over her lip. Christen’s hand glides in between and she is met with her core, radiating with heat. “Christen, I-” Tobin’s words failed her as Christen ran her finger along her wetness. “Fuck” The brunettes head tipped back and Christen zeroed on her neck. Lips attacking and her finger ghosting over the wet folds as Tobin basks in Christen’s lust.

“You’re beautiful…” Christen murmured and Tobin raised her hips for the finger to slip in. A hand pressed her hips back on the bed, running circles on her hips with her thumb. “God, please, Christen.” Christen gave into her plead and circled her opening, Tobin grabbed the girl’s head by her ears and kissed her haughtily. 

At the same time, Christen had already thrusted her finger into her core, Tobin gasping into her mouth from the overwhelming feeling inside her. Her walls tightening around her finger and Christen ran her thumb around her clit. Tobin’s hips began to rock hard into her hand, having a mind of their own as they keened for more. Tobin was soaked, her wetness dripping onto Christen’s hand; making it slightly easier for her to move in and out of Tobin. No words were said as Tobin was letting the girl unwind her. Christen pulled out with her finger and Tobin whined from the loss–but it was turned into a groan as Christen pushed two fingers into her soft walls. 

This took things to a whole new level. It’s been too long since Tobin has let anyone do this; making her beg, submissive, weak to someone. Christen twisted and thrusted, her wrist doing all the motion as her fingers curled along Tobin’s walls. Tobin clawed at Christen’s back, as if she couldn’t get any closer as she was flushed chest to chest. Christen wanted to taste her, she was drawn to her arousal. Slithering down her lean body, Tobin watched warily as the caramel girl travel between her leg. Their eyes locked when Christen had herself positioned. Tobin’s chest was heaving from anticipation and the look that Christen was giving her–want, need, desire.

Breaking their eye contact, Christen pulled apart Tobin’s folds with her thumbs, revealing pink glistening flesh that tempted her. Tobin rested her hand on the back of the gil’s curly hair, grabbing a fistful and Christen went it. Tobin released a guttural moan into the room. Christen’s tongue wiggled inside, tasting the musky wetness that ran down her throat. Tobin fell back on the bed and arched her back, desperate for air and Christen pushed her tongue in as far as it could go. Tobin has never been this turned on; let alone been this close to the edge.

It didn’t help when Christen latched her hot mouth on Tobin’s clit, sending her flying off a cliff. Christen continued to thrust her fingers as she tongued her clit–flicking and nipping, causing Tobin to writhe and moan with her movements. Christen swirled her hot tongue around her pulsing clit, the girls hips stirring and Christen curving her fingers up once again. 

“Fuck! Christen!” Tobin’s hands shot down and tangled into the hair of the girl pleasuring her, fisting and pulling, on the verge of pain on Christen’s head, but it made Christen even more willing to continue her ministrations. Tobin was crying out, bouncing off the walls and the fingers inside her brought her to insanity. Unable to think clearly as Christen lapped at her clit with eagerness. Her fingers thrusting in and out deep into the girl; watching her thrash above her. Hair pulling and digging her nails into her shoulders. “Chris! I-I- Fuck! I’m close!” Tobin breathed out and Christen made eye contact, that did it for Tobin. The intense look pushed Tobin over and she threw her head back, a moan trapped in her throat and her muscles clenching around the girl’s fingers.

Tobin saw stars in as she closed her eyes, her back arched so high and her legs wrapped around Christen’s head. Christen moaned as Tobin came with a shuddering cry, her body quivering with every touch. Drinking in Tobin as she came down from an orgasm that blew her out of this world. Wetness flowed into her mouth and trickled down her throat, she tasted amazing. She wanted to have more.

Tobin suffered from aftershock, with Christen still licking her slowly. Twitching from her tongue she pulled the girl by her hair and dragged her up her body. “Christen…” She started but Christen shook her head, pressing her lips against her trembling ones, this one was soft, passionate and Tobin allowed it.

“Tobin,” Christen whispered over her lips. As soon as Tobin regained her strength, she reversed their positions and pinned her arms above her head. “I’m not done with you…” Christen bit her lip and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhmm...
> 
> Comments and feedback! I love to read them!


	13. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has to find Josh and make sure that he isn't battered up badly, Tobin and Christen also talk about their relationship status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more of Preath and some small pillow talk!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this! You're all awesome for supporting me and sticking with me!
> 
> Tumblr- whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback below! Don't be shy! I love reading them!

Christen let out a cry as she orgasmed from Tobin’s mouth. Tobin had her hands grabbing and pulling on her thighs as she sucked on her clit. “T-Tobin! P-please! You need to stop!” Christen’s body shook above Tobin, but she was lost in the savory juices flowing out of her. She kept dipping her tongue inside and swirling it around, having Christen squirm and grip her hair tightly. “Fuck! Tobin! Stop! You have to stop, I can’t do it again!” Christen was about to pass out from the maximum pleasure that Tobin made. Tobin grunted against her and she released her reluctantly. Christen panted and she managed to swing her leg back off of Tobin’s face, scooting down so she was laying on her chest. Tobin’s mouth was glistening from Christen’s arousal, licking her lips to get the excess off. Tobin had her arms wound around the still shaking girl. After she felt the girl’s shaking subside, she felt fingers circling her stomach. “Christen,” Tobin muttered and Christen burrowed against her even more.

“I know, Tobin.” Christen knew that they needed to talk, they needed this problem to be resolved. Rubbing her hand up and down Christen’s arm, she spoke again “Baby girl, i’m sorry.” Christen’s heart melted as she heard those words. She lifted herself up slightly so she hovered over Tobin’s side. “How long have you hid your feelings for me?” There was no use on holding the truth back.

“Ever since I saw you dancing in the club.” Tobin wrapped her hands around her neck softly and brushed her cheekbones. “Cheesy!” Christen hid her face into her chest and she felt it vibrate from Tobin’s chuckle. “It’s true, baby girl.” The nickname stuck out to Christen. Christen wasn’t sure how she felt about this one. 

Tobin let the girl catch her breath as she wrapped herself around the girl, breathing against her chest and humming when Tobin scratched her back.

Everything has changed tonight, both of their feelings shifted within them. Something new came alive in their bodies as they embraced each other. Tobin felt warmth, passion, bliss, and lust whenever she was with Christen. Christen had desire and want for the girl.

It wasn’t that late when they left the coffee shop, only 10:35pm. Tobin purred when Christen drew lines to connect the marks she left on her body. Tracing lightly and circling the outside of a reddish purple bruise on one of her abs, seeing the faint red lines vertically down her body from her nails digging in, Christen bit her lip from the marks and she was internally proud of marking Tobin. She felt the chest rise and fall quickly and a sigh escaped the woman’s lips.

“What am I going to do with you, Christen?” Tobin hummed and laced her fingers with Christen’s. Christen ran her thumb over Tobin’s finger softly, “I should be asking you that. We still need to talk about Josh.” A growl came from the chest she was laying on and she rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing we need to talk about with him.” Tobin said harshly.

“Tobin, you knew what you did was wrong.” Christen nuzzled her cheek into her sternum and Tobin squirmed. “What he did was wrong.” the girl rebounded and Christen exhaled. 

“He kissed me, there is no law against kissing, there’s no sanctions that would’ve happened.” Christen attempted to pry open the girl, but Tobin rubbed her forehead with her free hand. “You know i’m right, Tobin.

“You’re so frustrating,” Tobin groaned and closed her eyes. “And you’re a stubborn asshole.” Tobin shot her eyes open and lifted her eyes to give Christen a warning. “Watch it, baby girl.” Christen unlaced her hand and propped her elbow on the side, holding herself up to look at Tobin from the side. “I’m stating a fact.” The brunette laid her hands on her stomach and turned her head to look back at her. 

“You’re gonna have to start opening up to me if we’re going to try and make this work.” Christen grabbed her jaw and kissed her cheek. “I’m getting there, Christen.” Tobin rubbed her face in annoyance. “Speaking of which… what even are we?” Tobin matched Christen’s pose on her side, having her hand and elbow support her head. 

She used her free hand to rub Christen’s hip. “Well, there are a lot of things that we could be.” Tobin squeezed her hip softly. “In your terms, what would you say that we are?”  She watched the chocolate eyes gaze up to the ceiling of the room, as if she was thinking hard. 

“Two people who are figuring out our relationship status?” Tobin responded, uncertain with her answer and asking Christen. Christen huffed out and flopped on her back, Tobin followed her and raised herself above the exasperating girl. “How would you describe us?” Tobin nuzzled her face into her neck, running her nose up and down.

“Jesus, I don’t know, Tobin. Everything is happening so fast and you’re still closed up in your own little world.” Christen covered her eyes and Tobin nipped her ear gently. “Christen, I need some time, this is happening fast for me too. The feeling is mutual.” Christen pushed her chest a bit to look in her eyes. “Just not a lot of time, okay?” Tobin kissed her for her answer, letting Christen sink into the kiss.

“Okay.” Tobin pulled away and rolled back to her side. Christen pulled the sheets over her chilled body and Tobin wiggled her way underneath them. Tobin grabbed Christen by her waist, bring her back so she could wrap her up in her arms. Skin against skin, their bodies flushed and Tobin had her face buried into the back of Christen’s neck. Christen felt Tobin nestle behind her, breathing her in and feeling the winds of her small exhales on her neck. Christen smiled in the darkness and Tobin’s hand splayed out on her stomach, her thumbs drawing small circles on her heated skin. Tobin was drifting into sleep when a sweet voice spoke, “like it or not, I’m going to go and find Josh and apologize for your childish behavior.” Tobin tightened her grip and Christen gasped.

“Like hell you are.” Tobin announced gruffly and Christen elbowed her gut. A grunt came out from behind her, “Either that or you come with me and do it yourself.”  _ She wasn’t going to let this down…. _

Tobin borrowed her face in her hair. “I’ll go with you, but I’m not saying anything. I won’t apologize for my actions.” Christen sighed, “Stubborn asshole” She felt Tobin smirk against her neck and she was finally able to rest at ease.

 

* * *

 

“Tobin!” Christen yelped as she was tackled onto the couch by the obnoxious girl. She was taken down on the couch and Tobin grinned like a child, something Christen would never get tired of seeing. “Why’d you do that?” A pout formed on Christen’s lips. “Do you really have to go to out today?” Tobin collapsed with all her weight, having the air leave Christen’s lungs. She run her hand through the softness of her hair, watching Tobin’s eyes go wide.

“Yes, I have to deal with the mayhem you created with Josh. Plus, we have one week until we leave for Florida.” Tobin grumbled, “You really need a week to pack your stuff? We’re only going to be there for two days.” Christen tried to weasel her way out from Tobin.

“I have to do laundry!” Christen whined and Tobin kissed her chest “That should only take you two hours at the most.” the arms of Christen’s fell to her sides in defeat.

“Tobin, let me up.” Christen told her, but Tobin groaned.

“I swear to god, Tobin if you don't get up right now-” Tobin lifted herself up and stared down the girl. “What? What you gonna do?” Tobin had that cocky attitude back in her and Christen narrowed her eyes.

Tobin saw a smirk play on her lips and hands slid up her sides. Raising the hem of her shirt up to feel skin. Tobin growled softly and Christen moved the last few centimeters to her lips, locking them and sucking on her bottom lip. Tobin let the sensation of Christen’s lips take over, feeling her kiss without preamble. Tobin nipped her lip and let a husky moan flow out of her mouth, wanting more of her.

Christen had Tobin right where she wanted her to be–distracted, tied up, unaware and at her will. When Tobin pushed her tongue inside Christen’s mouth, Christen felt Tobin start to falter above her. She let Tobin have her fun, she rolled her tongue along with hers and she hummed.

Christen rested her hands above the girl's hips and tightened her hold, Tobin grinded down into Christen and she gasped from the contact. 

As much as Christen would love to stay here and go for another round, she already texted Josh that she'd be ready at 12:00. With that in mind, Christen got the upper hand and flipped the unaware woman under her, Tobin groaned and Christen rocked her hips down into hers. Tobin had her hips in her hands, maintaining a steady pace as Christen leaned down to her ear.

“I'll be back in an hour tops.” She whispered huskily and jumped off of her, Tobin didn't have time to grab her once she fled. Still shivering from Christen’s sexy low raspy voice against her ear. 

Tobin grunted when she heard the door closed and she pouted the whole time while she was gone. 

 

* * *

 

Christen knocked on the door of Josh’s apartment. It was quick for him to answer, he swung the door open and he looked groggy. His nose was bruised along with his eye. A small gash on his forehead and his lip was dried with blood. It wasn’t as horrific as it was before, thank god that it healed over night. 

“Christen.” He moved aside so the woman could enter the apartment. Giving him a tight smile, she noticed that this apartment was pretty large for the most part. Medium sized kitchen, great space for the living room, and a small hall way where the bed and bathroom were located.

Josh ushered Christen over to his contemporary black couch. “Do you want anything to drink while you’re here?” He had his hands on his knees next to Christen, rubbing them up and down.

“No, I’m not going to stay for long.” Josh nodded and he leaned back to sink into the cushions. Christen looked over Josh’s face, examining the damage that Tobin has created. 

She bit her lip before she began to speak, “Does it hurt?” the man shook his head and locked eyes with her, “No, not anymore. I was able to reduce the pain with some medicine and ointment.” 

Christen felt guilt wash over her, she caused Josh to get hurt, caused Tobin to become feral with wild instincts. She wanted to hide away from the world as she continued to look at the wounds of the man. “Josh, I know that sorry isn’t going to help, but I wasn’t expecting all this to happen.” She tried to maintain her voice as level as possible.

“Who was she?” Christen’s breath hitched in her throat, contemplating to say the truth or slip by it. Josh’s voice was laced with sadness.

“I can’t- I can’t tell you that.” This time her voice wavered.

“Why?” Josh furrowed his brows in doubt. Christen opened and closed her hands and she averted his eyes. “I just can’t, Josh.” 

“You can’t or you won’t?” he insinuated and Christen didn’t respond right away. Josh had caught her in a pickle, he knew that Christen was hiding something. Including the woman.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Josh growled and sat up. “Make me understand.” He was going to do everything he could to make Christen spill.

“It’s not that simple, I can’t tell you who she is. It’s not my right to say.” Christen was now regretting on coming here, all she wanted to do is make sure that Josh was alright. Not be put on the spot for interrogation.

“If she doesn’t want you to say her name, then she’s not who you think she is, Christen.” heat started to rise up inside her, bubbling and ready to boil over.

“You don’t know anything about her.” She seethed and Josh was quick to respond “Do you?” He waited for a split second before continuing. “I know that she isn’t good for you. If she’s being secretive and hiding from people, she shouldn’t be trusted.” 

Christen was irritated on Josh’s inquiries on Tobin, “You don’t know what’s good for me, Josh. You don’t know her like I do” She watched a hand hit the table in front of them, rattling the top and startling Christen.

"I do know what’s good for you! Damn it! I’m good for you! I’m open and I’m willing to be out in public with you!” he had no right to get angry over Christen, they’ve been apart for three years and all of a sudden he comes and moves to New York; thinking he knows what Christen wants.

“No you don’t! We haven’t communicated for three years! And now you come here and confess your feelings to me? I don’t feel anything for you, Josh! Nor did I feel anything in high school. I’m sorry if I led you on thinking I wanted you, but I don’t!” after Christen declared her statement, Josh had a blank expression aside from his glare.

“How could you say you didn’t feel anything back then? I saw how you got all jittery with me when I asked you to hang out, you always clinged onto me.” He moved closer to the frantic girl, grabbing onto her hands.

“You can’t say you didn’t feel anything after I kissed you.” his voice was low, just above a whisper. It made Christen uneasy and she tore her hands away from him, standing up and retaining herself.

“I didn’t. There was nothing.” when Josh kissed her, she didn’t see stars–no fireworks, nothing grew with desire inside or her. It was unpleasant and abrupt, and Josh might have lost a friend.

She went to make her leave, but Josh grasped her hand. “Don’t give up on this…” Christen shoot him one last look, seeing the pain and distraught in his eyes pulled at her heart. She had to make this decision, it was the best for her and Josh.

“I never started in the first place.” she broke free from Josh and left without preamble, not turning her head back as her eyes began to water.

 

* * *

 

“Stark! What did you do?!” Tobin came out of her bedroom and she had a shirt with bleach stains splattering all over the front. Adam scratched the back of his head and looked away.

“Stark, I swear to god…” Tobin had her lips tightly closed as she scowled at the tailored man.

“It was an accident, Heath… I was kinda distracted…” He said the last words quietly and Tobin narrowed her eyes. “Tell me or I’m cutting off your suit coupons.” 

“Okay okay!” Adam blurted out and he started to explain. “I was doing your laundry and my girlfriend called me as I was handling bleach…” Tobin didn’t really need to hear the rest of this.

“Please tell me you didn’t send her nudes this time.” Tobin covered her eyes and groaned in frustration.

Adam’s throat was dry and she stammered, “It may have been the other way around” he saw Tobin slap her forehead and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “And how does that relate to getting bleach over my shirt?” 

“I was walking with it and my phone was in my other hand, I was looking at her…. Picture,” Adam saw the woman cringe, but he kept going. “I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped over the rug and the bleach fell out of my hand and spilled over your clothes…”

“What about the carpet?” Tobin placed her hands on her hips. Adam had his own hand in his pockets as he was being stared down. 

“I was able to get rid of it easily, I also ordered a duplicate. It should be shipped here within two days.”  Tobin finally waved off Adam so he could go back to his duties around her house.

It wasn’t a couple minutes later she heard the front door open. Tobin whipped around to the girl strutting inside and she smirked as she approached.

“Chris.” her face faltered when she saw Christen’s eyes hold distress.

She didn’t hear the girl say anything as she crashed into her body, she was taken a step back, but she was able to steady herself. Christen winded her arms around her middle and breathed her intoxicating scent in. Tobin instinctively pulled her arms around her neck and buried her face into her hair. She kissed her head as they stood in silence, Christen trying to get closer to the woman, she tightened her hold.

They didn’t say anything to each other, the hug held more expression than it could be said in words. Christen basked in the heat that came off from Tobin; loving the way her body was solid and strong against her. She was safe, safe in Tobin’s arms.

Tobin made no move to pull away, she let Christen get her fill and waited for her to make the first move.

She felt so good in her arms, Tobin was afraid to let her go. She wanted to stay like this forever. With Christen.

Christen shifted and Tobin read that she wanted to pull back, so she let her.

They locked their eyes for five seconds and Christen surged forward to capture Tobin’s mouth in hers.

Tobin groaned softly and kissed her back with heated passion. This kiss was slow, angelic, gentle, nobody rushing–just letting the kiss linger.

Christen pulled away from her tempting lips and looked at her chocolate orbs hooded with lust. “Tobin-”

  
Tobin kissed her again to stop her words; pulling back she smiled a little. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Let me know in below!
> 
> comment and feedback below! I love to read them!


	14. Step It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin have some time alone together, and they enjoy it as much they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preath. More preath fluff and a little surprise in the end. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback would be great! I love to see what you guys say! I love reading them!

Tobin was laying on the couch in her living room, she felt Christen drop onto her and she grunted in response, “Careful, babe.” Tobin grumbled and rubbed her stomach. She was then poked in the side, “Suck it up, buttercup.” Christen gave her a snarky attitude and snuggled against her chest, Tobin’s arms wrapping around her.

“What are you watching?” Tobin flitted her eyes down the girl’s head on her chest, the head lifted up to meet her look. “Women’s national team is playing against England.” She scratched her fingers along the expanse of Christen’s covered back. Tobin continued with her hand on Christen’s back as she kept her attention on the game.

Christen watched as the women paced around with the ball on the screen, the camera going back and forth over the field following the ball. Her eyes trailed as the ball was passed in the ground or up in the air from players. She felt Tobin’s chest tighten whenever England came close to the goal, but then relaxed when they missed the shot or was tackled by the US.

Tobin lifted her arms above her head and stretched as the half time whistle blew. Christen ran her hands up her sides as she was stretched out, Tobin looked down at her, narrowing her eyes. “Yes, Chris?” she exhaled and brought her arms to rest on Christen’s back. Tobin saw the girl chew on her lip as she contemplated on asking her a question.

“What was it like being on the national team?” Christen braced herself, afraid that she asked a broad question. Tobin hummed and kissed her head, “an experience I would never forget.”

“Could you tell me?” Christen scooted up so she could hide her face in the crook of her neck. She felt her throat vibrate on her cheek as she spoke.

“What do you want to know?” Tobin squeezed her sides gently and she got a kiss on the neck in return. Christen spent a few seconds, thinking on what she wanted to know during her soccer life.

“I’m not really into soccer. I don’t have a lot of knowledge to begin with, alI I know is that the players just run around like lunatics on the field to chase the ball. They’re like crazy ants that scatter and disperse as they follow the smell of food that has been dropped on the ground. They look funny when they run back and forth and back and forth.” Tobin let out a belly laugh at Christen’s lack of soccer smarts.

“I guess I should explain the dynamics of soccer first before I tell my tales of my life on the team.” Christen rolled her eyes and jabbed her in the stomach. “Pfft, ‘tales’.” Tobin pinched her bicep and the girl yelped.

“First of all, there’s a whole strategy to the game, Chris…” Tobin spent the whole halftime explaining the rules of soccer, she went into the second part of the game telling her about the roles that players take part in and the formations that they play in. Christen already knows that this information is going to disappear over the night. Her mind was boggled as she tried to keep up with the rambling girl. Tobin was waving her hands–up and down, in circles, side to side. Christen’s brain was hurting from the overflow of soccer; Tobin attempted to explain the rule of offside to her, but she lost Christen half way through her explanation.

“A dive? That’s stupid. You’re just going to make a fool of yourself when you ‘accidently’ fall…” Tobin smiled from her sheer adorableness as she watched the girl complain.

“Ugh, you’re saying too much to me at this time, I’m going to die from the many rules of soccer, ugh.” Christen slumped against the girl’s chest and closed her eyes, pretending to be dead.

“Just watch the game, you’ll be able to pick things up as it goes.” Tobin was able to watch the last 20 minutes of the game, ending with the US leading 3-1. Trying to sit up, Christen shook her head and mumbled into her neck. “No, don’t move.” A grin formed on Tobin’s lips and she sat the whole way up, causing Christen to sit up along with her and she groaned. “Tobin…” she whined and wound her arms behind her neck, clinging to her for dear life.

“Christen, you need to head back to your apartment. You need to do some chores remember?” the girl in her lap relented and kissed her ear, “I don’t wanna go.” a sigh left the lips of Tobin’s and she rubbed her back.

“Christen, you haven’t been at your apartment for two nights. You have things to do and I don’t want to be distracting you from your own life.” Christen had to admit that she was entirely revolving her life around Tobin, she needed to do her laundry and she had a priority to clean around her apartment.

“But you’re a good distraction…” Christen used her whining voice and nipped her neck. “You’re frustrating.” Tobin whispered and Christen smiled against her neck.

“And you’re a stubborn asshole” Tobin huffed out “why do you choose to call me that?” She felt a hand rub her neck softly. “Because you’re stubborn…. And an asshole.”

Tobin rolled her eyes “That doesn’t really explain why, Chris.” the woman in her lap pulled back and pecked her lips with a kiss. “Does it make you feel better that you’re my stubborn asshole?” she caressed her back and dug her nails in “charming…” Christen grinned and kissed her nose.

“Alright, I’ll head back to my apartment, but I want you to come with me.” Tobin scoffed and drew circles on the girl’s hips. “Baby, we both know that if I come over, you wouldn’t get anything productive done.” Christen’s bottom lip stuck out and tugged on Tobin’s shirt collar. “Is that really such a bad thing?” She keened and Tobin let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll go with you,” Christen smiled, but Tobin wasn’t finished. “Only if you get your laundry done, plus you probably have to take out the trash and what not.”

Moving off of Tobin, she grunted and pulled her hand to stand up. “Come on, asshole.” Tobin tilted her head to the side. “I thought I was stubborn?” she teased and Christen gave her an unamused look, having Tobin laugh from her banter. 

* * *

“Tobin! Come here!” Tobin heard her favorite girl holler from her bedroom. She was seated on the couch, playing with her phone until Christen was done with her chores around the house.

_What would she need me for? It shouldn’t take two people to fold clothes…._

Tobin made a groaning noise as she weakly got up from the couch. She slid her feet to the room and stood at the door frame. “Is it that hard to fold clothes by your-” Tobin’s mouth fumbled to produce words as she saw Christen stand in front of her bed.

 _Fuck_.

She looked like an angel, from the way the sun came in and form a silhouette of the beautiful girl in the room. Tobin’s throat tightened and quickly became dry from the sight she saw.

Christen was standing in the middle of the room, running her fingers through her hair. There was barely anything covering her, a lacy blue bra; see through in all the perfect places for Tobin to gawk at. Matching panties that had a narrow strip between her legs, it stayed low on her hip bones and she couldn’t wait to see it from behind. The bright blue color made her caramel skin glow around it, contrasting through the holes in her lingerie. Her hands formed into fists at her sides, wanting to run over to her and ravage her. Christen must have caught the animalistic hunger in her eyes and she bit her lip.

She was dripping between her legs just the way Tobin was staring at her with dark brown eyes roaming up and down her body.

“I found this in the laundry, I forgot I even had this. I wanted to get your opinion if I should keep it or not. It’s new and I never wore it. What do you think?” Christen began to play a game with her, holding back a smirk and watching Tobin shift her weight on her feet. She slowly spun around to show her backside and Tobin’s breath got stuck in her throat.

Tobin saw her cheeks hanging out slightly from her panties, keeping them barely inside and her bra was only a clip-on so it made things easier for both of them. The girl turned her head to look behind her, spotting Tobin licking her lips dry to the bone, chest heaving and her eyes darkening with lust.

She watched as two hands reach around and smooth over her ass and the back of her thighs, Tobin whimpered from her teasing. Christen hooked her thumb into the waistband and pulled it, unhooking her thumb and letting it snap back against her skin. Tobin flinched as she saw it come back and impact her hip.

Christen turned her head forward and reached behind her neck, gathering her hair and pushing it off of her shoulders, letting it cascade down her back. Not wanting to waste time any longer, Tobin took the last steps over and pressed her front to her back, letting the tempting girl lean back.

Christen brought her hand to grab the back of Tobin’s neck, urging the girl behind her to bring her lips to hers. Tobin took control over the girl with her searing kiss, licking languidly into her mouth. Her hand spread out on Christen’s stomach, feeling it tighten from the contact. The warm heat radiating on her stomach and she removes her lips from Christen’s, having them glide down her neck. Just under her ear, Tobin peppered kisses, she was able to find her pulse bite and sucked as Christen pushed her ass back into Tobin.

Finished with leaving marks on Christen’s tanned skin, she pulled away from behind her and Christen whined from the loss of contact, but she was immediately forced to sit on edge of the bed. Tobin sauntered over to the girl and Christen’s hands reached out to grab her, but Tobin stood just out of reach from her fingertips. “Keeps her hands at your side.” Her voice was coarse and laced with eagerness.

Christen frowned but did what she was told. Tobin had fire in her eyes as she stepped between the girl’s legs, towering over her, claiming dominance. She found her favorite green eyes looking up at her, she leaned over her slightly and reached behind to unhook her lacy bra. She watched it fall down the length of Christen’s arms and she peeled it the rest of the way off. Dropping it to the floor, she held her gaze with Christen’s.

Her breasts free and bare, for Tobin to ravage, but not yet. Tobin wanted to drag this out until Christen begged for her.

She palmed one of her breasts into her hand and Christen arched into her, her nipple peeking into a hard point and Tobin had it between her fingers and tugged with little effort. The green eyes fluttered closed and a breathless moan filtered out of her mouth.

“You're so beautiful, Christen.” Fully grabbing her breast she bent her knees slowly to take her lips with hers. Christen keened into her and moaned softly.

With Tobin lowering down to her knees, she was before her. Christen licked her lips from the anticipation inside her, Tobin shuffled between her legs and kissed the valley between both her breasts. The hands at Christen’s sides were fisting and her chest was rising and falling as Tobin glided her lips over to her nipple.

She didn't waste her whole time on her luscious mounds, she pulled away before Christen could wrap her hand behind her head. Christen whined, but Tobin hooked her thumbs in her panties.

Christen lifted up on her hands so her hips were in the air a bit for Tobin to strip them down her legs. Goosebumps rose on her legs as Tobin's nails scraped down her legs.

Once Tobin had her panties on the floor, her eyes focused on her soaked glistening folds between her legs.

Christen felt her gaze bore in between her legs and she squirmed under her. “Tobin…”

She fingered around her open and christen gasped sharply. A groan escaped Tobin and she used both her thumbs to pull her folds apart. “Jesus, baby….” Tobin ran digit over her clit and the girl in front of her pushed her hips to her hand.

“Stay still, Chris.” Tobin kissed the insides of her thighs, leaving heated skin behind and Christen was desperate. She needed to be touched right now.

Tobin could sense the urgency that Christen had, so she kissed her right thigh, all the way to the apex and Christen braced herself for the hot mouth over her core. But all she felt were hot breathes from the closeness of Tobin's face near her.

“Tobin, please-” Tobin inhaled her addicting scent. “What do you want?” Tobin ran her nose over her clit teasingly and she whimpered.

“I want you to touch me.” Christen was on the verge of crying for Tobin to finish her job.

“Where, baby?” She ran her hands up her legs and her stomach to palm her breasts tightly.

Christen closed her eyes and bit her lip. She knew what Tobin to hear but she felt like she would be judged on the word that she would blurt out.

“Tell me, I want to hear it.” Tobin said with authority and Christen snapped her eyes open to look down at her.

“I want…” she swallowed and Tobin's eyes got wide. “You to touch my pussy…” Christen slammed her eyes shut from embarrassment and tobin growled lowly.

“Christen, look at me.” Tobin was so close to her throbbing center and her breath tickled her. She opened her eyes and drew then to the chocolate eyes.

“You.” Tobin started and licked her with a long stroke and Christen cried out softly. “Are so fucking hot…” Christen was shaking and nodded. Her words faltering before her and Tobin dove in to taste her again.

Tobin pushed her tongue as deep as she could, Christen fell back against the bed and arched her back in another breathless moan. “Oh fuck!”

Tobin's tongue swirled in circles and her hands kept Christen’s thighs from closing in around her head. Tongue dipping in and out and her thumb coming into play over her clit and Christen was a goner for sure.

Tobin felt hands tangle into her hair and forcing her into Christen more, it was painful and it was fucking hot how Christen demanded pleasure from Tobin. “Keep going, oh god’” Christen shouted and Tobin wrapped her lips around her throbbing Clit, replacing her tongue with fingers sliding inside her hot walls. Curling them with every thrust, making Christen writhe and tighten her hands on Tobin's head. “You feel so good, don't stop.” Christen was on cloud one as Tobin kept fucking her again and again.

Tobin brought her to the brink, Christen would thrash her head side to side, having Tobin enjoy her body squirming around. She quickly backed off as soon as Christen was ready to release and she groaned in frustration. “Damn it Tobin! Please!” Christen scowled down between her legs and saw a smirk play on her lips.

“Patience, Christen.” Tobin went back to work with her mouth and her fingers twists and thrusted. “You did this to yourself.” Tobin flicked her clit with her tongue. “You teased me with the little show you put on,” Christen sat up quickly and glared at the girl. “Either you finish your job or I do it for you?”

Tobin kissed her thigh and gave her another thrust of her finger and christen gasped. “Again… please.” Holding onto the brunettes soft brown hair, Tobin complied, but pulling out her finger and inserting two in. “God…” Tobin watched Christen undulate before her very eyes, she was so beautiful. A piece of art. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this. This was for her and only her.

“Come on, baby, hold it.” Tobin insisted and Christen arched her back, her hips grinding into the fingers.

Tobin bent down and sucked in her bundle of tight nerves and circled her tongue around it. Christen wasn't able to follow the orders she was given, her head thrown against the bed and her eyes shut as she got lost into Tobin's ministrations between her legs.

Tobin hummed and it vibrated on her clit and through her body, Tobin had her eyes on Christen’s blissful face as she panted out of her mouth with choppy breaths. Her fingers still inside her, feeling her walls clench with eagerness, pulling her deeper as Tobin used her mouth to flick and suck her sensitive bud. Christen weaved her hands into her hair and pulled hard, enough to have Tobin hiss in pain but she wasn't complaining.

“You taste so good, Christen” Tobin moaned into her and licked her juices trickling out of her. It took christen one last flick of her clit and fingers curving upward to have her spiraling out of control.

“Tobin! Shit!” Tobin didn't need Christen to tell her, she felt her muscles clamp down on her fingers with strength, her fingers still fucking her relentlessly. Christen tugged painful on Tobin's hair, almost ripping it out of her head.

Tossing and turning on the bed, her breath caught in her throat as she orgasmed. Tobin let Christen ride high on her orgasm, watching Christen slump down onto the mattress from arching. Tobin removed her fingers to have her mouth cover her.

Christen whined from the overwhelming sensation, still in aftershock from cumming. Her body was highly sensitive to Tobin's tough and she twitched beneath her. “T-Tobin… fuck…” she sighed and Tobin drank in her juices that dripped down her center.

Backing away she leaned over the post-orgasmed girl and kissed up her stomach. “Well?” She waited for an answer and Christen still had her eyes closed but she smiled.

“I've had better,” Christen mumbled and Tobin growled low.

“Then I better step up my game..”

Before christen knew it, they were in it for another round.

But this time, Tobin was on the receiving end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback below!
> 
> I love to read them!


	15. Live in The Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen had Tobin finally open up to her about her last, she still knows that there's more to the story but she'll take what she can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More preath-y stuff you guys. Thanks for the feedback! And thank you for reading and sticking along with me! Love you!!!
> 
> Tumblr- whatarethatoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback below! I love to read them?

Stepping through the double doors of the building, Tobin noticed a reception desk placed in very front of the lobby, newly placed with a woman behind it, talking and typing away as she answers people's questions.

Tobin walked over to the front desk in the lobby, coming to meet a girl behind it with an ear piece. Talking to someone on the line and typing rapidly on the keyboard as she multitasks.

She rested her arms on the desk as she waited for the woman to end the call. “Can I help you, ma'am?”

“Yes, is Christen Press in her office?” Tobin asked politely and the woman looked her up and down, checking her out.

“Have you scheduled a visit with her?” The woman sounded suspicious and crossed her arms.

Tobin was in a calm state of mind as she spoke, “I didn't know that we had to schedule visitations now a days?” Last time Tobin was here, she was waved off down the hallway and ignored as she went.

“It's a security thing we're doing now.” Tobin nodded her head “ah, okay.” As the woman heard her reply she turned back to her computer and went back to work.

_Seriously?_

Tobin frowned from the impolite behavior and cleared her throat, the woman looking back at her with uninterest.

“Am I allowed to go see her?” Tobin requested but the girl had an unamused look as she went back to Tobin.

“What is your reason?” Tobin groaned and her tolerance for this woman was about to sink.

Placing her hands on the desk she leaned forward. “Is it really that big of a deal?”

The girl rolled her eyes and backed away from her. “Yea, you might be a murderer, or just trying to get secrets from the business here.” She shot back at her and Tobin was pissed off from the lack of help she gave.

“Screw it. Whatever.” She pushed away from the desk and strided down the hallway to Christen’s office. “Hey! You can't just walk in there!” She heard the woman call after her and she blew her off.

_Fucking bitch..._

She turned the handle and pushed through, the girl from the desk closely behind her.

She immediately caught her favorite pale-green eyes staring wide back at her. She was in mid-typing on the computer when she abruptly walked in.

“Christen, I'm sorry. I tried to tell her that she isn't allowed back here. I tried to send her away-” the woman started to ramble but Christen got up from her chair. “Don't worry about it, Maria. I'll take care of this.” She rounded the corner of her desk to approach the doorway.

“Are you sure? I can call security.” Christen shook her head quickly and her hands raised up to assure her everything is alright. “No, no, don't. It's okay. Thank you though.” Christen smiled and Maria gave her a tight smile and padded away.

Tobin took two steps into the office and shut the door behind her. “Since when do you guys have a receptionist?” Tobin questioned quizzically and Christen chuckled.

“Since three days ago. It's a new thing that our boss had put in. Because she was afraid that someone was going to take all our good ideas and expose them to the public.” The brunette ran a hand into her own hair, pushing it back.

“Well, she's a bitch that's for sure.” She affirmed and Christen laughed, stepping into the woman and wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Maria? She's a sweet girl.” She saw the honey eyes roll back “no, I'm pretty sure she's a stuck up bitch.” Christen swatted her shoulder and frowned.

“She’s just doing her job and looking out for people. Don't blame her for doing what she's hired to do.” Christen scolded her and Tobin let her. She inclined her head to meet Christen’s lips for a chaste kiss.

Christen closed her eyes and took in the warm feeling shooting into her chest. Tobin pulled away and watched Christen open her eyes and smile.

“Hey…” Tobin uttered quietly only for her to hear. “Hi.” Christen’s smile got bigger as she stood in the arms of the girl.

Christen pressed up against the broad woman and rested her head on her shoulder. Tobin's arms came to rub her back soothingly and Christen kissed her neck.

“So what brings you here?” Tobin heard the caramel girl ask and she tightened her arms.

“When do you get off work?” Christen played with the small hairs on the back of her neck.

“An hour, why?” The brunette grunted and her face fell.

“Just wondering…” Tobin tried to play it off but Christen pushed forward.

“I doubt that you were ‘just wondering’ did you want to do something?” She teased playfully and Tobin nuzzled her face into her neck.

“I just miss you.” She breathed truthfully into her neck and Christen grinned.

“Poor baby.” She said through a laugh. Tobin pulled away and pouted at the dark haired girl. Hopefully to get some sympathy.

Her bottom lip was ran over with the girl's thumb, “it's an hour, Tobin. You can manage.” She was tugged firmly against the front of the brunettes body and her ass was squeezed by her hands.

Tobin grunted in disapproval, “ask if you could leave early.” She suggested

She gets a head shake from the caramel girl, “it's not right for me to just request to leave an hour early. It's not that long and you know it. Can't you find something to do till then?”

Christen pushed her away and grabbed her face. “Also, I need to start laying out my page.” Her hand was soft, something Tobin would never get tired of feeling.

“Can't I stay here?” She turned her head so she could kiss the inside of Christens wrist. “No, because I don't need distractions right now.”

Grabbed her hand she intertwined them with her own, “I thought you said I was a good distraction…” Tobin remarked with a smirk and she was shoved to the office door.

“Not when I have actually stuff to do that may cost me my job. Now go!” Tobin got pushed to the door and her back hit it. “Go home, i'll be there sooner than you can think.”

“Bossy little thing…” Tobin said gruffly and opened her door, Christen was already heading to her desk until she was grabbed roughly by her arm; spinning her around. “I forgot something.”

Before Christen could berate her, Tobin kissed her gently. She leaned into her and let the kiss linger. Tobin broke the kiss and strided out, with Christen breathless and her head fuzzy.

“I'll see you soon then,” Tobin threw over her shoulder and shut the door. Christen bit her lip and proceeded to get back to her desk.

* * *

Tobin was seated on the floor in her soccer room, sorting out a box filled with miscellaneous things. Sprawled out with strips of papers and pictures around her. She rummaged through the articles and tiny pictures that she saved. Reading each paper brought back memories; good and bad. Some she would read and want to relive those moments, and others she would shake her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts that went back to her mind.

She hasn't touched this box for years, the things inside them were run down, torn, dusty, and some of them didn't even make it to see light. She reached into the bottom and pulled out a picture frame, covered and taped with packing paper to keep it from getting beat up.

Her fingers diligently took the tape off and carefully unwrapped the frame. A group picture with the national team, dressed in their red and white striped kits. She smiled at the thought when she first put on those kits, freshly pressed and ironed, new scent of clothes.

The black frame around the picture was chipping away, but it didn't affect the picture inside. She ran her fingertips over the glass case, faintly remembering that day of pictures.

She had difficulties with finding her own kit, the coach had them scattered on a large table in the locker room for the girl's to sort out. She ended up picking a random one. after she had finished tying her cleats, her teammate Amy Rodriguez, told her that she had Megan Rapinoe's kit.

Tobin was utterly embarrassed with the fact that she didn't check the jersey number. She figured that all the kits were the same and for just showcasing them. To Tobin's aid, Amy had helped her locate her kit and had her quickly change for pictures.

Putting that aside, Tobin spent the rest of her time organizing and looking back on the past. She had packed that box away and slid it into a corner.

She only had three more boxes to open and she knew it'd be a drag.

_Better to get started now than later._

The second box contained her childhood belongings that were sent by her parents when she first moved out. Yearbooks, grade school pictures, baby pictures, and some art she drew when she was a child.

She didn't spend a lot of time with them, she figured she'd deal with that last as she cut open the last box.

Tobin's chest tightened as she opened the flaps of the box. She already knew what she was going to discover as she saw the first thing that appeared from the light coming down.

A pale yellow folder with ‘doctor notes’ on the small tab. Her shaky hands took it out and opened the thick folder to reveal packets of papers.

_Fuck…_

It was her surgery report from 2015. The doctor had his handwriting scribbled in margins and on the lines that answered questions.

Her eyes went from word to word as she took in this information back into her head. She was on the third paper, that's when it started to get gruesome and heartbreaking.

Her eyes shut tight from the memories flowing back rapidly. She slammed the folder shut and pushed it away, her head buried in her hands as she pondered in deep thought with her emotions.

“Tobin?” Her head snapped up and she already knew whose gentle voice that was. She would never get tired of hearing the smooth caring tone of the girl, she felt safe when she heard her. Her back was faced to the door and she swallowed hard.

She must've not heard the front door open as she was digging through the boxes.

Footsteps padded into the room and her heart began to pound hard in her chest. She felt a body settle down next to her and the shadow appearing in front of her.

She felt small and powerless as the girl sat next to her. “Tobin.” She heard her say firmly, but she kept her eyes down on the wooden floor.

“Don't shut down on me again…” her voice carried into her ears with tenderness. Her face was lifted up to the pale green eyes. “There's my favorite brown eyes,” she cooed and Tobin averted her eyes.

The hand was removed from her face, she watched as it went to grab the hospital files and Tobin quickly grabbed her wrist. She heard a gasp and Tobin loosened her grip.

 _Trust. Need to trust_.

As Tobin replayed those words in her head, she let go of the tan wrist and it continued to reach for the folder.

She heard papers being flipped and she fisted her hands in her lap, bracing herself for Christen to say something. Everything in that folder had personal information about Tobin. Her throat was tightening and her hands were getting clammy from the silence as Christen read over her report.

Tobin was afraid. Afraid that Christen may think of her differently and leave her.

Her ears twitched as she heard her speak, “both your fibula and tibia were shattered from the impact…” she read off of the doctors handwriting and Tobin’s stomach churned. Having her reports being exposed to Christen should've made Tobin insecure, but something inside of her knew that she could be trusted.

Christen set aside the folder and grabbed the hands of the soccer player, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. “Tobin, please talk to me.” She asked softly, not wanting to push her over the edge.

But she got silence in return for her request. Tobin didn't move her hands and she exhaled. “You need to talk about this. It's eating you alive.” They continued to sit in utter silence for five minutes, with Christen still holding her hands and waiting for her to speak.

“Six hours…” Tobin whispered and Christen was confused on what she meant. “Six hours what?” She questioned with curiosity.

Surgery,” Tobin started, “for six hours I was in surgery.” She confessed into the room, still not facing Christen.

“My knee was dislocated, the bone had chipped away and scattered in my leg.” Her voice began to quiver. “They found a blood clot and that caused a delay for my recovery” it felt good to let this out, but she was scared how Christen was going to handle everything she was going to say.

“Two months I had to stay at the hospital. I had to go home after the tournament, I wanted to watch them play but I needed to go and get rehabilitated.” She stated and she looked at the jersey hanging on her wall. Christen followed her eyes and connected to the USA jersey.

“It took me seven months, seven months to get my leg working again. The doctor said I wasn't fit to play soccer anymore, I wanted to prove him wrong but he had sent a letter to both my club and national team.” Her hands tightened around Christen’s and she squeezed back.

“I was upset. I felt like my world ended. My life was over and I had failed my family and friends, the teams.” She was starting to get overwhelmed and tears welled up in her eyes. “Most of all I failed myself, I fucked up. I could've done so much better.” Her voice cracked with the last sentence and Christen crawled to face her quickly, cupping her cheeks, watching tears fall fall down the soft face of the brunette. “Tobin, baby…” Tobin shook her head and panted.

“I disappointed everyone. I wasn't anybody in the world. I'm nobody, I still am. I left home without telling my family, I had my stuff packed away before they knew it and hid from everyone.” Her eyes were starting to get red and her tears kept forming, falling down and dripping from her chin. Christen was torn when Tobin was like this, it felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and thrown into a shredder. Seeing Tobin so broken destroyed Christen. She wiped the stray tears away and kissed her nose.

“I changed my address, my phone number. My license plate was changed when I first arrived in New York.” Tobin was groggy and her voice was starting to become hoarse. “I made Stark come with me. He promised he'd look after me and not say a word…. everyone depended on me. Looking up to me, little girl's praising me and looking up to me also. They wanted to be just like me, they wanted to play like me. I was their idol” She closed her eyes as more tears dropped from her eyes.

“But I made the worst decision and now they look down upon me. I couldn't face the world. I couldn't act like nothing happened and go back on the field. I needed to get away, from my family, friends, the press. I was lost…” Christen sat in silence and listened to Tobin as she admitted everything.

“I haven't talked to my family for three years, they probably don't even care. Seeing how big of a loser I really am.” Christen didn't want her to beat herself up, she didn't want her to stoop so low.

“Tobin, you're not a loser” she rubbed her thumbs on her cheeks. “You're still somebody, everyone is worried about you.”

A scoff came from Tobin, “bullshit, Christen. They could care less. I costed the team another gold medal from my stupid injury. My family was watching the game in the stands and they saw me break down in stadium in front of the whole crowd.” Christen could tell she was angry about the past and how she thought everyone and everything turned against her.

“That's not true. Your family must still worry about you. They supported you back then and now you're gone. Their hearts are broken because their daughter left without saying anything to them. Your friends and your teams have to be distraught from your disappearance. The little girl's are upset that their big idol is nowhere to be found and have no one to look up to or be excited to see you play.” Hearing the wise words from Christen made Tobin's chest throb with pain and emotion.

“You did your best out there. You played the best for you team and family. They know it. I know it. And you know it.” Christens voice got stern and Tobin swallowed thickly.

“The girl's were so happy to get another gold medal around their necks. They talked about it in the locker rooms…. i took it away from them. I fucking killed their dreams. We haven't lost a game since 2000.”

Christen moved onto her lap slowly and cautiously, lifting her thigh so it ended up right next to her hip. Having her other one do the same thing. Now seated in her lap, she was able to grab her jaw and lift her eyes. “Tobin, your injury wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen during the game. Things happen for a reason and something good comes in the end of it. It may not happen right away, it may take days, months or years. But one day, something great will happen and you have to enjoy it. No matter what happened in the past, you need to move on.” Tobin tried to turn her head, but Christen tightened her hands on her jaw.

“It may seem like the world is against you and that your life is a wreck, but you have so much potential and you so much to live for. You're not a disappointment.” She said harshly “I don't want to have this keep tearing you apart. I want you to move on and live your life and live in the now. Not the past not the future, right now. You have a meaning in life and you shouldn't beat yourself up for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy, take in what life gives you. Even if you're not happy at that moment, it will pass and you will wake up on a new day and start again.”

Tobin’s heart literally skipped a beat when she heard Christen. Her eyes closed from the emotions and her mind was foggy. She didn't think she could've let anybody in this much until she met Christen. With Christen by her side and telling her that life is getting better, she thinks maybe everything is going to play out evenly. She feels less depressed and upset when she and Christen talked it out a bit. She feels like a ton of weight was lifted off her shoulders and Christen had taken it away… forever.

What she had with Christen had a different meaning. Lust and desire, happiness and mixed emotions. Tobin has fallen for this girl and she already knew it, but she wasn't going to admit. Not yet.

She felt a pair of lips kiss her cheek, then her forehead, and her temple, a small caring gesture that she loves to get from Christen.

She wrapped her arms behind her back and squeezed tightly, taking Christen’s breath out of her lungs as she held on for life. As if she was going to disappear in a second, she wanted to hold on forever and never let her slip through her fingers.

Tobin finally let her sobs break through when Christen ran her hand in her hair and down her back. Feeling her back expand and let go as her cries came against her chest, tightening her arms around Tobin and kissing her head. Her shirt was tear stained and Tobin clutched onto her back for more contact as she let everything go. Hearing the pained girl let her cries out, made Christen want to weep for her. She had to become the stronger person, she couldn't let Tobin see her breakdown as well. She kept her tears back and let Tobin use her for comfort. She knew that she had to go step by step to have Tobin open up about her life, but she'll do it on her terms and her time. she trusts her and she will do everything she can to help her.

Tobin was led into her bedroom so she could rest, Christen laid down with her and Tobin scooted over to rest her head against her chest. She still had faint sobs coming out of her and Christen rubbed her back, letting Tobin drift into sleep.

She felt her breathing even out, her soft snores coming in and her eyes shut peacefully. She sighed with relief and looked up to the ceiling.

_A new day is a new start…._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feed back below are most welcome! I love reading them.


	16. Top Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are off to Orlando Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! Love you all and thanks for reading and sticking by!
> 
> Come find and talk to me on Tumblr- whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback! Don't be shy! I love to read them.

“Christen…” Tobin whispered gently as she bent over the sleeping girl. “Baby, it's time to get up,” she saw the girl's eyes scrunch up and her head went under the covers.

“No it's not…” she heard a muffled voice and Tobin smiled.

“It's 7:30am, baby girl. We need to get ready to leave.” A groan erupted from the girl under the covers.

“Are you fucking serious? You couldn't have scheduled a plane later?” Christen grumbled and whined.

Tobin continuously started to nudge her until the girl finally relented and uncovered herself. She sat up and ran her hands over her face to wipe off the tiredness that still lingered. Her hair was in a jumble of natural curls and she ran her hands through it, Tobin had grown to love what Christen looked like every morning. Natural, no makeup, her hair curled to the finest--not that Christen looks good when she gets ready for the day. She likes Christen when she's herself and raw.

Christen looked at the window and that sun hasn't even risen yet. It was still murky and foggy from the precipitation and the grass had morning dew on the end of the blades. Rolling her eyes with exaggeration, she fell back onto the bed with an unpleasant sound.

“My god, Tobin. You're fucking insane.” She complained and Tobin rolled their two suitcases out of the bedroom. “That I am, Christen. Now up and at em’. You can sleep on the plane.” Christen got up, but she was going in her sleep clothes that she already had on.

“How far is your plane?” Stretching her arms above her head her shirt rose up a bit to reveal some tanned skin. “A hour and a half.” Christen slapped her forehead.

“You better have a comfy car, because I'm sleeping on the way there as well.” She unplugged her phone and phone charger and pushed past Tobin to the front door.

A chuckle rang out from Tobin as she saw the girl flip her middle finger up behind her and she followed her lead.

* * *

“Ah,” Tobin sagged in the back seat of her stretch limo and Christen was wrapped in her blanket from head to toe. Tobin had Stark drive them to the airport so the two could relax and sleep on the way there. Christen wiggled herself onto the lap of brunette and huffed. “You comfy?” Tobin raised her brows at the bundled up girl. She looked like an Eskimo–a cute Eskimo if she may add.

“Yes.” she quipped and she nuzzled her head into the woman’s broad chest and hums.

The stretch began to move, the tires humming and vibrating the whole vehicle as it ran over the paved roads. With the cinnamon skinned girl sleeping in her arms, she stared out of the black tinted windows, scenery flying by, making it look like a blur of colors. Her mind coasted to the past weeks that have registered in her life.

For many years, Tobin has refused to put her guards down; continuing the build up with tension and apprehension. Never would she have thought to meet such a valiant confident woman like Christen. It scared her at first, having a woman rise to her level and discipline her to no regards-- on the other hand, she found it quite comical as she came in and was able to tame her inner animal. Christen was capable to alleviate Tobin’s dominating personality and size her up with putting her in her place, it wasn’t as hard as it seemed; the only times where it was a little tedious, was when the stubborn girl was in a state of mind where she was too far gone. Tobin has needs-- needs that can not be delayed by any means and Christen is able to deliver them without complications. Tobin knew herself, that she is very self-reliant and individualistic, but Christen is teaching her that she doesn’t need to be self-supporting by herself anymore. Christen doesn’t want the girl to turn naive, but unafraid to trust people again.

There are things that still distress Tobin from her past, giving Christen leisurely a background on her injury. Knowing that she’s laid away vital information about her past, she is still learning, taking it step by step.

Tobin strayed away her mind from the thoughts creeping up and fixated her attention to the sleeping girl on her lap.

_She’s so adorable… and warm…._

Christen’s heat diffused off and waved into Tobin’s body underneath her. Her chest rising and falling, moving the blanket slightly as she breathes softly, she places a kiss on her head and inhales her exhilarating scent. Christen groaned softly and burrowed herself into her chest, wanting to get as close as possible and Tobin smiled at her, letting her get all the rest she can get.

\---

“Tobin, stop it…” Christen murmured and tightened the blanket around her face. Tobin gently lifted her in her arms and got out of the stretch, Christen whined from the sheer brightness of the sun hitting her face. “The light! No!” Tobin walked on the runway and felt the girl shrivel in her arms. Stark had arrived at the airport and went through the gate of the airstrips and runways for Tobin’s plane, dawn was starting to come awake and the orange and pink skies painted in the atmosphere. It was like someone painted the sky with watercolors and let it smear across the canvas. The rays blinding both Tobin and Christen as she approaches her plane in the hanger, leaving Stark grabbing their bags and lugging them to the stewardess near the stairs of the plane.

Christen still unwilling to wake up, she was carried up the stairs into the plane and the light reduced as she entered the cabin.

The plane was luxurious, plush carpet ran down the cabin, the interiors were beige. A sectional couch set along side of the plane and was accompanied with pillows and a table that was knee high in front of the couch. There were two reclining chairs that matched the carpet and the beige walls, the windows were narrow strips running on the sides. A section was cut off by a door, leading to a twin sized bed, a tv hanging on the wall in both the cabin and the bedroom. The height of the ceiling was enough for both Tobin and Christen to stand, they were able to raise their hand and stretch it out on the ceiling.

Oak tables were placed with a set of booths in the front and a bathroom located at the end of the aisle. It was very spacious and there was a small counter with a sink surrounded with a granite top, a fridge for small beverages and cupboards for travel snacks. It was a modern style and it was updated to keep up with the trending fashion with the public. The cockpit was closed off with a sliding door and Tobin hired one single pilot for this flight.

Laying the exhausted girl on the plush couch, she stirred, “Tobin….” kneeling down to her level she kissed her forehead, “Yes, Chris?” She watched the woman sit up and stretch her arms above her head, the blanket sliding down to reveal her clothes she previously slept in. Tobin saw the sliver of skin when the hem of her shirt raised and she chewed on her lip.

Christen yawned and turned her head to take in the inside of the plane, “Holy shit, Tobin.” She was in awe from the luxury style of the plane and she gaped at it. “What?” The brunette went to side next to her, kissing her cheek.

She got punched in the shoulder, “Don’t ‘what’ me. You didn’t tell me that this was a million dollar plane!” Tobin was puzzled, was she shocked? Excited? Mad that she didn’t tell her earlier?

“Uh, I’m sorry?” she says as a question and Christen rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to treat me with royalty, Tobin.” the brunette crawled on top of her and pushed her back to lay down. “What if I want too, baby?” She purred as Christen surrendered.

“It’s not me, Tobin. I don’t want to have special treatment and get VIP passes, getting to move in the front of the line for something…” Christen implied and she felt a kiss land on her lips.

“Christen…” she leaned away to look directly in her eyes. “What's mine is yours,”

Christen didn't want Tobin to feel obligated to treat her like a princess, she didn't want to come off as high maintenanced. She didn't need anything from Tobin's wealth, all she wanted was her. What's inside her head, her heart and her trust. Money doesn't mean anything to christen. Tobin means too much for her.

Reaching a hand to cup her smooth jaw, “babe, I don't want anything that has to do with your money. I don't want you to think that I'm only using you for it. All I want is what's inside your head and your heart, is that too much to ask for?” Tobin's honey brown eyes were glazed with tenderness and she turned her head to kiss Christen’s wrist.

“Just those two things?” She asked as she nipped her hand.

“Well, your body will be added on that list.” She saw the girl's lips quirk into a flirty smirk and Tobin’s eyes went from soft to lust.

“My body?” She leaned down to run her hot tongue down her neck before she went to her ear, “what about my mouth?” She whispered hotly in her ear. A moan drew out of Christen’s throat and she fluttered her eyes closed.

“It’d be my top five…” she said breathlessly.

Pulling away, Tobin held herself over the girl with her arms beside her head. “What are the top five on your list?” With amusement in her question, Christen smiled.

“Well, starting from the bottom up,” Christen propped herself on her elbows and had Tobin shift a little back on her knees. She saw Tobin's throat slide up and down as she swallowed from the intense gaze she was giving her.

“I’d say your hands are number five…” gaining more confidence, Christen placed the palms of her hands on Tobin's shoulders, telling her to move back. Once Tobin had given into the submissive stage, Christen had her laying on her back. She straddled the bewildered girl and laced their fingers together--bringing on of them up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles.

The moisture in Tobin's throat evaporated as she was being cared by the woman on top of her.

“Next on that list, your jaw has me drooling every time I see it…” leaning forward, the cinnamon girl lowered her head to the underside of her jaw, peppering featherlight kisses on her jawline. The girl was in heaven below her, her eyes closed in bliss as she had hot lips kiss their way around her jaw. Tobin’s hands released Christen’s and fisted at her hips, begging for more.

Sucking and biting on her neck, Christen was able to give her a few gifts in return. She licked her aching pulse point and she felt a shiver underneath her.

Tobin felt the marks grow on her neck, they felt like welts erupting from her skin. Christen detached her lips from the woman's cutting jaw and sat back on her thighs. “I also have to mention your body,” she hummed seductively and slipped her warm hands to the taught muscles under her shirt.

Breathing was becoming a problem for Tobin as she had hands roam her stomach with ease, biting her lip and groaning in pleasure from the slightest touch. “Whenever you come out of a shower, your stomach is still slick with water and the perception, it makes you glow. Your stomach gets more defined and I get really…. really…” she bent down to nip her ear “wet.” A shudder coursed through Tobin's spine and she kissed her hard.

Christen let the kiss go on for five seconds until she pushed her back against the couch, “I'm not done yet, Tobin. You asked for the top five things and I'm giving it to you.”scolding the impatient girl, she drew patterns on her stomach with her thumbs, dipping into the small ridges of her abs and circling her navel. “Christen…”.

Tobin's body was on fire, every time Christen touched her, it sent sparks of lightning inside of her.

They haven't even left the runway and Tobin is already feeling like she's on cloud nine from the way Christen is touching her.

Scratching her nails lightly down her stomach, she began to speak again, “number two…” she whispered, “your eyes…” Tobin quickly opened her eyes and gave her a confused look.

“My eyes?” She rasped out and Christen gave her a nod. “I love your eyes, they're so beautiful. A mixture with chocolate and honey, glazed with some cinnamon and sugar. They're easy to get lost in.” Christen cupped both her cheeks and swiped her thumbs under her eyes.

“They're mesmerizing, Tobin. I always want to see them, I'll never get sick of looking at them.”

Sitting up a bit, Tobin leaned back on her forearms. “They're just a regular color of brown, Christen.” She stated, but Christen kissed her nose. “They're not just ‘regular’, they're ordinary. One of a kind and I get lost in them,”

Tobin heard her heart pumping in her ears, she took in the emotions that came off of Christen’s words. She believed her. She really believed Christen has fallen for her.

She was taken from her thoughts when Christen pressed a small peck on her forehead. “Last but not least, your head.” Tobin jerked back and took a look at her for two seconds before laughing silently.

“What about my head?” She was amused by Christen’s choice. “It's not just about your head, you moron. It's what's inside; your brain, mind and thoughts. What goes on around inside there.” She taps a finger against her temple and her eyes warm at the sight.

“I want to know what you're thinking. You can always tell me if something's bothering you, whatever is on your mind, feel free to talk to me about it.” Christen consoled her and arms wrapped behind her back squeezing her close to the body in front of her.

“You're something else, Christen.” A murmur came from Tobin and Christen giggled. “So are you, you're a case that has yet to be cracked.”

“Mmm, whatever you want from me is yours, baby.” Tobin insinuated and Christen sealed the deal by locking her lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Tongues swirling around, seeking for instant dominance and Christen began to rock her hips softly down on Tobin. Breathing her in,Tobin’s hand slid down to firmly grab her ass and make a steady grinding pace as they kissed. A throaty moan left Christen’s mouth when Tobin bit her lip gently. She returned the favor by letting Tobin enter her mouth with her persistent tongue. Tasting her and taking her in.

Before the kiss got too out of control, a small ding sounded from the speakers inside the plane and Tobin pulled away. Breathless and turned on, both of them, Tobin saw a light flicker above the door to the cockpit, a glowing image with a seat belt and words “buckle up”.

“We’re good to go, baby.” Kissing her cheek, Christen was forced to dismount Tobin and fasten her seat belt into the buckle proved next to Tobin.

Tobin Imitated her actions and lifted her arm for Christen to rest her head against her shoulder. “How long is the flight?” Christen traced her finger over Tobin’s jean covered leg. “3 hours. Not too long. Will you be alright?” Tobin kissed her hand.

Christen nodded. The pilot began to speak on the overhead speaker. “Hello and welcome aboard, today I'll be flying to Orlando Florida. Weather is looking decent with high 70’s down there and the wind is 10mph. Shouldn't be too much trouble, so I hope you enjoy the flight and relax as we cruise along in the air. I will turn the seatbelt sign off when we passed heavy turbulence and you should be able to move free around the cabin.” The speaker clicked off and the plane jolted forward and directed to the start of the runway.

Christen had one of her hands laced with Tobin's and the other resting on her forearm as she watched the girl switch the small tv on.

She listened to the plane come to life as it revved its engine and propellers. The lights were shut off, but the tv was illuminating the cabin. Christen turned in her seat to find the plane facing down the airstrip, ready for take off. She felt the plane lurch forward and began to run down the paved strip, picking up speed as it cut through the air, the plane shaking and wobbling as the wheels started to lift from the ground.

Her stomach felt like it was rising, the force pushing her into the side of Tobin's as it flew into the air, Tobin had her arm tightly secured around Christen and she kissed her neck. It took all of ten minutes for the plane to maintain its balance and fly high above the clouds. She spotted the city of New York, small and tiny. It'd looked like someone had made a model of the city and built it by hand, it looked surreal to Christen’s eyes.

The plane gradually lifted itself above the clouds and the city vanished under the white blanket of clouds. Wings slicing through the dainty clouds, they were pillows and the wings were swords. The sun had fully risen to the point where it flowed beneath the clouds and covered the earth.

A click came from the speakers, “okay, we are now at a safe speed for those who wish to move. You are free to move around the cabin.” It clicked off and the seatbelt light shut down.

Christen looked down the aisle to the back of the plane and saw a door wide open to see a bed made and pillows fluffed. Tobin’s focus was entirely on another soccer game, Real Madrid vs Villarreal.

Picking at her nails, Christen glanced over at Tobin. “So you said three hours right?” She had to make sure.

Honey eyes flitted over to Christen, “yea, you planning on sleeping? There's a decent sized bed in the back if you want to sleep there.” She watched the dark haired girl unbuckle her seatbelt, reaching over Tobin's lap to do the same. A quizzical look was plastered on Tobin's face and christen stood up. “I plan on doing more than just sleeping.” She had a devious smirk and Tobin got the hint, before she was able to stand up herself, her hand was pulled from the couch and practically dragged into the back.

Tobin was shoved inside and Christen swiftly shut the door and locked it, before she could turn around, she was pressed against the door by Tobin's front.

“What are you doing other than sleeping?” Tobin husked in her ear and Christen’s knees weakened. “I would love to show you” she announced and Tobin flipped her around, forcing her lips on hers in a searing kiss that took both their breaths away.

As the kiss got hotter, Christen and Tobin became more desperate-- Christen took a step forward, making Tobin reluctantly walk backwards as she kissed her with desire. Hands searching and grasping on each other as they moved back to the bed. Tobin's knees gave way once she hit the edge of the bed, she had to break the kiss as she was roughly pushed back against the mattress. Christen crawled towards the girl with hunger in her eyes, but Tobin had another idea.

Before christen was able to pin her down, Tobin grabbed her waist and turned her over, a small squeak coming from the girl as she didn't expect the action.

Her hands were restrained above her head as Tobin trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. Writhing below her, Tobin pressed a thigh between her legs for her to find friction against. She moaned once she found a rhythm on her thigh and she tilted her head to the side for Tobin to get better access.

“Three hours…” Tobin panted out, “that should be enough time…” she growled and Christen wiggled her wrists above her head. “Don't move, baby…”

She warned Christen and she kissed her hard before she could respond, erasing all her thoughts from her head. The kiss was hot, demanding, and dominating as Christen let Tobin take control over her body.

Ripping her lips away from the swollen ones on Christen, she groaned from christen’s hips rolling up to find contact in her core. “It's my turn to say my top five…” she let out and went back into work on Christen’s neck.

“Fuck… Tobin…” teeth bit into her flesh and she arched her back flush against Tobin's front.

_The longest three hours of my life is about to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback below! I want to see what ou guys say! I love reading them! Thanks!
> 
> Come  
> Find me on Tumblr!!! 
> 
> -whataretheoddsofthat


	17. 10/10 Would Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen arrive into Orlando to meet the coach, but there is someone that spotted Tobin, who did not expect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. It's been a long day. But here's another update for you. 
> 
> Come find me and talk to me on Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comment and feedback are welcome below! I love to read them!

“Oh! God yes!” Christen squealed and her hands fisted tightly into Tobin's hair, using it as a rein to keep her from going crazy. Tobin's tongue surged deep within Christen, plunging in and out, circling and teasing her just the way Christen likes it.

Tobin has grown accustom with Christen’s body. Knowing what makes her squirm, what has her begging and pleading for more, what spot make her back arch with a loud moan from her lips. She’s found out that Christen goes crazy when Tobin pinches her clit with her fingers and twists it a bit like she does with her nipples, she goes really wild when Tobin runs her tongue around her clit, not touching, but teasing her to the brink of an orgasm.

“Right there! Baby, fuck!” Tobin moaned into Christen, her cries sent chills down Tobin’s back, making her fuck her harder than before. “Christen, you taste so fucking good” Tobin mutters before sliding two long fingers inside her and Christen keens, back arching to the ceiling as Tobin pushed all the way into her. Christen covered her mouth with her own hand to keep her moans at a decent volume, but with Tobin fucking her thoroughly, there was no way she could stifle them.

Tobin's finger curved up inside her, finding that one spot that sent Christen over the edge. Sucking her clit into her hungry mouth and her free hand keeping her hips pinned down. “I'm close… oh god I'm so close!” Christen panted out and Tobin bit down softly on her tight bundle of nerves and soothed it over with her tongue. “God, you're fucking perfect, Christen.” Keeping her hand and mouth moving.

Christen’s stomach tightened and her core began to throb, “TOBIN!” Her legs wrapped tightly on her head, making oxygen a problem. Her neck strained as she threw her head back in pure bliss, one hand gripping the bed sheets and the other tugging painfully at the brunettes roots. Nearly taking a chunk out.

A hum sent waves of pleasure from Christen’s slit and up her body, her back bowed from the orgasm that had succumbed her, crying out as Tobin drank her juices flowing out of her.

With Christen riding Tobin's face through her orgasm, Tobin had splayed her hands on her abdomen and kept sucking her till she was dry.

Her body haphazardly flopped back onto the bed and let out a content sigh. “Wow.” Christen breathed into the air and Tobin crawled up her body under the sheets, her head emerging from the tan covers, kissing her stomach. “Thoughts on plane sex?” She had a toothy grin and christen giggled.

“10/10, would do it again.” Christen said without having a second thought. Tobin hummed and kissed around her toned stomach. Letting purple dark marks paint on her body.

“Hey, Tobin…” the dark haired girl let out, grabbing the back of Tobin's head, weaving her fingers into her locks.

“Mhm?” Tobin mumbled against her stomach, still giving her little love marks “have you thought anymore about us?” Massaging her scalp, Tobin rested herself on her elbows above Christen.

“A little, what about you?” Christen used both her hands to dig into her hair, brushing through the long strands of hair that naturally became wavy.

A satisfied hum came from Tobin and Christen kept her hands working in her hair, “yea. But I want to know what you think first.” The slim girl shifted so she could hover over her.

“Christen, I don't know what you want me to say…” swallowing thickly, Christen rubbed her toned arms. “The first thing that comes to mind, just let it out.”

Tobin cleared her throat and let in a deep breath, “I want to be in a relationship with you, Chris…” she confesses gently and Christen felt her heart pang.

“But it's been so long since I've done…” she gestured her hand between the two of them “this, and I'm afraid that I'll make a mistake and you'll leave me.”

Her voice was laced with sadness and lack of courage, Christen sat up and Tobin sat back on her heels. “Tobin, baby, you're not to make an mistake. If you do, we will learn from it together and become stronger.” Christen traced her hairline and brushed her long bangs out of her face.

“I don't want to hurt you though, Chris. I want to be a better person than I am now.” Tobin frowns

Kissing her cheek, Christen presses her lips to her brow “Tobin, I feel like you're only show me the ‘you’ that you're allowing the public to see. Not the ‘you’ where you're careless and happy.” The honey brown eyes quickly flew down to her lap, but Christen lifted her head.

“let me see the real you, Tobin. Let me in, you've done a good job so far with it, you need to keep moving in that direction.” Lifting Tobin's hand up, she kissed every knuckle with a tender peck.

“It feels like our relationship is honestly based on sex and we beat around the bush of actually getting a chance to know more about each other.” Tobin's eyes widened with terror and Christen waved her hand quickly.

“Not that sex is a problem, I love it. We don't need anything else to amp it up. It's that we have to connect another way besides sex”

Tobin gulped, “what are you suggesting?...” she asking with hesitance.

“What I'm suggesting is…” she laid back down and Tobin went to rest her head on her stomach. “We hold off sex and we spend time with each other.” Tobin had snapped upright and frowned.

“Christen I can't do that. And we always spend time with each other.” She complained and christen saw the horror on her face, it was a little funny but Christen wasn't supposed to laugh.

“Sex doesn't count. And you can do that. Think of it as spending a lot of time with one another not in a bed.”

“So sex on the couch would count?” Tobin was hit in the stomach and Christen glared at her. “No, you know what I mean. No sex. Until I say other wise.” Tobin furrowed her brows and growled.

“How come I don't have a say in this?” Her arms were crossed and she had an agitated look on her face.

“Because somehow, you'd manipulate me into giving in to your own sayings and it wouldn't work. So to make sure that this goes through, it's going to be on my time and my terms, okay?” Christen berated the upset girl and waited for Tobin to surrender.

“Fucking damn it…” Tobin huffed out and slumped next to Christen on the bed. Her face landing first into the pillow and Christen sat on her lower back.

“Don't stress about it, babe. It'll be fun,” she started to knead the tight knots in her back gently. “Fuck, Chris. It's not going to be fun, I'm going to be sexually frustrated and I'm going to be moody. Do you want to see me cranky?” She muffles into the pillow and Christen pushes all her weight down on her hand to massage her back.

“I've already seen you angry while you were drunk…” Tobin grunted and Christen went on, “and when you got mad over Josh and punched him in the face,”

“Alright! I get it.” Tobin objected into the bed and Christen smiled in triumph. She used the heels of her hands to massage below her shoulder blades, rubbing in circles and using her full weight.

She can tell that Tobin was relishing from Christen’s hand work on her back, hearing her responsive noises when she goes over a spot that sends her body into shivers. She loved to have Tobin at her will, submissive and humble, soft skin under her palms, kneading into her bare back. Pressing her fingers to add to the pleasure. Christen examined on the girl’s muscles rippling and her back tensing when Christen finds a knot. Bare and exposed for Christen to revel in as she pushed up her back with the heels of her hands, the skin wrinkling at the top then relaxing from the tension when she pulls back. Tobin was like putty in her hands, her body felt lifeless like jello.

“Chris…” She heard the girl below her moan softly, she felt her thighs under her legs clench as the woman pleaded out. “Yes, baby?”

“Have you ever considered on being a masseuse?” Tobin questioned and she heard a chuckle above her, “No, not my style.” Christen mentions as she worked on her sides.

“You’d be very good at it, but I’d be jealous from all the people who’d you rub down.” Tobin’s voice was strained from the ministrations of Christen’s magical hands.

“Then I’d be your personal massager,” leaning down, she pressed her lips on the shell of the brunette’s ear.

Before Tobin could switch their positions, the pilot turned on the speaker, “We are now flying over Florida, time is 12:20 pm and the weather is gorgeous here. We will be landing within ten minutes, thank you for flying and I hope you enjoyed your flight.” The speaker clicked off and Christen weaseled her way off of Tobin, but she whined from the loss of her body.

“Baby...come back” the lifeless body came alive and sat up. Christen was pulling down her shirt over her head, once she got her head through, she blushed when Tobin was staring at her with hunger.

“Tobin, you heard the pilot. We’re landing in ten.” slipping her pants up her long slim legs, the pouting girl across from her grunted and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

Christen admired the naked girl from afar, her muscles flexing as she stretched her limbs. Even though she just postponed sex, she felt her wetness form between her legs. She unveiled her full long body, her skin was coated in sweat from their previous activity. Brown hair that was disheveled and tangled from Christen’s doing; hairs flying in all directions as they stuck out. When she turned her body to face Christen, she saw the decorations that she left all over her--on her stomach, her neck, nail scratches a dark shade of red. Welts, some sized like ping pong balls and others like small bug bites. She applauded herself for leaving as many marks as she could give the woman, her light bronze skin was now corrupted by ravished bites and hickeys.

Christen clenched her thighs together to relieve the throbbing sensation. The slim girl’s biceps hardened into a small hill as she ran her fingers through the messy hair. Abdomen rippling as she took a few deep breaths, Tobin caught her staring and lifted a brow.

A blush rose to Christen’s face and she promptly escaped the tension in the room and out to the cabin.

* * *

Once they landed at the Orlando airport, Tobin ushered Christen into a private car to be driven to their hotel. Christen asked how she was able to have personal service down here in Florida. Tobin had somehow managed to keep her visitation a secret between the coach of Pride and her, she wouldn’t say why, but Christen figured it had something to do with money. Possibly.

Christen was all snuggly in the back with Tobin and she gave her small kisses on her neck. Tobin’s head was turned, her eyes following the scenery as it passes by the window. Letting Christen pepper her neck with kisses and she quickly turned her head to press a chaste kiss to her.

“You’re mine…” Tobin mutters and she sees pearly white teeth and she kisses her nose, “Yours.” the tanned girl says back.

“Babe, do you have clothes for the interview?” the brunette ran her lips over her temple,

“Yea, it’s in my suitcase on top, so when I open it. I’ll be changed quickly.” she traced patterns on the muscled leg next to her, feeling it flex slightly.

Arriving at the hotel, Tobin made Christen collect her journalism notes, she scheduled the interview for 1:30. Which meant that they needed to leave from the hotel after they had their bags delivered in their room.

They were staying Hyatt Regency Grand Cypress, not too far from the stadium, but Tobin thought otherwise. Tobin speeded into the hotel and went to the front desk to retrieve the room keys. Christen jogged over to the woman and listened to her speak to the receptionist.  
She briefly stated her name and her contact information. Their bags were taken by a bellhop and Christen was dragged down to the hallway with the elevators after Tobin got their keys.

Christen changed into something that made her look professional and she was rushed by an impatient woman, pushing her out the door and back down to the car.  
“Jesus, Tobin. Calm the hell down.” Christen stopped and pressed her against the wall near the elevator. “Christen, what are you doing? You’re going to be late.” Tobin sputtered out and Christen grabbed her face with both hands.

“Tobin, you really need to cool it. It’s a 30 minute drive to the stadium. I’m the one who should be nervous.” her cinnamon eyes were filled with anxiety, so kissed her hard to take her mind away from the situation.

Pulling away, Tobin’s heart rate decreased and stared back into her grey eyes. “You okay?” Christen asked and Tobin let out a choppy breath.

“I want this to be perfect, Chris. This article means a lot to you and I don’t want anything bad to happen.”Seeing Tobin care so much about her job made Christen fall even harder for her, she’s already helped her set up a date and given her so much. It’s like she won’t stop with her sweet acts and Christen felt fuzzy in her head.

Her first impression of Tobin was the complete opposite of what she thought today--dark, devious, mysterious and self-reliant. But being around her made Christen’s insights change everything about her; sweet, childish, soft, sensitive and docile towards her.

Christen didn’t think she could fall even more for this girl, she was proven wrong.

“You’re so sweet, Tobin. Thank you so much. For helping. Making this interview possible, for supporting me and being by my side.” She watched the brown eyes close and her chest expanded with a deep breath.

“Nothing is going to happen, it’s all on me, you don’t have anything to worry about.” rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs gently.

Christen waited until the her breathing went back to normal, “You okay?”

Tobin nodded back, she received a kiss on the lips, taking in Christen’s bottom lip and sucking gently. She heard an audible moan escape the girl and she pulled away.

“Save that for another time, we have to go,” A wink was given from the tanned girl and she pushed the down arrow for the elevator.

Tobin’s hand was on Christen’s lower back as they walked out the doors of the hotel. The car was waiting patiently and the door was opened by an employee. Christen stepped in first from the polite gesture from Tobin, she came in shortly behind her and settled next to the seat next to her.

“So, his name is Tom Sermanni” Tobin states as the door closes. Handing her phone over to Christen, she saw a photo of a man dressed in a purple tracksuit with a small logo over his chest. She zoomed in on the picture to see a small white font “Orlando Pride”.

She gave back her phone and the car began to move, “He the head coach?” she wanted to make sure.

“Yea, former soccer player and from United Kingdom.” Christen bobs her head as she listens to Tobin.

The 30 minute car ride was Tobin getting all anxious and telling Christen more things about Orlando that she needed to know. Her mind was overflowing, but she was happy that they arrive at the stadium.

Rolling to a stop, Tobin reached the door handle, “Ready, baby?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Christen said happily and follow her out the car.

The sun shined down on the two girls. It has fully risen in the sky, beaming down on the earth with it’s broiling rays of heat. Sunscreen is what Christen forgot to bring, she internally slapped herself for lacking that specific product. Her skin burns easily, it only a takes an hour before her skin starts to fall in a dark shade of red, making the bronze skin look like cherry.

For Tobin, she loved to be in the sun, she accumulated the hot rays on her skin. She would only apply small amounts of sunscreen, it wouldn’t even work anyway. She’d get tan enough that when she took her clothes off, there were strips of pale whiteness on her waist and her shoulders.

Once the two walked a few steps to the doors, Christen grabbed her arm to pull her back. Winding her arms around her neck, Tobin didn’t even need Christen to say what she wanted. Leaning in to kiss her, lips brushing against each other, they were rudely interrupted.

“Tobin?” A female voice echoed from the entrance of the stadium and she saw Tobin’s body freeze.

Christen stood on her toes to glance over her shoulder, hearing clicks of heels hit on the pavement. Average sized girl with dirty blonde hair, her hips swaying with every step.

Christen looked at Tobin’s eyes to see fear.

“Fuck…” the one word Tobin whispers before the steps came closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and feedback below!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	18. "Tobs and Unfortunately Toby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen insists that Tobin finds her friend to talk with her while she goes to find the coach on her own. Tobin doesn't like the idea but is willing to do it for Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 4,000 words with this one, yikes! Ya'll are welcome!
> 
> Find and talk to me on tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback are most welcome! I love reading them!

“Tobin?” 

_ Son of a bitch.  _

Holding her breath, Tobin stayed completely still as the woman came up behind her. 

“Tobin is that really you?” A warm hand made its way on Tobin's shoulder and her breath hitched. 

Removing her hands on Christen, she cautiously turned around to see the girl. 

“It is you!” Tobin didn't have a chance to say anything back as she was crushed into a hug from the girl. Arms flung around her neck and bringing her in close, she could feel Christen’s eyes blazing in the back of her head. She kept her arms to her sides as the hug continued. 

The girl pulled away with wide hazel eyes, “Tobin! Where have you been?” 

Clearing her throat and getting air back in her lungs she spoke “Megan, you seem to be doing well…” she says smoothly. 

Slender arms came to circle her waist, she knew it was Christen and she didn't have to look. Clearly Christen staking some sort of dominance over Tobin. 

“Tobin, you've been gone for years! Come talk with me,” she grabbed hold of Tobin's forearm, but she shrugged her away. 

“I'm busy, Megan. I have to find Tom Sermanni.” Trying to blow her off, Christen tightened her arms. 

“He's in a meeting, we won't be long I want to know where you've been.” It's like she didn't even acknowledge the caramel girl next to Tobin, obviously ignoring her and keeping her eyes on Tobin. 

“Tobin,” Christen whispered. 

“Sorry, Megan. We have to go.” Taking Christen’s hand in hers, she brushed past Megan and into the entrance of the stadium. 

The doors closed and Christen halted, causing Tobin to jerk back. 

“Tobin, slow down.” She called out and Tobin came back to step to her body. 

“Chris, Tom is here somewhere. We have to find him.” Tobin was determined, wanting to quickly get Megan off of her mind and find Tom. 

“ _ I  _ have to find him,” rubbing her hand she kissed her cheek. “I'll look for him. You should go speak with your…” searching for an appropriate word, she settled on the one that fit. “Friend…”

“Christen, I don't want you walk around alone,” 

“I'll be fine, it's broad daylight and it's a soccer stadium. What's the worst that could happen?” She raised a brow at the tedious woman 

“I-” Christen kissed her. 

“If you don't want to find her, then wait for me to finish the interview, okay?” She asked Tobin and she got a grunt in return. 

“I don't like this idea,” Tobin growled low. 

“And I don't like your stubbornness, but I deal with it anyway. So suck it up, babe” the sass from Christen made Tobin’s lips curl up in a smirk. 

“I don't like when I have an audience to watch me ask someone questions. It's awkward enough that I just sit there and write down word for word as he stares at me for the next question.”

“Alright, but if you need anything…” again, Christen kissed her softly. “I know. I'll be done shortly.” Patting her cheek, she bounded off through the stadium in search for Tom. 

Tobin watched her step for step until she rounded a corner and out of her sight. 

“Ah, fuck me…” Tobin tilted her head back and groaned. 

Exiting the stadium, she scanned around for the dirty blonde and she got startled when an arm touched her. 

“Jesus, Megan don't do that…” letting out a breath

“Sorry, Tobs. I didn't mean to.” Megan apologized “come on, let's sit.” She walked with Tobin over to a near side bench. 

They sat in awkward silence for a good amount of time before Megan cracked it, “so who was that?” 

“Who was who?” Tobin said gruffly.

“Don't play dumb with me, Tobin. The girl you arrived here with.” Rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Why do you want to know?” She went all defensive mode, crossing her arms. 

“She's your girlfriend isn't she?” The word struck Tobin in the chest. 

She has never referred Christen as a girlfriend, never thought about comparing her to one. She was more than just a girlfriend, she was everything to her. 

“Megan-” 

“Just tell me the truth.” Megan cut Tobin off and her words cut through ice. 

“Yes. She is…” Tobin’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

Megan's eyes filled with hurt and sadness from the truth, “how long?”

Tobin had enough of being interrogated, “Megan, it's not your business.”

“You've been gone for a while, Tobs. I want to know what happened and who's in your life now.”

“There was a reason I was gone. And you don't need to know who's involved with me now. I refuse to give you that information.” Tobin was getting irritated by Megan and she was about to get up and leave to find Christen. 

“She's beautiful…” Megan mumbled. 

“That she is…” 

“What does she have that I don't?” Megan's voice wavered and Tobin flexed her hand on her leg. 

“Megan, don't compare yourself to her. It's not a competition.” Replying calmly. 

Seeing the girl next to her quiver, her body shuddering with every breath. “I've missed you,Tobin. I've tried texting and calling you, but it always cut me off,” 

“I had my number changed along with my address.” Tobin mentioned and Megan closed her eyes. 

“I cried for many nights after I left the hospital. I wanted you to come back and find me, but you never did.”

It was mean to say that Tobin didn't feel anything for this girl, but it's true. She felt nothing, no sparks or butterflies in her stomach. It was over–time has passed. 

“Why didn't you move on, Megan?” 

Folding her arms over herself the girl shivered, “because I expected you to return to me. I missed everything about you, Tobin.” 

“You can't put your life on pause, waiting for me to come back with open arms” Tobin started, “time has past and I've changed.I treated you poorly. I felt bad though, and I was happy that you left so I didn't hurt you even more.” 

Megan squirmed in her seat to face Tobin. “No, I made a bad choice on leaving you. I should've stayed and helped you,” 

“You couldn't help me, Megan. The damage was done and there was nothing anybody could do at that time. I treated everyone like shit… I treated myself terribly also.” Hands came up to cub her cheeks and Tobin jerked away. She doesn't Megan to touch her, only Christen can do that. She's the only one who can bring her back to peace.

“Megan, don't.” The girl retracted her hands and set them on her lap. 

“Tobin, please. I'm sorry,” 

“I am too,” Tobin sighs and swallows hard. 

Seeing Megan again and how's her life has fallen apart made Tobin realized that she could've been in the same situation if she was still with her. She knows she caused this, but it was a sign to keep moving forward with Christen. The fact that Megan has waited all this time for her to come back frightened her. She hadn't thought that she would wait forever until she came to her, she would have figured that she'd move on and forget about her. She was wrong. It was the other way around, She forgot about her entirely. 

“I still love you…” Tobin cringed from the word and it pained her heart, her stomach twisting painfully. 

“I don't. I don't feel anything anymore.” Tobin confessed and saw a tear fall down Megan's face. 

“How can you say that?” 

“Because it's what I feel. I feel nothing with you, Megan. Everything I had with you is gone. I loved you, Megan. Everything happened. I did have feelings, but everything changed.” Her voice was tainted with harshness and Megan gasped quietly. 

“Tobs-” Megan choked out, but Tobin held her hand out. 

“Don't call me that, please…” hearing that name leave Megan's lips made Tobin uneasy. She hasn't been called that for years…

Megan stared down on the sidewalk in silence as Tobin turned her head the other way. They sat there for 10 minutes, not speaking to each other. 

“I guess I'll head back then…” Megan whispered as she got up

Tobin made no move to say goodbye as she stared blankly at the parking lot. Megan bit her lip and retreated back into the stadium. 

Once her heel clicking faded, Tobin ran a hand over her face from the uneasy tension. “Fuck…”

* * *

“Thank you again, Mr. Sermanni,” she waved goodbye as she closed the office door. Christen flipped her notebook closed and stuffed it into her bag.

_ Now I have to find Tobin.  _

She made her way around the stadium, making large strides as she stepped. She was typing out a text to Tobin when she bumped into someone. 

“Oh god! I'm sorry!” A girl yelled out,

_ That voice…. _

Christen blinked a few times as she staggered back from the collision. Her eyes then focused on the woman in front of her. 

“Oh hey,” the dirty blonde girl gave a too bright of a smile. 

“Hi…” Christen narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out her name. 

“Megan.” She brushed herself off. 

“Ah, yea. Sorry about that. I should really stop texting and walking. It's a habit.” Christen acted friendly. If Megan was friendly then she was friendly in return. 

Christen awkwardly swayed on her feet under the gaze of Megan and bit her lip.

“I'm sorry, I never got your name.”

“Christen.” She introduced herself and Megan smiled. 

“Nice to meet you, Christen.” Christen noticed the fake tone in her voice. She was too nice for her liking. 

“You too, but I have to get going,” Christen began to walk past her,

“Let me walk with you, I'm heading this way as well.” Megan walked in step with Christen and Christen internally growled. 

“Where you headed?” 

“Uh, to find Tobin…” Christen muttered as she kept walking. 

Megan nodded her head, “I’m guessing she hasn’t mentioned me?” 

Christen furrowed her brows, “Are you a former friend of hers?” 

Keeping the conversation going, they went down the stairs, “something like that.” 

Either she was her friend before or one of her previous relationships. Megan was being too nice to her, so it was a sign that she had to be something more than ‘friends’. Throat tightening, and her head spinning.

“Best friend?” she asks the girl.

Taking the last step down the stairs, Megan chuckled dryly, “Sure, best friend.”

Christen didn’t find anything to say back as they kept walking around.

“So you’re with Tobin, huh?” The woman said bluntly and Christen almost tripped over herself.

“Yes?”

Megan hummed, “She’s one of a kind.”

“Yea, she is…” Christen hid her blushing face by looking down.

“Have you guys fucked yet?” At this, Christen stopped and frowned. Megan heard the footsteps drop and she turned to face the caramel girl.

What right does Megan have to ask about Christen and Tobin’s life? Christen became agitated, she was provoked. Rolling her shoulders back, her chest puffed up and her breathing ragged.

“Hasn’t anyone taught you manners?” 

Megan held her hands up, “I’m just asking a question,”

“Yea, a very crude and ignorant question that has nothing to do with you.” Christen jeered and Megan had a malicious smirk on her face,

“You did,” She answered her own question and Christen fisted her hands at her sides. This girl had the nerve to find Christen and intrude on her personal life with Tobin. Tobin said she couldn’t be around people after her injury, she wanted to keep to herself. Now she sees why. Putting the pieces together, she remembers Stark talking about a girl who left Tobin instantly, her girlfriend.

“Did you know that she loves when her nipples get bitten?” It’s like she was begging to get slapped across the face, Christen’s face heated and her cheeks flamed.

Christen and Tobin were still learning about each other, the sex is great and Tobin has gotten familiar with Christen’s body, but whenever Christen has the upperhand for a split second, Tobin takes it out of her hands and dominates her.

“When the insides of her thighs are nipped softly, making her limp and weak?” Christen’s throat dried and she has anger scorching inside her, her tolerance for this girl has disintegrated.

“What the hell do you want from me?” Christen demanded

“Do you think you can fulfill Tobin’s needs and wants?” Megan spoke in a low tone and steppe close to Christen.

She wasn’t given a chance to speak, Megan was ruthless.

“If Tobin isn’t satisfied, she will lose interest and leave you. You seem like an bold girl, but agile at the same time. Meeting Tobin at her level and bringing her down, turning her over to be domesticated. Taking away her powers and her instincts. You won’t have control over her for long, Christen. Tobin is just playing with you, experimenting. You may think that Tobin is now docile, but there’s still beast inside her that needs to be let out. I give it two months until she’s done with you.” Christen stalked to her with fire in her eyes, fuming with hatred and resentment.

“You might know what she wants, you might know how she works, but she’s moved on. She’s changed. You’re too stuck up in your own fantasy world that Tobin will come back to you and live happily ever after with you. That’s not how life works, honey. Life works in mysterious ways, Megan. Life is a gift that we have to appreciate and you take advantage of it and think otherwise.” Christen had Megan speechless, frozen on her spot as her words clawed from her throat. “You don’t even know me, hell, You don’t know Tobin for that matter. I won’t deny that there’s still darkness inside of her, but she sees me as a light to guide her through the depths of her past. I’ve helped her cope with bad memories and nightmares, what have you done? You left her. You chose to leave her as she was struggling in the hospital. Yes, she was treating everyone poorly, but that doesn’t mean you give up on someone you care about. You fight for them and stick by their side till the end. This is all your doing, you’re trying to make it seem like I’m the bad person but you made the decision to leave the girl alone to defend for herself. You come here to try and threaten me with Tobin’s wants, but it came back to hit you in the face.” She took one more step to get in her face,

“I will not do what you did back then, I will stay with her until she says so. All she has to do is say the words and I’ll be gone, but I won’t leave her to be on her own…” Christen’s chest was contracting from the lack of air, she used all her breath to throw down Megan.she found the hazel eyes wide and her mouth agape in shock from Christen.

Proud of taking down Megan from her pedestal, Christen lifted her chin up, “Have a nice day, Megan…” She shouldered past her, leaving Megan perplex in her spot.

Christen rolled her eyes as she picked up her strides, an exhale leaving her mouth and pinching the bridge of her nose. She absolutely had to find Tobin and get out of here before she breaks down.

It’s been 20 minutes and Christen had searched everywhere, she texted Tobin to say that she was ready, but she didn’t get anything back.

She was just outside the locker rooms of the tunnel, ready to look in there when she heard a smack from the other side.   


It sounded similar to a ball being hit, another smack echoed into the tunnel, followed by another second later. Intrigued by the sounds, she creeped out of the tunnel to the green field. What Christen saw before her eyes made her gasp softly.

A brunette had lined up a few soccer balls on the edge of the box, ready to be shot on goal. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and she had stripped her sweatshirt. Christen stood in the back secretively as she watched the girl kick each ball.

She was so fluent with the ball, she looked beautiful. The way she ran up to the ball and her neck tendons sticking out before she kicked it. Her arms flew out to the side like wings of a bird, as if she was trying to lift herself off the ground, her tied up hair swishing from the momentum. The side of her foot connected with the ball, drilling it into the upper 90 of the goal. The net made a soft swish when the ball hit it, bringing the net out and back in, making the ball roll back out. Christen was biting her lip as she went down the line. One by one, as the woman made contact with the ball, it sailed into the air and nailed the net. 

Christen’s breath hitched when she started to run up, she was in another state of mind and Christen didn’t dare to take her out of it. After all the balls were knocked into the goal, the fluid brunette had rolled a lone ball under her foot. Kicking it forward than back with the heel of her foot, it was continuous, Christen’ couldn’t keep up with her rapid footwork as she rolled the ball diligently under her feet. 

She was back in her natural habitat, something Christen would never take away from her. Watching the girl keep the ball under her feet with possession, the girl flicked it back with her heel. Having it trapped between her heel and the toe of her foot for a split second before she flicked it up and over her head behind her. It was beautiful to see her work. Awestruck to find her settling back in with a ball.

With the ball coming over her head, her leg was raised back and swung forward, striking the ball with the inside of her foot. A loud thump came from the contact as the ball sailed into the back of the net with a satisfying swish. 

Christen was leaning against the wall, a smile forming on her soft lips as she observed the girl on the field. This is what Christen wanted to see from her, back on the field for the first time in forever, and for her to see with her own eyes. Looking so happy where she is at now--where she belongs. She was like a dancer with a ball, moving with careful movements, but quick to act. Her feet moved with the ball fluently as she touched it, one slight touch was all it took for the girl to step out of her shell. 

The brunette let out a deep breath and raised her hands behind her head, cupping the back and lacing her own fingers behind her. She stiffened immediately when she felt a warm body press up against her, slim arms came around her stomach. She loosened her body once she smelled the invigorating scent of the woman behind her; sweet and savory. She would never get tired of breathing in.

She put her arms down to her side and a nose ran down the back of her neck, humming silently and kissing softly. 

In comfortable silence, Christen kissed the shell of the brunettes ear, squeezing her softly and getting a purr from her. 

“You looked happy out here.” She whispered.

The woman turned in her arms to meet a smiley Christen with teeth showing, still in her arms, she put her lips against her head,

“How was the interview?” asking the girl lovingly, her lips moving against her head.

“Not too bad, better than I expected, actually.” 

Christen rested her cheek against the toned woman’s shoulder, having her back rubbed by a hand gently.

“How long have you been out here?” the cinnamon skinned girl muttered against her neck,

“And hour or more. I wasn’t keeping track.” 

Christen pulled back and cupped her jaw, “You’re beautiful when you play, Tobin.” 

“I’m a little rusty…” Tobin remarked, but Christen pecked her lips.

“You still look amazing” A smile appeared on Tobin’s dry lips from her compliment, grabbing her waist and bringing her closer. 

“You look better, baby.” rubbing her nose against Christen, earning a small bubbly laugh.

Christen laced her hands behind Tobin’s neck and stared lovingly in her honey eyes, with Tobin looking back at her tentatively. They stayed like that for five minutes, enjoying being wrapped in each other’s arms in the sun

Christen wanted to say something, but she couldn’t find the right words that she wanted to use. She has so many emotions and feelings that it was indescribable. Almost impossible to say in any sort of vocabulary. But was Tobin ready for that? Was she ready to hear Christen spill out her emotions in one go?

Tobin surged forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss, a guttural moan came from Christen. Hands grabbing to fist in her shirt, tugging her more forcefully into her, Tobin had taken Christen’s lower lip, biting softly to find Christen jerk her hips from the feeling.

They let the make out session go on, going from warm to hot in seconds, Christen’s core ached for more, her walls trembling for something to soothe it. 

Christen broke the kiss and gasped for air, but Tobin continued to chase her lips and pull her back for another passionate kiss. Her hands tangled into her raven hair, tugging lightly and keeping her mouth active. 

She wanted Tobin, she was desperate, but the reminder of holding off sex brought her back to earth, pushing her away hard, Tobin groaned. Both chests rising and falling from the intense intimate sensation, Tobin dropped her face into the crook of her neck and sunk her teeth into her collarbone. “Tobin!” Christen gasped from arousal and the pain.

She ran her tongue of the faint bruises she left a couple hours before, sucking them to bring back color. Christen tilted her head to the side as her neck was being ravished; teeth biting, mouth sucking, and tongue soothing. 

“Tobin.” Breathless, Christen pulled on her hair to bring her back, she stared at the brown eyed girl with lust and desire, biting her lip she kissed her one last time.

“Tobin, settle down okay?” Tobin rested her forehead against hers and took some breaths.

“I want you, but not in the middle of the stadium on the field, okay? And not while we’re in Florida. I said that we have to retrain ourselves from sex.” 

“Chris… I want you…” She husked in the voice that Christen couldn’t resist.

“The hotel… just wait till we get back okay?” Her hormones were blazing inside of her and if she stayed here any longer, she would most likely give in.

"Is that a yes?" Tobin quirked up and Christen chuckled from her guess.

"It's not a 'yes', I'll consider it, alright?" lifting her head, Christen's lips landed on her cheek.

“Okay, I’ll phone the driver to pull up out front,” Tobin nipped Christen’s earlobe softly.

Christen intertwined her fingers with hers and walked off the pitch.

Exiting the tunnel, Christen spoke, “I heard someone mentioning a nickname…” 

_ Oh no... _

“Tobs, was it?” Christen had a smirk on her face. 

Tobin groaned and covered herself with her free hand, “Who said it?” 

“It’s so cute!” Christen exclaimed, but Tobin wanted to pummel whoever said it.

“Chris… who said it?” She pleaded and pulled Christen to stop.

“Why does it matter? It’s adorable. It totally fits you. I can’t believe I didn’t come up with that one!” Tobin shakes her head and paces fast to the front door, Christen giggled and called out, “Awe! Don’t be like that, Tobs!”

She couldn’t help it, but she had a big ass grin on her face from Christen’s playfulness.


	19. What Are We Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin go to a Japanese steakhouse and talk about their relationship and more personal things about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READERS NOTE!!!: I won't be able to add another chapter tomorrow because I have to work. the site will be down for 30 minutes, but that's not really a big problem if it was just that and I didn't work. The big problem is that I work in the afternoon and work till closing. I may not be able to update Saturday. I have to pull a double. Morning and night shift. It takes a long time for me to write these chapters and I can't crank it out in 3 hours before work.(Plus I sleep in really late) I'm sorry! But I hope you like this one!
> 
> Find me on tumblr--- whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback below pleas! I love to read them!

“Ow!” Christen hit the headboard from Tobin’s impatient manners. “Shit, Chris. Sorry.”

She smoothed her hand over the back of her head to check for a bump, “I said kiss me, not hurt me!”

She could already tell that there was going to be a bump the size of a tennis ball on the back of her head and she scowled at Tobin.

“Baby, I'm sorry…” Tobin eased her head into her neck, placing kisses to form an apology.

Pressing on her chest, Christen eagerly nudged her away. “Tobs, clothes stay on.” She reminded her and Tobin groaned but nodded meekly.

“Fine.” She dipped her lips in search for Christen’s in a heated kiss. They have never done this, never just made out with each other and felt each other up. This was a brand new level that was brought to them. They can enjoy each other without ruthlessly going at it naked–just lips and hands. It was like two horny teenagers in high school who wanted to hit second base.

Christen’s hands in search for something to keep her anchored, she gripped the collar of Tobin's shirt, urging her on.

Begging for Christen to open her mouth, Tobin whined into her, tracing her tongue on her soft lower lip. Slightly opening her mouth, Tobin slides her tongue into her mouth, tasting her fully. Christen’s body bowed into hers, seeking for more pleasure.

When Tobin inhaled, she brought in Christen’s savory perfume, she groaned in response. She couldn't get enough of the girl below her, she pushed every button in her body, but somehow came through in the end.

Christen surprised Tobin by pushing at her side, breaking their kiss suddenly and rolling her over to straddle her.

Tobin's hands instinctively went to her hips, grabbing on tightly as Christen bent down to her lips. She took Tobin's bottom lip and pulled back with her teeth, Tobin wasn't used to handing over control, but this, was so hot. Adding to the kiss, Christen’s hips began to move, back and forth, earning a breathless moan from beneath her. Tobin had to have at least some sort of control, so she eased her grinding hips into a steady tempo.

Christen had the pace down that Tobin gave to her and Tobin ran her hand through her straightened dark hair. Pulling with the right amount that has Christen grind harder with every move.

Thrusting her tongue into Tobin’s addicting mouth, she let her suck on her tongue and explore her mouth. She tasted exquisite, earthy, fresh, and the hint of mint from gum she previously chewed. Their tongues rolled in sync together and Christen pulled away before things got out of hand.

“Tobs, Tobin…” trying to cool things down, Tobin had a chance to attack her neck.

“Shit, Tobin. Stop…” Christen was again, stripped of her power and Tobin's hands ran up inside her shirt to cup her breasts through her bra.

Christen shoved Tobin hard against the pillows and glared at her, “what?” Tobin says casually.

“Don't give me that innocent act, Tobin. You knew exactly what you were doing.” Christen folded her arms and huffed out.

“It was worth a try, Chris.” She had a smirk and Christen smacked her shoulder, “asshole…” she mumbled.

Tobin inched her hands up the woman's arms then to her shoulders, squeezing and rubbing gently, “you enjoy it.”

Christen can't deny that, she loved whatever Tobin did to her, she hated to admit it, but she needed to accept it.

She laid out in Tobin's body, her face pressed into the crook of Tobin's neck and kissed it softly. “Tell me about the interview,” Tobin requested as she ran her hands over her back.

“I can't, you're gonna have to wait till it's publish,” trailing her hand up and down her stomach.

“Babe, Chris, Christen… please?” Christen almost whimpered from the plead, but she held it in and poked her stomach. “Nope, be a good girl, Tobs.”

“Can you tell me who you talked too, besides Tom?” Tobin pushed her hand under her shirt to scratch her skin lightly, a pleasing hum coming from the girl on top of her.

“A few soccer players, one who may have mentioned ‘Tobs’” Christen was biting her lip, waiting for a reaction from Tobin.

She already knew who it was, Tobin didn't have to ask. “Ashlyn…” she mumbles.

“Yea, she over heard Tom and I talking about you and screamed your name out. But I told her you weren't with me, so noticing the way she jumped up and down, you two were friends?” Christen craned her neck up to see Tobin.

“You could say that…”

“Tell me?” Christen begged childishly and of course, Tobin gave in.

“Ashlyn and I were both on the national team–She still is. We always went surfing during the summer when we had our free time. One of my best friends.”

“So you already knew she proposed to Ali right? I didn’t even know the girl until that night I met you at the bar…”

“Before my injury, I knew she was seeing someone, but she wouldn’t tell anyone.” Tobin shrugged, “Small world, huh?”

Christen kissed the underside of her jaw, “Yea, very small.” with her last statement, she got off of Tobin and swung her legs off the bed.

“Chris, where are you going?” Lifting herself on her elbows, Tobin tilted her head as she studied the girl walking around the room.

Christen was slipping on her shoes, “I want to walk around, come with me?”

Dropping back into the comforter, “Christen, where would you go? There’s nothing in range…”

The dark haired girl came back on Tobin, pushing her weight down on her, “You’re exaggerating, there’s has to be something.” Nipping her earlobe, Tobin shuddered.

“Christen-” But a finger pressed on her lips to quiet her.

“I looked up places to go on the internet. I’m hungry also and I could use some food in my belly.” Tobin bit down softly on the tip of her finger and Christen bit her lip.

“What were you suggesting?”

“There’s a crap ton of Japanese Steakhouses around here. I’m craving for some shrimp right now.”

Tobin sat up and held onto Christen’s hips, “I thought you didn’t eat meat?”

Kissing her nose, Christen smiled “I don’t really consider shrimp meat. Besides that, I need protein for my body, I mean have you seen me? I’m so skinny and fragile…” Christen waved her hands in front of her body to prove a point, holding her arms out to show Tobin her slim skinny arms.

“Mmm, I have seen you, better naked and I think you’re sexy enough.” Tobin purred and went forward to kiss her neck, but Christen stopped her midway on her chest. “Of course you would, you perv.”

Tobin laughed, her chest vibrating and Christen got off of her. “Come on, you perv, I’m hungry.” Bending over to search in her suitcase, Christen yelped from a stinging pain on her behind. She stood up quickly and turned around, finding a shit eating grin on Tobin’s face as she padded into the bathroom.

“Jerk…” Christen shouted after her and she heard a faint laugh.

She turned back around and had a small smirk creep on her own face.

* * *

“Two please?” Christen strided up to the desk and a middle aged Japanese woman nodded her head. Tobin grabbed her hand and followed the woman to a two top.

“Fuck, It smells so good in here…” Tobin muttered as she sat across from Christen.

Inside the steakhouse, the smell was almost too much to handle. Chefs were cooking and sushi was being made at the bar. A Fresh smell of onions and garlic wafting into the air, mixed with spices and a whole bunch of soy sauce. Hearing the sizzling of cold food slide onto the stove, smoking and vibrating. The smell made Tobin throb in her stomach, “I’m so hungry.”

Christen had a smile as she opened her menu. Tobin asked Christen to sit at a regular table rather than watching the chefs cook in front of them. She didn’t want to bug her about it so she said yes.

Tobin’s eyes peered on the menu, left to right; looking at all the options. “What are you getting?” Tobin lifted her eyes to find grey eyes, “I’m not sure, I know that you want shrimp. I may have to steal some of yours.”

“yea , no. Get something that you will eat and not picking off of my plate.” Christen waved her finger at the girl.

Tobin exhaled and went back to the menu.  
Christen studied how her jaw flexed when she pondered, her brown honey eyes flitting over the menu. She was all hers. Christen had a cheeky smile at the fact and Tobin caught her.

“What are you smiling about, Chris?” Tobin jeered and Christen blushed.

“Nothing” She averted her eyes, but Tobin wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

“Christen, tell me.” She had her brown eyes wide, a puppy face that Christen almost whined.

“I was just admiring you…” She whispered down at the table, she could feel Tobin grow a big smile as she heard her.

“You look amazing, Tobs. I was just thinking in my head that it’s crazy that you’re here with me.” Christen folded her menu and focused on the woman across from her.

“It’s funny how things work. I never would have thought that that one night stand…” Biting her lip, Christen’s cheeks flamed with heat, but she still had the confidence to continue, “Never in my life, would I have felt this way about anyone…” Christen had her face down, her hair covering her eyes as she spoke.

Tobin began to speak, “Christen, when I saw you at the bar. Fuck you were the most beautiful girl in that place. It may sound cheesy, but out of all the drunk sluttly girls I could have picked, I chose you. Something about you stuck out to me. You’re not some plain girl, Chris. You’re strong, intelligent, gorgeous, fuck there are so many words that I could say.” Christen’s throat dried, Tobin’s words hit her hard, she was so sincere.

“I didn’t think anybody could help me till you came along.” The brunette leaned forward on the table to make the situation more intimate, “Christen, you’ve helped me in so many ways. You went out of your own way to help me. Jesus, I was so far gone, but you came through for me, making me a better person. I still have a shit past that I need to tell you about, but I’m still working on it. You mean the world to me.” She swallowed thickly, “If anything ever happens to you--fuck I don’t know what I’d do. All I know is that I want you to stay, don’t leave me, please.”

Christen found her hands across the table and squeezed gently, “Never, I won’t leave unless you want me too.”

She saw the girl shake her head, “I don’t want you too. You’ve given me a new look on the world, I see things differently now. Thanks to you.” The words that traveled to Christen made her chest swell with emotions, overwhelmed from the tense atmosphere between them. She held her tears and started again, “Tobin, I want to help you in anyway I can. I won’t give up on you--on us. You’re so sweet, and beautiful, and just amazing. It’s hard for me to describe what I feel, because… i don’t know. Because I don’t think the message will get through only in words. I want to show you how much you mean to me, Tobs.”

Tobin raised the tanned girl’s hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles, “I already know what you feel, Christen. I feel the same. Possibly even more. Actions are powerful than words, I would love for you to show me.” A small smile came on Tobin’s lips, kissing her the back of her hand once more before setting it down on the table.

Christen lowered her gaze and took in a breath, “Tobin, what are we?” it was the one question that Tobin could finally answer confidently.

“ _You_ , are my girlfriend….” Tobin implied proudly and Christen slowly lifted her head to meet Tobin’s eyes hooded with lust.

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

A nod came from Tobin, “I wouldn’t like to refer this as dating. It just feels so simple and ordinary. You’re more than just a girlfriend to me, Chris. I don’t know how to put it.” the brown eyed girl talked with passion, truth, and desire. Christen could tell that Tobin meant every word she said by the way her eyes glazed. For the time, both of them felt right, this was the best thing for them. Nothing could pull them apart.

“Tobin, I’m so happy that you’re in my life…” This made Tobin smile brightly, grinning until her cheeks hurt, “Christen, you are amazing.”

They held hands for another minute before the waiter came to take their owners.

After the waiter took their orders, the two fell back into an easy conversation.

“I never knew that you helped at shelters,” Tobin sipped on her drink and Christen nodded her head eagerly.

“Yea! I love helping animals, especially dogs. They’re stuck in those cold worn down kennels with barely anyone to play with them. They deserve better than those ratty places. When I walk into the room, I see their faces; sad, scared, and worried. I just want to take them all back to my home and spoil them.” Tobin was grinning the whole time as Christen told her about volunteering at an animal shelter.

Tobin swallowed her drink, “Do you have a dog?” she jerked her chin over to the girl and Christen’s eyes filled with excitement.

“I have two! Give me a minute,” Christen reached into her pocket to get her phone. She turned it on and tapped on photos, Tobin sat across from her a little perturbed as she watched her thumb swipe quickly over her phone.

“Their names are Moreena and Khalessi, sadly my apartment doesn’t allow pets, so my parents keep them home.” She slid the phone over to Tobin.

She saw Christen in the middle of two pups on either side of her, smiling happily and the dogs sticking their tongues out.

She studied the phone and smiled softly, handing it back to her, “cute, but I guess the dogs are okay too.” Christen glanced up at her flirting and her cheeks turned red, only from that cheeky comment.

“Cheeky…” Tobin beamed proudly.

They talked briefly about their families--mostly Christen-- but Tobin would only mention her siblings, nothing too personal; she wasn’t ready for that stage yet. Christen learned what age Tobin started soccer, along with her soccer memories during high school and college. Christen giggled when Tobin described a story when she got ice cold water poured over her after she got the winning goal.

The waiter came back in the middle of their conversation with a tray of their food. He set them down gently and headed back into the kitchen.

Tobin licked her lips hungrily at her plate then shot a look at Christen. “Shrimp and fried rice?” steam rose from Christen’s plate, hot and fresh off the stove. Stunning curled pink shrimped enveloped inside the mound of fried rice and Christen nodded back, “Yes, I’ve been dying for this. IT’s been too long.”

The brunette waited until Christen took her first bite, being well-mannered, after she watched the food travel down her throat, she dug into her own food. They made small talk as they ate, but they contributed very little from the hunger both inside of them. Christen jabbed her fork at Tobin’s when she tried to steal shrimp, she was unlucky when Tobin shoved one in her mouth.

“Asshole,” a glare was given to Tobin, but she shrugged.

Their plates were wiped clean and their stomachs were happy after they consumed the food. Tobin placed her card on the table, but Christen shoved it away. “Tobs, don’t” she warned, but Tobin slid it back to the middle.

“Christen, it’s on me. Besides, you’ll have other dates to make up.” She gave a coy smile at her and Christen had her mouth slightly open.

She hadn’t realized that this was a date. Although it was very intimate and Christen dressed up a bit too nicely for this place, but she gave in to the intimidating woman and retracted her hand.

“Okay,” Christen was able to squeak out.

After paying the bill and walking out the doors of the steakhouse, Tobin jerked Christen back against the wall and kissed her head. “Tobin!” Christen quietly yelled, but she wasn’t going to stop her.

“Thank you, Christen. Again for being here. Being with me, for Being mine. For being my girlfriend.” She uttered into her ear and Christen shuddered.

Girlfriend, Christen was her girlfriend. Christen wanted to ask if this made things official, but a pair of lips connected with her and she gave it her all in the kiss.

The kiss escalated quickly and Tobin pulled away, her mind screaming at her, but she needed to stop. Resting her head against her girlfriend’s Christen hummed, hands holding onto her sides and rubbing up and down gently. “Girlfriend…” Christen mumbled and Tobin pulled back a bit to look at her.

“What?” she gave a puzzled look and Christen chuckled as she shakes her head.

“Nothing, it’s crazy that you’re my girlfriend.”

Tobin’s arms wrapped around the slim girl in a hug, “That feeling is mutual, baby…” She kissed her head before leading them back out to the car.

* * *

“Babe, I’m getting something down at the hotel bar. You want anything?” Tobin kissed her cheek.

“Just water, thank you.” Christen smoothed her palm over her jaw and kissed it.

“I’ll be back,” Tobin swiftly left Christen’s side and stepped out of the room. She was dressed in some joggers and a regular t-shirt, totally under dressed to be at the bar, but she wasn’t going to be there long.

She arrived at the bar and there a decent amount of people present. She threaded herself over to the bar and waved her hand to catch the bartender’s attention.

“Whiskey sour please and a water.” She tapped the bar and and saw the man do his thing.

Tobin leaned back against the dimmed bar and went on her phone. The music was soothing, instrumental and catchy that made Tobin’s foot tap on the ground.

She was looking through emails from Stark when a warm hand touched her jaw, she jumped away from the hand and found hazel eyes staring at her.

 _Megan. How did she find me? Did she follow me_?

Tobin’s heart rate spiked and her throat started to clog. “Megan…”

“Why are you here?” She sent Megan a cold stare.

“Can’t an old friend stop by?” Megan questioned too warmly.

Tobin puffed out her chest and straightened herself, “You need to leave.” but Megan came closer and wrapped her arms behind her neck, Tobin tried to detach her, but Megan forcefully pressed up against her.

“I just got here, Tobs.” she husked into Tobin’s face.

“I don't want this–I already told you,” Tobin was trapped between the girl and the bar, she pushed at Megan's hips to pry her away, but that encouraged her to press harder.

Her hands skimmed down the sides of her neck and swiftly over her breasts to cup them, “Don't you miss this?,” Megan whispered, her act was bold and Tobin needed to get the hell away from this psycho. “Don't touch me!” the brunette pushed her off, able to dislodge her vine like arms. She turned around back to the bar to find her two drinks, “Put it under my name and my tab.” She hastily said, grabbing the two drinks she pushed past the dirty blonde girl with force.

“Tobin!” she called out to her. Tobin blocked her voice out of her head and paced upstairs to her floor. She made the last step up the stairs and practically sprinted down to her room. She kicked open the door with so much force that Christen jolted up from the couch. “Christ sake, Tobin careful!”

Tobin kicked the door shut and placed the two drinks on the table, rushing in to meet Christen on the couch. Christen found the terrified little girl behind Tobin’s eyes as she raced over to her, she opened her mouth to ask what happened, but Tobin was already on her. She said nothing as she dropped down to the warm girl and clung to her tightly. Christen didn’t have time to process as the woman shivered on top of her, she automatically wound her arms around the shivering girl and kissed her head.

“Baby, what happened?” Calming her down slowly as she ran her hand over her back, Tobin shook her head into her neck.

“Tobin, tell me what happened down there.” Christen pushed against the slumped girl but Tobin was latched onto her like a leech. Christen noted down many stages of Tobin; one in which where Tobin would clam up and not talk for period of time, one where Tobin clings onto her girlfriend for dear life and falls to sleep, another where Tobin lashes out violently and Christen has to act immediately to bring her back to a reasonable level.

This was where Tobin became scared and needed Christen to shelter her, save her and protect her.

She pressed again on Tobin’s shoulders, “Tobs, sweetie, talk to me…” The sound of her voice was powerful enough to bring Tobin’s heart rate back down to a normal pace. That was one thing that always stumped Tobin. She was able to take Tobin down without any external forces. Christen had power over Tobin that brought her to her knees.

Tobin shakes her head stubbornly and Christen lets her head fall back with a groan, “Tobin, come on, you need to open up. You said you were going to try.”

Shakily, Tobin drew in a breath, “she found me…”

“Who?” Christen took Tobin's face in her hands where she saw horror and unspeakable emotions.

“Megan…” the name that slipped out of her lips froze Christen’s body. Her throat clenched and her head pounded, fire forming inside of her.

“I-I don't know how, Chris.” Tobin began to ramble, “I was down at the bar and I was getting drinks I swear, but I wasn't paying attention to the surrounding and she found me.” Tobin begged for Christen to say something, her face showed no emotion as she listened to Tobin.

“I didn't do anything I swear!” She was on the verge of losing it, breaking down from something she didn't want. She panicked and her breathing came out fast.

“She touched me… s-she tried to get me but I pushed her off, nothing happen, Christen I swear to god, please believe me.” She can tell that Tobin was frantic and scared by they way she explained her situation. Her brown eyes were apprehensive and her chest began to heave with large choppy breaths.

“Chris, please…” Christen trusted her, she knew that she would tell the truth. After everything that was said at dinner, Tobin is absolutely serious and determined about them. Christen took Tobin's word and kissed her gently, cooling down her hyperventilating. A sigh left Tobin’s lips as a sign of relaxation and relief.

“Tobin, I believe you. It's alright. I trust you.” Tobin shakes her head and closes her eyes, too ashamed to look at Christen for what she let happen.

“Christen, I have no idea how she found me, I thought she went back to her home and we were safe and-” her mouth was covered by Christen’s hand.

“Enough, Tobs. I said I believe you, okay?” She wanted Tobin to relax her body, set her mind free and enjoy their time together. She waited until Tobin gave her a firm nod and she uncovered her mouth.

Tobin laid back down with her head buried into the side of her neck, breathing her in and relishing her scent. Christen kissed her ear and whispered sweet things to her, Tobin whined, but it wasn't a complaint it was a content whine that showed Christen to keep doing what she was doing.

Christen look over to the side and found the drinks that Tobin got from downstairs, she shift Tobin off softly to have her sit up. Tobin abandoned the beverages when she burst through the door and seemed for her girlfriend, Christen drank half of her glass and didn't see Tobin move for hers. It looked expansive and it shouldn't go to waste.

“Tobs, are you going to drink yours?” She lifted her whisky sour up, but Tobin shook her head.

“I'll put this is the fridge then, okay?” Christen went to put her drink into the fridge, Tobin sat silent on the couch looking down at her hands when Christen came back minutes later on her lap.

Rubbing her cheek with her hand, Tobin leaned into her touch. “Do you want to nap, babe?” Christen offered, she needed rest. She's been up since seven in the morning and she hasn't gotten a chance to rest her body.

She got a firm nod from the exhausted girl and she dragged her back into the bedroom. Christen flicked the lights off and ushered the weary girl onto her side of the bed, crawling in with her after she strips her clothes.

Tobin removed her shirt and pants as well and laid down on the bed, waiting for Christen’s body to press back against her.

With Christen tucked under the covers and under Tobin’s strong arm, Tobin hummed softly and borrowed her face in the back of her neck, already finding peace behind her.

It only took ten minutes before Tobin was out and breathing softly, Christen lifted her hand to her lips and kissed the back of it before going in to her own sleep.

_She's my girlfriend..._


	20. The Great Tobin Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has a bad dream and Christen does everything she can to bring her to a calm state of mind. Just more Preath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have school today. I worked really really hard just for you guys to update one more time before I headed to work! But tomorrow! I really can't update tomorrow because of my double shifts. I'll try to update Sunday! Sorry! But this one is up and ready and it's pretty long!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr to ask questions or talk to me--- whataretheoddsofthat

_“You're nothing. You screwed our family, Tobin.”_

_“Daddy, don’t go!”_

_“You’re a failure! You’re a worthless human being!”_

_“Please! I’m sorry!”_

_“You are not my daughter! You're a disgrace! I raised you better than this!”_

_“No! Daddy! Don't do this! Please Stop! I'm sorry!”_

_One hit, was all it took to take Tobin down, ignoring her helpless cries and her tears falling down her face, her father pushed her out of the house and slammed the door shut, but there was nothing on the other end, darkness, black, nothing. She was falling in a black hole, deep into the depths of uncharted blackness. Where everything is forgotten…_

* * *

Tobin woke up with a gasp, flinging her body forward to sit up. Her chest was contracting and her face was sweaty and hot. Hands patting her body, the solidness and firm muscle. Eyes straining in the dark room as she blinked rapidly. She was still at the hotel, no sight of her father, nor her house. She swallowed hard and heard the soft breathing of the girl next to her sleeping soundly. _A dream, just a dream_. Tobin wiped her face with both hands, hopping out of the bed as quietly as possible to not disturb the angelic girl on the bed. Tip toeing out of the room, she made her way to the kitchen.

She took one of the hotel cups and ran the water softly, filling the glass with cold water. She downed the whole glass in one take and let the icy feeling trickle down her throat to soothe the dryness. She padded silently over to the couch and slumped down, hands covering her face as her breathing started to spike up again. Her body was quivering, with every inhale she made, it came out shaky and choppy.

 _You’re nothing._  
_Worthless_.  
_A failure._  
Get out of my home!  
Not my daughter.

The words replayed in her head like a broken record and her head throbbed angrily. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” muttering to herself, her throat closed up, air was cut off and her stomach twitched. She slapped her hands to her head, the voices echoing to no end.

Then it hit her like a train. Her tears ran down her face and into her hands as she sobbed quietly. The words damaged Tobin in a way that she can not be healed. Her life was just starting to fit together, when she was hit with reality. It wasn’t her father saying those words this time; it was her voice that rang in her head. She cried into her hands for ten minutes, letting the water drain from her eyes. Her sobs were out of control. Hands getting sweaty and her stomach aching from the heaving of the sobs. It was painful, Tobin deserved it, she knew she caused enough pain to others. And karma came right back around to finish her off.

“Tobs?” A dreary small voice came from the bedroom and she lifted her heavy head up to find Christen dressed in a bra and panties. Rubbing her eyes to eliminate the remaining tiredness in her eyes.

She must have woken her from the crying. She can’t have Christen see her like this, it will make things worse. Christen wants to do everything to make Tobin happy, she wants Tobin to move on, but the things that come back to her mind corrupts her. She has to be strong for Christen, she’s been tough for her, guarding her with her own life, but this is not the way Tobin wants the girl to see her when she’s weak and useless. The world around her was dying, but Christen stood in the middle and rejuvenated her. Tobin’s throat clenched and she thickly swallowed. Tobin wasn’t able to pull herself together in time before Christen shuffled over to the weeping girl and sat down next to her closely.

“Tobin?” The brunette turned her head quickly to hide her teary eyes, but Christen caught her face before she turned. She couldn’t look away from the beautiful girl in front of her, sleepy but finally woke up when she saw the look on Tobin’s face.

Her heart broke when she sees Tobin’s eyes fill with tears, glossy and soulless.

“Oh Baby, no… Tobin…” Christen quickly gathered the shattered girl into her arms. The gentle gesture form Christen made Tobin bawl even harder into her arms. Christen held on tightly as Tobin shook with every cry, clawing on her to bring her closer than before. “I’m here, Tobin. I got you,” She kissed her head and Tobin clinged to her. The crook of Christen’s neck was damp from the tears dripping down from the sobbing girl, caressing her back and letting her get it all out. “You’re okay, baby. You’re okay.” She repeated the words into Tobin’s ear as she weeped uncontrollably.

After Tobin cried for half an hour without saying anything but holding onto Christen, Christen felt the sobs die down slowly and her tears have stopped. She pressed her lips into her hair and let them stay there. The only sound that was heard, was Tobin’s sniffles and her heavy breathing. Once Christen thought she was ready, she pulled her back and looked at her red eyes that pained her chest.

Swiping the last tears on her face with her thumbs, she kissed under her eyes, tasting the faint saltiness, “Tobin, what’s wrong?” asking lightly and Tobin’s gaze drew to the floor.

“I-i had a dream…” Tobin stated, almost not being able to be heard.

“A bad one?” Christen clasps tobin’s hand and she got a firm nod. “What happened in it?”

“I was thrown out of my home… alone… no one was there to save me” Her eyes closed to keep the tears from building up again, Christen placed her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed.

“My father… disappointed, mad, angry.” Tobin wasn’t capable of forming complete sentences at this point, she was too wound up from the crying and the emotions filtering through her. “Said I was worthless, a failure, I fucked up my family.”

Christen hushed her and kissed her cheek, “You’re not a failure, Tobin…”

“The worst part is that this never even happened in real life… It was all made up and in a different universe.” she leaned over into Christen’s body to press her face into her shoulder.

“Tobin, listen to me.” She brought her face up and gave her a serious look, “You are amazing. Talented. Ambitious, and one of a kind in this world. There is no one else who can dance on the ball like you can. There’s no one else in the world named the Great Tobin Heath. You are a superstar.” Rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs to calm her down, “everything you do is amazing. After your injury, you got stronger than you were before. Everything that you do has a meaning in life. You’re very special Tobin and I don’t want to see you fall and not get back up. You’re capable of many things that you may not even know that you could do, there’s still time to make a meaning out of your name. Even if it’s not soccer, you can succeed in life from your potential that you hold. I want to see the Tobin Heath that doesn’t stop until she gets what she wants. I want to see you overcome fears and triumph in the future. You already broke numerous records and made the national team. And you can do so much more. I believe in you, Tobin. I know you can do this.”

Emotions struck Tobin in the chest, she nodded meekly and more tears dropped from her eyes. Christen cradled her head in both her hands, looking her dead in the eyes, “I won’t let this devour you, Tobin. Let me help you.” she wasn’t expecting to get an answer out of the girl, she just kissed her trembling lips, her worries fading into the air.

“What if I fail you, Chris?...” Tobin said after she pulled away.

The thought of Tobin failing her girlfriend was out of the question. Christen would never think of her differently. She couldn’t disappoint Christen, she’s fallen too hard for her to think otherwise.

“You won’t. Even if you did, I’ll help you back up on your feet and we can start again.”

Tobin was at a loss for words. Looking down at her hands, she got her breathing under control again. Christen stood up from the couch and held her hand out. She didn’t say anything, Tobin grabbed her hand and was pulled up from her seat and lead back to the bedroom.

It was 3:00am and Tobin has been up for almost two hours. Christen helped Tobin get into bed. Tobin was expecting for Christen to get on her side, but she was taken by surprise when Christen climbed on top of her, grabbing her face.

Her eyes hooded with lust and desire, she didn’t question her action and waited to see what Christen would do next.

Moving down, Christen’s lips landed on Tobin. It was slow, soft, more passionate than the ones they had before. Christen slipped her tongue past Tobin’s lips and drew in her taste. Tobin found her hips with her hands and gripped them firmly.

She keened from the loss of Christen’s lips when she backed up, but she moved her lips down to her ear, “Let go for tonight…” Tobin’s breath hitched in her throat from her demand, all she could was nod in response and Christen went to work.

Christen started to work the woman up, trailing kisses from her ear down to her neck, with Tobin’s hands grasping on her back. The feeling of Christen’s pillowy lips on her skin sent fire underneath her, Tobin let her eyes close and tilted her head back. She was trying to feel every kiss that was planted on her body. Her lips removed themselves so she could slide her shirt up her sides, her abs, and eventually up her chest. Tobin took the hint and stripped it off fully and chucked it to the side. She was pushed back down on the bed so Christen to return her lips to her body, this time on her chest.

Her mouth worked on her breastbone, leaving little marks while her hand drifted up to feel her firm abs of her midsection. Her stomach twitched and Christen lifted her head to find Tobin’s lips again in a deep sensual kiss. Tobin gave her girlfriend access to her mouth, letting her thrust her tongue in and sweep through. Her hand found it’s way up to her breast that was bare; she didn’t wear a bra which Christen was thankful for in this situation. “Christen,” Tobin moaned out softly and Christen smiled in the kiss from what she did to her. She kneaded her breast tenderly and trailed her mouth down her chest to enclose her mouth over her erect nipple that was begging to get attention.

“Fuck, Chris…” Tobin’s back bowed into Christen’s mouth, the heat of her mouth sent Tobin spiraling. It felt so good. Too good. She wasn’t used to having Christen take lead during sex, but she wasn’t going to stop her.

Christen ran her tongue over her hard nipple and sucked it into her mouth, Tobin groaned from sheer pleasure and grabbed the back of her head to keep her there. Christen’s fingers pinched her nipple with just the right pressure and rolled it between her fingers. Tobin was dripping between her legs, she was turned on by the second and she needed something to relieve her.

“Christen, please.” Craving for Christen’s touch she tried to push her head down to where she most needed it, but Christen remained stationed and raised her head to find the girl with want in her eyes. “What do you want, baby?” she husked out as she continued to tongue her nipple and Tobin moaned again.

Tobin dug her fingers into her shoulder, “I want you, Chris. Fuck I want you so much.” Christen was biting her lip from her forwardness and kissed her way down her lean body, biting her abs softly, making Tobin hiss through her teeth and groan.

As Christen was satisfied by her purple bruises on her stomach, she hooked her thumbs into Tobin’s underwear and pulled them down agonizingly slow. Once she had them off, she ran her hands up the insides of her thighs, teasing Tobin until she begged.

She placed featherlight kisses on her thighs and looked up at Tobin from between her legs. She looked so fucking hot down there between Tobin’s legs. Ready to pounce with her animalistic needs. Tobin couldn’t take it anymore with Christen gazing up at her, she was about to pass out from the teasing that Christen created on her lower half.

Christen dragged her lips over her hipbones and directly over her pelvis, Tobin arched her hips to find her mouth, but Christen anchored her down. She glanced at the wet folds between Tobin’s legs and her mouth watered for the taste of her. She ran her thumb over her clit and Tobin gasped sharply from the instant contact, making Christen smile down below. Tobin was bare, unarmed and for her to do anything. She wanted to bask in the power forever, but she knew it was in the middle of the night so she had to make the most of it.

Tobin was about to reprimand her for the teasing when a hot mouth covered her slit, “Christen!” Hands shot down to grip at her hair, pulling her into her. Tobin was high on pleasure and Christen was not stopping now.

She eased her tongue into Tobin and drank her in with her wetness pooling in her mouth. Wiggling her tongue inside of her, she pressed her thumb on her neglected clit and rubbed tight circles. “Oh god, Christen…” Tobin has her head thrown back and her mouth open, streams of moans and curses flow out of her mouth as Christen fucks her.

Tobin rolled her hips into Christen’s mouth, eager for more to come. Christen left her slit and drew her clit into her hot mouth, replacing her fingers at Tobin’s opening. Tobin was already worked up from the start and she was close. Christen sensed that Tobin was close from the way curses flew out of her mouth and the back arching up, her hips riding Christen and her hands fisted in her hair, tugging roughly that encouraged Christen to keep going.

Christen began to move her fingers in and out of Tobin, she was so wet that it was easy to thrust deep within her. Their passion was running high and they couldn’t stop even if they wanted too. Too enthralled by Christen’s mouth working on her and her finger stimulating her clit, Tobin cried out when the fingers inside her curved inside of her, sending a different amount of pleasure that washed over Tobin.

Christen loved the taste of her, she enjoyed it. She circled her clit with her tongue hard and her fingers thrusted with a fast pace inside of her slit, curling against the walls and her mouth keeping Tobin at bay.

She wanted Tobin to come, but she wanted to watch her face when bliss washed over her. She removed her mouth and traveled back up to find the panting girl in heaven. She kept her fingers moving and kissed her roughly. Tobin was having trouble kissing her back, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of Christen’s long lean fingers fucking her hard.

Christen strayed away from her mouth and bent down to sink her teeth into her protruding collarbone and Tobin grabbed at the back of her neck. “Fuck! Keep going! Please!”

Christen gave into her plea and pressed the heel of her hand into Tobin’s clit and let her rock up into her palm. Tobin’s brain short circuit and the whole feeling was brand new to her. Christen moaned out from Tobin’s hips grinding into her hand, unable to keep it in. She had her lips to Tobin’s ear, panting, “Stay with me, baby… almost there.” She chanted Tobin on as she mindlessly made her come undone.

Christen pushed her hand harder against her clit and her fingers stroked inside her walls, it only took Christen to bite down on Tobin’s pulse to send her falling into complete bliss. “Christen! Oh god!” Christen pulled away to see Tobin’s face scrunched in pleasure as she came. Tobin dragged her nails down Christen’s back and she cried out from the pain slightly.

Tobin arched up into Christen and a bunch of curses and moans filled the air as the orgasm rocked her body. Her stomach convulsed along with her inner walls, squeezing Christen’s fingers and her wetness flowing out onto her hand.

Tobin bit her lip as the orgasm died down, her body shaking from Christen’s doing. Twitching slightly when Christen sweeped her thumb over her clit one last time and thrusting inside of her again before pulling out.

When Christen felt Tobin’s body slump against the bed, she raised her fingers to her mouth and sucked her juices off of her fingers. Tobin started to get wet again from the sexiest sight of Christen licking her come off of her hand. She closed her eyes tightly, the sight became too much and she exhaled.

Christen kisses her way to Tobin’s mouth, having Tobin push her tongue into taste herself. She watched her girlfriend take off her underwear and unclasp her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room and straddling herself over her thigh and to rock down onto it. Her wetness slickened Tobin’s thigh as she grinded into her, with Tobin’s tongue still in her mouth, she pressed her clit to Tobin’s hard thigh and moved back and forth.

“Tobin…” Christen gasped when she pulled away, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she rode Tobin.

Tobin used her hips to steer her into a pace that they would both enjoy, Christen moved faster and her breathing became ragged. Tobin’s leg got wetter and Christen was grabbing her own breast, putting a show for Tobin.

“Touch yourself, baby.” Christen only nodded and pinched her nipple hard, pulling on it to spur herself on as she drifted her other hand down between her legs. Tobin’s eyes followed her hand and watched as she began to stroke herself. “Just like that, Christen.” Tobin urged the girl to unwind for her.

Christen pushed her chest into her hand, her eyes closed and her bottom lip in her teeth as she circled her own tight bundle of nerves. She let a raspy moan escape her lips as she moved her hips on Tobin’s leg, the sensation building up inside of Christen. Her fingers started to move faster over her clit, Tobin brought her hand up to take Christen’s free breast and pull hard on her nipple.

“Tobin!” Christen jerked her hips and she undulated on top of her. Her hand tweaking her nipple and Tobin imitating her, her other hand putting just the right pressure between her legs and she let one long moan out.

“I’m almost there, fuck.” Christen choked out and Tobin dropped her hand down to replace hers with her own, taking it into her own hands. Christen let Tobin drive her to the brink and had both her breasts in her hands, pinching and tugging her nipples to even out the manipulations on her clit.

Tobin made one last pass over her throbbing clit and Christen screamed curses out into the dark room, “Fuck! T-Tobin! God!” Christen’s head threw back, her hair dropping behind her. Tobin’s hand kept rubbing over her clit until she knew she had enough. “Oh my god!” Christen cried out again from the long lasting orgasm. She was so beautiful when she came. Her eyes shut from intense pleasure that went in her body, her lip trapped in between her teeth–nearly causing them to bleed. Her breathing was cut short and became husky and ragged. Her body arched and her legs squeezed around Tobin's thigh, muscles clenching from Tobin’s finger work. Christen didn't let up her hands on her breasts, tweaking them to equalize the orgasm that succumbed her. Her body collapsed on Tobin after her orgasm subsided, the results left on Tobin’s thigh, dripping down on the bed.

They were both panting from the pent up desire inside of them, Tobin smoothed over Christen’s bareback, digging in the right places and Christen squirmed a bit. Christen was able to hear the steady heart beat against her chest, vibrating in her ear with soft thuds. She splayed her hand out across her stomach and smoothed over her abs gently.

They didn’t say anything, Christen lifted her weary body up to kiss her neck, snuggling into her and closing her eyes into a blissful sleep with her girlfriend.

* * *

The next time Tobin woke up, it came from Christen screaming. She stumbled out of the bed and her feet were tangled in the covers, tripping her and falling to the floor. She crawled out from the mess and scrambled out the bedroom and into the kitchen, “Christen!”

  
She was willing to fight whoever broke in and harmed her girlfriend, but she then realized that there was no one else in the room except for Christen. Christen was holding her hand against her chest with wide eyes at Tobin.

“Chris? Wh-what’s wrong?” mildly confused as she turned her head to look in the kitchen. She rubbed her head and Christen shifted her body to show a pot boiling with water and a large puddle of water splashed on the tile floor.

Christen had a shy smile on her face, “I uh, I was boiling water for some tea.... And I moved the pot and spilled water on my hand…” she blushed furiously and Tobin moved to step into Christen.

“Fuck, I thought someone broke in….” Christen winced from her worry and grazed her hand over her cheek, “I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tobin grunted and took her right hand

“Lemme see it.” Christen’s hand was still wet from the water hitting her, it started to grow red and blistering on the back. “It doesn’t look bad, but it doesn’t look good, Chris.” Tobin pressed her lips next to the burn and Christen smiled.

“It’s a first degree burn, but you should probably put some cream on there so it won’t scar.” Tobin left to head back to their bedroom in search for some cream. Christen loved when Tobin took care of her, even when she didn’t need it. It told Christen that Tobin is giving it her all to make things between them work.

She came back with a tube in her hand, “here, give me the back of your hand,” She stretched her hand out for Tobin to grab. “It may sting, but it’ll help, i promise.” Tobin warned and she began to rub the cream into her burn. Christen squeaked out as her burn got even worse and Tobin stopped rubbing, glancing up to check on her. “You okay?”

“Y-yea, I wasn’t expecting it to burn that bad.” Tobin went back to rubbing the cream in until all of it was rubbed into her burn.

Closing the cap on the tube, Tobin set it aside and Christen drew her into a hug, “thank you.”

Tobin nuzzled into her head, relishing the warmth of Christen’s body against hers. “Anything for you, baby.”

Christen pulled back and tapped her nose, Tobin scrunched her nose up and bent her head to run her nose up and down her neck.

They were startled when the pot began to whistle and Christen laughed from Tobin’s adorable face as she got scared, “You’re too cute, Tobs.” She removed the pot off the burner and began to pour it into her mug with a tea bag.

“What are our plans today?” Christen asked as she finished stirring her tea.

“Today is gameday, Chris.” She went behind Christen and held her from behind, kissing down the back of her neck.

“Mmm, what time?” She closed her eyes to let the feel of Tobin’s lips take over, her hand slowly stirring her mug.

“It’s later in the day, so we have the time to ourselves…” Tobin’s hand traveled down her stomach and to the play with the waistband of her shorts, giving Christen an insight on what she wants.

Christen rolled her eyes and raised her mug to her lips to sip on the hot tea that she brewed. Tobin had her hand down into her shorts and almost made it to Christen’s sweet spot before Christen dragged her hand back out. “As much as I would like to do a quickie, I do need to start on my article, Tobs.” Kissing her hand that was recently down her pants, Christen smiled when Tobin frowned.

“Chris… you have all week to write it” Tobin whined like a baby and she was pinched on the cheek, “Tobin, you’re such a sex addict…”

“Only addicted to you… I mean, fuck Christen. You’re mouth can do things that I didn’t know that was possible.” She grazed her lips on her ear, “Should I mention about how you taste?” Christen held her ground and nudged her away.

“Last night was an exception. The no sex rule still applies.” She walked past the stumped girl with her tea in her hands. “What? wait.. . Christen!” She ran after the girl and Christen giggled from the bedroom.


	21. Impacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen fly back to New York after Christen interviewed Orlando, Tobin wants to go out with Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I was really busy and super tired. I was able to finish this one and i hope you like this one! Thank you all for sticking with me!
> 
> Come find and talk to me on Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome!!!

“what were your expectations of Seattle Reign today for your opening game?” Christen was on the sidelines taking to the players on their post-game win, she interviewed four players on their big win; including Ashlyn Harris.

“I had very high expectations with Seattle, they're really competitive and last year we came to a devastating loss. I'm proud of my teammates for pushing themselves and supporting everyone else to keep their heads up. Seattle played a great game and there's no doubt that they're in the high ranks of NWSL.” Christen scribbled quickly to keep up with her in her notebook.

“Tom subbed you in the second half of the 50th minute, did it cross your mind that you were going to play the first home game?” She held her pen at her fingertips, waiting for the girl to start talking again.

“Tom is always surprising us. Usually he puts in players with higher potential in for the start, but this time he had newer players on the pitch to get a feel what it's like to play against a strong team. I want expecting Tom to put me in the first game this season, I'm just coming back from a leg injury three months ago, but I know Coach wanted me to be on my A-game and get back on the field as soon as possible.”

Writing the last word down, Christen clicked her pen and shut her notes. “Thank you so much or letting me ask you questions.” She began to shove her notebook into her bag and zipped it up.

“Thank you too. I can't wait to see my name in the papers!” The girl waved to Christen as she bounded off the field to find her girlfriend.

“Thank you guys! Great job today and congratulations on the first win of the season!” Christen got a bunch of ‘thank yous’ in returns as she bid the team farewell. Running her hand through her ponytail, she picked up her pace to find Tobin.

Turning a corner she lifted her head with a huge smile, expecting to find her, but that disappeared when she got pulled into a secluded area, a hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams. Christen’s heart rate spiked up and she panicked, she started to squirm in attempts to break free, but she was pushed against the wall and a voice hushed her. She knew who it was and she opened her eyes to find brown chocolate eyes gleaming back at her.

“Calm down, baby.” pulling her hand away from Christen’s mouth, Christen kicked her in the shin,

“Shit, Chris!” Tobin staggered back, doubling over to grab her shin. “You asshole! Tobin! Why did you do that?” Christen asked sternly and Tobin winced from the pulsating pain. Her girlfriend has an eerie look on her face while she waits for Tobin to answer her question.

“I didn’t want us to be seen together!” Tobin cried out as she held her throbbing leg.  
“Are you ashamed of being with me?” Christen choked out and her throat tightened, Tobin shot up when she heard the concern in her voice.

“No, no, no, Chris.” Tobin stepped over to her and her hands went up to her neck, just at the bottom of her jaw, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want to be found out by any lurking people that are lingering around here. They know that I was in the NWSL and I can easily be spotted. My name is pretty big around the NWSL states like these, the New York one—not so much. I can fly under the radar pretty well back there,  but it’s kinda dangerous for me to be out here.” Tobin scanned over Christen’s face and rubbed her thumbs on the underside of her jaw.

Christen felt relieved when Tobin explained her reasoning, she couldn’t bare to be with someone if they were too embarrassed to be out in public with her.

She nodded firmly and wrapped her arms around Tobin, fitting into her body perfectly and coming back to her favorite spot on earth in her girlfriend’s arms.

Tobin kissed the side of her head, “I didn’t mean to frighten you either, Christen. I should have texted you to meet me somewhere.” cradling Christen’s head with her hand she rubbed her back with her free one,

“You think? You scared me to death! I thought I was going to get kidnapped…” Christen said in a small voice and Tobin already regretted jerking Christen to the side without warning.

“I know, I’m sorry,” The thought of Christen being taken away from her broke Tobin’s heart. Losing someone she deeply cared about and quickly vanishing has Tobin become more protective and terrified of the outcomes that can happen. She doesn’t know what she would do if someone hurt Christen. She’d blame it on herself for not being there for her, for not being careful enough that put Christen in a dangerous situation. Tobin already knows that she would find that person and make them pay with their lives for threatening Christen.

Tobin’s mind went deep into the thought about Christen, but she pulled herself away by kissing Christen’s forehead.

“Chris, baby, I’m really sorry.” Tobin muttered and Christen lifted her head, “just don’t do it again okay?” She pleaded.

“I promise,” Christen gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her quickly, aware of people that are still walking around the stadium.

“Come on, I have everything packed up and ready to go in the car.”

While Christen came to interview Pride, Tobin spent the time to pack their bags to get ready to fly out back to New York.

Christen peered out of the small hallway that she and Tobin were in and swiftly lead both of them out without being seen.

Tobin took the lead in front and Christen was right on her tail. They went out the back of the stadium to find the car that was stationed at the curb for them.

They made their way inside the car and Christen’s foot slipped out from under her off the bottom of the car as she went to step in, she went flying inside the car and fell on top of her girlfriend and she bursted out laughing. Tobin hit the back of her head from the force of Christen falling down on her.

“OW!” Tobin whined.

Getting her laughs under control, Christen shifted herself to straddle Tobin and cradle her head, “oh god, I’m sorry!” She said in between giggles.

Tobin rolled her eyes and sat up with Christen still in her lap, covering her mouth to hold back the small faint laughs. “You’re a clutz, babe.” Tobin says with a smirk and Christen kisses her gently.

“Shut up…” Christen tried to hold back a grin but Tobin could see right through her.

Tobin’s face curled up in pain, “That really hurt…” Christen grabbed her head and forced her to bring it forward on Christen’s chest. Tobin put her arms around her and kissed her chest where her cleavage began. “Hey! Behave! I’m checking your head.” Tobin snickered as she felt hands part her hair on the back of her head. The car began to roll forward and Christen’s body jerked into Tobin’s and she snickered.

Her fingers traced over her head and ran over a small bump, she eased pressure on it and she gasped from Tobin tightening her arms around her stomach, “Easy, Christen,” Tobin mumbled.

“You’re cutting off my circulation” Christen strained out and Tobin relented immediately. “Thank you,” Christen remarked and pulled Tobin’s head back, “Welp, you got a boo boo.”

One brow rose on Tobin as she heard Christen, “what?” Christen curiously asked from the look on her girlfriend’s face.

“Really? ‘Boo boo?’” Tobin asks quizzically and Christen nods, “Didn’t your mom ever tell you that whenever you get hurt, you get a boo boo?”

Tobin chuckled, “Yes, I just didn’t expect you to say that” Christen giggles and kisses her head, “Did you mom also tell you that kisses make it better?” Leaning in slowly, Tobin has a wide grin and rubs the insides of Christen’s thighs.

“And If it’s a bigger boo boo, I’ll give it a long kiss.” Christen’s voice was sultry.

“I hope you and I are thinking the same thing, baby…” Tobin went to lean in to connect her lips with Christen’s but her girlfriend lifted her head up to smack a kiss on the back of her head.

Sitting back on Tobin’s knees, she has a goofy smile on her face, “Seriously?” Tobin dropped her head back dramatically back on the headrest and Christen laughed.

“What? That's what I was thinking? What were you thinking?” Her girlfriend played clueless and Tobin pulled her in by the hips.

“I want your kisses somewhere else, beautiful.” Whispering softly and bringing herself up to Christen’s lips.

“You pervert!” A laugh bubbled from Christen as she let Tobin guide her into a hot kiss.

A hiss was evoked from Tobin when Christen’s hips started a rhythm, grinding down on Tobin’s. The way Christen’s hips moved made Tobin feel all sort of things. She was addicted to her hips, putting the right pace and pressure into her own. Building up inside both of them, working them higher with lust and want.

Christen’s fingers laced behind Tobin’s neck, playing with the small hairs, pulling gently to edge Tobin on. While Tobin’s hands were riding up the expanse of her back, flexing out her hand to cover as much as she can.

Tobin pulled away roughly, leaving Christen gasping for air. “Chris-” But Christen didn’t give Tobin to catch her own breath as she covered her mouth with her hand. Staring into her eyes with intensity, “I know, Tobs.” She pressed her lips onto her nose and removed her hand.

Christen lifted her left leg up and over Tobin, to sit sideways on her lap while her head fit perfectly into her neck. Tobin’s chest rumbled with a gratifying hum as her girlfriend snuggled up with her. They cuddled up in the back until the car came to a stop at the airport, Tobin bit Christen’s earlobe and she squeaked. “Tobs!” Christen scolded her but Tobin was already opening the door to step out in the hanger. Christen followed up behind her and jumped on her back, her legs wrapping around her waist and her hands coming up to wind on her neck. Tobin didn’t want to drop her so she held onto the backs of her thighs for her to be supported up high on her back.

Tobin walked up the steps to the plane as Christen gave small kisses on the back of her neck. Once Tobin got into the plane she went directly to the couch and dropped the clingy girl without preamble. She turned around to find her girl grinning widely, her eyes lighting up when she sees Tobin looking back at her.

“You.” Tobin starts and seats herself next to her childish girlfriend, “are wild child, baby.” Christen squeezed her thigh and curled up into her side, “A child by heart, Tobs.” she quipped and Tobin smirked back at her.

The plane trip was the same as they flew down here, easy and steady with the winds at a low rate. Tobin and Christen retreated back to the bed, but to just kiss each other and get their hands on each other’s bodies. Christen was the first one to fall asleep, Tobin stayed up a few minutes longer to gaze over her girlfriend. She was all hers, she is everything for Tobin. And she knew it.

* * *

“Mmm,” Christen murmured as she began to crack her eyes open, once her eyes adjusted to the darkened room she realized that she wasn’t on the plane anymore.

 _Did Tobin carry me? When did we get home? And how did I get naked_?

She instantly felt something hot swipe over her slit between her legs and her back bowed up. “Shit…” Something tickled the insides of her thighs, light and very quiet. Another long swipe went over her and she sat right up to find a large lump down at her legs, moving and shifting to fit in between her spread legs. Her legs were jello and she had to see the source that was causing her to want more and more.

Christen flung the sheets off the lower half of her body, she gasped sharply when she found a pair of brown eyes hooded in lust and darkness. With her girlfriend positioned right between her legs made everything more intimate, keeping eye contact as she pushed her tongue flat against her opening. Christen fought the urge to close her eyes, but the pleasure was too much, nerve wracking her body when she saw the tongue flick up to her clit.  
Her mouth sent fire in Christen’s core, sparking up through her body and her blood boiling.

“Oh…” Christen dropped back onto the bed and reached down to find the back of Tobin’s head. The feeling of Tobin’s stiff tongue thrusting inside her walls had her body jerk up in response.

Tobin let go of her hands and moved her thumb to rub over her swollen clit. Without anything to grip on, Christen fisted her hands into the sheets. “Don’t stop, please” Christen whined out, and Tobin has no thought about stopping--ever.

Christen was sailing over the edge when Tobin put her mouth over her clit to suck, back arching and legs shaking, “Tobin! Tobin, oh Tobin!” She repeated her name like she was going to leave. The sound of Tobin’s name coming out of her lips made Tobin want to keep going to have her screaming on the top of her lungs.

She knew she wasn’t going to have a chance to do that today when Christen came back down from her high. She pushed the hair back from Tobin’s face that was covering her eyes, brushing and running her fingers through the small tangles as she steadied her breath. Tobin nuzzled the small patch of skin right above her core, relishing the strong scent that came off of her.

As Christen finally found her voice, she strained out, “I hate you so much right now…” The brunette beamed up at her as she crawled to lay on top of her, “Why do you hate me? I just made you come.” Tobin cocked her head to the side slightly.

“Fuck you, Tobs” Christen grunted and covered her face with her hands. She yelped when Tobin’s finger ran through her highly sensitive folds lightly. “Please do, baby.” Tobin slowly inserted the tip of her finger inside of Christen, but she was denied when Christen wiggled her body away from her.

“Don’t…” she whined, nestling herself up against the pillows and gathering the sheets that was tossed off the side of the bed. Burrowed into the blankets, Tobin makes her way to come up behind her and fold her into her arms. She felt the girl move in her arms, turning herself to face Tobin on her side with a bit of a struggle from being wrapped up in the blanket.

“As I was saying… I hate you, because I said specifically no sex until I said so.” A devious smile came up on Tobin’s mouth, “I had to wake you up somehow, Chris. You were out for the whole flight, in addition with two more hours when we got back here.”

“I was tired!” Christen pouted her lip and hid her face in the covers, “I know, babe. I just didn’t want you to sleep the rest of the day away.” Tobin pulled the huddled girl back into her arms, letting Christen bury herself into her chest. “It’s only 6:00, Tobs. I would have woken up eventually.” She huffs out into the broad chest.

“But I want to spend the rest of the day with you.” Christen’s chest pounded when she heard the adorable confession from her girlfriend. She craned her head up to her jaw and kissed her lightly. “What do you want to do?” Tobin tapped her fingers on Christen’s back as she thought.

“Let’s go out….” Tobin offered, “What if someone recognizes you?” Christen went to sit up and Tobin let her squirm out of her arms to prop herself on her elbow.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been walking around this city for years--even in broad daylight-- and somehow, no one has called me out.” Tobin rubbed her arm lovingly.

Christen’s face softened, “I’m just worried that somebody will finally realize that a famous soccer player is living in the Big Apple.” Christen played with the ends of her brown hair.

“Baby, you don’t need to worry about me.” Tobin implied, she didn’t need Christen worry about her, she could take care of herself. She has been for three years without anybody finding out she’s relocated in New York. Tobin is putting Christen first, she will not let Christen take matters in her own hands.. She is doing everything to keep Christen safe and happy, with her mind concerned about Tobin makes everything else disappear.

“Tobin-” she was cut off by lips smashing onto hers, she whimpered when the lips removed themselves.

“What did I say, Chris?” Tobin looked directly at Christen.

Christen swallowed, “Don’t worry about you…” Tobin nodded firmly and kisses her cheek before rising up from the bed.

“Come on, let's go out.” Tobin pulled her legs down to the edge of the bed and she squealed, “Tobin!”

“Now or never, baby!” Tobin yelled and jogged out of the room leaving Christen smiling like a goon from her child-like behavior.

* * *

“Christen, baby. Let’s go…” Tobin cried out into the house, “You can’t rush perfection, Tobs!” she yelled back.

Tobin wanted to tell her that she didn’t need to dazzle up, she gorgeous without any fancy makeup or having her hair straightened. She loved how her hair curled when she came out of the shower, or when she came outside into the humid atmosphere. She looked naturally beautiful; the blush and extra make-up wasn’t needed when she was around Tobin and she loved everything about her.

Christen came out of the house with Tobin holding the car door wide open for her, “Babe, you really didn’t have to-” Christen cupped her hand over her mouth to quiet her, “hush, not everyone can look as sexy as you naturally,” She patted her cheek and stepped inside.

 _Has Christen even looked at herself in the mirror_?

Before Tobin could give her a witty response, her arm was tugged inside the car.

“In a rush, Chris?” Tobin shut the door and tapped Stark on the shoulder to head out.

“I’m hungry…” the caramel girl whined and the brunette chuckles softly

“I’ll look for a place, okay?” Tobin whipped out her phone and began to look on the internet.

Christen watched the tall scale buildings pass by, traffic being held up as they stop at a red light.  
She was thinking about how they’ve come so far together in life--being by each other's sides through thick and thin. Christen gnawed on her lip from the heated passion that radiated between them, that stayed within those two. They built a strong bond ever since Tobin decided to help Christen out with a new article and she is so happy that she let her stay. Christen knew she wanted Tobin to be with her, to stay in her life. She wants to see what the future holds for them as they continue to move forward and forget about the past that Tobin has. She’ll do anything for her--anything that she says.

While the thoughts were processing in her head, she may have stumbled upon a possible conclusion:

_Fuck, I may be in love with her…_

She quickly turned to Tobin, but the last thing she saw and heard was Tobin screaming out her name and pulling her under her own body. Tires screeching and metal crunching like twigs off a tree. Glass shattering and spilling into the inside of the car on the leather seats, the screams of people witnessing what was unfolding before their eyes and Tobin crushing Christen with the weight of her body to shield her from fragments impaling her.

The car barrel-rolled onto the hood and bodies flew everywhere, Christen screamed from the impact that shook them, she held onto Tobin with a painful grip as they got tossed to the side of the car.

Christen could smell the oil burning from the car, smoke began to fill the insides of her lungs and she struggled to breathe. Stark managed to crawl out from the driver's seat and scramble out of the car and reach in through the broken window to pull Christen out.

“Christen!” Stark dragged her out, but Christen screamed, “Tobin! Get Tobin!”

She shoved him off and went back to the deceased car and found a limp body under the car, “Tobin!”

“Tobin, please!” Christen yelled as she pulled the bloody girl out and a couple feet away from the car. “Tobin, please wake up!” She had her head in her lap and her slapped her cheeks to try and get her back to consciousness.

“Tobin, Wake up!” the sounds of sirens wailing and the ambulance tires screaming on the asphalt creeped closer.

Tobin’s face was busted up from the glass piercing into her skin, most of her body took the most impact from covering Christen.

Tobin could hear Christen’s voice, hear her pleading for her to open her eyes, she wanted too, but she couldn’t. Something prevented her own body to listen to her as she gave her a simple command. Her body quaked with pain and her ears rang from the sirens and Christen’s cry. She needs to open them… but how?

_Christen… Christen! Chris!..._


	22. Do You Know What You're Getting Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin wakes up in the hospital and is panicking that Christen isn't present when she opens her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... two things. Sorry for the large cliff hanger in the last chapter. I needed to add more interesting events in this story. Also, I won't be able to update everyday, because I'm getting extremely busy these days. I'll attempt to update every other day. And guess what?! Four days until my birthday!!! I won't be updating on my birthday because... you know it's my freaking birthday. But enough about that stuff. Here's the update!
> 
> Come find and talking to me on Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Feedback please! I love to see what you guys think!

The sound of the heart monitor accelerates with Tobin’s breathing, the white noise that combines with the monitor fills the room.

Weakly, Tobin opens her eyes to the blinding light above her, her head pounds from the light that burst in her eyes. _Fuck, I’m in a hospital… I need… where is she?..._

Her hearing began to increase and she heard faint voices off to the side, small chatting; a male and female voice.

She lifted her arm, but she regretted it when pain shot into her forearm. Wincing, she drifted her eyes to her arm. The juncture of her arm was covered with a clear patch that held down a cord that seemed to sink into her skin to seek a vein. Flexing her hand, she noticed an IV that protruded out of her hand and digging into her skin. She can feel her pulse increase as she followed the cord from her arm to the side where the heart monitor was stationed.

_Fuck this. I have to find Christen…_

Her body ached and fought against her, but she fought the pain and sat up quickly. Her head throbbed from the sudden movement and she hissed. The sound must have triggered the nurse and doctor to rush over.

“Whoa there, miss. Slow down there!” the male doctor grabbed onto her shoulders, but Tobin seized his hand and started to crush his hand, “Don’t fucking touch me!” She rasps out, her throat scratchy and voice cracking.

The doctor drew his hand back quickly, “just relax.” Tobin shakes her head and rips the cords off her arm, “Fuck off! Where’s Christen?!” her arm was in pain as she removed the cord, she swung her legs off the hospital bed and forgot that the IV was still embedded in her hand.

The doctor threw a look at the nurse who was petrified in her spot, he went to Tobin again, but she glared at him with a low growl. “Miss Heath you haven’t been cleared yet. We still need to test on you to see if you have any crucial injuries…” the rampaging girl pulled the IV out, ignoring the slight pain that shot through her.

Tobin staggered up to her feet, holding onto the railing of the bed to keep her steady. She felt sluggish, exhausted and her body seemed to be over worked.

Again, the doctor latched onto her arms, “Heath, please sit down!” He had the nurse come assist him to settle down the overwhelmed woman.

“Where is Christen!” Tobin shouts out, batting their hands away. She raised her arm back, ready to hit the doctor until the door creaked open, “Tobin?”

Tobin froze mid-air and swiveled her head to the source of the heavenly voice that soothed Tobin.

“Tobin.” the door was pushed open and there stood the radiant alluring girl. The green eyes flew over to her fist that was raised, the doctor cowering and his hands covering his face to brace himself, and she swiftly came over to cup her face, “Don’t! Please! It’s okay, you’re okay.” she briskly said to the panicking girl. Tobin nods and closes her eyes, her arm lowering back to her side and grabbing her girlfriend's face.

She needed to touch her, has to know that this is real; she grabbed Christen’s soft face in her own hands and smoothed over her cheeks. “You’re here… you’re okay…” Tobin whispers as if it were a miracle.

“Yes, I’m here.” Christen hushed the frightened girl and presses her forehead to hers. Tobin breathes in as much as she can of the slim girl in front of her, taking in her exhilarating scent.

Christen pulls away and looks over Tobin’s face; she looks like she's been mauled by a lion. Her lip was split on her top and bottom lip, her left eyebrow has a small cut going down vertically, a mere gash right under her right eye and her face dried with blood from the glass that impaled her. If this is what her face looked like, she was terrified to see what hid under her hospital gown.

Christen on the other hand, her face looked like she hasn’t been touched by fragments. Only slight cuts and a dreadful cut that crossed on her forehead. It wasn’t major, but it still pained Christen. Her lip was also bloodied, but it healed up quickly as a scab. Her arms has scratches and cuts from being shaken in the car, she’s been bandaged up from the doctors and patched up.

A throat cleared and Christen turned her head behind her, Tobin’s chest rumbles with an uneasy growl that has Christen bring her attention back to her. “Tobin, you have to let them do their job. They’re trying to help you…” She says quietly but Tobin shakes her head.

“They’re assholes, Christen. I can’t trust them. We need to get out of here.” this was one of the stages that Christen also came to meet about Tobin. Closed off, frantic and desperate to leave the situation instead of talking things out.

“Baby, just let them help you. They helped me, I’m okay.” Christen gestured to her bandaged arms. Tobin swallowed weakly and pants, “I can’t be here, Chris. They already know my name and once that gets out to the public-” her mouth was covered by a hand,

“Tobin, Tobin. Listen…” Christen carefully tells her, “You’re going to stay here, let them help you and then we will leave. Maybe we can tell them not to release your name in the accident and the news.” Tobin saw the grey eyes soften with passion, it pained her heart from how sweet Christen was to her. She was slowly guided back onto the side of the bed, sitting down and looking up at Christen.

The nurse came back around and brought Christen to the side, “Christen, was it?” she asks nicely and Christen nods, “yes.”

“We’re going to need you to step out for now, but we’ll call you when we’re finished.” She ushered the girl out and Christen willingly went out, but Tobin shot up again from the bed.

“Christen!” she began to move to the door but the doctor pulls her again, Christen turned her head and gave her a small smile, a look in her eye that sent a message to Tobin that she would be okay, that she needs to trust her.

* * *

Christen sat in the waiting room, her knee bouncing with nerves rolling in her body, biting her lip as she watched the small hand on the clock move in circles. She ran her hands down her arms, goosebumps rising from the chill room. She flinched when she brushed against a bare scratch that was still fresh.

She saw the doctor walk out with the nurse, telling her things for her to write down on the clipboard in her hand. She shot up from her seat and paced over to the two, “Is she alright?”

The doctor eyed up Christen, “in retrospect, she has a few shattered ribs and we found a blockage down near her side, unable to push blood through the body. We will have her put through surgery tomorrow to get most of the blockage cleared, but we’re going to need another day to fix her ribs.” Christen’s chest tightened and she had tears form in her eyes.

“May I see her?...” she squeaks out and the doctor nods his head, she didn’t register what the doctor called out to her as she darted down the hallway and into her room.

Tobin jerked up from the startling noise where the door banged against the wall, “Baby…” she utters and Christen is already a step ahead of her, closing the door behind her with the heel of her foot, she basically runs over and hovers over Tobin.

“Shh, I’m here…” Tobin gathers Christen in her arms, forcing her to come onto the side of the bed. Tobin’s back heaved with sobs escaping her mouth, Christen let Tobin cry out into her chest, running her hand down her back to console the pained girl.

“Tobin, why are you crying?” Tobin groaned in her chest and Christen brought her head up, “What’s wrong? They were only running small tests on you today.” She found the tear stained eyes; her beautiful brown eyes held fear and pain.

“I just… you almost died, Christen…” Tobin struggled to say in between sniffles while Christen swiped her tears away. Christen dropped her gaze down to her hands when Tobin said her thoughts aloud.

Christen grabbed her chin and sought for her lips in a soft kiss. Leaning back she stays within a centimeter of her face, “Tobin, I promised I will never leave you. A car crash won’t even keep me away from you. Not even an apocalypse.” She watched Tobin’s head nod slowly, hesitant to speak up, but Christen didn’t want her to say anything.

“When I saw the car come towards us… I freezed for a moment before I was able to act. I had to protect you. I didn’t care if I would have died. I would have died for you, Chris.” Her words were laced with dedication, she would have taken a bullet for her; that’s how much Christen meant to her.

“Tobin…” Christen tried to come up with something, but honestly, she was befuddled by Tobin’s honest feelings towards her.

“Christen, you have to leave…” Christen’s eyes widened, “w-what? Why?”

Tobin kisses her hard before speaking. “My name is in the news, Christen. If they find your name out then you’ll be dragged into the tabloids. Famous soccer player was in car crash with another girl who we don’t know about. That’s not exactly how I want you to be brought into the news, Christen. You know what the media is capable of, they’re fucking pests and wait until they get you in a weak spot.”

Christen will not leave her own girlfriend to be eaten alive by the media. Like hell…

“Tobin, I’m not leaving you. You’re not going to be alone in this.” Christen sternly announces and Tobin reaches for her cheek, “I’m doing this for us. I don’t want them to pry into your life. I can handle this by myself. I’ve done this before. It isn’t new.”

Christen opened her mouth to speak, but Tobin started to talk again, “You need to get out of here quickly. Go home and stay there, okay?”

_No, no I can’t do that._

Shaking her head fast, Christen’s breathing escalated, “no, Tobin I can’t. I won’t do that.” Tobin had enough of Christen refusing her, “I’m not asking you, Christen.” her voice was cold and very unlike her, she was doing this to protect her.

“I don’t give a fuck, Tobin. Let them find me. Let them intrude on my life, I’m not ashamed of being with you. Why are you so afraid of me being brought out into public with you?” She fisted her hand into the bed sheets to cool herself down.

Tobin firmly grasped the back of Christen’s neck, holding her close, “Because I won’t let them ruin your life. It’s bad enough that my name has been released, but I don’t want you to be dragged in the drama all over the world. Think of what the people will think, what they will say about you that you’re with me.”

Placing her soft hand on Tobin’s chest, she felt the pumping heart beat against her chest gently, “I could care less about what the people say about me. They can say anything and it won’t make me run away. I’m with you and i’m here to stay… they already know who I am when they questioned me at the scene of the accident ” their foreheads met each other and they breathed their scents in.

Tobin knew that Christen would put up a fight, she has the reasons to. The feelings broke through to Tobin; not wanting to hash out, Tobin gave in. “Christen, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Christen smiled weakly. “Baby, I knew what I was putting myself into when I accepted your offer to help me with my job.”

At that, Tobin smirked, “you’re a very bold woman.” Admitting to her, Christen chuckles lightly, bringing herself to lay next to her girlfriend. Tobin weaved her fingers with Christen’s and kissed her head.

“They’re going to do surgery for two days,” Tobin mentioned into the room and Christen tensed her body. “I know. It’s going to kill me for waiting that long until you get out.” Tobin squeezed her waist.

“You’re strong, Christen. You can wait for a few hours.” Christen whines from Tobin inquiry, but she feel the chest under her head shake with a husky laugh.

Tracing her fingers over her gown covered stomach, Christen tilted her head up, “Are much pain are you in?...” Christen waited for Tobin to answer--half scared and half curious to know.

A sigh emitted from the brunette, “I was in pain when I first woke up. They gave me some medicine to keep the pain at bay.” The cinnamon skinned girl closes her eyes, imagining what the pain would have felt like if it were her.

Opening her grey eyes, she shifted herself that her face pressed up into Tobin’s neck, reveling and coming back to the familiar place that she absolutely loves. Rubbing her nose up and down her sensitive skin, Tobin groaned weakly. “Christen, come here.” She motioned the dark haired girl to rest her head on her chest. She hesitated for a moment to speak, “I don’t want to hurt you.” at least she was cautious, that was one thing that Tobin favorited about Christen.

“You won’t hurt me. I promise,” Tobin eased the weary girl down to her chest, putting her arms up and around the back of her shoulders to cradle her. Tobin released a large sigh and made Christen’s head rise and fall on her chest.

Tobin trailed her eyes up to the ceiling, _I think I’m in love with her…_

* * *

“Baby, I'll be outside. I'm not leaving the building okay?” Christen held onto her hand while Tobin has a death grip, nearly breaking her damn fingers.

“Promise?...” Tobin is gripping onto her, the doctors wheeled her bed down to the ER, but she stopped them by latching into Christen. Christen wasn't permitted into the room while they operated on her, so it scared Tobin that she wouldn't be next to her during the whole thing.

“I promise, baby. Be brave.” Christen kissed her head and Tobin slowly released her, pushing past the doors of the ER room and leaving Christen turning back to go to the waiting room.

The doctor had scheduled Tobin's surgery in the afternoon. He let the two sleep together last night, having it fly under the radar. He told that the operation would be at least three to four hours do to precautions, also giving them a small head start to fix her ribs.

 _Three to four hours… I don't know what to do… I guess I'll tell my friends and family. I have to tell Kelley and my boss. They had to have seen it on the news_.

Christen took her phone out and it buzzed wildly in her hands. It came to mind that she only charged it last night when she slept with Tobin. She wasn't able to check her messages right after she got cleared from the doctors–coming to rush and find Tobin to see if she's okay.

 **Kelley** : _Christen! I saw your name in the news! Are you okay?!_

**(5) miss calls from Kelley O’hara**

**(7) miss calls from Alex Morgan**

**Alex** : _CHRISTEN! HOLY FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?! OH MY GOD PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE_!

_I'll deal with them later. I have to call my mom and dad._

She speed dialed her mom and she waited until her mom answered on the third ring,

“Christen! Hey, sweetie! How are you?” Her mother sounded cheerful to hear her daughter’s voice. She knows by telling her what happened will crush her spirit.

“Uh- m-mom,” _fuck. She can tell that my voice is shaking…_

“Christen? What's wrong? Are it alright???” Her mom began to worry and Christen started to breakdown, letting her cries go through to the other line.

“I was in a car accident…” she covered her mouth to mute the sobs coming up and her mother gasped.

“What?! Oh Christen! Tell me what happened! Your father and I will book the quickest plane and fly out” Christen told her that she didn’t need to fly all the way out from California, god knows that she would really do it. She explained the whole accident and her mother was still pondering about flying out,

“Chris, baby, sweetie. Who was in the car?” Christen gulped at this, “T-Tobin…” She was hoping that her mom didn’t hear her.

“Who? “ Her mom repeated and Christen closes her eyes and prepares herself, “Tobin.” She swallows again, “Tobin Heath.”

“Tobin Heath?! The Tobin Heath?!” She had to pull the phone away from her to keep her eardrum still in tact form her mother’s screaming.

“Yes, the missing soccer player, mom. I’ll fill you in later, ma. I have to text Kelley and Alex.”

Her mom sighed, “okay, get back to me as soon as you can, okay? I love you so much, Christen.” Christen grew a small smile from her mother’s love. “I love you too.”

She hung up and went to reply back to Kelley and Alex.

Kelley was the first one to call her and she answered immediately, she instantly got an earful of her screeching. She did that for five minutes and she eventually got Kelley to get her voice to minimum and explain her story.

“I know, Kelley. I’m fucking panicking… Tobin’s in the ER and getting operated on. And what if she doesn’t make it? Fuck, What do I do?!” Christen rambled off and Kelley shushed her.

“Honey, It’s not a life or death situation. That was the car accident, but Tobin only has a few broken ribs and something is blocking the blood from getting to her lower half. It’s not that bad, Christen. She’ll make it. You’re overthinking too much, you’re so lucky to be alive. Fuck, Chris I thought I was never going to see you again.”

Kelley is right, Christen’s mind began to do it’s thing where one thing seemed small, but in her eyes it seemed like it was going berserk and shit was about to hit the fan. Kelley instructed her to stay calm and take a few deep breathes.

“Okay… Okay… you’re right. I’m overreacting. I’m sorry.” Christen has tears coming up and Kelley calmed her down with her voice.

“You don’t need to be sorry. I understand that you’re freaking out. I would be too, but everything is going to be alright. I promise. Hang in there, sweetheart.” Kelley continued to settle down the frenzied girl.

She finished the phone call with telling Kelley thank you for helping her.

She decided to put the phone aside and let anxiety take over, she didn’t like it, but it was pushing her over the edge. She covered her face with her hands and hid away from the world.

* * *

Christen sat by the bed where Tobin laid unconsciously, knocked out by the anesthesia, she cupped her cold hand with her warm ones and rubbed it over.

The medical staff let Christen in right after they were done with the operation. It took nearly six hours, more than Christen expected. They chose to put Tobin under more anesthesia as they worked on her ribs; managing to fix her shattered ribs within the extra two-three hours.

Tobin woke up with a gasp, thrashing her body up and her eyes flying left to right.

Christen got startled but gripped onto her shoulders, “Tobin! Tob- hey! Hey hey hey…” She turned Tobin’s frenetic face to hers, “You did it, Tobin. You’re okay. I promised I’d stay.”

Tobin was desperate for air to gather in her lungs, her throat burned and her eyes stung, “C-Chris-” she managed to strain out the first syllable until Christen paused her, “Don’t talk, baby. You need to recover. They had to stick a tube down your throat, it’s going to hurt for a while. Just don’t speak.”

Tobin opens her mouth, but is quickly reminded from the pain that came from her throat, hissing through her teeth and sinking back into the bed. She wanted to talk, wanted to tell what she was feeling, but Christen hushed her everytime she tried. Looking out for her and making her save her voice till the time came.

Tobin weakly lifted her hand and Christen already knew what she was asking for.

Christen clambered onto the dainty hospital bed and snuggled right into her arms. The weak girl wanted more contact, knowing that Christen didn’t want to crush her ribs, but she really needed to have her close. She tugged on her body and Christen had no choice but to follow her directions onto her chest, reluctantly putting her head down to hear her steady heart into her ear.

This time her heart was in an uneven pattern, a pace that Christen learned when Tobin was either scared or unsure. She placed a very soft kiss above her breast, on her beating heart. Tobin tilted her head up to meet her glazed green and grey eyes, Christen met her most of the way and took her lips in hers.

Letting the kiss linger for a little longer, Tobin wrapped her hand on the back of her neck to keep her still.

Christen gave her one more chaste kiss and backed away, “I know... “ She smoothed her unruly hair behind her ear and watched Tobin’s eyes shut from the intimacy and inhaled deeply, Christen saw her nose flare when she let her breath out but didn’t see her eyes open.

She heard the breathing slow and come to an even pattern along with her heart rate.

_She must have fallen asleep. I don’t doubt her… she needs it._

Christen nuzzled herself up into her favorite spot in her neck and kissed her softly on her pulse point. She felt it jerk against her lips and she smirked a bit. She closed her own eyes and let herself drift away with the girl with a steady heart beat right under her. Dazing her mind off into the depths back into her head and smiling with the fact that she’s still here with her.


	23. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is finally released from the hospital, but is still worried that Christen's life will be uncovered by the crazy fans and reporters. Tobin wants Christen to leave for a few days and let things settle down, but Christen won't let her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update completed. It's a long one. Enjoy! I'm giving you guys what you're finally asking for! :) Thanks for sticking with me and reading this! And thanks for the reviews!
> 
> ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! 2 DAYS!!! :D
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: Whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Feedback and comments are most certainly welcome down below!

Tobin holds her hand up to her neck and rubs gently. “Baby, stop it.” Christen brings her hand down on her lap.

“Just let it heal.” Christen kisses the back of her hand and Tobin grunts. 

Her throat was dry, pained, aching and unpleasant to deal with. Tobin feels like a cat stuck it’s paw in her mouth and dragged it’s claws up from her throat. Nails were digging in the walls of her throat and she can only be audible just below a whisper. 

Christen spent her days in the hospital with Tobin. Although Tobin begged her to leave and go home, Christen has the upperhand by speaking more clearly and louder than her. The doctor said tomorrow morning she will be able to leave, but there was a slight problem they would have to face.

Tobin turned the tv on to find the hospital they were staying at, on the screen. Fans have made their way out to track her down at the hospital, there were hand-made signs and people jumping up and down. Thankfully, the police were called to guard in front of the doors and barricade them out. Tobin knows if one of the fans weaseled themselves in, then all hell would break loose and the rest will follow, this isn’t her first time dealing with crazy people.

The tv continued to broadcast the hospital, with a news reporter in front of the camera, narrating the whole thing. Christen reached for the remote to turn up the volume.

_ “Tobin Heath, the missing soccer player was recently in a car crash three days ago. A driver ran a red light and ran into the side of Heath’s car. She wasn’t alone in the car; a driver and another woman.” _

Just from hearing her name being said on the tv again makes Tobin cringe and cover her face. She hastily changed the channel and was met with another news channel. This time a woman stationed just outside Manhattan.

_ “This just in, the famous soccer player, Tobin Heath, has been found! She was involved in a car crash in New York City. This is big news for all around the world. We have not seen or heard about the whereabouts of Heath since her injury incident.” _

“Fuck… that…” Tobin rasped out, Christen swatted her leg, “No talking, Tobin.” She growled back at the girl but she already had her eyes back on the tv.

“ _ There are true conclusions that Tobin Heath has moved away from her home town and relocated down in New York. How has she moved without being trailed by media? We do not know, we hope to uncover more information about the soccer player. With Heath back out to the world, we hope that she will tell us what made her move away.” _

The tv abruptly turned off and Christen glanced at the searing woman on the bed. She inched closer to her and touched her arm, but she flinched away.

“Hey….” Tobin turns her head away, glooming over the fact that when she and Christen step out of this hospital–they will be mauled by fans and multiple news reporters.

Christen firmly grabbed the underside of her jaw, “You’re going to be okay.” Her voice was sweet, Tobin loves hearing her when she’s soft and gentle.

A deep breath escapes her body, “I… am not scared…” It was tough to speak past her throat, but she has to tell Christen what she is thinking. She winced when she spoke every word. “I’m scared of you getting hurt by them.” Christen wanted to rid of Tobin’s pain how she strained to get every word out slowly.

“I’m not going to get hurt. I’m strong, Tobs. I even punched you in the eye.” Christen reminded her.

“That was reflex, Christen.” Tobin quipped coldy. 

“I can use them when one of the people try to grab me. It’s not that hard.”

Christen shrugged her shoulders. Tobin’s eyes rolled back behind her eyelids, “it’s easier said than done.” 

“You’re making it seem like it’s the worse thing in the world,” 

“Because it is!” Tobin’s voice cracked in the end and she covered her throat. Christen almost chuckled from Tobin getting a little bit of karma from using her own voice. She decided to spare her and pat her leg.

“Tomorrow is going to be a new day, rough but new. We’ll push our way through them together.” Christen played with Tobin’s fingers as she talks.

“You’re going to have to go back to your apartment and stay there for a few days, Christen.” Tobin whispered, careful of her throat.

“What? Why?” Christen put Tobin’s hand down and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

Tobin’s hands ran over her face from the stress that was swallowing her up, “Because they’re going to be searching for you. They’re psychos. Just stay low for a while.” She tilts her head to lay back against the pillows, and before Christen could argue, Tobin already knew what she was going to say, “I’m not fighting about this. Follow directions you are given, Christen. I already let you stay here with me at the hospital. Now I want you to listen to me and not fight about it. Can you do that for once?” She sounded dry and exasperated, she was turning cold against Christen.

Christen didn’t want to upset the girl anymore, so she kept her mouth shut. She felt herself shiver from Tobin’s harsh voice cutting through the air. Kinda like Tobin didn’t want her here. 

Her head wrapped around the thought about Megan and Tobin in the hospital… Tobin started treating her like crap and caused Megan to give in her attempts and leave her. That Wasn’t Christen–Tobin was doing this to protect her, not push her away. She didn’t mean any harm, she’s putting herself out there to be eaten by the wolves. Back then, Tobin’s time in the hospital was more drastic than this one. Everything was taken away from her during that time, the world was crashing down on her and she refused to seek anyone's help. Christen understands that she had developed over time to become independent and self-reliant, but with Christen in the picture she strays away from the self dependence and searches for Christen when she needs someone. 

This Tobin is new, she’s learning, adapting and coming back to the world. Christen doesn’t want the media to come in between them. They’ve made it this far and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way. She knows that Tobin wants the best for her, she’s doing this for the sake of Christen’s life. 

Christen has seen many sides of Tobin; the different faces of her. The soft, the innocent, the playful, gentle, passionate, and the dangerous Tobin Heath all in one. She still has yet to discover many others, she wants to uncover all of her imperfections and faces. She’ll love them and won’t think of the woman differently. 

Christen’s feelings have reached the boiling point–she knows this feeling. She’s only felt this once or twice her in life; but she is in love with Tobin Heath. And she is not ashamed of that.

* * *

Tobin holds Christen in her arms in front of the doors of the hospital where it cuts off the screaming crowd of people outside.

“Are you sure?” She asks again and Christen kisses her deeply, “Yea, bring it.” She whispers haughtily and Tobin almost whines from how turned on Christen can make her by being confident.

“I can have Stark pull out back for you first…” Tobin offers quietly. “No, Tobin. I can handle this.” the dark haired girl leans up and kisses her cheek. Nodding her head warily, Tobin lets out a shaky breath, “Alright, baby…” she begins to push the door open, their ears ringing from the blaring screams and yelling from high pitched voices. Tobin barely opened the door the whole way when a burst of light flashed in her eyes, “Shit…” Tobin sneers at the crowd and sees police holding the people back behind the railings that they set up. 

She turns her head to check on her girlfriend, afraid to have her overwhelmed by the many cameras and fans emerging from the streets. Christen smiled tightly at her and covered her face to avoid being in any pictures. Tobin didn’t care if she was in the pictures, she needs to get Christen back home.

Pushing through the grabby hands of adolescent girls, she has Christen tucked under arm and burrowed into her side. She heard questions being spit out by reporters and fans.

“Tobin! Tobin! Can you please sign this!”

“Tobin! OH MY GOD! Tobin We Missed you!” 

“Who is that girl?! How come we don’t know her!”

“Miss Heath! Can you tell us why you moved down here to New York?” A reporter shoved his microphone into her face and Tobin swatted his hand away.

“Heath! Is it true that you’ve been hiding here for the past three years?” 

The questions kept on going, rapid fire.

“Tobin! Did you dump Megan Dire for this girl?” 

Christen could feel Tobin’s anger rise as they asked obscene questions, she tugged on Tobin’s hand and took the lead through the sea of people and to the car. Tobin pushed Christen a little too hard into the car, she came in right behind her and slammed the door, muffling the world outside of the car. “Stark! Go!” Tobin demanded harshly and Stark stepped on it. The tires screeched against the pavement as it accelerated.

Tobin grabs Christen’s face in her hands, “Are you okay?” Christen nodded, she a little shaken up. Never has she ever, experienced something like this in her life that made her heart pound with anxiety.

“Yea, I’m okay. I’m kinda shaken from how many people came to see you.” Christen huddled up into her girlfriend. And latched onto her shirt.

“I’m sorry about this, Christen…” Tobin whispers and brings her head to her lips and lets the car hum under them.

“Don’t be.” Christen squeezes her knee gently.

Tobin’s lips twitched in a soft smile, “Chris, I’m dropping you off first.” Tobin states and Christen whipped her head up to hers.

“No, Tobin. Don’t” Christen cupped her face, pleading for her to stay with her.

“You can’t be seen with me. I know how it sounds, but I want everything to cool down before we see each other again. Give it a few days, alright?” Tobin sees the scared girl in Christen and she hates herself for doing this.

Christen was trembling in Tobin’s hands, “Tobin, I don’t want you to handle this on your own.” Tobin takes the hands off her face and in her own, “I know you don’t, but I want you to be safe. You’re my first priority.” 

“Stay with me. Until the whole chaos dies down.” Christen looked down and drew circles over Tobin’s hand with her thumb.

“Chris-” 

“Please.” She drifts her eyes back up to Tobin’s; big and wide, glossy with grey and green. Tobin huffs out and brings Christen onto her lap.

“Fine…” Tobin gives up and Christen nips her nose. “You’re so frustrating, Chris.” Tobin adds.

“Stubborn asshole,” Christen shoots back and Tobin grins.

* * *

Christen went directly to her shower to clean off the dirt and the remains of dry blood on her body. She turned up the heat for the water and drenched herself under the streaming water. Untangling her hair under the water, her eyes closed and soaking up the steam.

Slowly, soft hands gripped her from behind, sliding past her hips and up her stomach. She gasped from the cold hands on her searing skin, but it quickly aroused her even more. A pair of lips glided down her slick skin on her neck, grazing her collarbone and nipping lightly. Bare breasts dug into her back from behind and Christen tilted her head to the side to give the lips better space to work with. She let them nip and play on her neck until she needed to get her fill.

She spun around and locked her eyes with her favorite brown honey orbs. She gazed her body up and down, she nearly cried when she saw the damage on her body. 

Above her ribs on the right, a large cut was stitched together, bruises and various other cuts decorated her torso and down her tone legs. Her arms were slashed up and down with red marks and scratches. Christen wanted to cry for her, she wants to kiss and heal her cuts and bruises.

She came closer to the woman and lifted her hand up to her ribs, asking with her eyes for permission. The brunette nods back at her and watches her hand make it’s way to her body.

Christen bites her lip when she feels the strange texture on her cut, smoothing it gently; careful to not open the stitches. Tobin’s breathing escalates and she looks through her with half of her eyes closed. She notices Christen’s other hand comes up to trace random cuts on her body. Tobin’s throat is coated with thickness from the humidity in the shower and the intensity between her and Christen. 

Christen kneeled down in front of Tobin and placed her mouth against her ribs, earning a hiss from the girl above her. It wasn’t from pain, it was from the sheer arousal that came from that kiss. Christen kissed around her ribs, careful to not put too much pressure on it. Tobin’s hand finds the back of Christen’s head; threading her fingers into her wet unruly hair. With Christen leaving trails of kisses on her body, Tobin gradually guided her back up to stand.

Smashing her lips onto hers, Christen moaned into her mouth and grips onto her biceps to steady herself. Tobin is putting everything into the kiss as Christen tries to match her pace. She started to push Christen against the shower wall, but she was shocked to find herself on the receiving end, her own back was pressed up on the cold tile wall, her back arching from the immediate touch. Christen pinned Tobin’s arms up above her head and has her own body flushed into hers.

“Christen, let me go.” Tobin snarls, but Christen shakes her head, leaning forward to take her back into another kiss. Feeling Tobin’s hand wiggle around in her grasp made Christen bite down on her lip painfully. “Fuck.” Tobin hisses and stops moving her hands. Christen grins in triumph in the kiss and finds Tobin trying to push her tongue past Christen’s mouth. Their tongues meet each others and dance, swirling and tasting one another in a fiery kiss. Tobin is powerless, willing to give up her body if this is what she gets in return. 

One of Christen’s hand slithered down between their bodies to cup one of her breasts; Tobin pushed her chest into her eager hand, searching for more.

Christen dropped her head from Tobin’s lips and found her neck–just begging to be kissed and sucked on for Christen’s delight. 

While her hand was occupied with her breast, Christen distracted Tobin with her mouth; nipping and sucking on the bone that protruded out from her neck. From hearing Tobin’s breath speed up–it helped let Christen know what she liked; how rough she wanted her bites to be, how much pressure to squeeze her breast. Tobin was speechless, but her panting guided Christen the rest of the way.

Christen sucked just under her ear, the spot that will make Tobin fall apart and surrender to pleasure. Her pulse jumped against her lips and Tobin swore that Christen chuckled lightly from her reaction. That spot was one of Tobin’s weaknesses. One spot that didn't take Christen long to discover as she explored her body before hand. 

Christen still has Tobin’s wrists locked in her one hand, and Tobin was squirming against Christen and the shower wall behind her. She has to be touched, more, she needs more.

“Christen,”Tobin whines while her girlfriend releases her hands and bends down slightly to take in her hard nipple into her mouth. A content sigh came from Tobin and Christen pinched her left out nipple while she tongued the one in her mouth. Tobin grabs the back of her head and keeps her talented tongue against her aching chest. Christen allows Tobin to hold her, while her fingers rolls her other nipple with her fingers, enticing a guttural sigh from Tobin’s lips. Rolling her head back, Tobin has Christen take the reins. She knows that Christen will make her feel good. Christen knows what buttons to push to send Tobin keening for more. 

Leaving Tobin’s now swollen nipple, Christen comes back to kiss Tobin roughly. Tongues trying to stake claim for dominance and Christen licks inside her mouth, winning the small battle with their tongues. Tobin wound her arms around the girl, their breasts pressing up against each other and their nipples brushing. 

Tobin pouted when Christen took her lips away, but she almost cried tears of joy when she kneeled onto her knees. Christen’s fingers dragging down her long body as she went down, leaving faint red marks that she loved leaving on her.

Tobin was already dripping wet–not only from the water, but from Christen’s manipulations on her chest. 

Christen peered up at Tobin, licking her lips hungrily; dying to taste her, but she wanted to see Tobin squirm a little bit more. “You're killing me, Chris.” Tobin growled and glared at her. 

Christen smiled mischievously and kissed the inside of her thigh, “Jesus, Christen…” Tobin was ready to pull her up and fuck her senseless if she didn't do anything. 

Leaving one last kiss on the opposite thigh, she ran her hands up her legs and spread them out so she had a little bit more working space. “Please, just-” Christen gave her what she was asking for by running a finger through her slick folds. Tobin shuddered above her and dig her nails into her shoulders. Christen did this again and turned her finger up a bit to enter the tip inside of her, feeling her walls tighten and her breaths becoming ragged. 

“Fuck, baby…” Tobin's head drops back on the wall and Christen chooses to play with her some more. Letting her finger do all the teasing through her slit, Tobin's hips rolling for more contact. 

Christen didn't hold back when her hips thrusted into her hand. She pushed her finger in easily–so so easily. “Tell me what to do, Tobin.” Christen wanted Tobin to be apart of this. Doing this together. 

Tobin’s voice was coarse, much more attractive when she’s far gone. “Your finger… Christen…” She saw through hooded eyes as Christen slotted her finger into her folds. “Yea, perfect Fuck.” Tobin strangles out while Christen twists her finger slowly inside of her. Christen let Tobin get used to her finger; soft walls clamping down on her, wetness forming onto her hand as she thrusts her finger. Tobin is starting to leave crescent shaped marks into the tops of her shoulders, the desperate urgency is too much for her to handle. 

Christen decides to push Tobin on further by adding her mouth into play directly on her clit. Tobin jerks her hips hard and gasps at the warmth enveloping her. “God, Christen, you feel amazing.” Christen’s tongue circles tightly around her throbbing clit, willing to bring her onto the edge of no return. Tobin’s hands slide into her hair and tugs painfully, which spurs Christen even more. Tobin has the best view from looking at her girlfriend going down before her. Water cascading down both of them and Tobin is so tempted to take a picture of her. She’s so gorgeous when she takes over, pure and demanding. Something Tobin barely gets to see in bed because she;s the one who always needs to be in control.

“Uh, Chris… You look so fucking hot right now.” Christen smiles against her, her finger still slipping in and out of her with no hesitance what so ever. Her mouth is greedy and desires for more, sucking her clit into her mouth and the feeling of Tobin’s hands tightening around her head. Tobin’s moans fill the shower, it’s hot--wet, sexy, and a big turn on to see that Christen can make her beg and squirm.

Christen amps it up a bit more by pulling out and thrusting in a second finger, having Tobin groan and arch her back. “Oh fuck, Christen.” She cries out and Christen knows she’s close to coming. She needs her to come, wants to taste her because she’s missed this so much.

Tobin’s eyes flutter closed and her body is under Christen’s control. Her hips rocking down into the hands and mouth of the dark haired girl. Ready for release, Christen removes her fingers just before she can climax. Tobin is about to scold her, but Christen hooks her leg up onto her back, her head dipping under to take her fully into her mouth and Tobin gasps loudly from her boldness. “Oh my god. Christen… I need it faster, please.” Tobin’s struggling to find something to hold onto, the wall is too slippery and Christen’s shoulders are too far down. 

She brings her head back and slams it against the shower wall; too far into the lust, Tobin doesn’t care from the small bruise that may form on her head. She’s enjoying this too much. Christen thrusts her tongue inside, dancing around the tender flesh that is dripping with her juices. Her thumb comes up to rub hard on her clit and Tobin nearly screams.

“I’m close, Christen. Keep going.” Tobin’s body starts to quiver and her muscles begin to tense from the orgasm building up.

Christen pulls away from her core, her hand still in place as she rises from her spot. Tobin whimpers from Christen’s mouth leaving her, but Christen takes Tobin’s lips in her own. Faintly tasting herself from Christen’s tongue pushing into her. Her thumb is rubbing hard on her clit with precision and her middle finger slips down to enter into her opening once again and Tobin keens. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly and her head drops down into Christen’s neck.

“Let go, Tobin.” The final words were all Tobin needed to hear to let loose. Her body shook from the unraveling feeling that overcame her. Christen feel Tobin’s core clamp down on her middle finger; curving her finger upward to her sensitive spot and her hips thrusting in sync with her. Her thumb doesn’t stop, feeling the pulsing clit throb underneath her. Tobin bites down hard onto her shoulder to keep her voice down. Her moans are loud enough that Christen has to rub her own thighs together from combusting right then and there. 

“Fuck! Christen!” Tobin cries out, closing her eyes she sees stars, literal stars from sheer pleasure as she fell over the cliff into heaven. After her orgasm rocked her whole body, Christen pulls her finger out to wrap her own lips around it. Tasting the earthy pleasure that came from Tobin’s body. Tobin growls lowly and closes her eyes; unable to keep them open.

Tobin sought for her lips and found her own self tasting her juices off of Christen thoroughly. Christen moaned into her mouth as Tobin reached down to cup her cheeks. Clearly recovering from her aftershocks, Tobin began to move Christen’s hips into her own.

Half way into the kiss, Christen stopped them and began to clean Tobin’s body and hair, washing the dirt that still lingered. 

Tobin returned the favor by lathering Christen’s body in body wash and rinsing her hair with shampoo and conditioner. 

After drying up together, Tobin had Christen in her grasp in the bedroom, devouring her and Christen let her have her own turn.

Before Tobin got to the bed, she ripped her lips off of Christen’s, panting hard, “Chris…” Her eyes were closed like she saw something that scarred her for life, Christen frowned and cupped her cheek. “Tobin what is it?” 

Tobin’s eyes opened slowly, they were different this time. They weren’t dark like usual, not challenging or compelling. Almost if they were filled with overbearing emotion and love…

“Christen,” Tobin put both her hands on Christen’s cheeks, running her thumbs gently, “I’m so fucking lucky to have you.” Christen’s breath caught in her throat. She went to say something, but her mouth was covered.

“Don’t.” Tobin shook her head before removing her hand, “Since I met you in the club, everything for me changed. My life, my aspects of the world, my feelings and emotions;everything.” Christen’s heart pounded hard, she could hear her pulse in her ears. 

Tobin scanned her face, “you’ve changed me so much Christen. You’ve helped me change into a better person than I was before. I was so deep in the darkness, ready for death to come find me, but Christen you saved me. I didn’t know I could have these feelings again, to feel happy. I wish I met you earlier in life.” Tobin whispers and kisses her nose, “I wish that I met you first. I have missed you for my whole life. My life was in ruin when you found me, but Christen look where I am now.” Christen can sense the tears welling up in her own eyes, she didn’t know that Tobin could pick the right words at this moment, Tobin was only getting to the good part.

“The car accident, Chris. Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t keep you safer. When I saw that car coming, my life flashed before my eyes.” 

“Tobin I-,” Christen choked out, but the brunette beat her again.

“When I used my body to protect you, all that mattered then was keeping you safe and alive. I could care less if I died for you. I’d do anything to keep you alive.” Tobin grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles.    


“That accident and the surgery made me realize that I could have died young. Died too short without living my life with you. It made me realize that I want you to stay, I want you to be with me. You’re it for me Christen. I don’t want anyone else, and I tell the truth. I’ll risk anything for you. You’re my life now and I can’t imagine my life without you. I’ve been through hell and you are the only person that can save me from going back into that darkness. You’re gorgeous, amazing, daring, determined and smart.” her voice started to falter and Christen let a tear down from her eye, Tobin swiped it away with her thumb and smiled weakly.

“I promised myself I would never feel like this again. Promised that I wouldn’t let these emotions take over and tell me different. But Christen, you’re something else, something special that I want to keep. I kept telling myself I won’t fall for someone again, but here you are… Fighting for me, fighting for us.” Tobin closed the distance in between them and pressed her forehead to hers

Christen-” her voice came down into a low whisper and Christen already had tears streaking down her face. Christen stops her short form finishing her sentence,”Stop, Tobin.”

This time, Tobin’s heart fluttered and began to beat hard against her chest, trying to break free.

Tobin’s eyes filled with worry, scared that she said too much at one time, but Christen laughed weakly through her sobs, “Tobin, I know how hard it is to confess your feelings… But I feel the same way. I’ll do anything for you. You’re everything that I want. I don’t expect you to say the words that I want to hear. You still need time for things to process, but I already know how sure I feel about you” Tobin let out a sigh in relief and her body relaxed.

“If you wanted money I’ll give you money, I’ll give you anything you want,” Tobin promised and she saw Christen shake her head.

“I already told you before, Tobin. I don’t want your money. I just want you, only you. That’s it.” Christen muttered and kisses her softly.

Tobin sucked on her bottom lip gently and Christen moans breathlessly. Pulling away, the brown eyes soften and crinkle as she smiles. She goes back in for another kiss, but Christen stops her by placing her hand on her chest.

Staring at her for a few seconds, Tobin cocks her head to the side in curiosity, Christen grows a small smile and leans in, “I love you, Tobin.” 

Tobin makes the last move and crushes her lips onto hers in a heated kiss, hands grabbing at each other and Christen’s body haphazardly falls back onto the bed, she backs up to lay down on the pillows, wrapping her arm back around Tobin’s neck and bringing her down along with her.

Christen opens her eyes when Tobin pulls her lips back, “say it again…” Christen grins and grabs her hips, “I love you.” she watched as the lean body shiver and the honey eyes close from the words that fell out of Christen’s mouth. 

Christen held herself up on her elbows and latched her lips onto her soft spot on her neck, Tobin growled huskily. “You don’t have to say it, but I want you to show me.” Christen’s voice made Tobin shiver again, so close to her ear that made her hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Tobin pushed Christen’s legs open with her knees and peered down at her, “That I can do…” Tobin smirks and Christen chuckles softly.

They were still naked, and this was in advantage with Tobin as she kissed down Christen’s body. Christen was already worked from watching Tobin come undone in the shower, and Tobin didn’t Christen a warning as she thrusted two fingers into her opening.

“Tobin!” Her hands wrapped around in her hair and Tobin hummed into her, “faster, please!” Tobin listened to Christen began to pick up her pace, curling them up against her walls to find her favorite spot that had Christen thrashing above her. Head thrown back and moans leaving her lips with strings of profanities that Tobin loved to hear.

Tobin has her right where she wants her, she stilled her fingers inside of her and looked up from between her legs, Christen wanted to slap her so hard for stopping her from coming.

“Tobin…” She warned with a breath and Tobin smiled, “I want to hear you, baby. Let me hear you.” Christen gasped when a third finger entered her and stretched her walls, “oh Tobin!” Her thumb ghosting around her clit and Christen arched her back painfully.

“Please, Tobin!” She cried out and Tobin continued to tease her with pleasure, “Louder.” Tobin demanded with a dangerous tone and Christen whined from the fingers curling inside her, “Tobin! Please!” 

“Almost there, beautiful, louder.” Tobin replaced her thumb with her tongue and gave her a long slow lick. This had Christen crying out loudly, Tobin’s ears ringing from her shattering moan.  _ Just like that _

“Again, Christen. Then when I make you come, I want to hear you.” hearing Christen scream out her name gave Tobin the courage to push further and have Christen submit.

Tobin thrusted her fingers inside of her again, the heel of her hand putting pressure down on her clit for her hips to rock into, “OH god! Please! Tobin!” That was all Tobin wanted and needed, she gave her one more thrust and curl of her fingers and Christen came hard.

Body shaking and her legs clenching around Tobin’s hand as it kept up it’s movements inside of her. “That’s it, Christen.” Christen cried out loudly as her body undulated for Tobin, her walls tightening hard around Tobin’s fingers and her back arched up so high that Tobin had to push her back down on the bed to see her blissful face. Her product dripped down onto Tobin’s hand, not being able to take it anymore, Tobin burrowed her face between her legs, keeping her hands on her thighs from closing in.

Christen whined when Tobin began to drink her in, she was too sensitive for anything else. Her body twitched from Tobin’s mouth as she worked her opening and cleaned her up.

“Tobin, no…” Christen pleaded her girlfriend, but she heard a muffled growl against her slit and she got chills down her spine. 

Christen knew better than to try and bring Tobin out of her state of mind during sex, she went after what she wanted and didn’t stop until she has it. Tobin’s tongue lapped her juices up and let it run into her mouth, after she thought Christen had enough, she rose up and crawled over top of her exhausted girlfriend.

Eyes closed and mouth agape as Christen panted hard from the overwhelming sensation that still affected her.

She opened her eyes to find Tobin’s glossy chocolate ones staring back at her with love. 

“I love you, Tobin. So much.” Christen admitted again with a breath and Tobin groaned softly, she wiggled herself down Christen’s body to rest her head on her stomach. Winding her arms around her torso, Christen’s own arms came to wrap around her shoulders.

Tobin gave one last exhale onto her stomach, “I love you, too Christen.”


	24. Domesticated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I didn't even feel like finishing this update today, but I did it for you guys. I wasn't feeling like doing anything productive today, I'm tired and fucking exhausted. But enough about my boring life. Enjoy the update. (fucking rough life....)
> 
> Tumblr: Whataretheoddsofthat

Tobin’s stomach growled in the room and Christen giggled. “What are you laughing at, Pretty girl?” She pouts her bottom lip out and Christen runs her thumb over it, “you're just adorable…” Tobin hums in appreciation and Christen pokes her stomach. 

“We should probably feed you.” Christen started to get up but Tobin clinged onto her like a baby. “Tobs, babe. Come on. I'll make you something,” Christen poked her cheek. 

“What could you possibly have here that you could make? You haven't been here for days and I'm pretty sure some of your food has expired.” The woman rolls back over to her side and huffs out. 

Christen’s eyes roll and she swings her legs off the bed, quickly heading into the bathroom to pee. Tobin takes the time to clean herself up; brush her hair with her fingers and to at least look decent around the house. 

When Christen came back out, Tobin had her bra back on along with her underwear, Christen leaned against the doorway, her lip in between her teeth and her arms crossed in front of her. 

Tobin felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head, pivoting in her feet, she saw Christen ogling her up. “May I help you, gorgeous?” Tobin sauntered over to the girl and grabbed her face. 

“Yea, you might have to call 911, because I'm going to die from how sexy you are.” Tobin grins at her, “cheesy, Chris.” She kisses her quickly and leaves her standing in the doorway befuddled and amused. 

“Chris, baby, you have no food at all.” Tobin has all the cupboards opened and fridge and freezer standing wide open.

“Wow, okay. Yes, please open all of the cupboards and the fridge. It’s not like I care about it…” Christen remarks sarcastically and Tobin pads over to her. 

Putting her hands on her waist, Christen steps into her, “Can you please shut them, Tobs?” kissing her quickly, Tobin nods and does the small chore. 

She watches the slim woman only in her bra and underwear go around the small kitchen closing the doors, she feels herself getting wet again when she sees her long lean muscled legs as she walks. Her arms flexing when she goes to shut the cupboard and her chiseled defined abs as she turns around facing her. 

Tobin raises her eyebrow at the gawking girl and she realizes that she’s biting her lip. She averts her eyes by looking down at the floor. “Don’t be shy on me now, Chris.”  

Christen lifts her head up with confidence when she hears her words, “I’m not shy…” 

Tobin smiles at her, walking the small steps over to the pouting woman, pulling her hips to meet hers, “You were just a minute ago, gorgeous.” Christen pinches her cheek.

Tobin kissed her hard one last time before she returns back into the kitchen, “So, if you have no food here. What are we supposed to do? Starve until help arrives?”

Christen’s lips twitch into a smirk, “You’re being dramatic. I’ll just run out to the store and get some things. I need to go anyway to restock my fridge and pantry anyway,”

Spinning around, Tobin has a cold look on her face, “You’re not going out there,”

“How long are you planning on hiding, Tobin? You’re going to have to come out eventually.” 

“Yea, but not now.” Tobin sulks next to the fridge and Christen smiles sweetly, “You’re such a child, baby.”

Christen laces her arms up behind her neck and presses her body flush against her, “I’m not being a little kid.” Tobin grumbles and her girlfriend kisses her cheek. 

“You are. You’re having a small fit aren’t you?” Christen found it really cute how Tobin won’t admit to her small child tantrums, she’s adorable when Tobin scrunches her nose up. How her brows furrow; not angry, just sad and a pouty face with her bottom lip sticking out.

“Am not....” Tobin wiggles her way out of Christen’s arms and slinks away to the living room.

“You’re being a baby, Tobs.” She calls out and Tobin grunts in return.

Christen trails from behind, finding the pouting girl sitting on the couch with a blank expression. She accompanies her girlfriend by settling in her lap, sitting sideways and looping her arms back on her shoulders.

“Is my Tobin angry?” Christen says like she’s talking to a puppy, “I’m not angry, Christen. Stop saying that.” 

“You’re closing yourself off, Tobs. You’re not talking or giving me anything to work with.” she lifts her hand to cup her jaw, her thumb brushing over her cheek, drifting her hand up to entangle itself in her hair. 

“That doesn’t mean shit, Chris.” She received a harsh tug on her ear.

“Don’t use that language with me, Tobin.” Christen scolds her and Tobin growls deeply, “You’re not my mother, Christen. You’re my girlfriend.”

“I never said I was. But don’t use swear words against me, plus it would be weird to look at me as your mother. We don’t need any incest at all.” Christen chuckles lightly and rubs her earlobe where she pulled.

Tobin finally wrapped her lean arms around the girl on top of her, it was the first affection that Christen experienced since the little fit she had. She hears Tobin grumble as she rests her head against her forehead.

“What’s happening up here?” Christen taps her temple gently.

“You’d run if you could hear how many thoughts are in my head right now, beautiful.” Tobin warns her. Christen wants to let Tobin know that no matter what, she’ll love her through thick and thin. She has to trust her, she’s getting better at it day by day. Christen has to mentally crack open Tobin’s shell to make her come out.

“Tell me. I’m not scared. You have to give me something for this to work.” Christen feels the chest from Tobin expand and release with a sigh.

“I’m worried that if one fan or news reporter finds you, they may uncover things that we both never knew. They dig for this kind of shit, it’s insane. I’ve been dealing it for my whole life and I’m still not used to it.” 

“They’re not savages, Tobin. They all know that there are boundaries about this stuff,” Christen states and Tobin shakes her head, “That’s the thing. They know about the boundaries, but they don’t give a damn about what other people think. Let alone me. They won’t stop until they get what they want. They’ll never stop, they’re always looking for something new once they got what they wanted before.” Tobin covers her eyes, rubbing them to rid of the frustration that is taking over.

“What about Stark?” Christen mutters.

“What about him?” 

Chewing on her lip, Christen keeps going, “are the fans obsessed with him too?”

Tobin nearly laughed from her question, “No, he’s not thrilled of being all over the tabloids. He keeps himself hidden away and off the radar. He’s normally just called my personal driver and such."

“And such…” Christen repeats and Tobin squeezes her sides.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Christen yelps and holds her sides, Tobin snickers and trails small kisses from her ear down to her neck, “What’s the fun in that?"

“You’re unbelievable,” as much as Christen would love to be pampered by her amazing girlfriend, she has some phone calls to make and stop in at work today.

With that, Christen detaches herself from the clingy girl and stands up, “I’m going to make some phone calls and grab a taxi to stop by my office.”

She automatically knew that Tobin was not in favor of the second plan, “Christen, I told you I don’t want you to go outside.” sighing loudly, Christen folds her arms.

“Tobs, they’re not zombies and I doubt that they’re camping out in front of my apartment…” Just for good measure, she walks over to her window, pulling the blinds back to find nothing but the sun shining and cars driving up and down.

“See, nothing.” She states at Tobin, but Tobin has covered her face from Christen’s stubbornness.

“I’m going out, whether you like it or not, Miss. Heath.” Christen marches herself off into her room and Tobin peeks through her fingers to get a glimpse of Christen’s round ass moving down the hallway. She smirks like she’s won this round and Christen disappears into the room.

“Kelley, I’m running into the office later today, will I see you there?” Christen already dialed Kelley’s phone as soon as Tobin came in shortly after, sitting on the bed and watching the woman walk back and forth as she listens to the phone. 

“Yea… I know……… well no shit, Kells. Yes I’m going to call her too.” seeing Christen speak into the phone animatedly, Tobin has herself laid out back on the bed, closing her eyes; ears filling with Christen’s voice.

She knew that the call ended when she heard Christen blow out a breath, with her eyes still closed, Tobin hums, “well?”

She feels the bed dip from Christen’s weight, “I need to call Alex then I’m heading over to the office.” Tobin has yet to open her eyes when Christen traces endless patterns on her taught stomach.

“Why do you even have to go anyway? Just tell them you’re not feeling well."

Tobin gets a light pinch on her stomach, “It’s not that easy, Tobin. I have to show up and prove that I’m still alive and not kidnapped.”

Tobin almost had her in her grasp when she deftly got up from the bed, “I’ll be back in an hour or two, babe.”

Tobin snapped her eyes open along with her body sitting up, “Chris-" 

“Nothing is going to happen to me. I’ll call you if something does. I’ll be back in one piece and spotless. I promise.” Christen kisses her quickly before she goes into the bathroom, closing the door before Tobin can consult with her.

“Chris!” Tobin yells. She didn’t hear anything from the bathroom. When suddenly she hears the shower running, which makes Tobin groan and flop back onto the bed in defeat.

 

* * *

 

Tobin is left alone in Christen’s apartment. Left with her own devices and her thoughts. She spent the minutes flipping through the endless channels, cleaning up her apartment so Christen wouldn’t have to deal with it.

She started cleaning her kitchen, emptying out the fridge and checking the expiration dates. She began taking the food out and setting them up in groups; drinks in one place, hot sauces and dressings together, fruits and vegetables in another. Tobin spread them out along the counter and she decided to knock out on cleaning the inside of her fridge.

She makes a disgusted face when she opens the drawers, finding the filthy grimey shelves that has scattered food that’s been molded into the fridge. The sickening smell of expired foods and dried up liquids made Tobin’s nose burn. It smelled like a skunk that’s been rotting for five weeks in the sun. 

She went into the drawer to find an onion cut in half in an open bag. She gags when she sees a blotch of green mold taking over the whole thing and she quickly chucks it into the garbage.

_ Yuck, is this what her food lived in? This is in awful condition. _

Tobin went into her cleaning supply closet and rummaged to find some Clorox wipes and Windex. She scooted the trash can next to the fridge so she can toss dirty paper towels when she was done wiping the inside.

She knew she was going to be cleaning for a while, so she opened up her Spotify to pick a smooth chilling playlist to get herself moving. She never minded the cleaning at her own loft. Sometimes Stark would beat her to her own chores and Tobin would have to kick him out. She’s capable of doing things on her own, not that she minds letting people help, but her mother raised her to be independent and able to hold her own. 

She didn’t need someone to always do her job. Yes, she hired Stark to help her around the house and drive her around, but she doesn’t expect him to run around the house everyday and finishing all her tasks

It took Tobin at least 30 minutes to thoroughly scrub out the fridge, she made sure to polish the walls and the drawers so they would stay clean longer than they were before. 

She was putting the shelves and drawers back in when she feels something warm press on the back of her neck; wet and soft at the same time. She smiles when she feels a pair of hands massage her back. Her nose smells the intoxicating floral tropical scent of her favorite girl and she turns around, not wanting to wait any longer to see her. 

Tobin finds her girlfriend with a wide smile, “Hi, Chris.” she purrs and Christen looks down at her shirt and her face twists, “What?”

Tobin holds her arms out and sees where Christen’s gaze lands on. She was covered in rotten food, liquids and juices splattered the front of her shirt, giving off a foul stench that has Christen shake her head. 

“Ew, that’s disgusting, Tobs.” Christen pushes her away slightly and Tobin chuckles.

“This is disgusting?” Tobin repeats, “Christen, you had an open bag with an onion growing mold and a gallon of chunky milk that was the worst thing to clean out,” She gestures to the trash can that is half full of disposed food and liquids from the fridge.

“You were cleaning out my fridge?” Christen asks with surprise and Tobin nods at her.

“Yea. You’re lucky I got rid of the expired food. You probably would have drank the gross expired milk without even noticing. If you would clean your fridge out more often this wouldn’t happen, Chris.” Tobin moves around the curious girl to wash her oiled dirty hands in the sink.

Turning around, Christen’s is still scrunched up with foulness and points to her shirt, “Chris, are you serious?” 

 “Yea! I’m not touching you until you change your shirt!” Christen grumbles and Tobin takes one step to her. 

Christen’s eyes widen and she knows what Tobin’s intention was. “Don’t you dare..” A smirk slowly grew on the intimidating woman stalking her. Christen’s heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat when Tobin begins to round the counter and close in on her.

“Tobin!” christen squeals and makes a run for it into the hallway with Tobin hot on her heels, “NO!”

Tobin’s fingers grazed the back of her shirt and that encouraged Christen to make her strides longer. “Get away from me!” 

Christen makes a sharp right into her room, “You’re not as fast as you think, baby!” Tobin shouts after her while she slides into the room, catching up to her girlfriend and taking her down onto the bed.

Christen screams from the unexpected contact, rolling on the bed and Tobin’s weight holding her down, “AH! Tobin! What the hell!” she thrashes around in the bed, her hands pinned next to head and grinning down over her.

“What do you think about that, huh, Chris?” Then out of the blue, Christen leans forward with her head and sinks her teeth hard into Tobin’s soft warm skin of her collarbone.

“Ow!” Tobin’s skin was on fire, burning with stinging sensation as Christen’s teeth didn’t let up. She knows that Christen isn’t going to give in that easily, her teeth were starting to pierce through her skin and eventually draw blood.

Not wanting for her skin to be broken, she released her grip on her wrists and Christen takes this advantage to flip their positions.

Her hands now on Tobin’s chest; holding her down to keep her beneath her, “What do you think about that?” Christen mocks her girlfriend and Tobin grabs her sides, but Christen quickly restrains them above her head.

“Well doesn't this seem familiar?” Christen leans down close so their faces are inches away, teasing her by rubbing her nose with hers.

Tobin wasn’t going to try and fight with her, although she could totally overpower the woman, but Christen has a different effect on her to do otherwise, she actually finds it really hot and it works her up. But this isn’t the time to get turned on, she was reminded when Christen dug her nails into her wrists.

“You’re going to draw blood, Christen.” Tobin warns.

Christen retracts her hands quickly and bites her lip, “your fault you wouldn’t change,” running her fingers gently over Tobin’s bitten flesh on her collarbone. She almost did pierce the skin. It was indented with her teeth marks, her skin was reddening from the bite and Christen drew circles around it with her thumb.

“That’s going to be there for a while. Thanks, Christen.” Tobin drew out with sarcasm.

 Christen pushed her shoulder, “Again, your fault.” 

Tobin rose up on her elbows to find some dominance, even if Christen is looking down upon her, “You have a smart mouth on you, babe. Better be careful what you say.” 

Her intimidation didn’t really move Christen. She’s gotten so used to her demeaning harmless threats; she normally wouldn’t go through with any of them that she says she would. She thinks it’s cute that Tobin could intimidate her like she did when she first met her; dark and mysterious, but underneath her walls, she’s just a snuggly warm girl who wants love.

Not wanting to push her buttons anymore, Christen lowered herself down to cuddle with her on her front, wrapping her arms behind her back to feel closer than before. This was another favorite spot of Christen’s; curled up with Tobin’s arms coming up behind her to wind around her waist, hugging her lovingly while Christen buries her face into her neck to inhale her addicting scent. Hearing her heart pulsate against her chest right in Christen’s ears gave her a calm state of mind as they fell asleep together in this position. 

Tobin ghosts her lips across Christen’s head, dropping small kisses down to her forehead while Christen wiggles on top of her, “Ouch” Tobin whines. Christen’s arm dug into her ribs where her stitches were still embedded into her side and Christen sat up in a flash, “shit, sorry. I forgot that you had them…” her hands smoothed out her still dirty shirt, running them up her stomach to her sternum to draw small circles with her thumbs.

“It’s fine. It didn’t really hurt, it kinda surprised me.” Tobin closed her eyes from the massage that Christen had started from slightly rubbing. Almost like a cat was kneading a pillow before it would lay down.

Christen slides her hands further up to the woman’s broad shoulders, working the tense tight muscles from the stressful day. “I can give you medicine if it hurts?” 

“It’s not painful. The pain is fading away. I’ll be okay.” She was telling the truth, but Christen is scared to take any chances that may alter Tobin’s health in the future.

She has some Tylenol, Excedrin, and other pain relievers in her apartment that is easily accessible. Actually, she’s stocked up on medicine when she moved out of her family house, readying herself to tend any wounds or injuries inside her own apartment. It wouldn’t hurt to use any of it on Tobin; she has many that she hasn’t even opened and are still new. 

“I don’t care, Tobs. You’re taking medicine so you aren’t dying in the future,” Her hands squeeze the tops of her shoulders to have her open her eyes.

“Baby, you’re acting like a mom again…” Tobin points out, eyeing her up and down. 

“Good, I’ll continue to give you my mom voice unless you let me give you medicine.” Christen drew out a stern voice that clearly didn’t convince the smirking woman beneath her.

“If you really want me too, then okay.”  

_ Really? Wow. _

Normally when Tobin refused to get special treatment, she would put up a fight and Christen returned with fire. It could take days until one of them gave up and let the other one revel in their small victory, but Christen is awestruck when it only took her two times to get Tobin to give in.

Blinking her eyes, Christen grew confused, “Okay? That’s it? I don’t have to argue with you?” 

Her ears filled with Tobin’s light chuckles, “No. I know you want what’s best for me. I pick a fight with you because I want to see how far you will go to keep me safe. You fight for me, Christen. That’s something no one has ever done for me.” 

“I do it because I love you, Tobin.” Christen blurts out, she may have said it too quickly, but she couldn’t hold her feelings in.

Tobin’s throat tightened from the emotions that the words were laced with, “Again…” Christen starts, “you don’t need to say it back. I already know how much you love me by what you do for me. I love you so much.”

She’s not going to force those words out of Tobin when she isn’t ready. It may take days, weeks, or months, but Christen knows how to be patient with the girl. Tobin takes time with her emotions, they build up inside her before she can say things before acting 

Christen doesn’t want to push her to feel the same like she does, she wants everything to come naturally for her. She wants Tobin to have this experience to enjoy and remember, even if this doesn’t last, but Christen is willing to risk everything. She knows Tobin won’t hurt her.

Christen cups her cheeks, warm and smooth under her fingertips. “Are you still hungry?” she broke the lingering tension, referring back to when Tobin pleaded for something in her body.

Tobin’s stomach answered the question for her with a low growling noise, “I guess so,” Christen giggles and swings herself off Tobin to get down from the bed.

“What’d you get from the store?” Tobin asks nonchalantly while sitting up, stripping her dirty shirt.

Christen fished in her closet for a clean shirt to hand to the girl behind her, “the essentials that everyone should have at home. Milk, juice, apples, eggs, butter, etc. you know.” She tosses a tee onto the bed and pads out of the room.

Tobin is walking out of her bathroom, still pushing down the shirt over her stomach, “do you want some soup or spaghetti?” Christen was unpacking the groceries on the counter and Tobin marched up behind her, trapping her between the counter and her body, “You don’t have to get the groceries out, Christen. Let me do it. You’re going to cook so let me lay off some work for you.” 

Christen’s waist was wound with Tobin’s arms and she smiled as Tobin gives her a kiss on her cheek. She’s so kind with Christen; soft and delicate when it comes to her. Unpacking groceries isn’t hard, but Tobin doesn’t like when Christen has more than one thing to do on her mind. She plans to take as much stress from her as possible.

“Okay,” Tobin guides her off to the side by her waist and takes her place on taking the food out of the bag. 

Tobin sorted the food out, just like she had when she cleaned out Christen’s fridge. Pushing the plastic bags into another pile and making a bigger space to lay out the food. Christen didn’t make her move to start lunch, she was in her own world; thinking about how lucky she has this woman right here, in her home and insisted on doing her own chores for her. She loves her with everything she has and she knows that Tobin is a hard case to crack. She’s a difficult person to negotiate with, but they both end up happy in the end with each other.

She can’t remember the last time she really felt this way with anybody. She’s never felt this kind of love that Tobin gives her. Christen read her wrong when she first met her, she was scared and terrified to give into her demands. Yet, all Tobin wants to do is love her the same like she does. She expresses in a more low key, secretive way that confuses and bewilders Christen. 

“Oh, and Chris,” Tobin lifted her head up from the counter to catch a glimpse of Christen’s hazy eyes staring at her, her face turning crimson as soon as she was caught.

“Yes?” Christen squeaks out

“Spaghetti, please” Tobin returns and begins to place the food in the fridge, walking around her to place a kiss on her neck and Christen bites her lip from her gesture.

  
_ Yea, I’m a lucky girl, alright. _


	25. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go with another update! I'm getting really behind with work and shit, so I'm gonna have to start updating on twice a week. I'm sorry! When I get caught up with work I'll update more frequently. Also, I'm not going to update during the weekends either. I get very busy on weekends. I'm sorry! I love you all! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr- whataretheoddsofthat

“I know, Baby. I know how you feel. But you agreed with me that this would be a good chance to deal with our own problems for a few days. You even suggested a week.” Christen filled her mug with some brewed up coffee with her phone up to her ear and her girlfriend on the line, “It’s only been two days,”

 

“I never said that, Chris. You’re putting words in my mouth.” Tobin points out. 

 

Christen glances over to her door in her office to check if it's closed to keep out any eavesdroppers before she replies, “last time I checked I was in your mouth, Tobs. Get your facts right.” 

 

She heard Tobin's breath falter on the other line with a groan, “don't tease, Chris.”

 

“You really walked into that one.” Christen held her phone between her ear and shoulder as she began typing on the keyboard.

Tobin grumbles, but willingly continues to talk with Christen to keep herself company and Christen’s time at work easier.

Two days ago, Christen and Tobin came to terms; mostly Christen. As much as Tobin hates being separated from Christen, she knows that she has a job she needs to manage. It’s been a long time since she has been at her desk and actually got something productive done without her girlfriend looking over her shoulder. She only called off two days off from work and a few more because of the accident. She doesn’t want her boss to think she’s taking advantage of her excuses to just be lazy and slacking on her job. She still has a purpose to the business and she didn’t major in journalism for no reason.

It took Christen a lot of convincing to meet Tobin to an agreeable term. She would meet her halfway and almost have her to the point where she would accept the terms, but then she would shy away from the thought of being without her for a long period of time. The worst part about consulting with her girlfriend is that Christen was the one coming up with most of the ideas and Tobin would veto her thoughts and throw them in the trash. She compares Tobin to a very spoiled child; however not everything about her relates to a child, just very reluctant to give in to something she doesn’t like or want and Christen would have to reprimand her for her little tantrums--Adorable, yet handful to deal with.

Christen was finally able to come to a reasonable idea with the stubborn girl. She suggested that they will need to go back to their own lives for a few days, keeping everything at a down low and the media could subside. In return, if Tobin can survive the days that she’s away from Christen, she can demand anything from Christen; sexual or not. It’ll probably be sexual in Christen’s perspective. But how can she refuse the charming woman with such a strong figure and gorgeous assets?

Christen and Tobin were on the phone for roughly two hours at the most and Christen was utterly surprised how much work she got with Tobin talking in her ear. Only because Tobin threatened her that if she didn’t work, she would hang up and leave her bored for the rest of the day.

She managed to send the editor her finished and final draft of her article, set up a meeting with Kelley, Ali, and Alex next week, proof-read some other co-workers papers, and schedule out her next article for the upcoming issue.

“Hey, Press?” a girl’s voice came from the other side of Christen’s office door. She pulled the phone away from her to see who was coming through, “Come in,”

Her freckled friend cracked the door open and stood in the doorway and Christen raised the phone back up to her ear, “Tobin, I have to go. I’ll call you later.” 

“Be safe, Chris.” Tobin shoots back quickly and she can sense that Christen is smiling on the other side of the line.

“I love you, Tobs,” 

“Love you too, Chris….” Her voice went into a whisper, scratchy and coarse. It was short and quick and Christen can tell that Tobin had forced those words out, wanting for Christen to feel loved, but she doesn’t feel that way if Tobin is struggling to say them. It pained her that Tobin strained whenever she said them. 

The day when Christen confessed her love right after Tobin got released from the hospital; she heard Tobin say those three words after a lustful sensual orgasm. She wasn’t sure if she said from the aftershocks of the sensation and forced them out or poured her heart out in the end to also share her feelings. When Tobin told her, her voice was soft and gentle, not tight or strained with every breath, but maybe it was just the orgasm talking or something. 

She figured that she’ll have a talk with her later, it’d be better to discuss this in person.

She clicked the phone off and set it aside to give Kelley her full attention, “What’s up?”

Christen was crossing her fingers, hoping that her nosy friend wouldn’t ramble about how she ended the call. 

“we’re holding a small meeting in the conference room. It’s about plagiarism and the shit that we’re lectured about every year. Ugh, come on. You’re suffering with me.” Kelley jerked her head down the hall and Christen sighed.

“Really? Jesus, we’ve been here long enough and we don’t need to be dragged into a room for hours to hear about stupid rules that we already know.” 

She went in step by Kelley’s side down the hall, “They should have the people who have been here for years be cut from the meeting and have the rookies forced into it,” the upset girl huffed out and Christen grinned, “Yea, try telling that to the boss and tell me how that goes.”

Christen knew Kelley was all talk, but she wouldn’t hurt a fly. Kelley must have read her thoughts when she gave her a death glare and Christen scurried away into the conference room.

 

* * *

 

_ My god… why? _

While Christen went about with her work life, Tobin gave into the tabloids on the internet. She knows this isn’t good for her in any means, but she had nothing to do but go into the depths of fan made news. 

Sitting on her couch with her feet propped up on the table and her computer resting in her lap, scrolling down the sites where her name has been mentioned ever since the accident nonstop.

_ Bring the Heath Back _

_ Tobin Heath returning? _

_ Finding #17 _

_ Documentary of the famous Tobin _

“What the hell? There’s a fucking documentary about me? Fucking hell. When did this come out?” Tobin wanted to sue every one of these news sources and bankrupt them all.

Intrigued, Tobin knew she would regret on clicking the link. But mostly, she wants to know how and where these people got their facts.

_ Made in 2014? _

The intro was a bunch of video clips from games that showed Tobin performing endless tricks and scoring goals. She dragged the little circle across the screen to skip the beginning. She found it very disturbing that they showed personal videos that taped her and her family out and about in public eating and hanging out. Those were private moments that were only for her and her family and now people have invaded her life with their cameras and spreading them around social media.

Somehow, they accessed a bunch of homemade videos that involved a little girl dancing around inside a house. A woman's voice came behind the camera and Tobin immediately recognizes the soothing gentle voice of her mother. It tore her heart to see herself 20 years younger; prancing around with her family watching, not giving a care in the world what they thought. It was before everything struck her and made her realize that she was in the real world of growing up. 

These were private, sacred and valuable. They were her favorite memories, but now that they have released into the public, she has nothing to call special from her childhood. Those videos were recorded with meaning from her parents--sometimes her siblings. She remembers when her father said that when she got older, she will look back on these and laugh at how crazy she was. She couldn’t wait until she got old enough to look back on herself in those videos. Now she can’t enjoy them, she can’t feel happiness with her life out in the open for everyone to see. 

Not wanting to depress herself even more, Tobin exited the window and shut her computer. She made an animal like sound out of frustration, covering her face with a couch pillow to hide her awkwardness in the empty room.

“Heath?” Stark poked his head into the living room and found a distressed woman laying down on the couch with a pillow on her face.

Tobin’s voice didn’t move a muscle but she heard him clearly, grunting to signal that she’s awake.

“Are you alright?” Stark asks

“I’m just wallowing in my own sorrows….” she was muffled against the pillow in her face, “What do you want, Stark?”

“It’s past 1:00. Do you want me to run out and get you anything to eat?” he sees the body rise and throw the pillow off to the side. “No, don’t bother. I’m going to make something in the kitchen. You can go out and grab some food for yourself if you want.” 

She needs to be distracted from exploring the internet for the whole day. She has already spent two hours on it after she got out of the shower.

She whipped up a miniature size BLT sandwich within ten minutes and a side of macaroni salad on the side. She sat herself at the countertop and dug into her hand made meal. 

Her pulse quickened when her phone came to life and startled her. The screen lit up and her heart warmed when she saw Christen’s picture come up on the lockscreen, buzzing rapidly on the counter.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Tobin answered when she took the call.

“Hi, Tobs.” she hears her girlfriend let out a boring sigh on the line and Tobin took another bite of her macaroni salad, “What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Today has been exhausting. Whenever you called me, that was the only part of the day that I really enjoyed.” When Christen confesses, Tobin asked her to talk about her day as she ate her late lunch.

Their conversation was only one sided, Christen complained about the long excruciating regulation meeting. She’s been in that meeting countless times and Christen was tempted to just walk out of the room, but would have Christen fired for leaving a mandatory meeting.

It was all about the rules and expectations of journalism; what not to do and how the world manages to produce daily news. Also a long lecture about how the firm can up their standards and focus on top stories today.

“It’s been more than two years, Tobin and I was about to shoot my boss. He’s so boring and literally read from the powerpoint, god!” 

By the time Christen got to the point where she went out to lunch, Tobin relocated herself back on the couch with Christen talking her ear off.

“What’d you get for lunch, babe?” Tobin loved hearing Christen, whether in person or through a phone. Her voice always calmed her down. 

“I had a foot long sub from subway,”

“I thought you didn’t swung that way.” Tobin teases with a large grin.

Christen gasped, “Tobin!” she scolded as she heard Tobin laughing on the other side of the phone.

“For your information, I swing one way and one way only. Do I have to remind you?” 

The thought of Christen acting dominant made Tobin’s body come alive with fire. She can think of all the scenarios in her head and how it would play out in Christen’s way. She has to admit that seeing Christen be so bold makes Tobin beg for more. Christen straddling her, locking her arms above her head as she takes the ropes and has Tobin submissive; that is what had Tobin wound up. 

“Did you just moan?” Christen broke her fantasy and Tobin took in a sharp breath.

“What?” She quickly breathed out. She heard Christen faintly giggle on the line, “Oh my god, you did.”

“No…”  _ shit… _

“Oh my god, Tobin. You can’t go one minute without having sexual thoughts!” Tobin hears Christen in a fit of laughter and she growls, “That’s not true.”

Unfortunately, Tobin’s voice was wavering and Christen knows her too well, “uh huh. Sure. You’re sexually frustrated aren’t you?”

“Is that a crime?” Tobin asks coolly and Christen is smiling on the other end, “So you are?”

The brows on Tobin furrowed, “I never said that I was, Chris.” 

“I think you are.” Christen stated with confidence while Tobin was gritting her teeth.

“Remember what I said if you waited this out? I meant what I said by giving you anything you want, babe.”

An unsatisfied groan emitted from Tobin, “Chris, you better not be lying. I’m waiting until I get you back in my bed so I can ravish you; day and night.” her low tone gave Christen goosebumps on her arms, sending chills down her spine.

“Exactly, now be patient and behave. I have to go back to work now, but I’ll talk to you soon, Tobs.”

Tobin huffed out, pouting as Christen had to make her leave from her girlfriend, “Alright, don’t keep me waiting too long. Now go finish your work and have a good day.”

She hung up the call and sighed deeply.  _ She’s one of a kind and I love her... _

Voices disrupted her silence outside the of her living room, Stark’s voice was shouting over a girl’s voice. The door muffled Stark’s shouting and Tobin stood up to inspect the ruckus. They got louder and Stark got angrier and defensive while the girl whined and screamed.

“You’re not allowed to be here! You need to leave now!” As Tobin walked closer to the door, the voices became more audible, “I don’t care! You have no purpose being here. Leave or I will call the cops!” 

Stark was going to lose his shit; like he hasn’t already. Tobin didn’t want Stark to cause chaos right outside her house. She had enough of their fighting and screaming--whoever it was that started a fight with Stark.

She swung the door open with a bang and there stood Stark on the patio and a lean girl that made Tobin’s stomach churn. 

“I tried to get her to leave, Heath. I’m sorry.” Stark admitted and Tobin held her hand up to let him take a breather, “Don’t worry about it, Stark. I’ll deal with this.”

Stark made his way back into Tobin’s loft and left her and the girl outside in silence.

Once Stark closed the door behind him, the girl was the first one to break, “What crawled up his ass and died this morning?” she chuckled and Tobin shot her a glare.

“Why are you here, Megan? How did you find me?” she demanded, hands fisting at her sides.

“Are you always like this? Do you always greet people like this?” Megan frowned at the brunette, but Tobin didn’t answer her.

She’s had enough of Megan’s shit and she needed Megan to understand that, she was with another girl. A girl who was just right for her and made her feel things like never before. She is in love with Christen.

With Tobin still not saying a word, Megan rolled her eyes and got to the point, “Listen, I know that I’m the last person you want to see right now. But you’re not going to like this, Tobin.”

Tobin sneered, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Her eyes followed Megan’s hand that went into her handbag, whipping out a small paper with an image. She took the picture that Megan held out and her stomach plummeted.

“Where did you get this?” She gripped the picture, crinkling it from the death grip.

Megan blew off her question, “They were in a club together, hands on each other the whole time and dancing together like they were horny teenagers,” 

Tobin can feel her chest tighten from Megan’s inquiry, she shouldn't trust her. She’s just trying to make her life a living hell.  _ She’s bluffing. This isn’t real. Is it? _

Fire ignited in her body and Tobin felt like she was going to explode. the picture looks real, but staged at the same time. How does Megan have proof that this is all real?

“Tobin, I’m telling the truth. I will admit that I flew out here when I heard that you were in New York. I was going to visit you in the hospital, but there were so many fans surrounding it,”

Tobin thought she made her point to this insane girl. She didn’t want to see her again, she didn’t want her to come visit her in the hospital out of kindness. She wasn’t privileged to come down to New York and find her. Megan is only doing this to keep her reputation up. Only worrying about herself and leaving Tobin’s wants and needs in the dump.

“I didn’t ask you to come here, Megan.” Tobin responded dryly, her hand still holding the picture.

Nodding, Megan remained calm, “I know. But I still care about you, Tobin. You mean a lot to me and seeing you almost die made my heart hurt.”

_ Lies _

“You mean nothing to me, Megan. I told you this back in Florida.” She threw back with some snap in her tone.

“I want you off of my property and I don’t want to see you again.”

Megan hesitated, but held her ground. Tobin grunted and stepped into her, forcing her to step down from the patio and into the yard, “Did you not hear me?” anger filled in her eyes and her voice was laced with venom.

Hazel eyes found Tobin’s brown ones and she was biting her lip, “Oh I heard you. This isn’t going to be the last time you see us. I know that once you find out the truth, you’ll come searching for me wanting to take you back and I will. But if you want to skip all that drama, you can just take me right now.” She lifted her hand to place it on the base of her neck, trailing it slowly down her chest; attempting to urge the stubborn girl to give in from the teasing. Her perfume was the complete opposite of Christen’s--burning her nose, dirty and spoiled. It wasn’t as fresh and addicting as Christen’s floral perfume.

Tobin snatched her wrist with a hard grip, painfully pulling it off her body and Megan gasped in pain, “Do. Not. Touch. Me.”

Hearing a hiss from Megan, she dropped her hand, taking a step back, “I’m not falling for your tricks. You’re trying to fuck up my head, hoping that I’d crave for your attention in the end. That’s not happening Megan. I’m done with you. Now, I can get you a ticket back to Florida for you and call you a cab.” Tobin backed up to put a safe distance between the eager woman in front of her and Megan’s face showed irritation with her brows knitting together and her mouth frowning.

“I know you, Tobin. You don’t stop until you get what you want. You’re independent, arrogant and there are things that people don’t know about you like I do. You’re single-minded and you have high standards that only I could meet,” She cautiously went towards Tobin, but Tobin kept her at arm's distance by lifting her hand up. Her words were revolting, making Tobin regret even dating her in the first place.

“You’re dominating, controlling, and confident in every way, but you’re hurt and detached from the world. Your relationships with your family are fading away and your friends are gone. Your bond with Christen isn’t going to last. I’m the only one who can bring you back to your normal state, Tobin. We’re meant for each other…” Megan somehow made it back into Tobin’s front, pushing her hips into hers and Tobin shoved her away.

“She’s not right for you. She’s fake and unreliable. She’s a slut and is only using you for your wealth. She’s a gold digger,”

That did it for Tobin. No one and she means no one talks about Christen that way. Megan has her head up so high that she thinks that she can say anything to Tobin and not get her pissed off. Wrong.

Tobin got up in her face, towering down over the girl who is now cowering, “Don’t you fucking dare say that! You know nothing! She’s not using me! If she wanted money then I would fucking give it to her! You got your head so far up your ass, shit is coming out of your mouth! I used you, Megan! I fucked you to keep myself anchored down to earth! I fucked you because you were so easy and you came back for more! You don’t know the real me. Christen does! She didn’t leave me in the fucking hospital; suffering in pain with no one by my side! After you heard the possible news of me not being able to play again, you fucking darted out of the hospital and took the quickest flight down to Florida. I thought I could love you after the couple times I fucked you and took you out on dates, but once you left me…” Tobin laughed arrogantly.

“I don’t even have to explain the rest of the story. You fucked it up.” Tobin pointed her finger in her face, seething with anger and outrage.

“Christen gave me a new life to live! She gives me a reason to keep staying alive! She taught me how to love, Megan! She loves me! For who I am! For my scars and past!” chest heaving and her breath becoming choppy, Tobin grabbed her bicep and dragged her to the end of the street where her car was parked, “Get the fuck out of my sight and never come back!”

Megan ripped her arm back from Tobin’s strong grip, “Tobin-”

Tobin was already heading back to her house, back facing Megan while she storms into the house. Once she hears the car door slam shut, she entered her home without looking back.

The engine revved up and the tires screeched to accelerate, driving down the road and having Tobin release a sigh in relief.

She made it into the kitchen with her stress level rising to a boiling point. She slammed her hand against the fridge in pure anger and the bottles inside rattled in the fridge.

She remembers one of her friends tell her how to calm down if she started to lose her cool--three large breaths and clench her hands into fists to release the tension in her body. After she did three breathes, she clenched her fists. Tobin forgot that she still had the picture in her hand, it crinkled in her hand as she made a fist. She glanced down at the picture and a deep growl lift her lips from the sight of two people that stood out to her.

_ It can’t be true…  _

She couldn’t look at the picture anymore, she threw it on the counter and stormed off into her bedroom with the picture faced up.

What really twisted Tobin’s insides in the picture, was the sight of her own girlfriend and the douche rockstar, Josh kissing each other openly in public with Christen’s arms looped behind his neck.

It burned Tobin’s heart when Christen gave into his body and leaned rather forcefully into his lips with her own in a deep sensual kiss. Tobin was the only one that kiss her, kiss her that make Christen go weak in her knees and beg for more. That was hers and no one is going to take her away from Tobin.

 

Tobin’s phone was up to her ear, the phone ringing to wait for the call to be answered, “Stark. I want you to look up Axes and Hammers lead singer Josh Daniels.” She didn’t wait for him to respond and hung up, throwing her phone on the ground and letting out a strained breath into the empty room.


	26. Promises and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 500 freaking attempts to update this, I finally figured out the problem. There was an error code that somehow made it's way into my work. that little shit....
> 
> Anyway, update ready to go! Enjoy
> 
> Tumblr- whataretheoddsofthat

It’s been hours since Tobin texted Christen. After Christen got off work, she shot her a text saying hey. Tobin types really fast and Christen thought her reply would come through quickly, but no luck came within 5 minutes, which then became hours. It’s 8:00 pm and she’s been looking at her phone constantly to hear from her girlfriend. She kept her phone in her hand the whole walk back to her apartment to see if her phone would buzz alive.

 _She’s busy, probably busy or sleeping._ Those were the thoughts that kept replaying in Christen’s head. She tells herself that Tobin is either doing something or just sleeping the day away too keep herself at bay. Last time when Tobin didn’t text her back for hours, she found the woman drunk and out of the control. She never wants to experience that situation again. It completely ripped Christen’s heart out of her chest when she saw the beautiful girl shift into a drunken mess. But Tobin only drank because of the small mishap between Christen and Josh…

Christen was about to turn on her heels to head to her car to hunt down her girlfriend when a text came through.

 **Tobs:** _Hey, I’m busy right now. Stark and I are running some errands. I’ll talk to you soon, beautiful_

The weight that was bringing Christen down lifted from her shoulders and she can finally breath correctly. She quickly responded back to her,

 **Christen:** _8 at night? What kinds of errands?_

Christen made her way inside her apartment, kicking her shoes off along with her sweatshirt. She made sure that the front door was locked before she headed back into her bedroom, turning the lights off in the apartment as she walked through the rooms and the hallway.

Her phone was in the palm of her hand, still waiting for Tobin to give an answer to her question. She changed into a tank top and some sleeping shorts, doing her usual bed routine before finally settling back into her warm bed that she’s been away for over 10 hours because of her shift. And still no word from her girlfriend.

It took all of 15 minutes to finish her bedtime routine; only because she had to clean her face from the oils and tame her wild hair that the wild winds created.

She stayed up all night just to hear back from Tobin but it never came through. She was fighting the urge to sleep, her body was going against her will, drifting her into deep sleep. It hit 9:00, then 10, and eventually around the 11:30 mark, Christen’s body was taken over from sleep and she dozed off with her phone still in her hand; screen black and lifeless.

 

* * *

 

“Yes, I got it, calm down, Alex. It’s on my desk, god.” Christen was being tailed by her friend, who’s strides were as big as a horse. _Baby horse…_

It was a new day and Christen’s phone held no response from her girlfriend over night. Now Christen was really starting to worry, no texts or any signs of Tobin at all overnight. She didn’t have any time to investigate her inactive girlfriend, since she had to report directly to work in the morning.

It’s only 9 in the morning and Christen is backed up with papers on her desk and it didn’t help at all that Alex stayed out in Christen’s office to avoid her own work. Christen spent most of her shift locked inside of her office; formatting articles, editing, and proofreading. When it came to lunch time, she skipped going out to grab something, knowing that she’d lose all that time when she could be working on her job. Her eyes were aching in her head from moving left to right over and over, reading tiny fonts on pieces of paper. Her hands were cramping as her fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard and marking small errors on papers.

Basically, Christen didn’t have anything to eat through the day. Only a cup of coffee to wake up her body from the tiredness that still lingered.

She hasn’t seen this many papers in her whole life. They were stacking up on her desk and she couldn’t keep anything organized while she worked, which drove her crazy. The reason Christen has so many papers, is that Kelley is on vacation for a week and she needed someone to take over her job until then. She contacted Christen, because she knows that she’s very diligent when it came to working. Of course Christen offered to help; not knowing what held in store for her as soon as she walked into her office.

She immediately regrets taking over Kelley’s job part time, she never knew that Kelley had this much work every single day. _How does she live? How has she not quit her job?_

Christen can’t believe how calm and collective Kelley is when she’s at work. Kelley doesn’t show any signs of stress at all during work and Christen honestly can’t believe it. Out of all the times Christen went into the freckled girl’s office her desk was spotless and it didn’t look like a tornado hit her room. If she had her job, she would have quit the second day if she got this much work in one day.

Christen glanced up to check the time,6:00 _? It was just 2:00 five minutes ago!_ Her main focus was getting through all the piled papers on her desk, had she not realized that her shift was almost over, she would have held off the rest until tomorrow.

Her shift ended in 20 minutes and she only did half of the papers that she was supposed to do. She never had to stay late to get her work finished, usually she would breeze right through the stacks. Unfortunately, Christen got the worst side of Kelley’s job and it was going to kill her. It was going to take another 2-3 hours with this.

Surprisingly, the whole entire shift, Christen’s didn’t think about Tobin at all during the day. Her head was filled with tasks that she had to get done before the day ends. It was absurd, but Tobin was the last thing she worried about right now.

“Okay, last paper…” Christen sighed, her head was pounding from looking at the screen the whole day and her eyes were about to give out. She can’t wait to drop her pen on the desk and walk out of the building with her head up high with success.

Circling one more red circle over an incorrect punctuation, Christen blew out a large breath. Her hand can finally take a rest from the endless movements in her wrist. She shut her eyes and kept them closed for a brief moment to close out the brightness of the computer screen.

She didn’t want to be here longer than she should be, so she began to tidy up her crazed desk; straightening papers and shutting things down for the night.

“You okay to lock up, Alex?” Christen asked while she walked to the front doors.

The woman nodded back at her, “Yep, have a good night. Sorry that Kelley gave her job to you for the week.” she waved at the dark haired girl strutting out of the doors and into the fresh crisp air.

It felt great to bring in fresh air and not having to breathe in a stuffy atmosphere, filled with aroma of coffee and printing ink. Not to mention the body odors of workers running around in the building.

Walking down the sidewalk to the parking lot, it struck Christen that Tobin has yet to reply to her. She had a very bad feeling about her absence and Christen was afraid that her girlfriend got in some accident or possibly getting drunk without anyone to watch over her.

If Tobin wasn’t responding to her for hours, then Christen knew something was up. Something had to have happen for Tobin to not able to talk to her at all today and Christen was going to find out. What Christen didn’t want to find out; is Tobin hurt or dead. That would destroy Christen and she wouldn’t have known at all.

Once she got in her car, she decided to take a risky decision by going in the direction of her apartment, but only to pass it. Straight to Tobin’s house.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at Tobin’s house, the lights were still on. Including the yard lights surrounding the patio. She could see an empty car parked in her driveway, which gives Christen an unsteady feeling. But it also means that Tobin is home.

With the sun setting behind the trees, Christen figured it wouldn’t be suspicious to park on the opposite side of the house, since it was going to be in the dark. She made sure to lock her car before walking up to the front door with her head help up high.

She had a mix of worry and anger inside of her. Angry that Tobin didn’t talk to her for hours and angry and Tobin kept her worried about her where beings. It pissed her off that Tobin hid herself away from her, along with the fact she gave her no reason on being quiet.

Christen pounded on the door with her fist. She could see a shadow approach through the windows and the lights were flipped on. The click of the lock came from the other side and the door was swung open. There stood her girlfriend.

“Chris?” her voice was raspy, like she just woke up. Maybe she did. She was dressed in a pair of joggers and a tank top. Her hair was a little crazy with stray’s going here and there and her eyes were weary; red and watery. She rubbed her eyes from the surprise visit of the girl on her patio.

_God she looks so fucking sexy right now. The way her voice became low as soon as she wakes up and how her mussed up hair makes it look ravishing. Wait wait wait, Christen stop…_

Tobin yawned into her hand, “What are you doing here, Christen? I thought you had work…”

Christen pushed past her inside of the door, “It’s 9:00, Tobin.”

With confusion rattling in Tobin’s head, she closed the door behind her and her eyes followed Christen, “Chris?”

“Tobin, why the hell haven’t you talked to me?” Christen whipped around with her arms over her chest.

“I told you I was busy, Christen. I was also up late last night and I slept all day.” _Not good enough_

Christen brushed her hair back in frustration, “Tobin, you said you and Stark were running errands. At night! What the hell kind of errands were you doing that deserved to be done at night?”

She got Tobin stumped and Tobin sighed deeply. She rubbed her face to wipe the sleepiness off her face, “okay, okay. You got me…”

Her girlfriend didn’t break eye contact and she shot Tobin an infuriating look.

“I had Stark drive me to meet the national coach…” That was certainly not what Christen expected to hear, “w-what?...”

Tobin grunts in response and she walks around her into the living room, “Because…” she sat down on the couch with Christen settling next to her, “I was discussing soccer with her.”

She never thought that soccer would have been the first thing to come up as a topic in their conversation, “Soccer? Why? You never talked about that nor do you ever talk about soccer,” Christen said.

Tobin leans back into the couch, “I know,” Christen can tell by the tone in her voice that Tobin was stressing out and how uncomfortable she was just the way her body was postured.

She knows how much it bothers Tobin to discuss something that she doesn’t feel like bringing up. It really isn’t Tobin’s favorite thing to do, but Christen always wants to let her know that she can talk about anything with Christen.

“Baby, you can talk to me. I won’t judge you or anything.” Christen scooted closer to her girlfriend, cupping her cheek to calm her.

Tobin’s missed her sweet gentle touch from the past few days. She leaned her cheek into her soft hand, humming from the intimacy, “I know that, Chris. I…”

Christen waited for her to put the finishing touch on her sentence but it never came. Tobin’s eyes drifted away from the green seas of Christen’s to the plain wall in front of her, “Christen, I’m tired. I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“You keep avoiding things you don’t want to talk about. I don’t get it. Do you not trust me?”

The way Tobin said her last sentence hurt Christen and she didn’t mean for her words to strike her with distrust, “Can you just wait? Please?”

Christen is tired of waiting for her to break, she’s tired of waiting days and nights for something totally unexpected that could have been dealt with beforehand. She’s getting exhausted of Tobin’s antics and they’ve been together for a while and yet she still doubts her; refusing to give in and break her walls down.

“I’m done with waiting. I’m fed up with it, Tobin. Either you tell me now or I’m walking out right now,”

But Tobin just got her and she wasn’t ready to let go yet, “Damn it, Christen. Is it too much to ask for some space? You suggested that we needed it anyway.”

Christen did want to take time for a breather, but with secrets going back and forth with Tobin, it drove her insane as they kept apart and Tobin began to grow distant from her. I makes no sense at all to Christen. When she has Tobin trusting her to the point of no end, something happens to one of them and Tobin closes herself away into her home. All in all, this was mostly Christen’s doing from her suggestion.

“Fuck, I did. But I would have thought that you and I would text and call each other. I got nothing at all yesterday and I missed you. I was worried, scared and angry that you didn’t even tell me why you were out at night. If you were in trouble I wouldn’t have known!” Christen started to raise her voice.

“You mean so much to me Tobin. Why can’t you see that I’m here for you and you can trust me. You’re the only person I feel that truly understands me and I’ve never felt like this for a long time.”

Tobin scoffs and shakes her head, “I’m the only person? Me? Are you sure about that? Because I bet Josh would say otherwise.” Tobin stood up, leaving Christen baffled and shocked from what she just said. What does Josh have to do with this? He had no part in this and he wasn’t involved in their relationship. They talked about this a while ago and it was water under the bridge. On Christen’s side.

Christen can’t believe that Tobin brought Josh into the mix of this, “What the hell does Josh have to do with any of this?” she trailed Tobin into the kitchen and Tobin stood on the other side of the counter, “Don’t act fucking stupid with me, Chris. I know you fucked him. I know you kissed him too.”

Christen was all sorts of confused. She didn’t know if Tobin was talking about the time when Josh came onto her at the gig. If so, Tobin and Christen talked about it and Tobin let it go. But what did she mean when she said Christen fucked him? She did no such thing at all.

“I never kissed him! He kissed me! Back at the gig in the cafe and you and I sorted it out afterwards! I didn’t fuck him! That never happened! Where the hell are you getting this shit from?”

Tobin slapped her hand down onto the counter and startling Christen from the sudden noise. There was a small slip of paper under her hand and Christen had a confused look on her face, “What is that?"

Tobin slid it over across the counter, “You lied to me, Christen. You lied to me now and you lied to me before.”

Christen’s eyes were glued on the image, it was nerve wracking and her stomach plummeted to the ground. She doesn’t know how Tobin got this picture. She almost didn’t believe that it was her in the first place, but she knew it was when she saw a bracelet on her wrist that her grandma gave to her for her birthday. It was very distinct and Christen couldn’t pull her eyes away from the picture.

Now her mind clears away the fog inside her head, visioning the graphic memories when this took place. His voice was in her head, low and seductive that had Christen keen. The flashes of his body were explicit and she can vividly remember everything coming back to her.

Josh was Christen’s first.

_“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Christen.” Josh was planting kisses down her neck and collarbone, rocking his hips into hers._

_“Josh, I-I don’t know if I’m ready. W-what if it hurts?” Christen stilled his head by grabbing his hair gently._

_She met his eyes and she was locked in his gaze, “You’ll be alright, Chris. I promise. If you’re in any pain just tell me to stop, okay?” His breath was drenched with alcohol and he was clearly intoxicated, but sober enough to think of Christen first._

_Christen nodded, with pride and confidence. With one more flex of his hips, Christen dug her nails into his soft skin, raking and clawing to hold on to something that can keep her from moving around too much._

_It felt amazing, but it felt foreign to her. Josh’s breath staggered into her neck and Christen wasn’t sure what to do next. She was about to ask Josh what to do when he thrusted his hips into hers again, “Josh!”_

_“Are you okay? I don’t wanna hurt you…” Josh lifted his head from it’s spot in the crook of Christen’s neck. Christen can feel tears prick in her eyes from the intense sensation inside of her, too much to handle but it felt so good at the same time._

_Christen forced her eyes open and saw Josh looking right back at her. Christen swallowed the lump in her throat, “y-yea, I wasn’t expecting that. I’m okay” she was shaky and with Josh resting inside of her, she felt pinned against him;which she was._

_“You feel. so. good.” he gyrated his hips with every word and Christen instinctively raised her hips to meet his. Her quiet moans went directly into his ear to spur him on and Josh amped it up. Using more force into his thrusts while keeping his eyes locked on Christen’s the whole time._

_“J-josh, slow down,” Christen panted in his ear, but the man was in his own world and continued to grind down into her._

_Josh kissed her mindlessly and distracted her mind on what they were doing. The whole night was filled with their bodies rolling around on the bed and endless pleasurable sounds coming from both of them._

_This was the night when Josh took Christen to a large house party held by the football team back in high school. Drugs and alcohol were obviously going to be present and Christen told Josh that she was only going to have one or two drinks. She had way more than two._

_That night was the first time Christen got close enough with someone to take it to the next step. The whole time during the party, Josh stole some close touches and kisses on the cheek that were really close to her lips. The amount of alcohol she and Josh consumed loosened her up and her worries were pushed away when Josh took her back home. She was still sober enough to direct Josh to her house while they walked the sidewalks in the cool night. Once they stepped inside Christen’s house, Josh was all over her and the night was ended with want and lust, but not love. No love like she had with Tobin._

_It was crazy to think that Christen actually had something with Josh and she completely forgot about it. Her drunken state erased everything the morning after, but with the picture presenting itself in the future, she felt so wrong and dirty for what she’s done._

Christen’s mind reverted back to the present and it seemed like she stood there for hours while looking at the picture still in her hands. “Tobin... “

“I knew something was happening between you. You lied straight to my face and I fucking believed it.” Christen set the picture back on the counter and met Tobin’s hard gaze.

“You cheated on me. You met up with him two days ago at a club didn’t you? You kept him as your dirty little secret and thought I wouldn’t find out? Were you playing games with me just to get your stupid article done? You used me? Am I just a toy to play around with and then get dropped after you get bored?”

_No, this is wrong. She’s wrong! I didn’t meet with him!_

Tobin’s pulse shot through the roof and her jaw was clenched as she bored into the girl across from her. Christen has this one and only chance to make everything right before either one of them does something they will regret in the future.

“I never met up with him, Tobin. I was never in a club. I was working and you knew that. This picture…” She rounded the counter with the picture in her hand, standing toe to toe with Tobin, “This is an old picture. This was from high school at a football party that Josh dragged me to.”

Tobin still wasn’t convinced, “Why the hell are there strobe lights in the picture? It looks like a fucking club to me.”

“Because the people had a bunch of flashing lights and some black ones too. This was years ago, Tobin. Someone must have snapped a few pictures to post on internet so they could brag about it and I must’ve slipped in the corner.” Christen made another move to cool down the fuming woman in the kitchen, “look, there’s a date of the picture in the upper corner, it’s small but it’s back in 2006.” she quickly showed Tobin the proof that she found and Tobin huffed out.

“It looks new, Christen…” Tobin whispers and Christen grabs her face, “I would never ever, and I mean ever, cheat on you, Tobin.”

Christen puts her head against Tobin’s, hearing her panting slow down to an even pattern, “I love you. I love you, Tobin.”

Tobin’s heart tightened from the mass emotions coming from Christen and she shut her eyes tightly, it was almost painful to hear. “I.” Christen kisses her softly, “Love. You. only you, Tobin. You’re all I need and want.”

Tobin pushed down her anxiety and opened her eyes to search for the gentle green colors of Christen’s eyes, “Christen, I-I love you.” Christen can hear Tobin straining again when she says it.

Christen smooths over her jaw softly, “Don’t force yourself to say it if you’re not ready. I can’t stand hearing the pain in your voice.” Tobin shakes her head in her hands.

“I’m trying, Christen. I really am. It hurts, yes, but I mean it. I’m not good with saying it, I’m better when I show it. That’s the only way I know to show emotion. I don’t regret saying it. It feels good to say it to the right person. I’ve been waiting to feel like this for a long time and now that you’re here with me; love has a new meaning,”

“Just don’t stress about it, okay?” Christen asked gently and Tobin kisses her head in affirmation.

Now that the hashing out is done and over with, Christen can barely keep her eyes open as she stands in Tobin’s arms. But she has one more question that she needs to ask, “Where did you get that picture?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” Tobin jeered playfully and Christen elbowed her in the stomach.

“Tell me,”

Tobin already knows what reaction she was going to get as soon as she tells her, “Megan, she came by last night and gave it to me then just left. She found out from the accident that I was in New York and flew down to visit. But luckily she didn’t.” Tobin feels Christen’s body tense and Tobin quickly ran her hands down her arms, “Nothing happened, Chris. We just talked and I had her leave and fly back home. She said that she saw you and Josh out together in a bar and she claimed that she took that photo…”

“And you believed her?” It really broke Christen that Tobin would actually fall for Megan’s tricks and believe her schemes. Tobin honestly didn’t know what to believe back then, she was too wound up with Megan showing on her doorstep unannounced and then being shown a private picture of Christen and Josh.

“I didn’t know what to believe, Christen. My mind was being filled with too many lies that I wasn’t able to keep track. I’m sorry that I doubted you. It all got to my head and I didn’t process anything. Yes, I believed her. I’m ashamed of it and it was a wrong decision, but Christen, you didn’t even tell me that you and Josh had something. You told me nothing happened between you and it hurt me that you lied about it. Seeing him kiss you made me angry and I couldn’t take it anymore.” Tobin’s point was accurate, Christen never spoke about the small relationship she had with Josh. But in her own defense, it was completely out of her mind and she didn’t even remember from how much she drank that night. It evaporated the next morning when she woke up next to Josh right next to her in her own bed.

It hadn’t made an appearance since now and she feels terrible for even forgetting it and not bringing it up with Tobin. She caused the small feud between her and Tobin, she takes full responsibility.

“I know, I just… It never came up and I completely forgot that I did that…. With him. It was after a party and Josh started to drink then i did and we ended up going back to my house and then next thing you know, he’s in my bed naked. I didn’t regret it then, but now I do. I regret everything I had with him. But he was my first and back then it meant something to me, but you’re here and you are all that I want, I promise.” Christen brings the brunette in by the back of her neck and Tobin lets out a long breath.

“You promise…” Tobin repeats and Christen seals the deal with a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I promise…”


	27. Too fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating for who knows how long and I don't really like how this chapter turned out because I was hurrying to get this updated as quick as possible. The next one will be better I promise. Also, This story is going to have only a few more chapters until the end! Thanks for sticking with me! love you all!
> 
> Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat

With Christen’s worries settling down and Tobin’s jealousy evaporating, they both decided that they’ve missed each other too much to part again. It wasn’t for that long, but they both know that they have trouble with separating problems.

Christen had herself wrapped around Tobin’s waist, still cautious of her stitches in her side. Tobin was sprawled out in the middle of the bed with the warm cinnamon girl cuddled in her chest. It was obvious that they deprived physical contact with each other. Tobin never liked to admit to anything like this, but she had a weak spot for cuddling; especially with Christen. Their bodies fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. Christen’s curves complemented along with Tobin’s figure and the way that Christen would slide smoothly into her arms, made Tobin’s life even better to have the heat of her girlfriend warming her up.

It never occurred to Tobin that she would experience such a domesticated relationship with the most wonderful and talented woman of Christen Press. But she knows that she wants to keep her forever and be with her until death, because she is in love.

* * *

When morning came, Christen was hoping to expect her girlfriend in the same position they fell in last night, but that wasn’t what she saw when her eyes opened. The side of the bed had wrinkled sheets and the spot was cold, which meant Tobin must have woke up awhile ago.

Christen let herself regain her senses as she woke from her slumber. It was going to be a struggle to go through the day with such a rough night that happened. Right after Tobin and Christen sorted out the problem, Tobin immediately took Christen into her room and devoured her body like she promised she would. It gave pleasure for both of them as they held pent up frustrations and want for each other.

“Tobin?” she was able to find something to cover her naked body in Tobin’s closet before she went looking for her.

She searched up and down the house, all the things that Christen heard were the soft chirps of birds outside and the faint buzzing of Tobin’s AC. she paced her way back into the kitchen for any signs of a note or anything for Christen to make sure that she was okay. Nothing.

Christen knew if she keeps thinking about her, her stress would rocket to the top and she would hunt her down. She didn’t want to find her all over again. She’s exhausted of playing cat and mouse. Christen is so done with playing games and she hates the Tobin gives her no notice for the future.

To take her mind off of her, Christen raided her kitchen in search for food. It’s been over 10 hours since she’s had anything in her stomach and she felt that her stomach was going to eat itself. She did a little happy dance when she found some fruit in the fridge; strawberries, grapes, and some juice to hold her over for now. It wasn’t much and Christen didn’t want to bother making up a whole brunch just for herself and to not destroy Tobin’s kitchen. Christen is too afraid that she would be the one to break something in this kitchen. It was very nice and modern. It was so Tobin.

Christen made herself some space on the counter and shoved aside a stack of sports magazines, which were mostly about soccer. Not surprising to Christen. It was still quiet in the house and Christen focused on the fruit in the bowl she got in front of her.

As she was taking bites of the fruit, a familiar voice startled her that made her jump, “Heath, Josh Daniels is staged at the _Brown Hotel….._ ” Christen turned her head to find Stark in a tailored shirt and his face flush from embarrassment.

Christen’s stomach turned from his trailed off sentence. Stark was avoiding her eyes by looking around the room in attempts to find a way out.

“What did you say?” Christen slid of the stool with a demeaning look and Stark rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re not Tobin…” Stark mumbled.

Christen placed her hands on her hips, “Well, no shit, Stark. Now what the hell did you just say about Josh?”

“Nothing, I should go. Busy day and….” Stark slowly backed away from the hard stare of Christen Press, “Yea…”

“Stark!” Christen ran up behind him and tugged his arm, “Why the hell did you mention, Josh?”

Stark held his hands up as he was shoved into the wall in defeat, “Christen, please-”

“Now!” Christen grabbed his earlobe and yanked harshly, receiving a yelp from the tall man.

“Okay, Okay! Just don’t hurt me!” Stark batted her hand down from his ear.

Christen crossed her arms and tapped her foot, “I’m waiting…”

A sigh came from Stark, but it wasn’t a happy one, “Heath is going to kill me… When Tobin got the picture from Meghan, she had me look up his files and do some background checks. Then she wanted me to look up where his next gig was. And she may or may not have left to find him…”

“You what?! Why would you let her do that?” Christen bellowed out and Stark flinches.

“Christen, calm down. I don’t know for sure if she has left or not.”

Rolling her eyes, Christen rubbed her forehead in annoyance. She stalked away from the man and marched into the garage, looking for Tobin’s car. She burst through the door and flicked the lights on to illuminate the darkened room.

_She’s gone…_

“Son of a bitch…” Christen curses and spins around to exit the garage and back into the house to find Stark following her every move with curiosity.

“Miss Press where are you going?” Stark was on her heels and Christen grabbed her purse and keys off the table near the front door while she slipped on some of Tobin’s sandals.

“I’m going to find her before she does something stupid!” Christen ran off across the street to get inside of her car, starting the engine and accelerating down the road into New York City.

Stark stood inside the doorway of Tobin’s house and watched Christen’s car minimized in the distance, “Tobin is really going to kill me…”

* * *

Tobin parked her car on the opposite side of the Brown Hotel. The place used to be an old actual hotel, but slowly lost business as the years went on. The name still sticks and the new owners now made a bar which was a hit and made a name.

She makes sure that the hat covers her eyes and the hood is over her head to hide her long hair before she steps foot in the bar.

It was pretty packed for such a simple band, but it really surprised how many groupies Axes and Hammers rounded up. But that also helped Tobin blend and fit right into the crowd like anybody else.

While Tobin goes incognito, Christen skids her car to a stop right outside of the bar. She throws the car in park and her eyes catch Tobin’s car a few yard ahead of her.

Christen springs out of her car and makes a beeline for the bar. She doesn’t care that she’s way underdressed; sandals, a baggy shirt and some sweats, but never would she had thought this is what she was going to be doing today.

As soon as she walks into the bar, her ears are filled with constant chattering and untuned instruments on the stage. The smell of brewing coffee and overwhelming whiff of alcohol filtered through her nose and there were plenty of people that surrounded the bar and tables.

This really stumped Christen, because she has no idea what her girlfriend was wearing nor does she know what she would have chosen to wore to this thing. She does know that she wouldn’t wear anything too revealing to give her identity away.

Christen scans and searches the bar for a sense of her girlfriend; through the seas of people and the tight spaces that she weaves right through. She avoids the front because she knows that one specific someone would find her and try to talk to her. She was not planning on having to deal with that today.

Endless searching and moving around brings Christen into a small hallway where the bathrooms are located, she needs a breather from running around. _God, this is driving me fucking insane! Where is she?!_

As if someone heard her, she catches a glimpse of a lean body dressed in grey and black slink into the back covered by some curtains. Christen’s breath hitches when the person disappears into the curtains. Christen felt like a force was pulling her to follow, it was a bad idea but she had a hunch that Tobin was back there.

“Tobs?” Christen merges into the back and she makes a sharp turn into a stiff object. “Oof!”

She stumbles back, “I’m sorry. My bad….”

“Chris?” The mellow voice quickly registers in Christen’s head, the slow sexy voice that always has her knees weak.

Once Christen gets her mind set on track, she remembers why she came here, “Tobin. What are you doing?”

She couldn’t look her directly in the eyes since the hood covered the top of her head, “Christen-”

“Are you still tied up about Josh? Tobin, I already told you! I love you! Only you!” Christen cups Tobin’s warm cheeks under the hood, smoothing over her cheekbones.

Tobin huffs out and closes her eyes briefly, “It hurts, Christen. It still hurts. I’m here because I want to talk to him and then I’m done.” _Talk to him about what?_

Christen opened her mouth to respond but someone hollered at her, “Chris?”

She could feel Tobin tense under the palms of her hands, she shut her eyes and turned around to meet a broad man with a guitar strapped on his back, “It is you. What are you doing here?”

His blue eyes bored into Christen’s, completely ignoring Tobin in the background, “I was just leaving…. Have a good gig, Josh.” Christen wrapped her hand around Tobin’s forearm and signaled her to follow, but Josh caught her shoulder, “Wait, Christen. I want to talk. And apologize.”

Christen shrugged his hand off and stood a few feet away, “don’t touch me, Josh. I accept your apology, but I need to go.”

She tried again, but Josh firmly grabbed her waist and Tobin’s nails were digging in her own palms from her fist clenching; almost breaking skin. “Chris, just listen-”

The next move that he made had Tobin fly out and slam him against the wall, “She said not to touch her, you bastard!” Tobin’s forearm pressed against his throat.

“What the hell?!”

Christen tried to wedge herself between the two, but Tobin’s grip was too strong for her, “Tobin! Stop! Let go, come on!”

Right then, Josh’s eyes narrowed in on Tobin’s brown ones, “So you’re Tobin?... The one who nearly caused Christen to die? Telling her to not say your name in public and keep her locked up for your amusement? I know who you are. You’re the soccer player who fucked up their life by scraping their knee off the field and felt like the whole world was falling apart.”

Josh’s taunt got his head bashed against the back of the wall with raging force, “Shut your fucking mouth! You don’t know anything!” Tobin growled at him.

Christen drew Tobin’s attention to her by grabbing her jaw, “Tobin! Let him go. He’s not worth it!”

She heard Josh scoff, “I’m not worth it? Are you fucking serious, Christen? She’s a fucking psycho! She almost had you killed!”

“Enough! Tobin, I’m going to say it one more time, let him go.” Christen smoothly says at her girlfriend and Tobin slowly let her arm down from Josh’s throat.

“Christen, why are you with her? She’s going to put you in more danger!” Once Josh could finally breathe again, he found his voice.

Christen stepped in front of him, “She’s not that bad as a person as you seem! She’s nice, kind, gentle, and sweet. More than you ever were!”

“What are you talking about? I’ve always looked after you!” Josh exclaimed.

Christen’s blood was on fire and Tobin was getting antsy; wanting to wrap her hands around his throat.

“October 29, 2006? Does that ring a bell? Football party? Yea, I remember. I trusted you with everything, I let you take me to bed. I can’t fucking believe that I let you take me home. After that night, I even thought about taking our relationship to the next step. But you weren’t there when I woke up, Josh. You left me and abandoned me. It all comes back to me now, you just used me... “ Christen shoved Josh back into the wall.

“Christen, that night. We were both young! We were in our prime and I didn’t know what to do after that night. I didn’t tell anyone, you mean so much to me and you still do! Hell, I even loved you that night!” _He’s spilling out lies_

“You don’t know anything about love! Fuck you Josh! I don’t want anything to do with you! I don’t want to see you ever again!”

“Wait, Chris!” Josh tried to get ahold of the girl storming out but Tobin gripped his wrist and twisted it, cracking his bones.

“Ah!” Josh yelped in pain and Christen pushed Tobin away.

Josh thought that Christen had a second thought, but that quickly disappeared when Christen’s hand cracked on the side of his cheek, resulting in a loud sound and a stinging pain on his face. Josh couldn’t believe it even Tobin couldn’t believe it either. Her mouth gaped open in shock and Christen had a hard death glare in her eyes.

“Chris….” Josh sputtered out but christen was already on the move, pulling Tobin behind her.

They went out the back way of the bar and Christen didn’t make any moves to slow down as she stormed out into an alley.

“Chris. Christen! Chris!” Tobin tugged her hand away from her girlfriend.

She pulled Christen back by her shoulders, gently moving her back to a wall, “Sweetheart, deep breath. Deep breaths…” Christen closed her eyes and leaned back into the wall. She is so ashamed of letting Josh get the best of her, she stooped down to Tobin’s level with violence. So embarrassed with the fact that Christen didn’t want to be with Tobin right now. Tobin must think she’s crazy and insane for hitting Josh.

“Chris, baby, sweetheart, look at me.” Tobin firmly grabbed Christen’s cheeks to look back at her, forcing her to open her eyes.

“Baby, open your eyes,” Tobin whispered and Christen peaked open her eyes to find glazed brown orbs and she wanted to close them again, but christen was too fixed on Tobin’s gaze.

A soft smile formed on Tobin, “there’s my girl.”, Christen shook her head and buried herself into her neck, clutching on her back for comfort.

“Are you mad?” Christen mumbled into the juncture of Tobin’s neck.

Tobin chuckled gently and rubbed circled on her back, “Why would I be mad, Chris?”

She felt her girlfriend shrug, still nuzzling into her neck, “I don’t know. I kinda got out of hand…. I didn’t really mean to slap him. I-it just… anger took over…”

Tobin was definitely not mad at her, actually she thought it was really hot.

“Aw, baby. Don’t be sorry. You thought before you acted and it just got to your head.” Tobin kissed the side of her head before continuing, “You know….” she muttered and christen brought her head up to find Tobin still under the hat and hood, “I thought it was pretty sexy, Chris.”

“What was?” Christen tilted her head and Tobin smirked which gave away her intentions.

“Seeing you angry is hot, babe.” Tobin bent her head to kiss her, but Christen put her finger up to her lips, “You’re twisted.”

“But you love me,” Tobin tried again to kiss her and Christen giggled, “yes… I do.” she pressed her soft lips into hers and she felt Tobin slip in hers. During the kiss, Christen pushed the disturbing fabric on Tobin’s head, dropping it back on her shoulders and snatching the hat off her head to lace her fingers in her soft hair. Tobin’s hands found their way down to Christen’s thighs, inching up to grab handfuls of her soft ass and squeeze. “Tobs-” Christen tried to take a breather but Tobin covered her lips again.

A few more minutes of making out in an alley against a wall, Tobin pulled away and smacked a kiss on her cheek. “Chris… Christen….”

Christen grabs the back of the brunettes neck, rubbing softly to keep her at bay. Tobin took a deep breath and was ready to finally drop the bomb, “Move in with me…”

_What?! MOVE IN WITH- WHAT?!_


	28. Regretting to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short-ish update, but it's better than nothing.  
> Only a few chapters left guys!  
> And theres a big surprise in the next update! :)  
> Tumblr- Whataretheoddsofthat

Christen stood frozen between the cold wall and her girlfriend towering over her, “Tobin, what?”

“Move in with me, Christen.” Tobin nuzzled her exposed neck, but Christen pushed her away, “Are you seriously asking me right here? What is wrong with you, Tobin?” she gave Tobin another shove to put distance between them.

Tobin drew confused and watched Christen walk right out of the alley, “Why are you upset?” Tobin went after her and Christen dug for her keys, “Why? Because you fucking put me on the spot! And in the middle of an alley!”

She clicked her keys to unlock her car and reached for the handle but Tobin grabbed her wrist, “So, you’re going to run?” she had fear in her eyes, cold and scared.

“No,” Christen deadpans, but Tobin could tell that she was hesitating at the same time.

Tobin narrowed her eyes warily, “I don’t know. Tobin, it’s too much. Couldn’t you have waited until we got back home or whatever?” Christen tried again to open the door and Tobin sighed “Chris, I couldn’t wait, I was in the heat of the moment… Let’s just head home and we can talk about it-”

“Get in,” Christen was one step ahead of her, “Christen, my car-”

She zipped her mouth when Christen sneered at her, “Fine.” Tobin made sure that her car was locked before getting in Christen’s.

“Chris-” 

“No, not now.” Christen snapped at her and Tobin groaned; leaning back into the chair.

The whole ride was silent. Neither of them made a move to turn on the radio to erase the tension, Tobin sat silently looking out the window as she watches the scenery fly by. Christen is in her own world while she sits behind the wheel with a death grip, still a little pissed off that Tobin pulled the cat out of the bag. What Christen wasn’t looking forward to, was the end results of this conversation.

 

* * *

 

Tobin slumped down onto the couch and Christen dropped her keys onto the table before drifting her eyes over to the brunette, “What?”

The brunette held her arms out, confused and still stumped over why Christen was still upset, “There are so many ways where this could go, Tobin.” she covered her face and Tobin reached for her hips to guide her down on her lap, “Babe, you speak first,” cupping the tops of her shoulders, Tobin kissed her cheek.

“It’s so fast. You just blurted it out in the most weirdest place.” Tobin’s eyes were focused on Christen’s hands waving around in the air as she spoke, “You didn’t even build up to the moment! Damn it, Tobin! I literally graduated college and bought my apartment!”

“it’s been a few years…”

Christen hit her shoulder, “That’s not the point! Tobin! Ugh, I’m still trying to sort out my life and live! We’ve known each other for a few months and I don’t want us to jump into something so fast that we might regret later in the future. I… why… what if we don’t make it in the future? I still haven't met my fullest potential in life… I've just started...” Tobin’s eyes were laced with sadness as the words hit her and Christen’s words backfired on her–she regretted what she said.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Tobin started to breath heavily and Christen held her breath, “do… do you regret being with me?... Regret that I confessed my love for you? Are you that scared of the future of being with me?” Tobin roughly moved Christen off her lap, standing up and her chest too tight to get in some air.

“No, Tobin, that’s not-I didn’t mean-” Christen quickly got her thoughts together by rising herself to her feet.

“I told you my past, I told you my pains and fears. I told you I love you. I’m so in love with you that I meant what I said. I have faith in us, enough faith that nothing could tear us apart. Well… I had faith, Chris. I thought you felt the same way. Why the hell would I say that if I didn’t want it! Son of a bitch!” The words clawed it’s way out of Tobin’s throat in pain and it clearly showed how much pain she was in as well. Christen dropped her eyes to the floor, rubbing her hands together in front of her.

“I thought you had as much hope in this relationship as much as me, Christen! I love you, Christen! And I am willing to take us to next step. I have never been so sure about this than anything else in my life! I'm ready to give my full commitment to this relationship. I told you that you’re it for me! You’re all that I need in life! But you have the doubts and seconds thoughts about us? What kind of person commits to a relationship if they think that? Then that means you can't fucking believe in me. You don't believe that we will last. You Don't have any faith in me.” She started to pace around the room and Christen watched her go back and forth in her apartment.

Tobin put her hands up to the sides of her head, closing her eyes and groaning loudly, “How could I have been so fucking stupid!” The grip in her hair got harder, nearly ripping it out of her head.

“Tobin, I didn’t mean what I said-”

Tobin kicked the bottom of the table, “fuck!”

“Tobin! Why are you getting so upset over this?”

Tobin was far from angry, would she even consider being angry? She was enraged that Christen couldn’t read her expression.

The brunette paced back over, standing face to face with Christen as she looks at her dead in the eyes, “you look me in the eyes and tell me otherwise, Christen. I will not stand here any longer making a fool of myself. Tell me that you still want this. Vow to commit to this relationship!”

Christen’s heart was thumping rapidly inside of her chest. Wanting to break free of its confines and crash onto the floor. She didn't answer. She was shocked. Frozen and scared to say anything. The world was shrinking and she felt herself become cold from the tense atmosphere in the room. The pressure didn't help with the fact that Tobin was staring her in the eyes with hope, but Christen didn't know what to do or say. So she did nothing. Nor say anything. Just looked at the irritated girl blankly in the face.

With that being her response, Tobin pushed her way past her, shoulder checking her out of the way with force.

Tobin snagged her coat from the table, putting her arms in the sleeves with some anger and Christen feared for what was coming, “Tobin! Where are you going?”

She didn’t get an answer. Only the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Now Christen’s sobs and crying filled the room.

 

* * *

 

Several days gradually turned into weeks and Christen has been stuck in her apartment ever since Tobin walked out the door.

She’s been drowning in her sadness and suffering with the loss of her loved one. She hasn’t left her house and she’s been absent from work for too many days that Alex had to take over her shifts. While Christen’s been locked up in her home, Kelley insisted that she needed some socialization. Christen didn’t want anyone to see her like this, but she didn’t have a chance to stop her rude ‘friend’ from barging into her home unannounced.

Christen has been lacking on her diet, not eating healthy. Not eating anything for that matter. Keley has been so considerate for her well-being–trying to feed her, mother her, anything that included caring for her health, but Christen keeps refusing any aid.

”Chris, come on. You need to get yourself moving.” Kelley made herself comfy next to Christen on the bed.

“She left me. She just walked out without letting me finish, Kelley” Christen can sense more tears forming in the back of her eyes as she speaks, breaking the dam and washing over her.

Kelley’s tried a multitude of options for Christen to stop her grieving. She’s offered to invite some friends over to keep her content, run out and grab some fast food, sit back in the living room or bedroom and watch a movie, or just cook for her. But all her ideas were shot down by the lament girl.

Christen was in a fragile position and Kelley has to be careful with everything she does to maintain Christen’s stage right now and defuse the bomb.

“I love her so much, Kelley. And I completely destroyed her future. I ruined the chance for her to be happy for once.” Christen bawled into her hands uncontrollably as her back heaved.

Gently rubbing her back, Kelley gave Christen the floor so she could speak, “I’m such a terrible person for throwing away everything that she’s done for me--for us. She almost died for me! She nearly got herself killed for me.” The tears fall down the cinnamon girl’s cheeks, warm wet tears streak her face and drip down her chin. Choking back on sobs that break through.

The freckled girl hushed her softly, “Sweetheart, you’re not a terrible person,”

“I am! I basically took her heart and stabbed it with knives and scooped up the pieces and burned them. All she wanted is for us to be happy and I was scared. Scared of letting go of everything I worked for.” Christen wiped her tears from her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

“Wow, okay. Um. listen, Chris, you’re not a bad person. You have all the reasons for freaking out and being scared. Being in a serious relationship can have its bumps in the roads, but it only gets better once you accomplish them and it’s better to do it with the one you love. Yea, all the things you worked for would have to be let go, but you’d be starting a new chapter in your life. You don’t need to worry about living on your own, Chris. You’ll have someone with you every day and every second; 24/7. Look on the bright sides,” Kelley perked her voice up in a cheerful manner, “no more paying the bills by yourself, you’d be getting free food and you’ll still have a roof over your head. You two can take turns going out for shopping and you won’t be alone most of the time.”

“I know. I just wanted to have a few more years living independent and working for everything I want like I earned it,” Christen sniffled.

For Christen, success is achieved by pushing yourself and wanting it more than anybody else. In her family, her parents would always support her on whatever she did when she was a kid to an adult–whether she wanted to be a police officer, doctor, a yoga instructor, or a chef. They would always show her love no matter what she wanted to do with her life and she is grateful for them. They pushed her to the limits and gave her no slack on her tasks. If Christen were to start something brand new and never finish it, her parents would cheer her on to give it one more go, no matter how difficult it was.

Her siblings were always competitive with her–games, being the first one to the car, getting their homework done first so they could get a cookie from their mom. She knows what it’s like to go against someone who wants it as much as she does, which gave Christen more courage than ever before.

Kelley instructed the girl to take a few breaths to slow her body down. Letting herself come back to the world.

“Honey…” Christen looked up to meet Kelley, “If you don’t act quick enough… you might lose Tobin.”

She was right. Christen was afraid to lose her achievements, but she was more afraid to lose the woman who means so much to her. This is about her–no them.


	29. It Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking 3-5 more chapters to this story then I'll move onto ATW (Above the Waters)
> 
> Thanks for staying guys!
> 
> Tumblr- Whataretheoddsofthat

Tobin made herself a small bowl of cereal with a side of jellied toast. Sitting at the counter and flipping through some soccer magazines.

Although it’s been weeks since she’s talked or seen Christen, she regrets lashing out on her. She didn’t have any right to freak out on her. It wasn’t her place to tell her what to do on the spot. Tobin felt awful as soon as she stormed out of Christen’s apartment. She doesn’t blame Christen is she’s pissed at her, she has every right to do so when Tobin tried to force something upon her. Tobin didn’t mean to upset her at all. She knows that she asked Christen at the wrong place at the wrong time and she is at fault for that. It slipped out. Tobin felt like she was under pressure. Mostly because Christen told Josh off that night and Tobin felt like she needed to take Christen in to protect her from anything that could harm her. Tobin’s protective instincts kicked in and her mind was set on keeping the woman she loved safe.

She didn’t have any room to speak on what she’s done. It was irrational and it never crossed Tobin’s mind on what Christen would have wanted. Nor did she have any say at all.

Tobin was always used to getting things her way. She would never surrender until she got what she wanted. But things have changed since Christen walked into her life. Her perspectives and insights on everything in the world has a new meaning. She wasn’t that good at talking things out, she would make it half way into the discussion and flip out if something didn’t go her way.

If she wanted Christen to be in her life, she has to change the way she does things. She needs to learn to handle herself if something goes the other way. Tobin has to learn that patience is key to everything and that things take time to develop. She almost lost Christen once and she won’t let it happen again.

Finishing the last spoonful of cereal, Tobin devoured her toast in a couple bites. She cleaned herself up and ventured off into the living room, turning the tv on.

Tobin’s stomach was turning from just thinking of the fight she and Christen had. She knows that she hurt Christen by just walking out, but Tobin felt some pain too when Christen didn’t have faith in them. It took a turn for the worst.

She doesn’t want to lose Christen. She loves her and she hasn’t had this feeling for so long that she doesn’t want it to leave her so quickly. She wants to feel this way for as long as possible with the woman of her dreams.

She couldn’t sit still. She was restless as she tried to watch tv, but her mind drifted back countlessly back to the argueing with Christen. She has to find Christen and apologize. She can’t take anymore of this. It was killing her slowly from the inside out. She could have handle things better. She could have been the bigger person.

Tobin growled and turned the tv off, she was going to make things right.

Putting her feet into her shoes, Tobin snatched her keys off the hook near the front door. Not bothering if she looks presentable or not, she needs to kiss and make up with Christen. She swung the door open and when she lifted her head up her heart fluttered, stomach dropping and her mind growing fuzzy with what she saw.

“Chris?”

She looked so pure and beautiful. Her hair was down and she let the curls take over naturally. Her eyes were pools of grey with hints of green that Tobin always loved to get lost in.

What struck Tobin, she could tell that Christen’s been crying. Her eyes were tired and her face was drained of color. Tobin’s heart was stabbed with a knife when she saw how cold and lifeless Christen stood.

“Christen… I was just-”

“Tobin, I-”

They both spoke at the same time and Tobin nodded Christen for her to talk first. “Sorry

Christen shook her head, “C-can I come in?” she asked meekly and Tobin quickly brought her inside from the cold air.

Tobin hooked her keys back on the wall and toed her shoes off while she waited for Christen to get herself cozy in the warm house. “Chris, come here,” Tobin guided her to the living room and onto the couch.

Still, Christen was speechless by all of this and her body was still cold. She was shivering and Tobin came to her with a fleece blanket, “here.” she wrapped the freezing girl into the warmth. Once she had Christen bundled up, Tobin sat next to her silently, waiting for her to speak first.

Christen gave her a weak smile, thanking her for the blanket as she brought it closer into her chest. Her eyes were avoiding looking over in Tobin’s direction, scared to even give her one glance.

They sat together, motionless and speechless, for a few more minutes. Christen’s toes were starting to get feeling again and her hands were warming up from the heat and the blanket around her.

Tobin cleared her throat quietly to bring back the reason why they’re both here.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin whispers.

Christen then shakes her head at her, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for doubting you. For not believing in you. I’m just scared.” covering herself tighter, Christen can feel herself breakdown slowly. But this time, Tobin was there to pick up the pieces.

Scooting over to wrap her arm over the weary girl’s shoulders, Tobin shifted her into her side, “What are you so scared about, Chris?”

Christen let Tobin pull her close. The position they were in was one of Christen’s favorite; tucked in close at the side, Tobin’s strong arm wrapped around her and Christen’s head leaning on her broad shoulder. It seemed so long without any intimate touch from her, she’s missed being loved and touched by Tobin.

Christen breathed deeply “Scared of losing everything… even you. What if we move in together and then later in the future you totally regret doing it.”

Tobin had a reassuring smile, sliding Christen onto her lap comfortably before talking, “Christen, you’re not going to lose me. And I won’t regret living with someone I love. I love you, Chris. So much. I’m sorry for hashing out at you. I guess I feel the same way about you. I’m scared that I’ll lose you. I just want to keep you safe,” Christen shifted in her lap to wind her arms around Tobin’s neck, burying her face into her shoulder.

Tobin had her arms safely cradling the woman in her lap, “I don’t want to lose you at all. You’re the closest person who knows how to deal with me. You understand me and you love me for who I am. I don’t want to spend any more time apart.”

She kissed the side of her head and Christen whimpered, “I’m so sorry for getting mad at you, Christen. It was wrong of me to force that on you. I didn’t talk it through with you and I just snapped.”

“It’s okay,” Tobin felt Christen’s lip move against her neck.

Tobin brought her head back to look her in the eyes, “It’s not okay. What I did was not okay. It was immature and irrational. I got protective and I didn’t want to argue, but we did. And I shouldn’t have been so upset. I didn’t think of your perspective and I ignored everything that you said. I’m so sorry, Chris. I shouldn’t have yelled at you and I should have talked with you through it earlier than waiting it out. It was wrong of me to walk out of an argument like that. I love you and I never meant to hurt you,” Tobin searched Christen’s face for any sort of emotion.

She was speechless and she bit her lip. Christen inhaled deeply and Tobin pleaded with her eyes, “Chris, please.”

Slowly, Christen nodded her head. She felt herself become overheated with the overwhelming sensation; not only because of the body heat and heat of the house. Christen shrugged the blanket off and threw it to the other side of the couch so she could envelope Tobin into a hug.

Arms wrapped tightly around the woman’s neck and Tobin burrowed her herself into Christen’s chest, missing and basking in her girlfriend. Christen craned her neck down so her lips brushed against the shell of her ear, “I love you too,”

She placed a soft, featherlight kiss under the girl’s ear before she leaned back to find her smiling warmly, “You don’t have to move in with me if you don’t want too. I can wait for as long as you need.” 

Christen lifted her hand up to smooth of Tobin’s jaw “Thank you,”

“Anything for you.” Christen’s feels her own heart melt and she surges forward to kiss her deeply.

Tobin takes in the hard force of Christen, letting her set the pace. Tobin groans into her mouth and Christen quickly darts her tongue to run along Tobin’s bottom lip. Hands grasping at each other like there’s not tomorrow, heads rolling together with their mouth attached.

This was getting too heated for Tobin. Not that she has anything wrong with it, right now they just need some time to breathe and set their minds away from sex for now. Tobin doesn’t want to kiss, make up and jump into bed. She wants to enjoy their time together like any other couple would.

“Babe, slow down. Take a breather.” Tobin drew Christen back gently and placed her hands on her cheeks, “You kinda just got here.” Christen’s eyes were frantic, and her chest was heaving small pants.

Christen understood the message Tobin gave off. Wanting to take the day slow and take some time to rest. Instead, she cuddled up into the woman below her.

Tobin hummed and nuzzled her hair, “are you hungry? Let me get you something to eat.” Tobin answered the question for her before Christen opened her mouth.

Christen was carefully slid from Tobin’s lap and on the cushions.

She watched Tobin scurry into the kitchen, opening cupboards and the fridge for something to make. Christen giggled to the side and went to follow her active girlfriend.

“Tobs, don’t make a mess.” she watched amusingly at Tobin. Going back and forth in the kitchen for utensils and ingredients.

Tobin turned to face Christen with a raised brow, “I’m not going to. Now you’re starting lose faith in me” Tobin sassed back and Christen laughed. Music to Tobin’s ears.

Christen gasped dramatically, “I would never,”

The two kept going back and forth teasing each other while Tobin was making Christen breakfast with eggs and pancakes. “I’m not a jock, Chris. I’m not cocky at all…” Tobin said flipping the pancakes.

She heard the dark haired girl scoff, “Yes you are! You have the personality. You dress like it and…” she started to ramble and she didn’t feel Tobin’s presence when she made her way over to quiet her with a searing kiss.

Christen squeaked out but let the kiss go on for a while. Before she could amp it up, Tobin drifted away with a sly smirk as she made her way back to the kitchen. “You’re breakfast is almost done, Chris.

Christen stretched her arms up to the ceiling and yawned, “Great. I’m going to the bathroom real quick,” she went down the hallway and heard Tobin call out, “make sure you hurry! It’ll get cold!” Christen chuckled and went to the bathroom door. Christen is so happy she’s in love with her. She’s the most amazing girl in the world and she wouldn’t replace her with anyone.

She opened the door and when she lifted her head up she gasped. She was appalled on what she saw on the other side of the door. Her heart broke in pieces, tears filled her eyes and she instantly turned away from the bathroom and strided down the hallway, flustered and torn.

Tobin smiled when she heard her girlfriends footsteps, a little faster and stronger than normal. “That was quick, your food is ready.” Tobin spun around with Christen’s plate in her hand. When Tobin looked at Christen, she saw the back of her head heading right to the front door in a haste without turning back. She drew her brows together in confusion.  _ Did she forget something in her car? _

“Chris?” Christen didn’t turn around to look at her. She didn’t say anything in response, just kept on walking.

Tobin quickly set down the plate when Christen flung the door open very abruptly and left, “Christen!”

Whatever triggered Christen must have been in the hall. Tobin swiftly glanced at the hall and her mouth dropped open, “Are you fucking serious?! Worst timing!”

She didn’t have any time to deal with that situation, she had to catch Christen before she escaped

“Christen! Wait!” Christen made it a few feet down the road and Tobin was able to catch up within a few long strides.

Christen strutted down the road, the wind blew away her tears, but it didn’t help her runny nose. Keeping her head high, Christen’s sobs still kept breaking through, but her feet keeps her body moving.

She was jerked back harshly by Tobin and she whipped around with her hand connecting right against her cheek. She watched Tobin’s head snap to the side with some force and she felt a little bit of that sting, but she had to keep herself together.

Tobin hissed from the impact and winced when she turned her head back to see Christen staring at her; eyes dripping with red hot anger and sadness tainting her soul.

“Chris…” Tobin murmured, “I can explain….”

Christen shook her head, shoving her backwards, “Fuck you Tobin! Just when I thought you were changing, you completely fuck everything up! What the hell is wrong with you!”

Tobin lifted her hands up, “It’s not like that. Hear me out.”

Christen was now screaming, “What do you have to say when there’s another woman naked in your bathroom? I believed you in there, Tobin and you deliberately bring another girl to your house and fuck her like our relationship didn’t mean anything. It’s like you couldn’t have waited until you got an open window to fuck someone else!” 

“No, that’s not- Christen please give me a chance to explain. It’s not what it looked like.” Tobin pleaded her to let her speak, she just got her back and she’s not letting her go.

Christen folded her arms across her chest in an agitated stance, “You have 2 minutes before I leave, Tobin.”

Two minutes is enough to let Tobin explain her side of the story.

“Chris, that girl in my house, I didn’t sleep with her. She’s not even my type you know that. She’s only a friend who I called to come down and visit me. I was having a hard time coping with the loss of you after the argument. So I called an old friend to stay with me and help me with my problem. I don’t want her, Christen. I don’t want anyone else. I only want you, I love you. And I mean it every time I say it. She’s my best friend who I haven’t talked to for over two years and I needed someone by my side when you weren’t there.” she slowly approaches the bitter enraged girl with caution.

Christen lowers her defensive stand once Tobin makes her way over, “I didn’t have sex with her. I wouldn’t do that you–to us. You mean the world to me, you’re mine and I don’t want anyone else. You’re all I need. Please. She’s only staying here for a few days, she doesn’t want me like that either. Christen, I love you.” the brown eyed girl was hurting, somber that Christen didn’t give her any signs of acceptance.

The dark haired girl swallowed, “Just a friend?”

Tobin nodded immediately, “Yes. I promise. She’s not a threat.”

Christen blew out a strangled breath, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at her, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I freaked out. When I saw her I got the impression that she slept with you and I didn’t think of anything else it could have been.”

Christen feels Tobin envelope her into her arms tightly, “don’t apologize I understand. I get that you were scared and angry on what you saw. I should have told you someone was staying with you. I knew what it looked like, but I didn’t think of it before you came.” Christen makes a small noise while she nuzzles her face into Tobin’s chest, looping her arms behind the brunette.

Tobin and Christen stayed together, hugging each other tightly, for a while until Christen remembered that she struck Tobin across the face. She moved back to search Tobin’s face and saw a light red hand mark on Tobin’s left cheek.

It still had an after feeling of stinging and Christen cupped her left cheek softly, smoothing over the hand print she left, “I’m so sorry I slapped you.”

The other woman shrugged, “It’s not like it’s the first time, Chris.” she brushed it off and Christen kissed her cheek gently, “We should take care of that…”

Tobin walked with Christen by her side back into the house. She knew Christen wanted to tend to her cheek, but she also wanted to introduce her to her friend, “christen, I’m going to get her. I’ll be back and then you can take care of me, okay?” Tobin gave her a kiss on the head before disappearing into the hallway.

Christen started to put some ice into a small baggy for Tobin’s cheek when she came back out, she was able to muffled voices echoing in the hallway.

“ _ I don’t care. I’ll deal with your problem later. Lets go!” _

When Christen waited for Tobin to bring her friend out, she zipped up the bag of ice and set it off to the side.

Tobin was accompanied with a blonde woman next to her; now clothed and decent to be seen unlike what Christen got a glimpse of earlier.

“Christen, this is Allie. Allie this is Christen.” Tobin nodded her head between the two and Allie tilted her head.

“So, this is the Christen you can’t stop talking about?”

Tobin hurriedly went over to Christen’s side, “Can it, Long. be nice.”

Allie was pretty tall; slim and had piercing green eyes. Something that caught Christen’s eyes.

Tobin nudged the frozen girl next to her, “You want to take care of me now, Chris?”

Allie automatically sensed the close chemistry between the two girls and she had a dirty smirk aimed at Tobin. Tobin shot her daggers with her cold look as Christen made her sit down on the stool. She instructed Tobin to hold the bag on her cheek for a while so the swelling would subside and she heard a giggle behind her.

“I can’t believe she’s sitting still. Back in the day, if you wanted her to do anything, you’d have to bribe her with something.” Allie scooted a free stool to sit across from the two as she observed Tobin being pampered.

Tobin growled back at her and Christen stood behind her, massaging her shoulder deeply, “How does your husband deal with you, Long?” Tobin held the bag of ice against her warm cheek, letting the cool temperature cover the heated sting.

_ Husband? _

Christen was happy that Tobin brought up Allie’s husband. Now she knows that she is definitely not a threat and is off the list.

“Please, he’s seen and heard worse,”

Tobin rolled her eyes, “Yea, I mean he’s seen you naked. Must be bad, huh?” Allie punched her in the knee and Tobin chuckled proudly.

Allie sneered at her, but her face softened when she spotted Christen hiding behind Tobin, “Speaking of that…. I’m sorry you had to see me… um uncovered. I really should have locked it. MY bad.” 

Christen’s fingers pressed hard into Tobin’s shoulder blades, “It’s okay.” she assured meekly and Tobin purred from her hand work.

“Cool it there, Tiger. Don’t get an orgasm from a massage.” Allie grinned and Tobin threw the bag of ice at her.

Tobin huffed out, “you seriously have no filter do you?”

Allie’s face scrunched up when she held the wet bag of ice, handing it back over to Tobin she laughed, “Hey, you’ve been gone for years and you forgot how I was?”

“Three years…” Tobin uttered.

Christen kept up the back massage while she watched the two banter at each other playfully.

It was great to see Tobin step out of her comfort zone and find an old friend to bring down here. She loved seeing Tobin happy and goof around with someone else. She doesn’t complain when they do that to each other, but it’s healthy that Tobin’s finding other people to talk too.

“So how many days until you come back to the team?”

Tobin noticed Christen’s hands have stopped moving on her back, she did not mention that she was possibly going back to the field and she should have given her a notice. Christen kept frozen behind her and Tobin cleared her throat, “I’m not sure, actually.”

“You’re going back to soccer?...” Christen said as she was talking to a ghost and Tobin’s head bobs slowly.

Christen wasn’t mad at her, yes she was sad that Tobin didn’t tell her anything, but she was truly proud that Tobin was going to go back onto the team, “I’m happy for you, Tobin,”

Tobin swung herself to face her girlfriend, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. The national coach contacted me a few days ago and called me into the next camp…”

Christen’s lips makes their way to Tobin’s forehead, “It’s fine. I’m really proud of you. But don’t you also have to practice before camp too?”

This time, Allie butts in, “you’re right, Christen. That’s why I came down here. She called me to help her get back into shape on the field. And also so she doesn’t trip over the ball or her own feet. We’ve been practicing for the last couple days.”

Christen feels left out and Tobin notices it right away, “Allie and I are going to the soccer field later today. Come with us.” She laced her hands with Christen’s

“I don’t want to distract you guys,”

“You won’t. It’ll be good for someone to watch us. Have a small audience so Tobin can get the feeling of being watched again,” Allie spoke for Tobin and waited for Christen to say something.

Tobin kissed Christen’s warm hand, “Please, Chris?”

She couldn’t say no to her favorite chocolate eyes when they’re blown wide with want. It was hard to pull away from her strong hard gaze and her heart cracked when Tobin started to whine when she wanted something.

Christen gave her a small smile in return, “Okay, I’ll come.”

A goofy smile came across Tobin’s face this time, “Thank you…”

They stayed locked in each other’s gaze for a while. Allie broke their connection with clearing her throat, “Tobin, I saw you making breakfast earlier, do you wanna like you know… continue with that?”

Allie wiggled her brows so Tobin could get the hint, but Tobin shoved her, almost knocking her off the stool, “get your own breakfast. It’s Christen’s”

A groan filled the kitchen and Allie dragged herself to the fridge, “Fine. but I’m not buying you food if I eat it all,”

Tobin ignored her and Christen was moved onto Tobin’s lap by a tug on the arm. Holding her closely so she could snuggle into her warm body lovingly. “I can make a new batch of pancakes, Chris.”

Christen hummed and nodded at her. Tobin glided Christen off of her lap so she could resume her cooking in the kitchen next to her friend who started to goof around by shoving and pushing her around.

She laughed and watched as the two started to horse around and rough housing each other when Tobin just wanted to make her girlfriend some breakfast. She was amused how much Tobin let Allie make fun of her and touch her jokingly. How loose Tobin got when she was around. She can definitely tell that the two had a strong bond. It’s like the loss of contact didn’t affect them. They fell back into old habits and Christen was delighted to see Tobin back in her happy place.

Tobin is it for her.


	30. The Luckiest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapter then it's finished! I plan on making these chapter really long, so don't expect updates popping up constantly. It takes me a long time to write these, so be patient!
> 
> for all of the people who read this, thank you so much for feedback and kudos!
> 
> Tumblr- Whataretheoddsofthat

“Tobs, you’re supposed to be practicing-mmm” Christen was under Tobin’s irresistible spell. Her soft lips caressing her neck and leaving little love bites. Her teeth grazing over her sensitive skin; especially right below Christen’s ear that shot electricity throughout her body.

On the open field of the soccer pitch, Tobin and Christen lay on the soft turf covered by a towel that Christen brought so she could sit out and watch her girlfriend play around with the ball. They only arrived here an hour ago and Allie decided to make a food run for a break. Leaving Tobin and Christen to their own thoughts and each other.

Tobin kissed her neck, “You’re just.” Kissed her jaw, “So.” kissed her cheek, “Fucking beautiful.” and lastly her lips which Christen hummed happily.

“And you’re,” Christen nipped her bottom lip, “so lazy, now get!” She shoved her upright and Tobin grunted at her, “Chris, I’ve been practicing for an hour. I need a break.”

Christen kicked Tobin backwards gently to settle some distance in between them, “Allie said that you can have a break when she comes back with food. You need to keep working on your skills and warming yourself up. I’m supposed to keep you in your place.”

The soccer player got on her feet, brushing her shirt off, “I am working on my skills, Chris,” a sly smirk drew on her face which made Christen’s face heat up with her boldness.

“Not the kind of skills I meant. Now go back to practicing. I like watching you.” her eyes trained on the brunette. Seeing her roll the ball back under her foot with one touch and Christen was very intrigued on seeing how fluent she was.

Tobin started to perform tricks with her feet. Endless movements that had Christen gaze with amusement and wonder. The way Tobin moved herself was like grass blowing in the wind and the ball in control smoothly under her feet. Watching her dance around on the field has Christen feel ecstatic to see her back in her element. It was interesting to see someone move so well with a ball. Tobin was well-balanced and her touches weren’t too hard nor were they too soft. She gave the right amount to each hit and in the end she would flick the ball and do skillful tricks; showing off to her girlfriend sitting on the field in awe.

Though she was a little rough on the edges, Christen didn’t really notice. She couldn’t tell at all. Like nothing faltered the woman in her state of mind, but Tobin knew that she needed to work on handling the ball.

Some of Tobin’s moves ended up with the ball slipping right from under her nose, which would drive her mad and annoyed. No matter how many times she tried a move, the ball would escape from her feet and Tobin would throw a tiny tantrum where Christen would have to step in before Tobin’s beast emerged from the darkness. Her face would scrunch up and her lip would twitch; which Christen found slightly adorable.

“Tobs, baby, calm down. You’ll get it back. Keep working,” Christen kissed her jaw and Tobin’s face was emotionless as she stared at the ball.

A grunt came from Tobin. Dissatisfied with the results, “it’s pointless.” she kicked the ball away and trudged over to the towel.

She dropped down on the turf and Christen stood over her, “It’s not pointless. You want this, don’t give up.”

“You don’t understand, Christen. I was a star back then. I could do the impossible, but ever since the fucking injury, I suck. Allie and I have been working on my control, but I can’t get it right.” Christen could tell how much Tobin was in distress over this.

Christen settled down next to her, “Tobin, what you did ten minutes ago wasn’t terrible. You did amazing tricks that were out of this world. You did so many talented tricks that no one could ever try and now you’re saying you can’t do it? I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s not the same… I don’t feel like I’m at my best,” Tobin stared down the field.

“No, it’s not. And it won’t be. I may not understand how you feel, but I can at least give you some advice. It will never be the same. Everything changes and you have to accept that no matter how much you don’t want too. Think of it as a new start. You get to choose what you do with this. You’re this talented, smart, beautiful woman who has achieved so much in her life,” Christen slid her hand with Tobin’s, intertwining their fingers together, “You can do this. Starting over seems like the worst thing ever, but you get another chance. Prove to the world that you’re still the best. Prove that you’re the Tobin Heath who won medals and broke endless records. I don’t want you to give up so soon. You’ve only started and I want to support you. In a couple weeks you’ll be back with your old self and you’ll be on the field kicking ass. I believe in you, Tobin. I know you can do this. I love you.” she leaned in to kissed her head, “and in the end, if you still feel like you don’t want this anymore, I will love you either way. Don’t give up on your dreams.”

Tobin turned her head to face Christen. Her words struck something inside Tobin. She has never had anyone support her ever since she left her family and the soccer career. Just hearing Christen’s wise words made her heart ache even more for the dark haired girl next to her.

The brunette cupped the back of Christen’s head and brought her in for a kiss.

“I love you, Christen.” she whispered against hers and Christen smiled.

“Alright, love fest is over!” A foot kicked Tobin in the back and she darted her eyes up to see her friend holding a cup holder with three drinks and a bag of food in her hands.

Tobin sneered at the woman, but slid over to make room on the towel, “I got some subs,”

Allie seated herself on the other side of Tobin and started to hand out wrapped up subs out to the two girls, “Allie, you know that this isn’t healthy… We need to watch what we’re eating now,”

Tobin’s blonde friend waved her off as she began to unwrap the paper form the sub, “Our bodies can handle it. I have great metabolism.” she shoved her mouth with a large bite of her italian sub and Tobin shook her head.

“I don’t think that metabolism-” Christen started off, but Tobin shot her a warning look.

The three of them chatted as they digested the subs. Tobin laid back so her head was positioned on Christen’s lap after she cleaned up her mess. She made sure to clean the scraps and paper up and put it in the take out bag.

Christen played with Tobin’s stray hairs that made their way out of her ponytail, winding them around her finger and letting go to watch them curl up gently. Tobin’s head was comfortably rested against Christen’s legs as she laid sideways to face Allie who was still eating.

Christen’s legs were stretched out and Tobin’s hand softly ran up and down her leg. The brunette found Christen’s free hand and pressed her lips to her knuckles.

“So, tell me. How did you meet Tobin, Christen?” Allie wiped her mouth off with a napkin and pried at Christen.

She wanted to get a reaction from Tobin and she clearly did. But before she could speak first, Christen was the first one to answer, “at a club,” she simply stated and Allie continued, “Tobin, you hate clubs.”

“No, I never said that…”

Christen looked down on her lap, seeing Tobin cross her arms in denial.  _ How cute _

Allie nudged Tobin’s foot, “You said you never wanted to go back to a club ever since the national team went out after the world cup win. And let’s not forget the bet?”

Tobin whined from the horrid memory of the World Cup win. She hid her face in Christen’s stomach, turning so she could bury herself and hide from the world.

“What’s the bet?” Christen scratched Tobin’s back lightly to soothe the woman, Tobin grumbled in her shirt. “Don’t ask, Chris.”

Christen furrowed her brows, “But-” Tobin lifted her head and shot her a stern look, “Don’t.”

Christen looked away and dipped her head down from embarrassment. Allie pinched the back of Tobin's bicep and she scolded her, “stop being an ass, Heath. If your girlfriend wants to know then she has the right. She has to know what you were like back then.” Allie scooted over next to Christen, “Don’t listen to her. She’s just a stuck up loser who doesn’t want to ruin her reputation with you. She wants to act so cool,”

Christen chuckled and Tobin pushed the nosy girl back where she came from, “Get out of here, Long.”

Allie poked her in the side and Tobin squirmed. The blonde then settled down and started to speak, “Storytime. After we won the world cup, we all decided to celebrate together as a team and we all went down to a club to get crazy…”

_ “Lindsey, would you shut the hell up? You’re not even drunk yet!” Allie slapped her friend on the back of the head. _

_ Lindsey was jumping up and down on the streets and she spun around and around full of energy and the rest of the team were cracking up from her antics. _

_ Tobin grinned at the girls walking into the club, proud and happy to celebrate with the ones she loved. _

_ She felt an arm on her shoulders, hugging her tightly, “What are you expectations tonight, Toby?” she turned her head to find a light blonde girl next to her with a smile as big as hers. _

_ “Nothing,  really. Just want to spend time with everyone that’s all,” the club was vibrating with shaking music and at this point they had to shout if they wanted to talk. _

_ “Bro, you just won the cup. You’re a winner and you have the gold around your neck. You can have anyone you want if you told them who you were!” _

_ Tobin chuckled at her friend, “that may be true, Ash. But I don’t want to use my fame to get in someone’s pants. I could if I wanted too, but it’s uncanny. I’d rather be myself than brag about who I am” They found themselves surrounding a booth with their teammates and Ashlyn was still engaged in the conversation with Tobin. _

_ “Oh yea? So you think pretty highly of yourself? Let’s place a bet, Tobs.” _

_ The midfielder shook her head, “No, Ash, I don’t-” _

_ Ashlyn beat her to it, “if you can get anyone in this club by the end of the night without telling them who you actually are, I’ll buy you five meals.” _

_ A frown came across Tobin in response, “and if I don’t?” _

_ Ashlyn tapped her finger on her chin while she thought, “i’ll make it easy for you. Visa versa, you buy me five meals." _

_ Tobin knows that Ashlyn’s bet was a bad idea, but they were champions. Who was she to be the one to spoil the fun on their night out. Ashlyn kept a wary eye on her and Tobin sighed, “Fine.” _

_ A slap sounded on the table from Ashlyn’s hand slamming down, “Deal! Go prove me wrong. Heath! Or you’ll be buying me five expensive meals!” she patted Tobin on the back hard and ushered her into the dancing crowd in the club. _

_ It didn’t take Tobin long to narrow down on her suspect. Her eyes found a lean blonde girl sitting at the bar, chatting with the bartender as he made her a drink. She was stunning and downright beautiful. Tobin examined the girl a little bit longer; she noticed that she waved off every guy who tried to make a move on her, try to sit down or just have a harmless conversation. Tobin made a mental note that the girl is definitely not looking for a man in her life. _

_ Tobin followed the blonde’s eyes to the dance floor where a bunch of women were grinding and dancing freely with each other. That’s when Tobin’s gay-dar went up. Target acquired. _

_ She smoothly made her way past the mingling bodies on the floor, keeping her cool and her nerves down as she approached the girl. The blonde caught Tobin’s dark eyes while she sauntered over next to her. Tobin was able to catch a smirk on her lips, but disappeared when she got closer. _

_ “May I sit?” she asked the girl and she nodded. _

_ “I’m Tobin,” she held her hand out for a handshake the the woman met her halfway. _

_ She gave a charming smile, “Sarah,” _

_ From there on out, they both fell in comfortable conversations. Tobin bought her a drink and played along with Ashlyn’s game. She had a mission to do and she was going to accomplish it. _

_ An hour and a half in, Tobin and Sarah had a lot of things in common, which made things so much easier on Tobin’s side. Tobin noticed how Sarah could hold her liquor, but she was swaying a tiny bit. Her touches were starting to become heavy petting and the flirting was on level ten. _

_ This girl was clueless on what Tobin’s intentions were. She didn’t even notice who she really was at all and Tobin’s plan may just work out after all. It was almost too easy for her, it was a breeze and Tobin was going to walk home with her head up high; with a slight hangover after she wakes up. _

_ “Yea, absolutely,” Sarah smiled sweetly as she accepted another drink from Tobin. _

_ Later that night, Sarah was hanging all over Tobin as they headed back over to her teammates. Tobin had a proud smile on her face as she walked up to Ashlyn, her arm wrapped around Sarah to keep her upright so she doesn’t stumble over herself. _

_ “Well, well, well. Who is this?” Ashlyn sipped on her drink and Tobin introduced her, _

_ “This is Sarah.” Tobin turned her head and Sarah stood on her toes to connect her lips to hers in a hard kiss and Tobin gladly gave in to show off to Ashlyn. _

_ Ashlyn waved her off, “Alright fine. You win the-” Tobin felt Sarah’s mouth veer away from hers, her hand covering her mouth. _

_ “Sarah, are you okay?” Tobin rubbed the blonde’s back but she made no attempt to give her an answer. Her body bent over and her back heaved with a wretched sound and Tobin feared for the worst. _

_ With one terrifying sound from Sarah, Tobin’s shoes were now soaked in previously digested foods and drinks, “Son of a bitch!” _

_ Her legs were coated in vomit and it was warm, that made it so much worse. Sarah wiped her mouth and looked at the brunette covered in her vomit, “Oh my god, i’m so sorry!” _

_ “Oh shit…” Ashlyn bolted to her feet to try and reach Tobin but she fled the scene within a blink of an eye. _

“Those were brand new shoes too…” Tobin hid in Christen’s lap.

“Oh please! They were probably $50 on ebay.” Allie threw her wrapped up sub paper at the girl and Tobin got up, ready to start a fight, but Christen pulled her back down by grabbing her jaw.

“Tobin needs her girlfriend to save her? It’s okay, Christen. I can take this scrawny brat,” With that Tobin growled and lunged at her.

But Allie was quick to flee away from the hunting girl, darting in the other direction, being chased down the the seeking midfielder. Christen laughed while she watched Tobin try and catch the sneaky woman that she was hunting. The two ran around the field, covering most of the pitch and Christen was in a fit of laughter as Allie continued to shoot playful jabs over her shoulder.

“Allie, I swear to god, you-” Tobin kicked it up a notch and her strides became longer. Christen bit her lip when Tobin caught the hem of Allie’s shirt, but her heart plummeted when Tobin tripped over herself. Rolling to the ground in a mess, crying out in pain.

Panic spiked inside of Christen, “Tobin!” she sprinted over to the curled up soccer player, clutching the side of her leg from the searing pain.

Allie a rebound and kneeled down by her side, not sure whether to touch her or not until Christen came right next to her.

“Baby? Tobin!” Christen managed to lift Tobin’s head to seek for her brown eyes, filled with pain.

Tobin’s hands haven’t left her leg while she laid there crumpled in the middle of the field. Her face red and pained from the excruciating feeling piercing inside of her leg, It felt like a thousand bees were stinging her all at once and her insides were on fire.

Tobin gasped and she cried out, “It hurts!”

“Shh, baby, okay okay. You’re okay.” Christen hushed the scared woman, dropping her eyes to her side, fisting in the shirt.

“Allie can you bring the water over?” Allie didn’t need to be asked twice. She bolted over to the towel and retrieved a bottle of water.

While Allie ran back, Christen gently and carefully guided Tobin to lay on her back. She could tell that it was getting worse from the movements, but she had to check and see where the pain was coming from.

“Baby, I got you. Where does it hurt?” Christen cooed and watched Tobin’s face wash up in discomfort.

“My leg-fuck! It hurts, Chris!” Tobin yelled from agony as the pain kept getting stronger.

Allie came running over with some water and Christen immediately took it from her, unscrewing the cap so Tobin could get a drink. But Tobin shoved it away, “No!”

“Tobs-” Tobin’s hand was still gripping onto her side, Christen thought of another idea; she put the cap back on and pressed it against her shin.

A startling gasp came from the brunette from the sudden chill, but she instantly relaxed as Christen kept hushing her, keeping her calm and collected while Allie watched at the side.

It took a while until the pain subsides, but Tobin was still in a lot of pain, “Shit,” Christen had Tobin curled up on her lap, making sure to keep pressure with the cold bottle on her side.

“I’m okay… I’m okay… fuck.” Tobin dropped her head on Christen’s lap.

Christen waved over Allie to hoist her up, “We’re taking you home, Tobs.”

Tobin’s arms wrapped around Christen’s and Alli’s neck, keeping a slow pace while they walk her slowly back to the towel, “You got her, Christen? I’m going to pack up our stuff. Get her to the car”

Christen nodded back at her and Allie slowly detached herself from the hobbling girl.

Tobin hissed through her teeth with each step she took, but it also meant they were getting closer to the car. Christen went easy on her, keeping her steps short and small.

“A few more steps, Tobin. Almost there,” Christen made it to the passenger side and opened the door, sliding her in carefully, not bumping her leg into the car and Tobin slumps down into the seat.

Brushing some hair away from her face, Christen slicked it back, “How are you feeling?” she asked with concern.

Tobin smiled weakly, but faced herself to look out the window, “like a mess… but you’re here so I feel okay…. Your presence makes me feel safe….”

A warm feeling coated over Christen’s heart when she hears her girlfriend. Christen leans in and kisses her cheek, “I’ll whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy,”

Tobin hooked her arm around the cinnamon girl’s midsection, pulling her closer in the car so she could feel her body next to hers.

Christen allowed Tobin to wind herself on her body, she ran her hands down the expanse of her back, “Is this the first time your leg gave out?” 

She feels Tobin shake her head against her stomach, “How long has it been like this?”

Tobin mumbled into her shirt, “A while…”

“As in a while, she means since the injury,” Allie appeared from behind the car, popping the back open to throw their belongings inside.

Allie always had the worst timing when it came to Tobin. Only because she loves to tease her endlessly no matter who’s around. Christen shifted Tobin to sit her up, “is that true?” she questioned her girlfriend and Tobin groaned exasperatedly in annoyance.

“Yes…” Tobin finally gave in and Christen’s face dropped.

Christen reached for her hand, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Allie sidled up to Christen’s side. Tobin’s eyes flicked between the two girls waiting for her answer. She felt like she was being interrogated.

“Because if I told you, then you wouldn’t have wanted me to go back.”

Christen had to admit if Tobin told her earlier about her situation, she would be skeptical about her future, but she didn't want to crush her dreams. Tobin comes first and she wants to look out for her. She doesn’t want to get hurt any worse than she did before.

Christen exhaled, “Okay, yes. I would have said something differently if you told me before, but Tobin it’s getting worse. You may be overworking yourself, pushing yourself to get hurt even more. I know I said I’ll support you in every way, but I’m still going to worry on the things you choose. If going back to soccer means risking your health, then I don’t know if this is the best choice to make,”

Tobin covered her face, “I’m supposed to head to camp in July, Chris… I need to go”

“Need or want?” Christen implied to the stubborn woman, “you want to go back out there and redeem yourself don’t you? You want to get everything back that you once lost,” she went to rub the back of her neck, but Tobin slithered away. Breaking contact and refusing to even look at her. Tobin felt a little betrayed by the fact Christen wasn’t supporting her with this.

Christen’s throat tightened when she saw Tobin put her seatbelt on, “Enough, Chris. Let’s just go home.” she reached out for the door, Christen took the hint and step back so Tobin could slam it shut.

She felt terrible for turning her back, but she was only looking out for her. She didn’t need another incident, leaving Tobin miserable for the rest of her life. Look where the last injury had Tobin. She was ruthless and insatiable.

Allie nudged the caramel girl gently, “I’ll drive. She’ll get over it. You just want what’s best for her. You guy can talk back at home.” patting her on the back, she rounded the car to get in the drivers seat, having Christen hop in the back in silence.

The ride was quiet, no one made a move to put the radio on. An uncomfortable silence filled the inside of the car with tensions racking up high. Tobin would steal glances in the rear view mirror to find Christen’s eyes for a split second before she flitted them back ahead.

For the first time, Christen actually felt hope fleeting from their relationship.

 

**—**

 

“That hurts!” Tobin shouted in pain.

Christen furrows her brows as she presses her fingers against her skin, “Stop moving! You’re making it worse if you do.”

The brunette dropped back on the bed, fed up with Christen’s ‘doctor’ treatment. Christen smoothed over her leg and put a bag of ice to keep the swelling down.

Tobin’s lung let out a large breath once Christen finished wrapping up her leg with some pre-wrap. Christen stayed by Tobin’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed and Tobin’s eyes held no emotion behind them.

Christen feels terrible when she causes Tobin’s mini depression stages. She hated to be the reason why the woman closes herself off. She would have thought they’ve gotten past this stage, but it always relapses out of nowhere.

The caramel girl placed her hand on Tobin’s thigh, having Tobin tense in response, “I know you’re upset with me, but I’m just telling you my opinion.”

“You won’t even let me try.” Tobin stated gruffly.

Christen sighed at her, “because I know that the same thing will happen on the field when you play in a full game. I want you in one piece. Not some broken and fractured limbs in a body bag. It terrifies me, Tobin. The thought of you getting hurt again when you just started. I don’t want your spirit to be ruined by another one…” her voice was small, hesitant and weak. Tobin’s walls broke down as she heard Christen confess her thoughts.

“Nothing is going to happen to me. It’s not like I’m going to have to cut off my leg if it gets worse. The worst they can do is say I can’t play soccer anymore. I have to at least try Christen. I  _ want  _ too.”

Then Christen was there to rebuttal, “but, Tobin-”

The wounded girl sat up, grabbing the back of her neck softly, “Nothing will happen, Chris. If the pain becomes serious, I’ll stop. But this is a bump in the road. Trust me, okay?” she gazed in the seas of grey eyes, glistening in lust and love.

Christen gave in to Tobin’s desires, she slightly nodded at her and Tobin reduced the distance between their faces, pushing her lips into hers.

Tobin guided their kiss in a heated direction filled with love and passion, seeking for more from Christen.

Christen knew what she was going for. She wanted it, but not when Tobin was at this vulnerable state.

She pressed against her shoulders, “Listen, please. I want this, but you need to let your leg rest,” she stood up, making her way to leave her side.

A grunt sounded across from her, Tobin wrapped her hand around Christen’s wrist, tugging her back, “I want this, and I’m going to take what I want, Christen.” her fingers started to lift up the hem of her shirt, teasing her way up.

Christen drew her hand away, “Tobin, you’re going to get hurt,”

“I’m going to do no such thing,” She looped her fingers in Christen’s belt loops, urging her closer to the bed, “so beautiful… I can’t help myself, Chris.”

With the last words falling out of her mouth, Tobin expertly undid her pant button, tugging the zipper down and pulling them down over Christen’s long slender toned legs.

Tobin will never get tired of seeing Christen’s muscular toned body, it always made her jaw drop. Once she heard Christen’s pants hit the floor, she grazed the insides of her thighs. Christen’s legs almost gave out from the small touches.

“You are so sexy. I am the luckiest woman on this planet” Tobin leaned in at Christen’s waist, her nose meeting the bottom of her shirt; pushing it up with her nose and Christen got the hint.

“Off, now.” Tobin demanded, practically shredding the thin fabric off her body.

Christen didn’t even have to help her as she watched her shirt fly across the room, leaving her in a lace bra and some panties, “come here, Chris.”

Tobin grabbed the back of her thighs and forcing her to come near her, but Christen knew what Tobin wanted her to do, “Tobin, no.”

“You don’t even know what I wanted you to do.” Tobin shot back.

“Yea, I do.”

The brown eyed girl leaned back, “Alright then, what did I want you to do?” she said with a snappy tone.

“You want me to sit on your lap. I’m not doing that because of your leg,” Christen sounded confident with her answer. She thought she was spot on, but she saw Tobin’s mouth turn into a devious smile.

She chuckled lightly, “wrong, baby girl,” grasping her hips, she made her girlfriend shuffle to the head of the bed.

“I do want you to sit… but not on my lap,”

_ oh...Oh! Oh.. _

Christen’s breath choked, “you aren’t in the best condi-” Tobin yanked her leg over the bed, on a mission and hungry for what she wants.

“It wasn’t a request,” Her voice was stern and Christen reluctantly followed her lead, forced to get up near Tobin’s head.

The look in Tobin’s eye had Christen’ core heat up with want. Behind her eyes held the overwhelming power of lust that Christen could never resist. She thought she would be used to her demands, but Tobin knows what Christen’s desires are.

Tobin rounded her hands back on Christen’s ass. Squeezing firmly, “I need these to go,” she grunted as she hooked her fingers in Christen’s waistband.

“I really think you should be careful about this,” Christen stated, but at the same time she shimmied her underwear down her legs.

The brunette moaned softly at the sight of Christen’s half naked body, ignoring Christen’s worry as she stares in awe at her beautiful girlfriend. Tobin taps the side of her thigh, “hop on up, gorgeous,” she quipped and Christen really wanted to deny her, but her body completely goes against her will.

Christen swung her leg up on the side of the bed, straddling over top of Tobin’s head so knees rest next to her ears, scooting into a suitable position, Tobin growls into her; hungry and desperate.

With Christen’s sex right over top of the soccer player, Tobin secures Christen by holding her thighs. Arms wrapping up and around to spread her legs a little bit further, fingers dancing near the apex of her thighs and Christen’s chest is heaving as she takes a gander down between her legs. Eyes of chocolate honey stare back up at her, pure and destined. Just the sight of her girlfriend readying herself underneath her makes her throb even more.

Tobin turns her head to place a kiss on the inside of her thigh, soft and smooth in all the right places. “Whatever you do, keep your hands on the headboard. Understand?”

All Christen can do is give her a meaningful nod, she doesn’t care what she’s told to do at this point. She just wants Tobin to finish what she’s saying and stop stalling and get on with it.

Tobin gives her a sharp nip on the other thigh before she runs her nose along the inside. Christen is already trembling from the light touches and she’s going to yell at her if she doesn’t continue her way up, “Tobin, you’re teasing…” Christen tries to rock her hips to seek for her mouth, but Tobin holds her steady. Knowing what her intentions were, Tobin wants to hear her beg. Beg for what she wants.

“Tell me what you want,” Tobin hums against her, her hot breath ghosting over Christen’s core makes the woman above her shake.

Christen whimpers at her, “I want you. I want your mouth, Tobin. Please. Make me feel good,”

When Tobin hears her plea, she doesn’t dare hesitate at it. She leans up to meet Christen’s heated core, swiping her tongue firmly against her folds. They both moan at the sensation. Tobin keeps up her work while Christen’s knuckles turn white on the headboard, shaking against Tobin while she rides on Tobin’s stiff tongue. It feels amazing, to Tobin and to Christen. Tobin searches for Christen’s clit with her tongue, traveling and exploring until she finds the hardened bud that begs bring Christen spiraling down.

“Oh. Fuck, Tobin.” Christen gasps when her mouth sucks at her clit, her hips having a pace while Tobin uses her magic on her core. Christen swears that Tobin’s tongue is magical; her mouth for that matter and it makes Christen go above and beyond.

Tobin can feel Christen’s knees tightening against her ears, wanting to relieve the feeling between her legs but Tobin pushes her tongue inside of Christen’s walls. Curling her tongue, Tobin moans when Christen starts to quake. Heavy streams of curses and moans travel to Tobin’s ears as she brings her to orgasm. 

Christen is on the edge and she just needs one tiny push to send her over, but Tobin wants to keep her anchored until she can’t take anymore. Tobin loves to tease, it was one of her specialties in bed. Bringing her girlfriend to the point where she would find release, but pull her back abruptly to ease the winding storm inside of her.

Christen cries out when Tobin swirls her tongue inside of her; taking in the irresistible taste of her favorite girl. Drinking her in like she’s a drug.

Tobin’s hands are firmly keeping Christen in place as her own hands are still gripping the headboard, almost breaking the damn thing from the endless teasing.

Christen drops her head to find Tobin lost in ecstasy between her legs. She can’t keep her eyes open from the image that’s in front of her, it’s too much to take and she’s about to let loose when Tobin finds her clit again.

“Tobin! Babe!” Christen’s hand mindlessly drops to Tobin’s head, tangling in her soft hair; grasping and tugging which spurs Tobin on. Christen’s eyes fall closed and her mouth drops open when Tobin latches onto her aching clit. 

Moans ringing out in the room and Christen’s hand roughly gripping Tobin’s head, urging her closer so she could finish her off.

When Tobin gives a few more seconds of attention of her clit, Christen is breaking out cries and moans as her legs squeeze against Tobin’s head. Pure bliss hitting Christen hard that she swears that her heart skipped a beat, “Tobin! Oh god.”

Christen is breathless as her orgasm fades, but Tobin is still attached to her slick soaking sex, drinking up the last bits of her orgasm.

Christen feels Tobin’s lips move on her core, “You’re so fucking sexy when you come, baby…” she kissed the insides of both her thighs and the top of her sex before she lets Christen dismount her.

The raven haired girl falls limp against Tobin’s body, snuggling against her, “I can’t believe I let you talk me in to that…” Christen whispers as she brings herself back to the world.

Tobin snickers, “I can talk you into anything. And you can never resist me even if you tried.”

Christen pinched her in the arm, “I could, but I don’t because you would be so upset that I wouldn’t be giving you any attention. You’d whine and cry like a kid, Tobs.”

“No I wouldn’t”

Christen leans up on her elbow with a grin on her face, “yea you would. But I’m too nice to watch you suffer,” she kisses her cheek and Tobin rolls her eyes.

After a few more minutes of laying together in silence, Tobin hugs her into her side, “I should probably apologize to Allie for the noises,”

Christen jerks up, “She’s still here?!” she couldn’t believe that they just had sex while Tobin’s best friend was still somewhere in the house. Now she won’t be able to face her without being embarrassed and blush in front of her.

A laugh erupts from Tobin, clearly not minding any of this, “Yea, she’s staying here, Chris. Where else would she stay?”

“A hotel?! Oh no….” Christen falls back onto the bed dramatically, covering her face with a pillow and Tobin drags her body into hers.

“Oh yes, Chris” Tobin chuckles and Christen hits her with a pillow before she bounces off the bed.

Tobin pushes the pillow to the side and watches her girlfriend, “Where are you going?”

Christen scurries away into the bathroom, “Hiding in the bathroom forever!” she closed the door and locked it, leaving Tobin laughing at her antics.

“You’re gonna have to come out eventually!”

Christen’s voice was muffled on the other side of the door, “No!”

The two spent 15 more minutes yelling through the door. Eventually, Tobin managed to lure Christen out of her hideout and back into the real world.

“I hate you so much right now…” Christen pouted as she got dressed.

Tobin limped over behind her girl and hugged her, “No, you don’t…”

Christen spun around in her arms, “Yea, you’re right. I’m madly in love with you.” she kissed her softly and Tobin gave into her lips.

Her girlfriend pulled away quickly and hustled out the bedroom, “And I despise you!”

“Chris!” Tobin tried her best to storm out of the room with her bum leg, but Christen giggled in the hallway which always made Tobin smile from the happiness that radiated from her girlfriend.

_ Yea….I’m the luckiest woman on the fucking earth…. _


	31. Family Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. This one is so damn long. I only have one more update until this is finished!
> 
> Thanks for all who read this story!
> 
> Give me some feedback in the comments below! Tell me how I'm doing!
> 
> Tumblr- Whataretheoddsofthat

As more weeks went by, Tobin’s best friend had to depart. But Allie said she would see her soon enough in July. It will happen so fast that she wouldn’t even know what hit her. Tobin’s leg took a few days to recover, but it wasn’t as bad as before. Christen was still unsure about Tobin going into camp in July, but Tobin wanted a chance to feel back at home on the pitch. Becoming a soccer player was her dream and mostly her destiny. It made her stay alive on this earth and it meant even more to her if she played it. Christen wasn’t going to let her worries stand in the way of Tobin’s dreams.

 

* * *

 

Tobin felt something brush against her cheek, she disliked the sudden movement and turned away, “Tobs, wake up.” Christen murmured into the sleepy girl’s ear.

“What the hell are you doing, Chris?” Her sleepy voice made Christen weak, muffled against the pillow. Her sleepy voice was the sexiest thing that Christen’s heard. The way it drawls out of Tobin’s throat, coarse and rough that matches her personality. It was addicting to hear.

Christen tried again, “babe, come on, wake up.” shaking the woman slightly.

“It’s so fucking early, Christen. What the hell do you have going on at this time of the day?” The brunette burrowed into the soft pillows, her face smushed against it.

“It’s a special day and I don’t want you to sleep through half of it,” Christen sat next to the slumped girl on the bed.

Tobin huffed out, “I’m not going to sleep half the day away. I’m only going to sleep in until 12.”

“That is half the day, you moron!”

Tobin covered her head with a pillow, drowning out the loudness, “Stop yelling! It’s too early. Come back to bed with me…”

That did it, all of a sudden, Tobin’s heated body is washed over with cold air, “What the-”

Christen yanked the sheets off the bed and stood with her hands at her hips, looking more serious than before, “Tobin Powell Heath, if you do not get up this second, I will cut off sex for two months,”

Tobin chuckled, “Yea, and how did that end up last time?”

“Make it five months,” Christen narrowed her eyes and Tobin cocked a brow.

“Seriously?”

“Don’t test me, Heath. Get your ass up!” Christen sounded off like a drill sergeant, demanding orders and refusing any lip spoken back at her. She wanted Tobin to try her, push her further, but Christen didn’t have any time for foolishness today. She had things planned and she wasn’t going to let this stupid argument ruin it.

Tobin groaned and sat up, “you win, Chris. I’m getting up,” she groggily lifted herself out of bed to meet her girlfriend, still glaring at her with her beautiful grey orbs of wonder.

“Thank you, now come to the kitchen. Your breakfast is getting cold,” she stormed off and Tobin was in tow behind her.

Confused and shocked, “You made breakfast?” Tobin stammered out.

Christen tugged on Tobin’s hand to move her feet, “Yes, it’s your day today and I want to make it special,”

Tobin was brought to the kitchen counter, forced down to sit on the stool while Christen resumes her previous cooking, “Baby, everyday is special when you’re in it,” Tobin sweetly said.

A blush formed on Christen’s cinnamon skin, but it was hidden while her back was turned as she piled a stack of pancakes on a plate. She scoops a bunch of scrambled eggs on the side of the plate and spins around to place the plate in front of the weary woman at the counter.

“You’re such a dork,” Christen grabbed some utensils from the drawer and Tobin tilted her head.

“I’m not a dork, I’m a hopeless romantic.” Which was true.

Christen handed her a fork and knife along with a napkin so she could dig into the food, “you’re a hopeless romantic dork, Tobin.”

The slim brunette reached for the syrup across the table, drizzling a large amount on the stack of flapjacks, just how she loves them.

Tobin already devoured half of the pancakes given to her and Christen accompanied her with a glass of orange juice before she started to clean up the mess she made. It was a sight to see, like a tornado made a hit and run in the kitchen, but Christen worked diligently to make the kitchen spotless while Tobin enjoyed her breakfast.

With the last bite going down Tobin’s throat, she wiped her mouth with the napkin, “what are the plans today?”

Christen waddles her way over to her girlfriend, pushing her bed hair out of her face, kissing the forehead underneath the monstrosity of hair. “You need to get dressed for going outside in two hours. Other than that, I am not giving anything away, baby” Christen went to pull away but Tobin hooked her finger into the band of her pants, keeping her from walking away from her. Tobin pulled her closer.

“Babe, I want to know.” she wrapped her up in her arms, swaying slightly and resting her chin on her shoulder.

Christen patted the woman’s knee, “I know you do, but it’s a secret. Now go change. Those clothes are starting to smell.” the tanned girl writhed out of the soccer player’s hold to load up the dishwasher.

“You got it, miss.” Tobin hopped down from the stool and went down the hall into her bedroom.

Leaving an ache in Christen’s chest. Warming up inside of her, her stomach spins endlessly as she ponders about her wonderful girlfriend. She wonders how she got to be with her. They may seem like polar opposites, but that makes things utterly more attractive. Christen doesn’t care that Tobin likes low tempo music over high beat music. Or the fact that she isn’t a big fan of animals; Christen is still attempting to win her over.

The fact is that Christen loves every single little detail about the peculiar girl. She is the love of her life.

 

* * *

 

Tobin moves her feet every so lightly, careful how far and how big to make her steps. Her hands are out in front of her, wary on what she might run into.

“Christen, where the hell are we?” Tobin is blindfolded, never would she had thought that they’d use a blindfold in this situation.

Christen guided her through the thick bushes and branches of the wilderness, instructing her where to turn and where to step her foot. She balanced Tobin’s body by the tops of her shoulders, “Almost there, Tobs.”

Tobin’s feet were now dragging on the forest floor. With the loss of her eyesight, her other senses were heightened instinctively. She could hear the wind rustling the trees, making the leaves shake and the branches creak against each other. The crunches of dead leaves and twigs cracked underneath her feet as she treaded softly. Her sense of smell increased—the scent of fresh pure nature, the smell of bark and fresh soil in the open air filled her lungs.

“Christen, this is ridiculous. Are you planning on murdering me? We’re clearly deep in the forest where no one could hear me. You might as well kill me now while you have the chance,” Tobin waved her hands out in front of her and Christen steadied her. At this point, Tobin looked like a zombie.

“Oh shut up. I’m not going to kill you. Even if I wanted too, I wouldn’t do it here in the middle of the forest. I’d tie you up in my basement and let you die from starvation. Then I could easily dispose of your body.” Christen then thought for a moment by stilling the brunette, “Although the forest would be better to bury the body. Also, who would kill someone in the broad daylight?”

Tobin jerked her head to the side, “Christen! That’s not helping!” she reached her hands behind her head to take the blindfold off herself, but Christen batted her hands away.

“Tobin! Stop being a child. We’re almost there. A couple more steps” she turned Tobin to the right and marched her forward a little ways until she halted her.

Christen nipped her ear gently and pulled. A shiver ran through Tobin’s body, “Chris, if you’re implying on having sex in the forest, then I’m all for it… If you brought a blanket to lay down or something,”

Suddenly, Tobin felt the heat from Christen’s body disappear, “Yea, no. you wish. Take your blindfold off, babe.”

Tobin ripped off the blindfold and tossed it to the side, the bright rays of sun shined down from the sky, making Tobin’s eyes wince from the harsh lighting.

Once she got her sighting back, Tobin’s dropped open, “Chris… where did you-”

Christen came up from behind, wrapping her arms around her midsection, “beautiful, isn’t it?”

It was spectacular. Christen brought Tobin up to a wide part of the forest. Trees shadow over the forest floor, shielding them from the brutal sunlight. The wind blew calmly against the tree branches, shaking the leaves to give the perfect background noise. The ground was covered in bright pure green grass that flowed with the wind. Tall grass scattered around them, it seemed like the forest was endless.

With the trees towering over them, it hid them from the overbearing sun that burned their skin. The soft whistles of the wind passed near their ears. The temperature felt so right. It wasn’t too hot and it wasn’t too cool. Everything was perfect.

It looked like a painting, that’s how amazing this place was. It didn’t look real.

“Chris, how did you find this place?” Tobin slid her arm around Christen’s waist.

Christen landed a quick kiss on her cheek, “that’s a secret, babe. Come on, I have lunch for us,”

Tobin watched the slim girl pull out a large blanket out of the backpack that was hoisted on her back, flattening it out on the rough floor of grass and dirt.

“You drove 20 minutes and made me walk all the way up here for like an hour, blindfolded, just for this?”

Christen replied meekly, “Yes?”

When Christen heard Tobin question her like that, she thought that her attitude would turn negative, irritated that Tobin wasn’t told anything. She felt like Tobin was going to criticize her ideas. She thought Tobin was going to be upset for wasting all this time just for a great scenery to have lunch. But that’s not what she heard when Tobin spoke again.

“It’s beautiful. You’re amazing, Chris. Simply amazing.” Tobin met her girlfriend next to the blanket to kiss her gently.

Christen giggled and kissed her back, “I made you your favorite,” she lowered herself down to sit on the blanket, pulling out the rest of the things from her bag.

Tobin accompanied her on the blanket, watching her pull out a number of things. The bag was small but the number of things that came out were endless.

“Jesus, Chris. Did you pack the whole kitchen in there?” Tobin joked.

Christen hit Tobin on the thigh, “Don’t make fun of me! I’m making this moment special!”

“I’m not!” Tobin reached over to grab her wrist, kissing the palm of her hand and Christen pushed her away.

Christen continued to bring out the items in her bag. Drinks, sandwiches, some small snacks, and a bottle of wine that she snatched from Tobin’s place.

Tobin raised a brow, “Really? You took that from my stash?”

Christen shrugged, “Had to make it a little romantic,” she smiled sweetly and tossed her a closed bag with a sandwich.

“Just how you like it,”

Tobin pulled out the sandwich and her heart warmed, “Tomatoes, Turkey, lettuce, ham, italian dressing, mayonnaise, and ketchup sandwich?” Her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning and Christen giggled at her reaction.

“With a little chopped up onion,” Christen drew her own sandwich out of the bag, it wasn’t as adventurous as Tobin’s.

“You are full of surprises,” Tobin drew her tanned girlfriend in for a quick kiss before she tore into her sandwich.

Christen made a face and her nose wrinkled, “honestly, I don’t know how you find that good in any way. Everything sounds great, but the ketchup really ruins it,” taking a bite of her own sandwich; filled with ham and turkey, lettuce and tomatoes.

the corner of Tobin’s mouth was smeared with bits of ketchup and she stuck her tongue out to gather the excess on her lips.

“Have you even tried it, Chris?” Tobin questioned and Christen reached over and wiped the bit of ketchup from her mouth.

Shaking her head, Christen filled her mouth with another bite.

Tobin popped open the bottle of wine, “How could you not like something if you haven’t even tried it?”

“I don’t need too. Everyone has a different sense of taste. And I just know that to me, that,” she pointed her finger to the unruly sandwich in Tobin’s hand, “would be disgusting,"

With the wine bottle in one hand and the sandwich in the other, Tobin sat there dumbfounded, “That is offensive, Christen. My mother always made me this when I was upset or win it was a special occasion. It’s special.”

“Which is why I made it for you, now give me the wine before you either spill it or drink it all,” Christen swiftly took the bottle from the eager girl’s hand.

Tobin pouted across from her, “Do you have any glasses?”

Christen shook her head, “No, I didn’t have any room and I didn’t want to risk on breaking them.”

“Bottoms up then, babe,”

The rest of the afternoon was spent by the two drinking and enjoying the little picnic Christen set up for them in the beautiful outdoors. Hearing the birds sing little choruses in the midst and the wind giving them a cooldown as they sat in the hot weather.

The wine settled in both of their bodies as they rested themselves in the forest, easing their minds to a lazy feeling that both of them content. Tobin packed the garbage the remaining food back in Christen’s bag before sliding over to wrap her up in her arms.

Christen’s mind was starting to buzz and her body felt so relaxed. Tobin’s feeling was mutual while she started to give Christen short pecks, which slowly turned into full on kissing with tongue and sucking.

Tobin made her way down Christen’s smooth skin on her neck, sucking on her pulse point and running over it with the length of her tongue. Feeling the woman’s body shiver beneath her, Tobin was proud of herself for getting accustomed to her body. Where to kiss, where to touch, when to pull back and when to put pressure. It was too easy.

The expanse of her back muscles was free to roam for Christen’s hands, digging her nails lightly into her shoulder blades, “Do you have the blindfold?”, the dark haired girl strangled out while Tobin was still working on the stretch of her neck. Nipping along her tendons that had Christen squirm under her.

“In my pocket…” Tobin kissed down her neck to the addicting jawline of the tanned woman.

Smirking at the insatiable girl, Christen removed Tobin’s lips by cupping her cheek, “We’ll put that into use later, but we have to head back,”

The slim girl whined at her, “Chris, I really want you…” pushing out her bottom lip in a pout, pulling her best puppy face.

“I know. You can wait. At the end of the day, you’ll have me all to yourself and you can do whatever you want to me.” she rubbed her nose against Tobin’s

Tobin ran her hand up her waist, smoothing up to her ribs under her shirt, but Christen pushed her hand down, “It’s my day, Christen. I can do whatever I want and right now I want you.”

With a shaky breath, Christen’s confidence lowered, “I promise you, Tobs. you can have all of me tonight. Alone. And I’ll let you do whatever you want,”

“Whatever I want?” Tobin repeats and Christen nods her head.

Tobin sighed, not happy with the result, but only because Christen has the whole day planned out and she didn’t want to ruin her plans.

“Alright…” Tobin sat back on the blanket and Christen lifted herself on her elbows.

With a smile on her face, Christen kissed her quickly before shoving her off the blanket to roll it up, “you’re carrying this on the way back just so you know.” She zipped up her bag and chucked it at Tobin.

“OW! Fine…” Tobin stood up on her feet, swinging the the straps on her shoulder, “Only if it means I can tie you up later tonight,” whispering seductively in Christen’s sensitive ear, Christen rubbed her thighs together to relieve the feeling in her core.

“No promises, baby,” kissing her cheek, Christen skipped back on the trail where they came from.

 

* * *

 

“I’m tired, let me rest,” Tobin cried out, covering herself with the blankets on the bed, Christen nudged her, “You’ve been napping for 3 hours. It’s 6:30 and we have reservations tonight!”

“God damn it. Christen, we’ve been at it since the crack of dawn and I had no break at all! Please! You’ve also been so busy with everything you deserve a rest too.” Tobin whines. Christen huffs out dramatically. Even though she’s done so much to make everything work today, there’s only a few more surprises still packed in for today. And there is no time for beauty sleep.

“I don’t care, Tobs. I know we’ve been up since early this morning, but I want you to have the best day today. Now come on. I don’t want to be late for dinner!” Christen pushed Tobin off the bed.

“Fuck!” the woman was tangled in the sheets and Christen strided off into the bathroom to glam up.

Reservations were at 7:30, both of them had a whole hour to spruce up, but Tobin only needed 30 minutes to clean herself up.

Tobin found herself in the mirror adjusting her bow tie. A white buttoned up shirt and some dress pants. Her hair was combed down after she showered, straight and hanging off her shoulders, cascading beautifully. Lastly, a fine spray of cologne ended the outfit. From her own perspective, she looked rather dapper.

“Chris, are you ready?” Tobin hollered down the hallway and she could here the clicks of the sharp heels hitting the floor.

“You know, I take a lot of time getting ready for special occasions, you should know that!” Christen emerged from the hallway and when Tobin was about to counter her comment, her mouth fell open.

“Holy-” Christen cut her off by winding her arms behind her neck, drawing her in for a kiss, “Language, babe.”

She heard a groan come out of the brunettes lips, “Chris, you look…” Tobin gave her another look over, “Dazzling. So sexy, Chris,”

Christen’s attire was stunning. A slim blue dress that fitted around her figure. Sleeveless, showing off her toned arms and cut low mid way down her thighs that also showed her muscled legs. Her hair was curled naturally that hung down on her shoulders, fresh and clean form the shower. A loose necklace sparkled on Christen’s chest, shimmering against the light. Perfect eyeliner and mascara, just everything about her right now made Tobin’s heart pound faster than before. Blood racing inside her body and her stomach filling up with want. She looked like a goddess. And she was all Tobin’s.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Tobin.” Christen brought her back from her daze.

Tobin had to remind herself on what she was wearing, too distracted from her sexy girlfriend, “Uh, it’s not that fancy. But this shirt is from Calvin Klein… well this whole outfit is Calvin Klein brand…” for the first time in a long time, Tobin was stuttering over a beautiful woman standing in front of her.

“Basically, you’re just advertising huh?” Christen teased and straightened Tobin’s shirt.

Tobin shakes her head, words unable to be produced from her mouth. Seeing Tobin struggle made Christen giggle, “let’s go, Tobs. I’m hungry.” She grabbed Tobin’s hand in hers and leads her out of the house.

“I have Stark ready to roll, gorgeous,” Tobin kissed her cheek and locked the house up.

“Well aren’t you a dime, babe,” Christen brushed her hair back behind her ear. Tobin caught up to her girlfriend and quickly opened the back door of the car so Christen could step in, “Thanks.

Tobin followed in suit, shutting the door behind her and settling next to Christen, “Good to go, Stark,”

The car surged forward, heading down into the city of New York. Dinner awaits.

The ride was smooth and quick. Christen had to keep Tobin’s hand from going too high on her leg, pushing her hand down to her knee to keep herself from jumping her bones.

The car slowed down and jerked to a stop. The outside was lit with streetlights, car lights, traffic lights and building signs.

“Baby, you brought me to my favorite restaurant?” Tobin literally had her face pressed up against the car window, staring up at the lit up sign.

Christen chuckled at her eagerness, “yes, baby. I know how much you love this place,”

Tobin didn’t wait at all, pushing herself out the door and into the cool streets of May. Not a moment longer, Christen made her way out of the car, grabbing onto her elbow and kissing her shoulder, “Ready?”

She could feel Tobin’s jitteriness, she didn't need an answer, Christen tugged on her arm into the restaurant.

She met a man behind a counter, “we have a reservation under Press.”

The restaurant smelled of fresh italian aroma. Great scent of garlic and sauteing vegetables on the stove. Tobin’s nose was overwhelmed with the numerous senses entering her nostrils.

Tobin took a large breath and sighed happily, “I love you so much, Christen.”

Giggling, Christen let Tobin pepper her cheek with kisses as they follow the usher to the table, “Babe, babe, stop. Save it…” Christen nudged her away gently, “Tobin I have to tell you something…” whispering, Tobin got confused.

“What is it?” Tobin kept following the usher, focused on the girl next to her.

She knew that they were getting close to the table so Christen had to explain everything, “Baby, you know I love you right?”

This had Tobin frightened, was she planning on breaking up with her? It wasn’t possible since she planned this whole day. What was she hiding?

“Y-yea?” Tobin stammered out and Christen took in a deep breath.

“I made a few phone calls… a-and I don’t want you to be mad with me-”

Time was ticking and Tobin grew impatient, “What, Christen? What is it?”

“I-”

“Happy Birthday, Tobin!” _Shit!_

Tobin froze, shaken from the familiar voices echoing in her ears. She knew those voices. The memories drift back into Tobin’s mind. It rattled Tobin’s head when she stared at the table. Tobin backed up slowly as she saw the faces from her childhood. Christen grabbed her hands, trying to bring her back to the world but everything was happening too fast. She couldn’t hear the audible voices, the room was spinning and her girlfriend was trying to calm her down.

“Tobin? Tobin? Baby focus. focus!”

Tobin shoved her away, “Don’t touch me!” she broke away from the group and ran into the bathroom.

_How could she? How could she do this to me behind my back?_

She stood over the sink, facing the mirror as she breathed raggedly. “Why? Why?”

Tobin splashed water up into her face, pushing down the hot anger rising inside of her.

“Tobin?” the bathroom door creaked open, peeking through the crack and Tobin didn’t make a move.

“Go away, Chris…” Tobin demanded but she saw the tanned woman approach her in the mirror, cautiously reaching out for her hand.

Christen kept quiet, waiting for Tobin to bring down her rage.

“I know you didn’t expect this tonight…” Christen said and Tobin stiffened.

“No… no I didn’t.” Tobin’s voice was cold and Christen felt Tobin slip away from her.

Christen tried again, “They’re your family, Tobin… you haven’t seen them in years and they’ve missed you. I thought that this would be a great chance for them to come down and celebrate your birthday-”

Tobin slammed her fist down on the sink, “Damn it, Christen! You had no right! How could you do something like that behind my back?!” she backed her up against the wall.

Christen drew back, cowering under Tobin’s intimidating stance, “Tobin, I want you to get back in touch with your family. I want you to try again with them,”

“They fucking hate me, Chris! They can’t fucking look at me the same way after the injury! I disappointed them. I know that they think lowly of me. They hate me for fucking leaving them. Knowing that their little girl has drifted away from them and fucking changed everything! How could they love someone who ran away!” Tobin was bawling at this point, her eyes were puffy while tears streaked her face.

Tobin looked up at Christen’s green eyes, “They got to still love me… don’t they?” Tobin broke into tears and Christen was right there to pick her up.

“Of course they do, Tobin. They still love you. They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t. You’re still their family; their daughter, their sibling. They love you no matter what,” Christen cradled the weeping girl in her arms, letting her tears fall onto her shoulder, “Don’t ever think for a second that they would hate you. They missed you so much. They want their Tobin back with them. Show the Tobin I know to them. I love you. Pick yourself and hold you head up high…"

Christen swiped a tear from Tobin’s face, kissing her tear stained cheeks, “you can do this. I know you can”

Tobin closed her eyes to regain her self, taking in deep breaths and opening her eyes to find Christen concerned. Tobin gave her a small nod and Christen smiled at her.

Christen held out her hand for Tobin, “come on, let’s go celebrate.”

Tobin slowly took her hand in hers, emerging from the bathroom and back into the Italian vibe of the restaurant.

Tobin clenched Christen’s hand harder as they got closer to the table, nearly dislocating her bones.

“Tob-Tobin, ow! Release, easy!” Christen yanked her hand from Tobin’s death grip as they came back to her family.

Tobin stood tall amongst her family. With Christen by her side she pulled the girl to her seat.

A warm voice carried over, “Tobin, dear, it’s so good to see you,” a woman, she was older, but she was still young in her prime, greeted Tobin as she sat next down in her seat.

“You too, mom…” Tobin had her eyes trained in her lap.

The first few minutes of dinner was awkward. Tobin wouldn’t engage in any conversation; even if Christen directed it to her or attempted to have her comment on the topic. Her sisters and brother were seated on the opposite side of her and her mother and father sat to Tobin’s right. Christen kept Tobin calm by rubbing her leg under the table, clasping her hand in hers to keep her from running out of the place, or linking her arm in hers.

Everyone was fully engaged in a conversation when their salads came, “So, Christen, I hear that you work for the New York newspaper?”

Christen smiled at Tobin’s father, “Yes, a few years.”

One of Tobin’s sisters chimed in, “what’s your job there?”

From there, Christen explained the whole deal about being a journalist in a big city. Tobin didn’t even comment in that conversation either. She was picking at her salad, taking small bites before pushing it away.

Christen can feel how uncomfortable her girlfriend is. She knew if she didn’t do something right now, she wouldn’t be able to mend with her family.

Folding up her napkin, Christen set it on the table and pushed away from the table, “Excuse me, I’m going to run to the bathroom.”

Panic filled Tobin’s body, “I’ll come with you,” She got ready to stand up but Christen set a hand on her shoulder to still her.

“Don’t be silly, Tobin. Stay here and be with your family, I’ll be back shortly. And you all don’t need to wait for me to come back if food comes.” Christen leaned down to kiss her cheek before she disappeared.

Tobin knew exactly what she was doing and she was going to be in for it later tonight.

Another awkward feeling came across the Heath family. Like they don’t even know each other at all; complete strangers.

The waiter was able to break the silence by coming with their food, setting the plates to the given people at the table.

“I like your girl, Toby,” her brother, Jeff started, digging into her steak and Tobin shot a glare towards him.

Seething Tobin snarled at him, “I do too. So back off, Jeff.”

Jeff didn’t mean to threaten her and he held his hands up in surrender. Tobin’s oldest sister, Katie intervened, “how long have you two been together?”

“A few months.” Tobin relaxed back into her seat, playing with the ends of the table cover.

“She’s a charming young lady, Tobin.” Her mother implied and Tobin shifted in her seat.

“I know…”

“Tobin, please don’t isolate yourself from your family.” Her father spoke lowly and Tobin’s jaw clenched, her hand fisting up under the table as her father went on.

“It’s been quite a few years, but you shouldn’t treat us like strangers. We’ve missed you Tobin. We want to have our girl back,”

Tobin snapped, “Well that precious little girl is gone, father. She’s been long gone. She’s not here anymore. She ran away and never came back,”

“Tobin, honey, she’s not gone. I know she’s still in there-” her mom tried to keep peace, but Tobin cut her off.

“No she’s not! She’s dead! That girl doesn’t exist anymore! Now there’s an animal inside of me that is afraid of everything! Afraid of being hurt again! Afraid of being left behind! What used to be your perfect girl is now tainted with fears and regrets!” The whole restaurant was dead silent as Tobin continued on her rant.

Tobin pounded down on the table with her fist, “I know that you’re all disappointed with me that I left you. You don’t have to pretend to be here for me when you think so low of me! You might as well cut the shit and tell me how you really feel about the girl who walked out on her dreams!”

“Tobin, we don’t think anything different of you the way you responded to the injury. We love you for who you are and nothing will change our minds. We have been worried for you for years! We waited for you to call home. Mom has been crying endlessly over you! Scared that you would never come back to your own family! And we’ve been here picking her up every damn time! Don’t you dare say that we don’t love you, because we do! So much!” Her sister, Perry belittled her sister.

They didn’t care that the entire restaurant was focused on their table, Tobin was ready to get this off her chest.

“Bull! I left you! How could you still love me for not talking to you? I put you in the worst position! How can you be so forgiving! Damn it! Why are you holding back?”

Her father roared from his seat, “Because you’re part of our family! Family sticks together! Always!”

Everyone froze, Tobin snapped her head to face her stern father. Eventually, the restaurant went back into quiet conversations, still aware of the small conflict at the big table. Tobin huffed out and slunk in her seat.

“We love you, Tobin. We have and always will. You mean so much to me, your mother, your brother and sisters. It tore us apart when you got hurt. It also ripped our hearts out when you left.” Tobin’s father came down to a respectful voice, “I know that you’re scared of hurting and getting hurt, but you have to move past everything that’s happened back then. Even after all these years, your family still supports you. We were so thankful that Christen called us to come down here. It gave us another chance to see you again. If she didn’t call us, you wouldn’t even call us on your own. How long would you have gone without speaking to us? Tobin, from the deepest part of our hearts, we still love you. Always and you’re still our Tobin.”

Tobin sat in her seat, staring at her dish, probably getting cold from how long it’s been sitting there untouched.

“I’m sorry… for everything…” Tobin muttered and she felt a warm hand cover hers.

“Sweetie, don’t apologize. What matters right now is spending time with your family. Enjoy the moment right now, okay?” Her mom rubbed over her knuckled and Tobin nodded shyly.

“Now can we please shut up and eat? I’m starving and this arguing is making me even more hungry and angrier,” Katie spat out and shoved a bunch of food in her mouth.

Not long after, Christen came back to the table, “Sorry, I got caught with some phone calls with my family and work. Hey, baby,” Christen sat back down in her seat next to her girlfriend.

“Hi,” Tobin kissed her cheek.

Christen noticed the tone in her voice. It was chippier than before and her eyes held a gleam.

Tobin let Christen straighten her bow tie on her neck, “Is everything okay?” Christen tightened it and Tobin nodded, “Yea.”

“We were just talking about Tobin’s NCAA championship,” Jeff spoke up and Christen turned back to face forward, cutting into her steak.

“Speaking of NCAA, Tobin tell them what you’re doing in July,” Christen nudged Tobin.

Tobin grunted and stuffed her face with more food, finding an excuse to not mention anything.

“Ouch!” Tobin yelped form a harsh sting on her leg and Christen glared at her.

A deep sigh came from Tobin, “I’m going back to US soccer camp…”

“And?” Christen urged her.

“And the came is July 23rd. If you guys want to come-” Before Tobin finished her sentence, Perry nearly flipped the whole table out of her excitement.

“Of course we’ll go! Oh my god, Toby! You’re going back! I’m so happy for you!” Tobin rolled her eyes and Christen slapped her arm.

“We would love to come to your first game, Tobs.” her mother said softly and Tobin gave a warm smile to her.

“Yea, but don’t make a fool out of yourself, little sis!” Katie threw a napkin at her and Tobin almost jumped across the table to grab at her neck, but her mother scolded her first.

“I can still kick your ass, whether it be in sports or not, do I have to remind you in our early childhood years?” with a sly smirk, Katie laughed at her.

The two went back and forth on their memories as children, playing and fighting with each other. It’s great to see Tobin happy with her family, water under the bridge and they were able to start over. Tobin laughed and was more into the conversations as dinner went on. Christen didn’t feel the need to participate, this was all for Tobin.

A yawn erupted from the tanned girl next to Tobin. She leaned over and brushed the hair from her face, “You tired?”

Christen nods at her. Her eyes drooped with sleepiness and her body was ready to shut down from the hard productive day.

“I can take you home, Chris.” Tobin offered.

Christen shook her head, “No, it’s your birthday, baby. I don’t want you to come home early because of me,”

“It is getting late and we have a flight to catch tomorrow morning,” Tobin’s father set his napkin on the table, signaling that he was ready to head out.

“I don’t want to ruin your night,” Christen whined but Tobin was already standing her up to wrap her in her arms.

Tobin kissed the top of her head, “it’s okay babe, You made this night perfect.”

Christen cupped the back of her head for a quick kiss and Katie pulled Tobin away abruptly, “Alright, you two, PDA, guys. PDA. save it for the bedroom.”

A shade of crimson covered Christen’s face and Tobin shoved her sister out the door with the rest of her family.

Standing in the crisp night of New York, Tobin’s family had to bid their farewells, but not for long.

Her mother pulled Tobin in a tight hug, kissing the side of her head, “We’ll see you in one month, honey and Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Mom”

Next was her father, “Champ, practice hard. But don’t work too hard, bud. We love you and we’ll see you soon. Happy birthday” He crushed Tobin to his chest tightly.

“Christen, make sure to keep Tobin in line. She’s a wild one. She’s hard to handle. Also, has she ever told you about her stuffed animal Brutus the cat?” Jeff hugged Christen and she laughed, “No she hasn’t. I’ll have to ask her-”

Her arm was tugged back from Jeff, “You will do no such thing, Christen. And watch where your hands are, Jeff” Tobin narrowed her eyes at her brother and Perry weaseled her way before they started to fight.

“Jeff, get the car for us,” She tossed the car keys at him before facing the couple.

Katie slowly made her way next to Perry to say her goodbyes, “Christen is was so great to meet you. It’s good to know that Tobin has finally settled down for such a knock out girl,” Katie wiggled her brows and Christen blushed.

“It was great to meet you guys as well.”

Katie exchanged hugs with both of the girls. Kissing Tobin on the forehead before she bounded off to her parents.

“Stay safe, Toby.” Perry held onto Tobin for a while and Tobin chuckled, “I’ll be fine, sis. I’m grown up now.”

“Yea, I still don’t care. Christen make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid,”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill herself,”

Finally, Jeff pulled the car up front for Tobin’s family and Perry waved them as she skipped away.

Tobin’s father switched places with Jeff, hopping in the drivers seat and drove off with a few beeps of the horn to Tobin and Christen.

Christen and Tobin stood in the night, waving to her family until they vanished in the dark. Tobin had her arm around Christen tightly. The tanned woman turned to Tobin, “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Tobin looked to the sky as she was thinking.

“I guess…” Tobin shrugged and Christen punched her shoulder.

The slim brunette laughed at her, hugging her closely and Christen put her arms around her neck, “Thank you so much for tonight, Chris. Today. Everything. It was perfect. You were amazing for getting everything ready. I love you,” Tobin pressed a kiss to her and Christen hummed in satisfaction.

“Anything for you, Tobin.” Christen murmured.

Stark had made his way to the front of the restaurant, parked for Tobin to let Christen in the back.

The whole ride was silent, Tobin had Christen under her arm and partially on her lap. Warm and snuggly, letting herself rest from the events from the day on the way home. Tobin placed a few kisses on her head throughout the drive.

Once they got home, Christen started to take her heels off and Tobin had hunger in her eyes, ready to pounce on her.

“Babe, before we do anything, I have one last surprise for you.” Christen mentioned and darted into the bedroom.

Tobin cocked her head to the side as she watched the cinnamon girl flee the living room. She came back padding into the room with a small box with a bow on the top.

“What’s this?” Tobin got even more curious and Christen smiled.

“It’s something I got a few days ago, I figured this would be the best time to give it to you,” she handed the small box to Tobin.

It was light weight, nothing too big, but Tobin didn’t want to wait, she lifted the lid up, and what was inside puzzled her.

A keychain of a house….a red and white house

“Christen, I’m confused…” Tobin lifted the keychain by the ring and tilted her head to the side,

“There's something else in the box, Tobs,” Christen whispered.

Tobin checked in the small box again, it had a small piece of paper with letters scribbled out spelling, ‘ _yes’_

“Yes to what, Christen?” Tobin drew her brows together and Christen giggled, stepping into her confused girlfriend and looping her arms behind her neck.

Christen kissed her nose, “I know it’s been awhile since we discussed about moving in together… So i’ve been thinking on my own for a while and I figured… why not just go for it…”

“R-really?” Tobin was shocked.

“Really. I’m ready to step in a new life with you, Heath. I love you and I want to be with you for a long time. So I wanted to do something cute about moving in. here’s my idea… so yes. I will move in with you,” Christen’s lips were covered by Tobin’s, needy and fast.

Christen put more force into her kiss, but Tobin drew away slightly, “I love you. Thank you. You’re amazing. So fucking amazing…”

Christen whispered  against her lips. “Happy birthday, Tobin,”

Tobin trailed her kisses down her cheek, her neck and up to her ear, whispering in a low sultry voice, “I hope you’re not that tired though. I remember you telling me that I can have you all to myself… Do whatever I want… something about a blindfold?...” Tobin sank her teeth softly into her earlobe and Christen shuddered from her spell.

“Then unwrap your last gift, baby…”

Tobin was going to do more than unwrap… and this was not her last gift.


	32. Endless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is you guys! the ending of the great Faces of Heath! Thank you to staying by and reading everything I've posting on here. You guys are amazing and i'm glad that I was able to finish my first story with great supporters! Now I'm going to start working back on Above the Water!
> 
> Also, can you guys tell me how to do the horizontal line to divide sections of the story? It would really help me out! Thank you! come find me on tumblr to tell me!
> 
> Again, love you all and you're all fantastic.
> 
> Tumblr- Whataretheoddofthat

The month of July hit Tobin like a train and this made Tobin’s nerves hit the fan. She spent first few days of July moving Christen’s belongings from her apartment and into her own house, it was back breaking, but it was progress on moving on with life.

When the 18th of July came, Tobin and Christen flew down to Ohio. The earlier they went, the better Tobin would come accustomed to the new environment and able to get herself down to Cleveland to reunite with her old teammates for practice.

Seeing everyone again had Tobin overjoyed with happiness. She was so delighted to see her old teammates. It didn’t matter how long she’s been gone, because when the team saw her, they clicked right back into place with their friendship with her. Like nothing has changed from the past years.

Practice was everything Tobin expected. She remembers the harsh heavy drills like it was yesterday. The endless drills made Tobin’s muscle throb, but it felt so good at the same time. She was very cautious about her leg, she made sure not to go overboard with the drills; she needed to save that energy for the game.

With all the time Tobin has been practicing, Christen explored the ground of Cleveland. She stopped at small shops and toured a museum with all the time she had. She wanted to take something back home from Ohio to remember Tobin’s first game. She had so much time that she even went to the zoo. Maybe Christen would get Tobin a stuffed animal. After all, Jeff did say that she had a stuffed animal as a child.

 

* * *

 

_ 7:30, Tobin should be coming back soon. _

Christen made herself comfortable on the hotel bed, tv turned on and a book in her lap. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose for the millionth time so they wouldn’t drop from her face.

A faint click came from the door and Christen peered up from her book, seeing the door swing open to reveal a disheveled woman. A bag swung over her shoulder and her clothes all wrinkled and worn. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her face was glistening from a previous shower she took before she left training.

She looked sexy with the way her toned legs flexed as she walked into the room. For some reason, it seemed like her jaw was more defined than usual. Sharper than before that it could cut through metal.

When she kicked the door shut behind her, the brunette dropped the bag on the ground and trudged her worn out body to the bed.

Christen marked her page in the book before closing it, “How was practice today, babe?”

Tobin’s body hit the bed with a thump and Christen watched her back expand and release with a huge huff of air.

“Same as before, Chris…” Tobin muffled into the comforter and Christen brought her hand to rub on her back.

“What are you reading?” Tobin sighed happily.

Christen glanced down in her lap to remind herself what laid there, “It’s called  _ Stalking Jack the Ripper _ . It’s such a good book. I love it. You should read it. It’s full of mysteries and unsolved murders and just--you just have to read it. It’s got me hooked on for more,” 

Tobin chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm and crawled up to curl herself around her lovable girlfriend,”Must be one helluva book,”

“It’s about a 17 year old girl, it’s also historical, and she is an apprentice under her uncle. It’s all from her point of view and with all the murders happening she is dying to solve it.” Christen kissed the top of the girls head.

“Maybe you should read it to me some day,” Tobin suggested and Christen hummed.

“Maybe I should.”

Tobin let a few moments of silence before she talked again, “What did you do today? Find anything good in stores?”

Christen jerked up and Tobin quickly drew away from her in concern, “That reminds me! I bought you something!”

With curiosity, Tobin tilted her head and the cinnamon skinned girl dropped down to the floor to pick up a plastic bag with the Ohio zoo logo on the side, “You went to the zoo?”

“Yes, I had nothing else better to do.” Christen handed the bag to the woman and sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting for her to open it.

When Tobin looked in the bag, she was absolutely confused, “You got me a stuffed animal?” She pulled out a plush striped tiger with soft fur.

It was adorable she had to admit, but it puzzled her brain.

“A tiger. Do you like it?” Christen asked keenly and Tobin looked over the stuffed animal as if she were expecting something important.

“Why’d you get me a tiger?”

Christen shrugged, “You remind me of a tiger. Fierce, dangerous and unpredictable. But also very soft and cuddly. And cute,” Christen played with a string on the comforter and Tobin grinned at the shy girl.

“Well, I love it. It does suit me doesn’t it?”

Tobin tossed the empty bag onto the floor and sat back against the pillows, “I think I might cuddle him instead of you, Christen.”

A gasp sounded in the room, “Rude! I am the best person to snuggle with!”    
Christen pouted and Tobin laughed.

“I know, baby. Come here, I want to sleep.”

Christen wiggled her way over to the lean girl and curled against her, “Don’t crush him, Chris!”

Christen slapped her arm and turned away from her, “Screw you, Tobin. Just cuddle with your damn tiger.”

“Babe, come here”

“No, you made your choice, I’m going to bed.” Christen shot back and Tobin kept nudging her gently.

Tobin inched her way over to spoon her tightly, keeping her restrained from escaping her grasp, “Come on, Chris. You know you sleep better when I hold you,” Tobin placed a light kiss on her open neck and Christen’s body relaxed with ease.

“Okay, only because I love your body heat…” Christen mumbled.

Tobin smiled into the back of her neck and soon, both of their breathings came into sync in the night.

 

* * *

 

Tobin strapped on her last boot on her foot and she felt a tap on her shoulder, “Tobs,”

She lifted her gaze up to see a tall, broad brunette dressed as a goalkeeper, “Hope.”

Hope pulled her up for a tight hug, “It’s great to have you back, Heath. I know you’re going to kick ass.”

Tobin ran a hand over her face, “I’m fucking nervous, Hope. It’s been forever.”

“Hey, you can do this. You’re in the starting line up too. Most people who come back for that long don’t get that chance to play in the first half. You’ll do amazing. I know you still got it in you, Heath. Show the world. Let’s kick some ass,” 

Hope patted her back and jogged out of the locker room and into the tunnel.

Tobin stood in place where Hope left her, scanning the room of the young fit soccer players. Some new and some old faces were in the locker room. Some of the old players retired and the coach had to scout for fresh new legs to put into the game. Tobin could feel the intensity from the girls in the room, they were excited for this game, their bodies gave off a menacing vibe that flowed into Tobin.

Tobin rolled back her shoulders and stepped out of the locker room.

She was getting ready to line up in the tunnel when she heard her name being called out.

She spun around and spotted a caramel girl in a large jersey bounding through the tunnel to her, “Christen. You’re supposed to be sitting with my family,”

“I know, but I wanted to see you before you went out. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Christen jumped up and wound her arms around Tobin in a hug and the soccer player closed her arms around her waist.

She hugged her girlfriend tighter than normal which showed a sign that Tobin had anxiety crawling up her spine.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to be alright.” Christen cupped the nervous girl’s face in her hands to bring her back.

Tobin grunted and she couldn’t keep still, “Fuck. there are 70,000 people out there and I am not going to be fucking alright!” she exclaimed and she immediately went soft when she frightened Christen.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just I’m so scared about being in front of a thousand people out there for the first time in forever….”

Christen kissed firmly and looked straight into her eyes, “Tobin, you listen to me. You can do this. All those times where people said you couldn’t do it, now is the time to prove them wrong. You are a legend. You’re a star. There are little girls out there who still look up to you and they can’t wait to see you back on the field. You’ve given them hope; you’ve given everyone hope.”

She took Tobin’s hands in hers and intertwined them, “No matter what, keep your head up high and focus on the game. Alright?”

“I love you. You’re going to be awesome out there. I mean, I didn’t wear this jersey for nothing, am I right?” Christen teased to try and lighten the mood.

Before they left the hotel, Tobin had Christen put on one of her old jersey’s that she took from home. It was very authentic and she didn’t want anyone else to else to wear it but her beautiful girlfriend. It fit her body perfectly, even though that jersey has been through so much, that it meant the world to her, she wanted Christen to have it. She wanted to spot her from the pitch as she played, she wanted to see her jumping from the crowd cheering her on.

“One of my prize possessions, baby.” Tobin kissed her softly and she heard the woman giggle.

“But since you’re wearing it,  _ You  _ are my prize possession,” Tobin charmingly said and Christen laughed at her cheesiness.

“CHRISTEN! HELLO!” A booming voice sounded in the tunnel and Christen jumped slightly from the sudden voice.

She wasn’t able to see but a flash of blonde hair, two pairs of arms enveloped her into a crushing embrace and breathing quickly became a problem.

Tobin furrowed her brows, “Long, back off. She came to see me not you.”

Christen drew in a breath once her body was let go and she turned around to greet the intruding girl, “Nice to see you too, Allie.”

“I’d love to stay and catch up with you, but it’s time to line up. Get in line Heath!” Allie shoved her the other direction and Tobin gave her a death glare.

“Piss off and give me a sec,” Tobin waved the blonde off and closed in to Christen.

“Well hurry up! You can suck face later!”

Christen blushed furiously and hid her face in Tobin’s chest, “ignore her, Chris.”

She put her finger under the dark haired girl’s chin, tilting her head up to meet her in another deep kiss.

Christen grabbed the back of her neck to keep her in place and let the kiss continue until Tobin pulled away first.

“I love you,” Tobin whispered as she kissed her cheek.

A small smile quirked on Christen’s lips, “I love you too. Score one for me, okay?”

“If I don’t I’ll score later tonight.” Tobin smirked deviously and Christen bit her lip at her intention.

With her cheeks turning rose colored, Christen kissed her head, “We’ll see. Good luck!”

Tobin watched her gorgeous woman jog away down the tunnel to rejoin her family in the stands and she felt an arm around her shoulders, “so are you going to do it after the game?”

Tobin tilted her head to see her friend, “No better time than that… You have the stuff I gave you?”

“Of course. This is going to be the best game in history!”

Tobin laughed quietly as she got in the starting line up, watching her friend bounce off the walls from excitement as the rest of the team lines up.

Tobin closed her eyes briefly, taking everything in all at once. The tunnel is filled with both of the national teams. It’s a tight squeeze but the players managed to wedge themselves in their designated positions. Allie was in front of Tobin, she shot her an encouraging glance before facing a head.

Taking a couple more deep breaths, the line began to shuffle out of the tunnel and into the crowd of Cleveland Ohio.

_ Game time _

 

* * *

 

Christen’s whole focus was on the bright green pitch as the whistle blew. She watched as both teams dispersed to their sides and her eyes spotted on the lean figure in the midfield area and her heart pounded.

“These are amazing seats!” Perry commented next to Christen.

They were great seats. Christen and Tobin’s family sat against the sidelines and behind the national team’s bench. It gave them a great view of the turf, a wide shot of the whole action that was laid out in front of them.

Christen didn’t really pay attention to what Tobin’s sister was talking about. Her girlfriend was in play and she wanted to be a good girlfriend and watch her play.

The ball kept bouncing back and forth between the two teams like table tennis. Tobin was positioned on the left of the midfield and she made long runs after the ball. Christen noticed that strides started to pick with each step and the team pushed forward with an attack to the opposing team.

Christen was taken from her trance when Katie nudged her arm, “Australia doesn’t stand a chance against the US. We got Solo in the goal and a great back line.”

For the first half of the game, Australia and USA kept butting heads against each other. One team would break past the barriers of defense and narrow in the on the goal until their chance was suddenly taken away. The other team would push forward and flow with the dynamics of the attack by weaving the ball swiftly to each other to the end of the field, but that quickly disappeared when the ball was tackled out from under them.

Around the 35th minute, that’s when Tobin finally made a breakthrough of the game. She made a run on the wide area of the pitch, calling for the ball from Lloyd to send her the ball.

Her wish was granted and the ball flew into the open air, soaring past heads of players to the brunette sprinting down the field.

This point, Christen’s heart spiked up and her breath hitched. “Go, go, go…” She chanted silently to herself as she watched the midfielder dribble down the sidelines.

The crowd bursted into hoots and hollers when Tobin did the unexpected. She was pinned just in the corner of the field; one on one with a defender. This was her chance to make a name out herself, to prove that she’s still the best in the world.

Tobin taunted the defender by faking left, then faking right. When she had the player where she wanted, she did a few step overs to confuse her and aimed the ball right between her legs with a kick of her foot.

Christen shot up from her seat and Tobin’s family followed her as Tobin made a fool out of the defender. “Go Tobin!!!!” Christen’s ears rang from Tobin’s father; even though he was two seats down her ears were throbbing.

Christen’s heart rate was off the charts as Tobin dribbled to the box. Her stomach turned with uneasiness and she so desperately wanted to call out to Tobin to shoot. But she couldn’t say anything, she was in shock from the game and her girlfriend performing endless tricks.

Tobin caught a red jersey fly down, sprinting into the action from the corner of her eye. She made a quick pass to Leroux and she pushed herself into the sea of players in the box. She was open, she was ready.

“Leroux!” Tobin shouted and she ran down the middle for a cross to be sent.

She had an open window and she was going to take it.

Leroux sent a through ball between a defenders legs right to the feet of Tobin in the box. She was unmarked and the goalkeeper was coming off of her line.

She didn’t have time to think, she didn’t need too.

Within seconds, Tobin drilled the ball in the back of the net with a satisfying swish. The accuracy of her shot was dead on and it passed the goalkeeper’s hands, touching the tips of her gloves, but glided through the air to meet the net.

Everything happened in slow motion as the goal was called of USA. Tobin ran away from the goal and her teammates followed her with her celebration. Her ears sounded with cheering and yelling that pained, but that didn’t matter at all. She just scored the first goal in the 36th minute and she could care less about the noise.

She ran all the way to center of the pitch and slid down to her knees, just like in the picture when they won the World Cup. Glory coarse in her blood and fist pumped into the air of Ohio.

Her teammates collided into the back of her, celebrating over the one goal that brought Tobin back to the love of soccer.

In the stands, Christen and Tobin’s family were applauding, celebrating, cheering, crying out with the rest of the fans in the stadium with a thunderous roar that shook the building. Christen jumped out from her seat and screamed in delight from the goal that Tobin nailed.

“ATTA GIRL, TOBS!” Jeff cried out and Christen wanted to burst in tears of joy.

On the field, Tobin was piled by her teammates as they congratulated her. Allie was all over the tackled soccer player and she grabbed her head to ruffle her hair, “Welcome back, Tobin!”

The speakers in the stadium boomed with the announcer’s voice, “Assisted by number 2, Sydney Leroux, scored by your number 17…. TOBIN HEATH!”

From there on, Tobin was determined to push herself even more.

In the rest of the first half, another goal was on the board at the 40th minute by Julie Johnston with an amazing header. A booking was given to and Australian player for a late tackle on Becky Sauerbrunn and another goal by Megan Rapinoe.

Halftime went by very quick to Christen’s perspective and she mostly spent that time talking with Tobin’s siblings.

“Chris, you have to come down visit us down in New Jersey with Tobin. She hasn’t been home for so long that I’m afraid she’s forgotten her own roots.” Katie chatted up with the caramel girl.

Christen shook her head gingerly, “I don’t want to intrude on you guys. I’ll have to see if Tobin would want to go though,”

Perry popped out behind Katie in her seat, “Do you always have to ask Tobs for permission to do anything?”

A blush creeped slowly on Christen’s cheeks and she felt her ears turn hot, “I just don’t want to do things without her knowing…”

“Don’t let her intimidate you, honey. She’s just bossy and likes to have things go her way. Show her that you can be bossy too,”

Christen already knew that Tobin liked to be in charge with everything. Whether it’d be deciding on what to have for dinner, knowing where Christen is going if she wanted go out, and not surprisingly, in bed. But she didn’t have any arguments in bed, Tobin always made her heart soar like she was flying above clouds.

“If Tobin still doesn’t want come after you talked with her, Katie, Jeff, and I will give her a good talking too. We’re not afraid of a little sibling rivalry,” Perry mentioned and Christen bit down on her lower lip.

Christen and Tobin’s family talked until the the two teams came back into the lights of the stadium. She flew her eyes down to find the number 17 on the back of a woman’s jersey jogging back onto the field to take her spot.

Once the clock and players were set, the ref blew the whistle to begin the second half of the game and the ball was knocked back to the US side.

The whole rest of the game, Christen was hanging on the edge of her seat whenever Tobin touched the ball. Even if she got a short time on the ball. She got the nerves when Tobin made a challenge to offenders and Christen felt her heart skip a beat when she got a hard tackle by an Australian player. Luckily, Tobin got up just fine and brushed herself off. But there was no call from the ref which Christen and Tobin’s family would have objected too.

Tobin danced with the ball at her feet and she also made the defenders dance along with her. They didn’t know where she was going go or what she was going to next. They expected the unexpected and Tobin brought the impossible by executing mind-blowing tricks; passing through the legs, pulling an elastico, flicking the ball up and over the defenders head, and so on. Her tricks were endless and she loved the feeling of being one with the ball.

Australia got their name on the board in the 60th minute. USA 3-1. Having a lead with two is very dangerous to the opposing team. It is very difficult to keep up and catch up to their standards.

In the end, the score stayed the same throughout the game. They only had 2 minutes of overtime, but it didn’t do any good to Australia, they gave up in the 85th minute and gave up any effort they had left in the game. USA was victorious.

Tobin jogged over to the sideline and grab a towel to wipe the dripping sweat from her neck and face. She took a water bottle from the bench and squirted a mouthful of water into her mouth to satisfy the thirst in her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she found her blonde friend just as sweaty as her, “If you plan on doing what you want to do, then you better hurry up because people are going to start heading out soon,” Allie patted her on the back and waited for the midfielder to respond.

Tobin tossed the bottle to the side and wiped her face off with a towel, “Get me a microphone.”

She glanced up into the stands and found a pair of green eyes pop out in the ground. The caramel girl waved and smiled sweetly at her as she started to gather her things. She had no idea what was going to happen next.

Tobin’s name was called from the side and a microphone was being thrown at her.

“Hurry up! And here.” Allie announced while she secretly handed her a small item and Tobin lazily jogged out into the middle of the field.

Christen grabbed her purse and started to shuffle out of the seats, but Tobin’s voice broke the chaos inside of the stadium.

“Attention, everyone. I just want to say a few things here…” The fans paused what they were doing and turned their focus to the brunette soccer player in the dead center of the field, carrying a bouquet of roses in her hand.

What was she doing?

Christen tilted her head with interest and narrowed her eyes with confusion, “What on earth?...”

Once Tobin got everyone’s attention she continued, “I wanted to say thank you all so much for coming out tonight and being here to support not only the team, but me. You’ve guys supported me so much and stayed with me throughout the years. You guys are the best fans in the world and I couldn’t ask for anything better,”

Christen almost broke down into tears from her little speech, she wanted to jump the fence and run to her and take the girl into her arms; telling her how proud she is.

The fans went wild with Tobin’s praising, but Tobin talked over them. She wasn’t done yet.

“But, there is one special fan that I want to acknowledge to the world who’s been by my side through hell and back…”  _ Wait, what is she doing??? _

Tobin locked her eyes on Christen and the tanned girl froze like a statue under her stare, “This fan is my girlfriend, Christen Press.”

Christen’s heart stuttered against her chest with painful thuds. 

“Christen, can you please come down here?” Tobin said softly into the mic and Tobin’s family drew their gazes onto her, as did the rest of the crowd in the stadium did. It also didn’t help that the camera panned over to the shocked girl and it displayed on the big screen on the scoreboard.

With a large breath, Christen hesitantly crawled over the barrier with help of some security guards to set her down gently.

As she started to walk out onto the pitch to meet her girlfriend, Tobin started to ramble, “This girl here, is amazing. She is my rock… I have no idea what I would do without her. ” Christen inched her way across the turf of the field while keeping her eyes locked with Tobin’s brown orbs of wonder.

Once she got in arms reach of Tobin, Christen was kissed on the cheek by Tobin.

“She is the reason why I wanted to continue with my career for soccer. She is the reason why I came back for my love of soccer. She,” Tobin stretched her hand out to gesture to the stunned caramel girl in front her.

“She made me for who I am and she loves me for who I am. She’s healed me and she has never given up on me. I never knew that I could find love until I met this girl right here. I love her so much….She is truly my number one fan,”

Christen felt her cheeks heat up, “Tobin what are you doing?!” She hissed at her and Tobin chuckled.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I could ever repay this beautiful woman for helping me so much…. Unless….” Tobin trailed off and Christen grew suspicious of what she was doing.

Then it hit her…

Tobin bowed down onto her knee, lowering herself onto the rough turf and looking up at the gorgeous caramel girl before her. Holding out the dozen roses out in front of her for Christen to take.

Shakily, Christen took the outstretched bouquet of roses and clutched it to her chest.

Christen gasped on what she witnessed next, covering her mouth from the brunette reaching behind her to reveal a small box enclosed with something mysterious.

“Christen Annemarie Press,” Tobin hasn’t even gotten to the best part and Christen’s tearing up. She can feel her mascara starting to run down her cheeks.

She started to choke back on her sobs as Tobin grinned cheekily, “You are the most beautiful smart, gorgeous, amazing woman that I have ever met. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were going to be special. You were the one. I’ve been missing so much in my life and I was so blind back then. But you have been the missing puzzle piece in my life. You’re everything that I need and want. Christen, I love you with all my heart and more. I will love you forever and I won’t stop ever. I know we’ve known each other for a short time, but those few months were the best of my life and I will treasure them always. I want to be with you forever and I will care for you when you’re sick and be the shoulder you need to cry on. I want to be the reason you laugh, I want to be the reason why you're happy all the time.” Tobin opened the small box to reveal a small gold ring with a beautiful glistening diamond rock on top. It was gorgeous and all the tears that were held back broke through the barriers of Christen’s eyes.

She was crying tears of joy and overwhelming emotions filtered inside of her as she stared at the open box with the woman of her dreams proposing her.

“I didn’t want to do this anywhere else but my first game back in the US women’s national team… so...Will you, Christen Annemarie Press, be my wife?”

Silence blanketed the stadium. Christen didn’t care about thousands of fans watching her cry and it seemed as if time has slowed down for both of them.

Tobin waited as the silent woman nodded hastily, too worked up to find words to speak out of her mouth. Her vision blurring from the tears forming in her eyes.

“Yes… I will, Tobin.”

A huge grin spread on Tobin’s face. Gleaming with stark white teeth, her cheeks hurting from keeping that smile as she stood up to slip the ring on Christen’s finger.

Christen cried as she threw herself at Tobin, “I love you. I love you I love you I love you! Yes!”

Tobin lifted Christen in her arms and spins her around happily, hearing the girl’s cheerful giggles fill her ears.

Christen drew back and crushed her lips into Tobin’s forcefully, “I love you so much, baby!” Tobin uttered against her lips and Christen laughed at her.

Setting Christen down back on her feet, Tobin lifted the mic up to her mouth and softly spoke, “She said yes…”

The people in the stands erupted into loud shouts, cheers, and hollers in supporting their proposal and Christen leaps onto the midfielder a second time only to wrap her legs around her waist, not ever wanting to let go.

Again, Christen bent her head to find Tobin’s soft lips in hers.

The two were lost in themselves in their own world. Blocking out the thousands of people in the stands as they kissed.

Tobin pulled back and pressed her head against hers, panting from the lack of air from the kiss.

Tobin whispered against her lips, “Are the roses okay?”

Christen slapped her shoulder and Tobin laughed at the banter.

“Am I going to score tonight again, Chris?” Tobin asked as she nipped her ear.

Giggling from Tobin’s playful bite, she kissed her head, “More than once, babe… more than once...


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue for you guys. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr - Whataretheoddsofthat

Tobin opened her eyes slowly, peaking through the eyelids and into the morning lit room. 

She was going to sit up until she recognized the bearing weight on her chest. Smiling, she looked down to find her beautiful warm girl in a deep soundful sleep. Looking angelic as ever and Tobin loved her. 

Tobin brushed back the wild curls away from her soft face and kissed the top of her head. She watched her body expand with every breath she took and exhale through her nose during her slumber. Tobin started to rub her back lazily and gentle, keeping the woman in her dream.

After a few minutes of rubbing her back, the caramel girl shifted slightly with a small grumble. 

“Go back to sleep….” the raven haired girl rasped out and Tobin chuckled.

Tobin’s deep chuckle vibrated against her chest and the girl wasn't pleased with it. 

“Babygirl, it's time to get up.” She traced circles on her back as she spoke softly. 

“No. More sleep. Sleep in,”

“Christen, we have a beautiful day ahead of us and I don't want to waste it hiding away inside the entire time.”

Christen burrowed herself further into Tobin's chest. Attempting to hide and disappear from her sight, “I hate you…” 

“You love me.” Tobin corrects and Christen finally lifted herself onto her elbows. Hovering over the tanned brunette with sleepy eyes. 

A smile creeped on Tobin’s lips, “there you are. Good morning, my beautiful wife,”

Christen furrowed her brows, “I don't like you right now.”

“That's a lie, Chris.”

Christen smiled innocently and kissed her cheek. 

Tobin pulled her in close with a small kiss on her nose, “hi, baby.”

“Mmm, hi.” Christen returns with a content sigh. 

Christen extended her arms above her head to stretch her body, “what are we doing today?”

Tobin kissed her stretched out hand, “We’re going down to the beach, relaxing in the sun, swimming, you know, all the things you would do on a beach during vacation,”

Christen rolled onto Tobin’s stomach and pressed her front against hers, “Vacation or honeymoon?” 

“What’s the difference?”

The cinnamon girl dragged her hands across her chest lovingly, “well, you only get honeymoon’s once in a lifetime after you get married. We can get away from our problems for a while and we can enjoy ourselves. You can take vacations whenever you want and it won’t mean that much as the honeymoon meant. Something about honeymoons mean a lot more than just regular vacations.”

“What if you get married a second time?” Tobin suggested and Christen scowled at her.

“Don’t even think about that.” Christen growled at her.

Tobin grinned and kissed her head, “Yes, ma’am. You’re the only one for me, gorgeous.”

“Good, now come on. I want to swim!” The excited girl jumped up from the bed and scurried into the bathroom with Tobin smiling to herself on how lucky she truly was.

* * *

Tobin and Christen laid out on the beach of the Bahamas, palm trees shielding their bodies from getting too red and the wind setting the perfect breeze. The temperature and atmosphere was perfect. Not only that, but the people were so nice and polite to them wherever they went.   


When they first landed in the Bahamas, they were washed over with the tropical and relaxing vibe. Like all their stress and problems vanished from the world and the exotic environment swallowed them up.

The water was clear blue and the air wasn’t as stuffy and contaminated like the US. If this was a dream, neither Christen nor Tobin would want to wake up at all.

They would walk hand in hand around the island, letting Christen pull them into small cute shops and Tobin would surf on the crystal clear water during Christen’s sunbathing. The best part of their time staying here, is when Tobin would drag Christen out on the beach barefeet with the sun setting just beyond the ocean, hand in hand and the breeze blowing their hair through the wind behind them. Christen loved when Tobin would do sweet adorable activities, no matter how cliche there were. She loved everything that Tobin did for her and she was truly grateful for her.

Tobin kissed the space between Christen’s shoulder blades, “Chris, I’m going to get something to drink. I’ll be back in a few. Do you want anything?”

Christen hummed as she thought, not bothering to lift her head up, “Surprise me, baby.”

Tobin got herself to her feet and brushed off the remaining specks of sand off her body. She dug in their small backpack for her card before heading into the small line of shops.

She went to the first stand she spotted and asked for the bartender, “Tequila Sunrise and a Sex on the Beach,”

The bartender quickly started to make her drinks and Tobin stood against the bar patiently, taking in the hot warm sun hitting her body.

Tobin had the man charge her card with the drinks before she left to return to her wife. She stole a quick sip from both of the drinks in her hands when she hit the soft sand of the beach. As she looked out for her wife, her chest tightened when she saw Christen chatting with a stranger right next to her.

Tobin sped up her strides and paced over to their spot.

Christen turned her head with a grin, “Hey, Tobs.”

“Who’s this?” Tobin asked bluntly and Christen automatically knew that Tobin’s jealousy and protectiveness went overboard.

“This is Tamere, he works here and he was just telling me how he protects and preserves the wild animals,” Christen nodded over to the gentleman sitting close to her, a little too close to her for Tobin’s liking.

Tobin shot him a glance and a lookover before bring back her attention to Christen, “I got two drinks. You get to chose,” she lifted up the two drinks for the woman and Christen’s eyes gleamed.

“What drinks did you get?”

Tobin smiled at her, “I got a Tequila Sunrise and Sex on the Beach, but I’m not telling you which is which,”

Christen laughed at the second drink she said, she should’ve known Tobin would be the one to get that due to their current location, “oh my god, Tobin. Really? Sex on the Beach?”

The tall brunette shrugged at her and waited for her to decide. Christen went back and forth between the drinks in Tobin’s hand. They both had the same color liquid but one drink was served in a tall glass with a citrusy orange stuck on the rim of the glass. The other was in a wavy glass with a thin stem at the bottom topped off with another orange and a cherry on top, stuck together by a toothpick. They both looked delicious and she wanted both of them, but she knew that she had to choose only one. 

Christen pointed to Tobin’s right hand with the tall glass and Tobin handed it to her, “That is the Tequila Sunrise.”

“Tequila Sunrise is very good,” Tamera interjected and Tobin sneered at him

Tamere had an accent that clearly associated with him in the Bahamas, but he also spoke very clear English. Tobin rolled her eyes when he started to go off about the drinks.

“That drink was created in the 1930’s and it was mostly created to resemble a sunrise. Also, the band Eagles wrote a song about Tequila Sunrise,”

Tobin huffed out and settled behind Christen and the dark haired girl laid back between her spread legs to rest against her stomach and Tobin stretched out her legs in front of her.

Tobin didn’t like the man intruding on their honeymoon. This was supposed to be about them and only them. He was stuck up and very proud about himself. The guy wasn’t even handsome and now he’s trying to woo his wife in front of her? Tobin growled with the thought and Christen squeezed her thigh softly.

“Can I have a sip, Tobs?” Christen tilted her head up with a small pout and Tobin couldn’t fight against it.

Tobin swapped drinks with the woman and Christen took a long sip, “thank you,”

“Did you know that we save over 100 of dolphins a year?” Tamere added and Tobin grunted in response, “so?”

“Tobin!” Christen hissed back at her

“We also travel around the world to help save dolphins, let alone whales in that matter. We help prevent the hunting on aquatic animals.”

Tobin took a drink, “Can’t save all of them…”

“No, but saving one more means one less death, so we try to do our best.” he flashed a stunning smile at the caramel girl and Tobin could have gagged at that.

Christen pinched Tobin’s calf and the brunette squirmed under her. Tamere stood on his feet.  _ Thank fucking God. _

“Would you like to come and see our facility?” He spoke to Christen directly, ignoring the death glares from her wife.

Christen bit down on her lip, “Showing a stunning woman around the facility would be an honor. And because you adore animals,”

_ Son of a bitch. He was flirting with her _

Before Christen could answer him, Tobin butted in, “I don’t think she wants to go. She’s trying to enjoy her drink,”

“I’m sure that the woman can make her own decision instead of someone else. She has a voice you know.”

Tobin clenched her jaw. Christen held onto her leg as she looked at both of them, “listen-”

Tobin set her glass down on the sand, “I don’t care who you are and if you save animals, but you need to leave us alone and go back to ‘protecting’ the damn things and stop trying to get your way by taking my wife”

Tamere stuck his chest out, “saving animals is important! We are so blessed to be given them and we have to protect from the dangers. All I was asking is if she wanted to come and see the reservation,”

Christen blew out an exaggerated breath.

Tobin was all teeth and claws at this point. There was no point on trying to tame her now, “Well, she’s not going,”

“Let the poor girl choose instead. From my perspective, it seems like you control everything about her and you won’t let her get any space or air alone. You’re just scared and a coward. You’re all talk,”

Fire blazed in Tobin’s eyes and she shot up on her feet to eye level with the pretentious man, “Alright, you fucker. How about I show you that my talk is as big as my fists in your fucking face!” Tobin started to lunge towards him, but Christen gripped onto her arm before she swung at him, “Tobin!”

Christen pulled the angered girl back roughly behind her and cupped her head, “Not now, please don’t.” Tobin emitted a disapproving growl from her stomach and Christen smoothed over her cheek.

Within seconds, Tobin’s heart rate decreased from Christen’s calming gesture and her eye softened.

Christen spun around to face Tamere with an apologetic look, “I’m sorry Tamere, I don’t think I’ll be able too. We’re on our honeymoon and I wanted to spend this time enjoying ourselves. I’m sorry. Thank you for offering though,” Tamere gave her a warm smile.

“All is well, Christen. Maybe another time.” Tamere pulled out a small card, “Here’s my card. The address and number is for the Reservation if you change your mind. You know where to find me.” Tamera said sweetly before shooting a glare at Tobin.

When the man bounded off, Christen switched back to the woman behind her, “give me the card,”

Christen drew her brows together, “Tobin, stop it. You’re acting like a child.”

“You’re calling me a child? That man was flirting with you and you let it happen! Right in front of me too,” Tobin accused.

Christen sighed, “He was flirting with me, but I wasn’t doing anything with him. You should know that. You should know that I don’t need anyone else to fill my needs and try to woo me. I’m married to you and only you. No one else is going to steal me and no one is going to have me. You need to know that I belong with you and I made vows to be your wife.” Christen grabbed Tobin’s cheeks gently.

“I made my choice; my choice was you. I chose to be with you and I love you. I love you and only you. There is not a single person who I would choose other wise, okay?” She spoke quietly while looking into her somber eyes and Tobin scanned her face.

The brunette grumbled, “people have to know that you’re mine. I don’t like sharing, Chris.”

Christen’s lips twitched into a smile, “I know that. But you need to control your jealousy. I’m afraid that you’ll lose control and murder someone,”

“I will if it comes to that…” Tobin remarked and Christen looked at her seriously.

Tobin groaned at her, “I can’t help it, Chris. It’s how I am. I’m protective about my things and I hate when people try to take them from me. I have to fight for what is mine,”

“You don’t always have too, because I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Christen swore to Tobin and the slim soccer player put her guards down.

“Promise?” Tobin mumbled and Christen smiled, “Promise,”

Christen leaned in to kiss Tobin softly to swear to her and Tobin gladly gave in.

A few seconds passed before Christen pulled away, “Now can I finish my drink?”

The two dropped back down into their previous position with Christen leaning back against Tobin as they drank their beverages. Swapping the drinks between sips to get a full taste of both of them so they wouldn’t go to waste.

“I can’t believe you got this drink.” Christen laughed quietly and Tobin leaned into the back of her neck to place a few kisses.

Tobin dragged her lips behind Christen’s ear, “Speaking of Sex on the Beach…” her voice was so sultry and delicious, but Christen shook her off, “Not happening. There are people out here, you perv.”

Tobin chuckled against her and hugged her tightly, “It was a suggestion.”

Christen gutted Tobin in the stomach in the elbow, “Yea, don’t ever bring it up again.”

“Not unless I get you drunk enough…” Tobin whispered under her breath and Christen was quick to spin around to her.

Christen gave Tobin a pointed look, “What was that?” 

Tobin grinned innocently, “Nothing, I love you”

Turning back, Christen crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, “Sure, whatever….”

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the beach with each other and bathing in the hot sun together and Christen was by Tobin’s side the whole time. Tobin drew off strangers who tried to strike conversations with them as Christen napped next to her, but she smiled secretly from Tobin’s protectiveness. Maybe it wasn’t all bad. It was very hot to see her like that.

* * *

“I fucking hate the beach!” Christen cried out from the bathroom and Tobin laid out on the large couch in the living room.

“Last time i checked you were obsessed with it, Chris!”

Christen shook her hair in the shower, ruffling up her head, “I keep finding sand in every possible place on my body!”   
  
“Even in your-” Tobin started and Christen shouted over top of her.

“Shut up, Tobin! Get your damn mind of the gutter!” Christen drenched herself under the head of the shower and let the water cascade over her body.

Tobin was continuously flipping through the channels while Christen took her turn in the shower, she landed a show on Family Guy and turned up the volume to drown out the sound of the shower.

Christen appeared in the corner of Tobin’s eye after ten minutes wrapped in a towel held up to her chest and her damp hair flowing down on her shoulders. She looked so hot and jaw dropping just from wearing the towel.

Tobin tilted her head, “Baby, come.” she ordered the tanned girl softly and Christen padded across the room.

“Yes, babe?”

Tobin curled her hands around her waist and over the fabric on her behind and squeezed her cheeks, “Have I ever told you how sexy you are? Are down right gorgeous all the time?” 

Christen ran a hand through Tobin’s hair, brushing through the small knots, “Nope, never had. This might be the first time I’ve heard it,” she teased sarcastically and Tobin kissed up the length of her arm, up to the juncture of her elbow.

“You are so fucking hot, baby.” Tobin brought her hands to the part where the towel was held by Christen’s soft hands and pulled them away.

She glanced up to find Christen staring down at her with lust and desire, reading her mind on what she wants the most.

Silently, Tobin undid the towel around her chest, revealing the smooth, soft, tanned skin on Christen’s body. Tobin’s heart raced with violent pulses and her breath got caught in her throat from the luscious sight in front of her.

Christen was perfect all over, there was not a patch of skin the Tobin didn’t like. She’s touched and marked every inch of her body and she knows every little place like the back of her hand.

Tobin let the towel drop and pool around the caramel’s girl’s feet and Tobin pressed her lips against the pelvic area above her core gently. It was the lightest touch but it sent sparks of lightning inside of Christen.

“Sweet Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me…” Tobin muttered against Christen’s stomach, kissing the toned abs of the slim girl and Christen held the back of her head.

Tobin licked her way up to her naval and dipped the tip just inside to tease her before looked back up to Christen, “I want you so much right now.” Christen couldn’t breath, she only nodded back at her.

Christen was settled down on Tobin’s lap, straddling her legs and dropping her head to find Tobin’s lips in hers; hot and hasty the both of them.

Tobin was nipping the bottom of Christen’s plush lip while Christen grinded down into her. The midfielder sighed in Christen’s mouth with pleasure and her hands slid to cup the mounds on Christen’s chest. Already feeling her hardening nipples against her palms.

Tobin took her lips from Christen’s and kisses down her chin and her neck to her chest to encase a sensitive bud into her warm mouth. Christen arched with a small moan as Tobin ran her tongue in circles on her breast. Her hand fisting in Tobin’s hair roughly, keeping her in place as her mouth worked her.

Tobin didn’t want Christen’s other breast to feel left out, she tweaked it with her fingers; rolling gently then harder with each roll and Christen gasped when Tobin bit down onto Christen’s nipple.

Christen could get herself off like this if she wanted, but she’s wanting more than the gentle teasing. She wanted this rough and hard, and she knew that’s what Tobin loved.

Still keeping her hips circling into Tobin, Christen pulled on Tobin’s hair to bring her mouth away from her chest; breathless and wanting more.

“What is it, baby?” Tobin purred as she palmed her breasts.

Christen kissed her before she spoke, “I want to do something…”

Tobin paused with her hand movements and took further interest, “What is it?”

Christen swallowed hard as she tried to search for words on what she wanted. Instead, she played with the bottom of Tobin’s shirt, inching it up higher and higher until Tobin got the message to take it off herself.

The dark haired girl wasn’t sure to word what she wanted to say, so she went with her actions. Actions speak more than words.

Tobin was now shirtless underneath the woman in a bra, but Christen wasn’t pleased that she was still overdressed. She bent down to connect her lips with hers again as she dragged her hands down her taut muscles on her stomach, raking her nails softly into the hard, yet soft skin.

She felt the brunette shiver and breath raggedly into her as Christen found the button of her pants. She quickly undid the button and pulled the zipper down all the while she kissed Tobin endlessly.

Tobin pushed down her pants and kicked them off her ankles so they had less work to do later and Christen trailed kisses down to her ear, hot breaths and pants traveled into Tobin’s ear as she made work on her neck.

Tobin fisted her hands around Christen’s back as Christen started to mark her.

“Chris…” Tobin strangled out in a moan, “What did you want to do?”

Bringing herself back to the present, Christen pulled away to find Tobin in curiosity. She guided the intrigued girl to lay back on the couch, spreading herself out so that Christen was on top of her and Tobin’s hands went to her hips. But she had plans to do more with her hips.

She placed a hard kiss on Tobin’s lips before scooting her hips up her stomach, her chest, and lastly her mouth. Tobin finally understood what Christen needed, but Christen turned herself around to position her knees against the tops of her shoulders. Before Christen can settle above Tobin, she felt herself being pulled down onto the eager mouth and she cried out when Tobin’s hot slick tongue traced the outer part of her sex.

This is what she wanted, but she wanted Tobin to feel pleasure too. This wasn’t just about her, it was about the both of them.

Christen ran her hands down the length of her stomach and towards the waistband of her underwear, sliding her hands inside the fabric to feel the wetness that created between her legs. Tobin’s hips bucked wildly as soon as Christen touched her lower half.

Tobin’s tongue was working against Christen’s opening and Christen had started to rock her hips with every thrust of her tongue, matching the pace that was set.

She was already so close, but she didn’t want it go so fast. She wanted to savor this moment.

Christen slowly peeled the last article of clothing from Tobin’s hips and tossed them to the floor. She pushed Tobin’s legs further apart and kept her hands against the insides of her thighs.

Tobin was in her own little world as she licked over and over again inside of the woman above her. She tasted so sweet and heavenly. Tobin wanted to taste it all, she wanted to taste her fully.

Christen ran her tongue over the soft skin of Tobin’s core and Tobin let out a deep moan against her and that had Christen tremble, “Fuck…” Tobin groaned into her again before she went back in to taste Christen.

Christen didn’t have time to worry about Tobin, she had her own work to do and she was going to give her full attention. Christen let her tongue circle around Tobin’s clit, teasing around the area to stimulate Tobin’s body.

Tobin’s hands tightened on her thighs when she felt Christen’s tongue lap at her, two could play this game.

Christen jerked against Tobin when she felt something long slide into her without warning. Christen threw her head back in pure ecstasy when Tobin started to thrust her finger in and out of her over and over.

“Don’t come, yet, baby. Not, yet” Tobin demanded and Christen had to bring herself away from climax so she could focus on girl below her. 

Christen had enough of the teasing and she wrapped her lips around the hyper sensitive bud and flicked it over with her tongue. Tobin’s hips were now rising and Christen increased the pleasure by pushing one, then two fingers inside of her wet slit. Curling them with every thrust to find her special spot that sent Tobin reeling.

“God… fuck…. Christen….” Tobin breathed out and she dropped her head back against the couch in deep breaths.

Christen was giving it her all as she fucked Tobin thoroughly with her mouth and fingers. Tobin was literally shaking and she was determined to make Christen come first. She wanted Christen to enjoy this more than her.   


With that, Tobin arched her finger against Christen’s walls all at the same time as rubbing over her clit with her thumb. Christen was pushing her hips against Tobin’s fingers with force as she rode her. Her moans filled the entire room and her sharp gasps when Tobin switched out her finger with her tongue inside of her multiple times. “Keep going, please keep going.” Christen started to let out a stream of swears and moans.

“Don’t stop, oh god, never stop. Baby!”

When Tobin pushed her tongue into the opening of Christen’s sex while circling her clit with her finger, that was the breaking point for Christen.

Her body tensed up and her thighs squeezed around Tobin’s head. Her muscles contracting on Tobin’s tongue and her body shaking violently from the pure bliss that overwhelmed her. She came with a loud moan. Her breath staggering with each heave and her fingers clawing at Tobin’s stomach.

“Oh, god…” Christen whimpered as Tobin took in her taste while Christen rode out her high.

When Christen got the control over her body again, she dove back in between the brunettes legs with determination and promise. She took Tobin’s bundle of nerves between her lips and sucked hard with her fingers pushed deep into Tobin’s core.

Tobin arched up into Christen and her hips grinded into her hand, “Shit, right there, Chris.” 

Tobin gasped for breath and Christen had her two fingers slipping so easily in and out of the needy woman. She tasted so good, but Christen knew she would taste even better when she comes.

A final pass over Tobin’s clit with her tongue and a thrust inside of her, Tobin broke into a shattering cry as she was lifted onto cloud 9. “Fuck!”

Tobin orgasmed on Christen’s fingers. Her walls clenching with each pulse and Christen was quick to lick her juices coming down the insides of her thighs. Tobin’s mind short-circuit as Christen continued to pump in and out of her slowly, prolonging the feeling of her happy blissful moment.

“Christen… my god,” Tobin jerked with aftershocks when Christen bent down again to clean her up with her mouth.

When Tobin fell back to Earth, Christen casually flipped herself around to lay on Tobin’s front, kissing her neck with soft loving lips as Tobin’s chest raised and fell with pants. When Tobin opened her eyes, she saw Christen licked her fingers seductively to get the rest of her orgasm off of her fingers. Tobin felt herself ache for more, but she couldn’t do that again for another few minutes.

“Baby…” Tobin whined while she watched Christen.

Christen leaned up to kiss her wife deeply, letting her taste herself fully as she licked into her mouth. Their tongues swirled around for control and Tobin moaned silently into her mouth.

Christen backed away before they went into another round, happy and blissed out from their activities, she laid her head down against Tobin’s sweat slicked chest.

After moment of heavy breathing and post-sex bliss, Tobin huffed out, “I can’t fucking move…”   
  
That made Christen giggle with delight and she kissed the top of her breast, “That good huh?”

Tobin ran her fingertips along Christen’s arm, “Not just good, a fucking mind blowing experience.”

“Well, I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” Christen snuggled into her and the midfielder breathed out happily.

“You know, I was planning on going out to dinner earlier,”

The tanned girl wiggled herself into the crook of her neck, “You’re hungry? But we just ate.”

Tobin cracked a smile at her playfulness, “Alright, smartass. I’m serious. I wanted us to go out and get some  _ real  _ food.”

Christen traced the vertical red lines on Tobin’s tan stomach, “Or we could just order in. The hotel has a great restaurant I hear. And I  really don’t want to go out and about right now. I just want to stay inside and cuddle with you,”

“Then we’ll do that. What do you want to eat, babe?” Tobin kissed the crown of her head

“Anything, I’m actually really hungry”

Tobin stretched out, “Go get dressed and I’ll call down to order something,”

When Christen lifted herself off the couch, Tobin gave her a light smack on her ass and Christen yelped in surprise, “Hurry up, babe!”

“Don’t yell at me!” she ran off into the room and Tobin was closing in behind her.

_ Mine. She’s my wife. _

* * *

Tobin and Christen stood out on the balcony that looked across the wide view of the ocean. Their stomach both digesting the food that consumed 10 minutes ago, so full from eating the fine dining of the restaurants and the desserts in the end. 

On the lookout, the view was spectacular. The wind gave a small chill that cooled both of them down from the heat radiating in the air. The waves crashed up along the shoreline and the small figures of people walking along the beach in the sunset. Tobin had Christen against the railing and her back against her front, her arms closed around her to ensure safety

Tobin pushed back the strands of hair on Christen’s neck to kiss her lightly.

Christen hummed and leaned into the strong body of her loved one, “It’s gorgeous out here.”

Tobin smiled against her neck, “you and the view have something in common then,” Tobin commented.

Christen pinched Tobin’s forearm teasingly before looking back out on the beach, “I’m serious, Tobs.”

Christen took Tobin’s hand and kissed the back of it, lacing her fingers with hers, “are you happy?” Tobin asked bluntly.

“Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Christen turned her head to find the sweet eyes of her wife.

“Because I am.” Tobin smiled at her.

“I’m happy with you, Tobin. I’m always happy when I’m with you. You make me happy no matter what, baby” Christen beamed at her and Tobin nuzzled into the side of her neck.

Tobin spoke into her neck, “I’m just...you make me feel alive, Chris. I don’t know what it is you’ve done to me, but I know that I don’t want you to ever stop. I don’t want you to stop loving me, I don’t want you to stop caring for me. I don’t want anyone else, just don’t ever stop,” 

Christen turned around in the tight space to grab the side of Tobin’s neck, running her thumb on the underside of her chin, “I will never stop, Tobin.”

“You’re so perfect. You’re too good for me and I’m here; broken and damaged. I can’t believe that you’re really mine.”

Christen used her free hand to bring the hair away from her forehead, “You are good for me. Don’t think that you need to try harder to prove yourself. I love you for who you are and I accept every bit of you like you do with me. You’re not broken, Tobs. Yes, you may have a few chips in you, but you’re still functional. I love everything about you. You’re my wife and I’m supposed to love you forever.”

“I love you.” Tobin blurts out and Christen seals her lips with her own in a searing kiss.

Christen grabbed the back of her head to cradle it and she pulled away to stare in her eyes, “I love you too.”

Tobin grinned at the slim girl and Christen turned herself back around to stare from the balcony.

“I’m also serious about you being gorgeous like the sunset,”

Christen groaned, “Stop trying to get brownie points, you already have me!”

Tobin bit on her shoulder softly, “Hey, you married with me and you’re stuck with me. That means you have to deal with me. I will woo you everyday. It is my duty to make you feel as beautiful and worthy as possible until the day I die.” 

Christen turned around once more, “I am looking forward to the days of wooing,”

“Good or else we’d have a problem,” Tobin said sternly and Christen winked.

“You better step up the flirting though, because I think Tamere might have you beat.”

Tobin growled lowly, “I am a much better flirt than that scumbag is.” she stood proudly and Christen tugger on the collar of her shirt to bring her closer.

“Prove you're worthy” she huskily said and Tobin pounced on her. Then took her back into the room to enjoy herself.

The rest of the night was pure heaven and bliss. In the end results, Tobin was off the charts and Tamere was left out of the picture


End file.
